Heart Beat
by Hazuki Airin
Summary: Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mencintai Lee Sungmin. Tapi mengapa lelaki itu masih mempertahankan kedua istrinya untuk terus tetap hidup bersama mereka. Apakah dirinya belumlah cukup?. Cinta Kyuhyun adalah wujud nyata dari cinta yang semu itu - Lee Sungmin./KyuMin/Yaoi/Mpreg/No! Siders/No! Copas. Special for Joyer tercinta.
1. Chapter 1

Heart Beat

Chapter : 1

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lihat didalam cerita.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Pagi yang begitu cerah untuk memulai segala Aktifitas baru bagi seluruh mahluk hidup yang bernama manusia. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi namun segala kendaraan sudah mulai hilir mudik dijalanan Seoul yang sudah telihat begitu padat, menandakan betapa sibuknya orang-orang diluar sana akan pekerjaan mereka, namun tidak dengan seorang pemuda cantik yang masih betah bergulat dengan selimut hangatnya. Suara bising dari benda besi itu lantas tidak membuat ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia masih betah mengarungi bahtera mimpi indahnya sebelum suara Alarm berisik yang memekakan telinga berdering nyaring yang begitu sangat mengganggu tidur lelapnya.

Kring.. kring.. kring

Pemuda yang terbilang cantik itu menggeliat sebentar sebelum mematikan Alarm yang berdering nyaring itu. Matanya mengedar menatap tirai jendelanya yang masih nampak gelap diluar sana mendandakan sang surya belum terbit sepenuhnya dari peraduannya. Ia menguap kecil sebelum menyambar jubah mandinya dan meleset memasuki kamar mandi yang terdapat di pojok kamar kecilnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membersihkan diri didalam kamar mandi, sekarang ia sudah nampak segar dengan kaos merah muda berlengan panjang yang membalut tubuh mungilnya dipadu dengan celana jeans sebatas lutut yang membuat ia tambah berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih manis. Kaki mungilnya menapaki lantai menuju dapur kecil yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sekat dinding.

Tangan mungilnya dengan terampil dan cekatan mengolah bahan makanan miliknya seadanya yang ada didapur kecilnya menjadi menu pagi sederhana pengganjal lapar. Setidaknya ia masih dapat bersyukur pagi ini ia masih dapat mencicipi makanan yang terbilang amat sederhana sebuah nasi goreng dengan sedikit sayur didalamnya, setidaknya itu sudah sangat cukup baginya.

Ting tong..

Suara bel flatnya berbunyi membuat Namja cantik itu melepaskan diri dari segala kesibukannya dan lebih memilih membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang dengan tidak sopannya bertamu dijam sepagi ini.

Clek..

Namja cantik itu menatap bingung sekaligus heran melihat dua orang pria berbadan kekar sudah berdiri tegap didepan pintu flat kecilnya.

" Nuguya?" Tanya Sungmin

" Lee Sungmin?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka memastikan.

" Ya. Dengan saya sendiri, ada yang dapat saya bantu?"

Jika tidak memikirkan sopan santun yang dulu sempat kedua orang tuanya ajarkan, mungkin Sungmin sudah mengusir kedua pria tersebut yang dengan tidak tahu etika sudah bertamu dipagi buat seperti ini-walaupun matahari sudah mulai naik namun ini masih terlalu pagi-menurut Sungmin.

" Anda harus ikut kami sekarang juga." Ujar salah satu Pria kekar itu.

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tantu saja ia bingung, kedua pria ini datang keflatnya dipagi buta seperti ini dan mengajaknya pergi dari kediamannya sendiri apa itu tidak terdengar gila.

" Maaf saya tidak mengenal kalian." Ujar Sungmin berniat menutup pintu flatnya sebelum tangan kekar pria tersebut menahan daun pintu itu hingga pintu tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya. Sangmin menggeram kesal akan tindakan tidak sopan kedua pria itu.

" Pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal kalian." Sungmin kembali menutup paksa pintu flatnya namun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh kedua pria itu.

" Anda harus ikut dengan kami karena Tuan Cho sudah menunggu anda." Kata salah satu Pria tersebut.

" Katakan pada Tuanmu, aku tidak mengenal kalian dan aku tidak akan pernah mau ikut dengan kalian, mengerti. Sekarang, pergi dari kediamanku sebelum aku menuntut kalian kekantor polisi dengan tuduhan kekerasan." Ancam Sungmin.

Kedua pria tersebut menatap datar kearah Sungmin, " Tidak ada pilihan lain." Salah satu Pria yang bertubuh paling besar maju selangkah kearah Sungmin dan langsung membopong tubuh mungil itu dibahunya.

" Yaaa..! Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak ingin ikut dengan kalian, Lepaskan." Sungmin terus memukul punggung pria yang membopong tubuhnya dengan membabi buta.

Sungmin ketakutan sekarang. Ia tidak tahu siapa kedua pria ini. mengapa mereka membawanya pergi secara paksa seperti ini.

Bruk~

Sungmin meringis saat punggungnya terhempas kasar dikursi mobil. Tubuhnya diapit erat oleh kedua pria yang membawanya tadi hingga ia tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali.

" YA! Turunkan aku. Kalian ingin membawa ku kemana Hah?" Sungmin kembali mencoba mendorong salah satu Pria tersebut namun usahanya gagal sia-sia.

" DIAM "

Sungmin terlonjak takut mendengar bentakan keras yang memekakkan telinga. Nyalinya sedikit menciut melihat tatapan berang kedua pria itu menghunus tajam kearahnya. Tangan Sungmin bergetar samar, kebiasaannya sedari kecil jika ia merasa takut akan suatu hal. Sungmin hanya dapat meringkuk takut saat mobil itu berjalan pelan dan membawanya entah kemana. Ia berharap seseorang dapat menolongnya saat ini.

.

Sungmin sempat terkagum-kagum melihat betapa besarnya Rumah bak istana dinegeri dongeng yang ada dihadapan mata kepalanya saat ini. Luasnya halaman dengan air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah halaman menambah kesan mewah pada tempat ini.

Sungmin meneguk salivanya lamat-lamat melihat banyaknya penjagaan di berbagai sisi kediaman tersebut. Siapapun yang berada didalam sini tidak akan dengan mudah untuk dapat keluar kembali.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan pakaian khas pelayan datang menghampiri Sungmin. Senyum ramahnya terlukis melihat raut wajah bingung Namja manis itu.

" Tuan Lee. Anda sudah sampai." Sapa wanita paruh baya itu ramah dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

" Eoh?" Sunmgin semakin tidak mengerti akan situasi yang ada. Apakah selama ini ia begitu terkenal hingga semua orang yang ia jumpai hari ini begitu jelas menyebutkan namanya.

Sungmin menepis pikiran anehnya dan kembali menatap wanita tersebut. Mengerti akan kebingungan Sungmin, wanita tersebut berinisiatif memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sungmin.

" Park Jungsoo. Saya adalah kepala pelayan di Mansion Cho." Wanita bernama Park Jungsoo itu memperkenalkan dirinya seraya menunduk hormat kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng takut. Ia tidak pernah merasa mengenal mereka semua. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Apa tujuan mereka membawanya ketempat asing ini. setapak demi setapak Sungmin melangkah mundur. Jika ia tidak bisa pergi secara baik-baik maka ia akan pergi secara paksa dari tempat ini.

Bruk..

Sungmin terkesiap saat punggungnya menabrak dada seseorang yang begitu bidang. Kepalanya menoleh gugup melihat siapa yang baru saja di tabraknya.

" Kau ingin lari kemana?" Tanya pria yang Sungmin ketahui adalah pria yang membawanya paksa ketempat asing ini.

" Kau hanya harus menjadi anak baik. Maka kau akan selamat." Lanjut Pria tersebut dingin.

Wajah Sungmin memucat pasi mendengar perkataan yang sarat akan ancaman itu. Matanya mengedar kesekeliling halaman luas tersebut, mustahil rasanya ia dapat pergi dari sana melihat begitu banyaknya Bodyduard yang berjagap-jaga dengan wajah garang mereka disegala sisi Mansion tersebut. Sungmin meneguk ludahnya sebelum kembali menatap pelayan Park yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya asal.

" Mari ikut saya." Ajak pelayan Park sebelum mereka memasuki Mansion luas itu.

Sungmin tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti kemana langkah Pelayan Park membawanya. Ia tidak ingin mati sia-sia disini, setidaknya ia bisa menyusun strategi untuk kabur dari tempat ini lain waktu.

Clek~

Pintu utama Mansion terbuka. Sungmin semakin terpaku melihat begitu luas serta mewahnya Mansion tersebut. Ia tidak dapat mengatakan serta menggambarkan betapa besarnya tempat ini. ini benar-benar istana bak di Negeri dongeng yang sewaktu kecil sering ia baca batin Sungmin takjub. Sungmin terus mengikuti kemana pelayan Park membawanya hingga ia sampai didepan sebuah pintu besar dengan ukiran naga yang menghiasi pintu tersebut.

Dua orang pelayan kembali membukakan pintu besar itu untuk mereka hingga terbuka lebar. Pertama kali memasuki tempat ini, Sungmin sudah disuguhi sebuah pemandangan yang tidak kalah indah dari tempat yang ia masuki pertama tadi. Disana juga nampak terlihat beberapa Bodyguard yang berjaga-jaga disudut ruangan serta hampir berpuluh-puluh maid yang berjejer rapi membentuk sebuah barisan memanjang dari arah pintu utama ruangan tersebut. Sungmin Sungguh dibuat terperangah dibuatnya. Tempat ini benar-benar luas serta benar-benar berkelas. Sungguh selera yang luas biasa.

" Selamat datang dikediaman ku Lee Sungmin." Suara bass yang terkesan dingin menyentak Sungmin dari rasa keterkagumannya akan tempat itu.

Kepalanya menoleh mencari sumber suara. Disana, tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan seorang pria dengan setelan jas mahalnya tengah duduk manis disebuh sofa beludru dengan diapit oleh dua orang wanita yang kecantikan mereka bak model international. Kaki mereka begitu jenjang. Wajah mereka begitu cantik serta balutan gaun ditubuh mereka yang Sungmin yakini itu semua berasal dari rancangan Desainer ternama Eropa, menandakan mereka bukan orang sembarangan tengah duduk dengan gaya angkuh sambil menatap dirinya.

" Tuan Lee " Panggil pelayan Park.

" Ne?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pelayan Park. Bola mata beningnya menyiratkan rasa keingintahuan yang begitu mendalam akan siapa pria dan dua orang wanita disisinya.

" Dia Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan kedua wanita disisinya itu adalah istri beliau. Nyonya Cho Victoria dan Nyonya Cho Seohyun." Kata pelayan Park dengan wajah tenangnya.

Sungmin terperangah dibuatnya. Cho Kyuhyun.. oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengenal Namja tampan bermarga Cho itu. Pemilik Cho Group yang sudah merajai dunia bisnis international diusianya yang baru menginjak umur 28 tahun. Benar-benar prestasi yang Fantastic.

Tapi tunggu dulu, apa ia tidak salah mendengar bahwa kedua wanita itu adalah istrinya. Oh Good.. pria ini benar-benar bajingan hingga sampai menikahi dua wanita sekaligus. Dengan uang yang melimpah bukan hal yang mustahil bagi Kyuhyun untuk menumpuk-numpuk istri dirumahnya. Ia cukup tersenyum dan semua wanita diluar sana akan dengan suka rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Namja Cho itu, benar-benar menjijikan.

Sungmin mendesis samar akan pemikiran yang berkelebat di kepalanya. Matanya menyorot tajam kearah Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk diam di tempatnya.

" Aku tidak mengenal kalian dan aku tidak berminat untuk mengenal kalian semua. Lebih baik kalian pulangkan aku karena tidak ada gunanya kalian membawa ku kemari." Ujar Sungmin sarkatis. Ia tidak habis fikir apa yang membuat mereka membawanya kemari.

Apa mereka ingin menculiknya dan meminta tebusan? Hey yang benar saja. Sungmin menggeleng. Mana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau menculiknya dan ingin meminta uang tebusan sedangkan Namja tampan itu bahkan mampu membeli seisi dunia ini jika ia mau. Atau jangan-jangan mereka ingin menjadikannya seorang budak disini.

" Kau akan tinggal disini Tuan Lee." Sahut pelayan Park. Yang seketika membuat Sungmin terperangah dengan bola mata yang membulat lucu. Membuat orang-orang menahan nafas akan Aegyo alami yang keluar tanpa Sungmin sadari. Apa ia tidak salah mendengar, tinggal disini. Hell NO, apa mereka sedang melucu saat ini? jika ia, ini Sungguh lelucon yang sangat menggelikan bagi Sungmin hingga ia tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak meledakkan tawanya. Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga airmatanya sedikit menetes karena sakin kerasnya ia tertawa.

" Apa kalian sedang melucu. Oh, aku merasa terhibur sekali." Ujar Sungmin setelah sedikit meredakan gelak tawanya.

" Apa kau sudah puas tertawa Tuan Lee?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan akses dinginnya yang siap membekukan siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun remeh, " Berhenti bercanda dengan ku. Ini benar-benar konyol kalian tahu itu. Jika kalian tidak bisa membawa ku pulang kembali maka aku akan pulang sendiri." Sungmin berniat membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum suara bass Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

" Kau tidak akan kemana pun Lee Sungmin. Karena sekarang rumah mu adalah disini bersama ku."

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih sempurna. Ia benar-benar geram sekarang. Secepat kilat Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan seperti orang kesetanan menuju kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai samar melihat reaksi marah Sungmin. ia hanya diam saat tangan kecil Sungmin mengerat jasnya hingga terasa mencekik lehernya. Beberapa anak buah Kyuhyun hendak maju menghalau tubuh Sungmin namun dilarang oleh Kyuhyun hingga membuat mereka kembali berdiri ditempat semula.

" Aku tidak suka main-main Tuan Cho yang terhormat. Kau kira dengan semua uang mu itu kau bisa dengan mudah memperbudak seseorang. Aku tidak akan sudi menjadi budakmu disini." Ujar Sungmin lantang.

Semua orang terpekur ditempatnya. Perut mereka tergelitik mendengar rentetan kalimat Sungmin yang membuat sebagian maid-maid yang ada disana terkikik pelan. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, ia terkekeh ringan membuat Sungmin semakin muak dibuatnya.

" Jaga ucapanmu itu Tuan Lee." Sela wanita yang Sungmin ketahui bernama Victoria.

Sungmin tidak memperdulikan ucapan Victoria. Matanya masih menyorot tajam kearah Kyuhyun yang masih menampakkan raut geli di wajahnya.

" Apa yang kalian tertawakan. Kalian pikir aku main-main dengan ucapanku." Teriak Sungmin marah. Matanya menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana semua orang terkekeh geli selepas ia berucap tadi membuat ia jengkel setengah mati.

" Kau sungguh begitu polos sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sungmin semakin terperangah. Berani sekali Namja Cho ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sayang yang begitu menjijikan di pendengaran Sungmin.

" Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu." Kesal Sungmin berapi-api. Tangannya semakin mengerat kuat jas yang dikenakan Kyuhyun hingga sedikit kusut.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun menajam. Wajahnya dengan sekejab berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi. Fokus mata tajamnya membidik tepat di wajah Sungmin yang masih mendongak menantangnya. Sungmin sedikit menciut melihat tatapan itu, seolah tatapan itu siap mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

" Kau tahu. Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang ia ucapkan." Ujar Kyuhyun Dingin.

Tangan pucatnya beralih mencengkram kuat lengan Sungmin hingga membuat tangan mungil itu terlepas dari jasnya. Sungmin sedikit meringis merasakan kuatnya cekalan Kyuhyun di perelangan tangannya.

" Pelayan Park, berikan padanya." Perintah Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap bingung sebuah map biru yang disodorkan pelayan Park kearahnya, " Apa ini?"

Tangannya menyambut uluran map tersebut dan membukanya. Sungmin membaca segala ini bacaan map tersebut hingga habis. Tangannya Sungmin bergetar setelah menyelesaikan bacaannya. Map itu berisi sebuah perjanjian Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Yunho – ayahnya. Perjanjian itu berisi bahwa Kyuhyun bersedia memberikan kucuran dana untuk perusahan ayahnya dengan Sungmin sebagai jaminan dari perjanjian tersebut.

Sungmin menggeleng kuat. Tubuh kecilnya terjatuh keatas dinginnya lantai keramik dibawahnya. Mulutnya beberapa kali menggumamkan kata 'tidak mungkin', Sungmin tidak percaya akan isi perjanjian itu. Kyuhyun ikut bersimpuh disamping tubuh Sungmin. tangan besarnya mengelus pelan rambut legam Namja manis itu.

" Inilah alasannya mengapa kau harus tinggal disini. Ayahmu, Lee Yunho tidak dapat mengembalikan semua uang yang aku pinjamkan padanya dan aku tidak begitu murah hati untuk merelakan uang ku hilang begitu saja." Jelas Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin mendongak dengan tatapan penuh dengan kebencian yang kentara sekali terlihat dari bola mata beningnya yang berkilat tajam. Tangannya menepis kuat telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengusap kepalanya hingga terhempas kuat.

" Kau pasti sudah menjebak ayahku kan. Kau memang bajingan Cho." Teriak Sungmin marah. Tangannya terus memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun dengan membabi buta.

Kyuhyun menangkap cepat kedua tangan Sungmin hingga tangan itu berhenti memukuli tubuhnya, " Dengar baik-baik Lee. Ayahmu sendiri yang memberikanmu padaku dengan suka rela." Ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat raut terkejut Sungmin.

" Itu tidak mungkin. Ayahku tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji seperti itu, kau memang bejat Cho." Teriak Sungmin kalap.

Plak~

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat sempurna di pipi Sungmin hingga membuat wajah seputih kapas itu memerah dengan cetakan jari yang teramat jelas terlihat disana. Semua menatap tidak percaya kearah si pelaku penamparan tersebut. Sungmin tidak kalah terkejut akan tamparan mendadak itu, ia hanya mampu terisak sambil memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut sakit.

" Kau harus diberi pelajaran akan mulut tidak sopanmu itu Tuan Lee." Ujar Victoria datar.

Ya, seseorang yang baru saja menampar Sungmin itu adalah Victoria. Wanita cantik itu tidak terima jika harus melihat suaminya terus dihujat oleh orang rendahan seperti Sungmin.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Victoria Song?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Namun siapapun tahu bahwa pertanyaan tersebut mengandung amarah yang begitu besar didalamnya.

" Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran." Sahut Victoria kalem. Matanya masih menatap tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar karena menangis.

Kyuhyun berdecih sebelum menatap wanita anggun itu, " Siapa kau hingga berani melukainya?" gemeletuk gigi Kyuhyun menandakan bahwa Namja tampan itu berusaha mati-matian agar ia tidak meledak saat itu juga.

" Pergi. Sebelum kesabaran ku habis." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil membuang wajahnya

Victoria menatap tidak percaya kearah Kyuhyun. Suaminya rela mengusir dirinya demi Namja rendahan macam Lee Sungmin ini. hebat sekali Lee Sungmin ini, ia mampu merbut perhatian Kyuhyun dalam sekejab mata. Victoria menghentakkan kakinya sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut yang diikuti Seohyun dibelakangnya.

" Pelayan Park, tunjukkan dimana letak kamar Lee Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sesaat Kyuhyun menatap pucuk kepala Sungmin sebelum benar-benar keluar dari sana.

" Mari Tuan Lee. Saya tunjukkan letak kamar anda." Pelayan Park membantu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang masih setia bersimpuh dilantai dan membimbingnya berjalan kearah kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Sungmin dimana semua cerita akan bermula disana.

.

.

" Ini kamar anda Tuan Lee. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja saya atau para maid yang ada." Kata pelayan Park sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sungmin meninggalkan Namja mungil itu sendirian disana.

Bola Mata Sungmin mengedar menatap keseluruhan kamarnya. Kamar ini begitu luas tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari flatnya. Disudut kamar itu terdapat sebuah lemari besar yang menempel secara langsung dinding kamar. Disebelahnya melingkar sebuah sofa beludru berwarna merah marun dengan meja kecil di tengahnya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat ranjang besar dengan kain-kain sutra tipis disekeliling ranjang itu. Sedangkan disudut kamar itu terdapat rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi serta satu set televisi super besar disana.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang besar itu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh membayangkan kehidupannya setelah ia tinggal di Mansion Kyuhyun. Apakah ia akan bahagia tinggal disini atau justru tempat ini tidak akan lama lagi akan menjadi neraka baginya dilihat dari bagaimana mereka menatap remeh dirinya terutama dua wanita itu Victoria dan Seohyun. Mereka nampak bahkan terlalu jelas tidak menyukai dirinya atau mungkin keberadaannya disini.

Setelah lelah berfikir, Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan tidak lama setelahnya Namja manis itu jatuh tertidur dengan posisi tubuh yang masih menggantung disisi ranjang besar itu.

.

Sungmin terbangun tepat pukul 1:00 siang. Ia tidak menghitung sudah berapa jam ia habiskan hanya untuk tidur. Sungmin terperanjat melihat bahwa ia sekarang sudah berada ditengah-tengah ranjang dengan selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya. Perasaannya tadi ia masih berada disisi ranjang namun mengapa sekarang ia sudah ada ditengah-tengah ranjang. Apa sekarang ia dengan tiba-tiba memiliki tabiat tidur sambil berjalan.

Clek~

Suara pintu terbuka seketika membuyarkan segala imajinasi didalam kepala Sungmin. Dari arah pintu muncul pelayan Park dan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih setia duduk diatas ranjangnya.

" Tuan Lee. Ini waktunya untuk makan siang. Semua orang sudah menunggu anda dibawah." Kata pelayan Park seraya menunduk hormat setelah sampai dihadapan Sungmin.

" Haruskah aku turun?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian. Oh Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun terlebih dengan wanita bernama Victoria itu.

" Oh, Aku mengerti."

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. Kerutan di kening pelayan Park sudah membuktikan bahwa ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurut. Sungmin turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkah mengikuti pelayan Park yang menuntunnya kearah ruang makan.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang berbeda terdapat sebuah meja makan yang berbentuk memanjang. Disana ada Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di kursi tengah karena ia adalah kepala keluarga dan disampingnya ada Victoria yang sudah duduk dengan manis serta disamping pemuda tampan itu tepatnya di seberang Victoria ada Seohyun yang juga tengah duduk dideretan kursi kedua dan masih menyisakan satu kursi kosong yang tepat berada disisi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh saat menyadari Sungmin masih berdiri tegap diambang pintu menatap mereka. Namja tampan itu menghentikan acara makannya dan lebih memilih menatap lekat wajah Sungmin dari kejauhan.

" Kau tidak ingin bergabung bersama kami? Ku yakin kau belum mengisi perutmu sedari tadi pagi." Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar pelayan Park menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

" Silahkan duduk Tuan Lee."

Sungmin menatap sesaat sebuah kursi yang ditarik pelayan Park untuknya dan kabar buruknya lagi, kursi itu tepat berada disisi Kyuhyun. Hey, apakah ia harus duduk di samping Kyuhyun sedangkan disana masih terdapat beberapa kursi kosong yang bisa ia duduki asal jangan didekat Kyuhyun tentunya.

Victoria mendesis menatap wajah bingung Sungmin. Hebat sekali Namja ini, dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam saja Namja mungil itu sudah bisa merebut kursi yang biasa Seohyun tempati. Ya, diawal memang kursi disisi Kyuhyun itu adalah tempat Seohyun, namun hari ini kursi itu mungkin akan beralih fungsi menjadi milik Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut untuk saat ini. dengan langkah ragu Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya disisi Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum amat tipis tanpa disadari oleh siapapun saat melihat Sungmin sudah duduk tepat disampingnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Seluruh pelayan yang bertugas menyiapkan hidangan siang itu bergegas menyiapkan makan siang untuk penghuni baru Lee Sungmin.

Berbagai menu telah disediakan diatas meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Sungmni menatap seluruh hidangan dengan penuh minat. Siapa yang dapat menolak semua makanan yang terhidang dihadapannya sekarang. Semua menu itu begitu menggugah selera, tercium dari bau harumnya yang menggelitik hidung Sungmin.

Saat hendak menyentuh daging asap, tangan Sungmin tiba-tiba dicekal oleh Seohyun yang duduk disampingnya. Namja mungil itu menatap Seohyun tidak mengerti. Apa yang salah dengan tindakannya?. Hey, ayolah ia sudah sangat lapar sekarang dan wanita tinggi ini dengan amat tega mencegah segala imajinasinya akan daging asap tersebut.

" Makanlah makanan yang ada didekatmu terlebih dahulu Lee Sungmin." Kata Seohyun yang disambut tawa meremehkan dari Victoria.

" Kau harus belajar menjadi bangsawan Lee Sungmin. jangan bertingkah liar sesuka mu." Timpal Victoria tanpa memperdulikan raut malu diwajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mencolos getir sekaligus bingung. Tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

" Biarkan Sungmin memilih makanan yang ia inginkan." Sela Kyuhyun yang masih setia menyantap hidangannya.

Victoria mendengus kesal sedangkan Seohyun hanya menampilkan wajah datar andalannya mendengar pembelaan Kyuhyun untuk Namja mungil itu. Sungmin menunduk sambil mengulum senyum mengejek. Ekor matanya melirik sinis kearah Victoria yang balas menatap tajam kearahnya. Perang mata dari keduanya pun dimulai seolah keduanya enggan untuk mengalah pada lawannya sebelum suara Kyuhyun memecah ketegangan tersebut.

" Habiskan makan siang kalian, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan di ruang kerjaku dengan kalian semua. Aku tunggu disana."

Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya sebelum melangkah tegas menuju ruang kerjanya. Menyisakan Sungmin, Victoria dan Seohyun yang menatap punggung namja tampan itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Tidak ingin mengulur waktu dan mendapati amukan Kyuhyun mereka bertiga bergegas menyelesaikan makan siang yang tertunda akibat perdebatan kecil mereka tadi.

.

Semua telah berkumpul diruang kerja Kyuhyun tepat seperti apa yang Namja tampan itu inginkan. Disana sudah ada Victoria, Seohyun tidak terkecuali dengan Sungmin yang turut serta sudah hadir disana. Kyuhyu turut mengundang pula mengacara Shim untuk hadir disana membuat sebagian dari mereka bertanya-tanya untuk apa mereka dikumpulkan disana terutama dengan kehadiran pengacara Shim menandakan bahwa pertemuan ini bukan pertemuan biasa.

" Untuk apa kami dikumpulkan disini Kyu?" Victoria angkat bicara terlebih dahulu mewakili seluruh pertanyaan yang sama dari orang-orang yang hadir diruangan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai sebelum mengangguk singkat kearah pengacara Shim yang ditanggapi dengan tundukan pelan tanda mengerti dari pengacara muda itu.

" Baiklah sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul disini." Pengacara Shim berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Tuan Cho sudah memberitahukan pada saya, bahwa tiga hari mendatang Tuan Cho akan mengadakan acara perkenalan untuk Lee Sungmin kepada seluruh rekan bisnis Tuan Cho dan juga akan digelar acara pertunangan Tuan Cho dan Lee Sungmin pada malam yang sama." Sambung pengacara Shim secara lugas dan tegas.

Rahang Sungmin terasa jatuh dan terinjak-injak mendengar penuturan pengacara Shim yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun. Catat baik-baik, dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Lelaki brengsek yang dengan seenaknya membawanya kemari serta mengurungnya tanpa membiarkannya bebas sama sekali ini akan menikah dengannya. Dialam mimpi pun Sungmin tidak akan sudi menikah dengan pria brengsek macam Kyuhyun.

" Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini. aku tidak menyetujui acara pertunangan konyol ini." Sungmin berteriak lantang menyeruakkan protesannya. Apa-apaan mereka, seenaknya saja membuat acara pertunangan tidak masuk akal ini tanpa persetujuannya terlebih dahulu.

" Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan. Pertunangan? Apa-apaan ini." Victoria turut menyeruakan protesannya. Ia tidak terima jika Kyuhyun menikah lagi terutama dengan Namja miskin ini.

" Teruskan pengacara Shim." Perintah Kyuhyun tanpa mengidahkan protesan Sungmin maupun Victoria.

" Dan satu bulan dari acara pertunangan itu, akan dilangsungkan pernikahan Tuan Cho dan Lee Sungmin." Lanjut pengacara Shim lagi yang semakin membuat Sungmin ternganga tidak terima.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Rencananya selangkah lagi akan mencapai kata berhasil.

" Aku tidak mau, tidak mau. Kau gila Cho."

Sungmin merangsak maju namun ditahan oleh beberapa bodyguard yang ada disisi Kyuhyun. Sungmin berontak agar para bodyguard itu melepaskannya namun percuma, semakin ia berontak semakin kuat pula mereka menahan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek kearah Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin semakin ingin memenggal kepala Kyuhyun dan melemparkannya kesungai han. Kyuhyun melangkah kearah Sungmin. tangannya mengelus dengan erotis pipi gembul Sungmin yang membuat Namja manis itu membuang pandangannya dari arah Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak menerima persetujuanmu sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif sambil menjilat belakang telinga Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam membeku setelah Kyuhyun dengan lancangnya menjilat belakang telinganya, " Aku tidak meminta persetujuan kalian semua. Aku memberitahukan hal ini agar kalian tidak terkejut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Lanjut Kyuhyun lantang membuat Victoria mengepalkan tangannya.

Ingin melawan Kyuhyun rasanya percuma saja. Karena Kyuhyun bukanlah sembarang orang yang dengan mudah ditumbangkan begitu saja. Pria itu begitu mengerikan jika sudah marah dan keinginannya tidak tercapai.

" Dan kau sayang, siapakan dirimu untuk acara pertunangan kita nanti." Bisik Kyuhyun kemudian kearah telinga Sungmin.

Namaj tampan itu seakan begitu puas melihat wajah pasi Sungmin. Tidak ada bantahan serta penolakan jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan begitupun dengan Sungmin yang hanya dapat terduduk kaku saat Kyuhyun beserta beberapa bodyguardnya sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sungmin menutup wajahnya. Menangisi akan sifat lemahnya yang tidak dapat melawan Kyuhyun sama sekali. dan Sungmin pun tidak yakin apakah ia mampu untuk melawan pria arogan itu melihat bagaimana berkuasanya Namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong.. aku kembali dengan membawa ff baru. Mian ya, bukannya nyelesain ff yang ada malah nambah ff baru. Tapi saya berharap ff saya ini dapat respon positif dari reader sekalian.

Jangan lupa review ya.. bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Beat

Chapter 2

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Sungmin dikurung didalam kamarnya yang luas. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Sungmin dapat keluar dari kamar itu. Ia hanya bisa keluar jika itu sudah waktunya makan dan selebihnya ia hanya akan berdiam diri didalam kamar seperti seorang tahanan. Walaupun kamar itu memiliki televisi super besar, kulkas mini yang berisi berbagai jenis makanan dan buah-buahan namun itu semua membuat Sungmin semakin kesal dan bertambah bosan saja.

Sungmin menatap halaman mansion dari balkon kamarnya," Apa aku lompat saja dari atas sini?" Monolog Sungmin.

Ia kembali melongokan kepala cantiknya kebawah. Perasaan ngeri tiba-tiba melingkupi hatinya. Kamarnya sekarang berada dilantai tiga mansion besar itu. Jika ia nekat untuk terjun kebawah sana, Sungmin tidak bisa menjamin apakah tubuhnya masih utuh sempurna lagi melihat banyaknya batu hias yang besar-benar tepat dibawah sana.

Sungmin meneguk salivanya dan menggeleng tidak mungkin. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol disini. Yang benar saja. bukannya bebas, ia malah menjadi mayat pada akhirnya jika masih nekat untuk menjalankan rencana tidak masuk akal nya tadi.

" Aku rasa Namja Cho itu sudah gila. Bisa-bisanya ia mengurungku disini. Memangnya aku ini tahanan." Kesal Sungmin.

Kakinya menghentak menuju ranjang dan berbaring menatap atap kamarnya. Sungmin memiringkan tubuhnya kesamping tepat menghadap kearah Rak-rak yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis buku disana.

" Apa ia benar-benar ingin menikahi ku. Oh, ini sungguh gila."

Sungmin mengacak-acak bedcover hingga kusut berantakan. Kekesalannya menumpuk hingga keubun-ubun. Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir untuk menikah dengan seorang Namja apalagi Namja itu Kyuhyun. Namja yang sudah mempunyai dua istri. Apa ia akan menjadi yang ketiga?. Jangan ditanya lagi Lee Sungmin. ditambah lagi dengan sikap arogannya membuat Sungmin berkali-kali lipat lebih membenci Kyuhyun.

" Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Berfikir Lee Sungmin, berfikir." Sungmin berguling kesana kemari hingga tak menyadari seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan melihat tingkah konyolnya itu.

" Aku rasa kau sudah mulai tak waras."

Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun. Oh, Laki-laki itu datang disaat yang tepat. Saat ini ia ingin sekali menghajar Namja Cho itu dan Kyuhyun datang tanpa repot ia mencarinya.

Dengan sekali gerakan Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Hidung nya kembang kempis karena menahan kekesalan yang sedari tadi menumpuk dihatinya.

" Tunjukkan kata-kata itu untuk dirimu Cho. Apa kau sudah gila, mengurungku disini. Memang kau pikir aku ini tahanan."

" Kau baru menyadarinya." Ujar Kyuhyun datar dengan tawa mengejek membuat Sungmin bertambah jengkel.

Sungmin mendengus sinis sebelum kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun serius.

" Apa semua orang yang menolakmu kan kau perlakukan seperti ini, hah." Sungmin melempar bantal guling tepat kearah Kyuhyun namun Namja tampan itu berhasil menangkapnya sebelum bantal itu mendarat sempurna diwajah tampannya.

" Tidak. Ini hanya berlaku untukmu." Kata Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin terperangah mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi gugup sendiri melihat mata tajam Kyuhyun terus menatapnya tanpa berpaling. Sungmin membuang muka, enggan menatap Kyuhyun lebih lama.

" Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan." Bujuk Sungmin berharap kali ini Kyuhyun mau menerima tawarannya.

Jika cara kasar Kyuhyun tidak mau membebaskannya maka Sungmin akan menggunakan cara halus agar Kyuhyun dapat luluh padanya dan tada, ia akan bebas dari neraka ini dan hidup bahagia seperti kehidupannya dulu tanpa ada hama pengganggu seperti Kyuhyun batin Sungmin tertawa dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya," Kesepakatan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya menatap Kyuhyun dengan berani. Sungmin sedikit berdehem sebelum memulai sesi negosiasinya. Kali ini ia akan menawarkan keuntungan pada Kyuhyun dan ia yakin kali ini Kyuhyun tidak akan menolak tawarannya.

" Aku akan menerima jika memang ayahku pernah berhutang padamu. Tapi.. Aku akan melunasinya, aku berjanji. Asal kau melepaskanku, dan aku akan membayar semua hutang-hutang ayahku padamu beserta bunganya. Bagaimana, adil bukan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyejek," Kau ingin melunasinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang diangguki oleh Sungmin.

" Dengan apa?"

Sungmin terpekur ditempatnya. Benar, dengan apa ia melunasi semua hutang-hutang itu. Ia tidak memiliki tabungan sama sekali. Pekerjaannya pun tidak akan menjamin ia bisa melunasi semua hutang ayahnya itu dalam waktu cepat mengingat begitu banyaknya pinjaman ayahnya pada Kyuhyun.

" Dengan apa kau melunasinya Lee Sungmin." Kejar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin semakin resah dalam duduknya.

" Aku akan bekerja paruh waktu untuk melunasi semua hutang Ayah padamu." Ujar Sungmin yakin.

" Kau tidak akan mampu melunasi semua hutang ayahmu walaupun itu dengan tubuhmu." Timpal Kyuhyun Sarkatis.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya merasa terhina. Lelaki ini sudah keterlaluan menginjak harga dirinya seperti ini.

" Brengsek. Kau pikir aku serendah itu, Hah." Sungmin melompat dari ranjang dan menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun hingga Namja tampan itu terpental kelantai dengan Sungmin yang berada diatasnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia tidak takut sama sekali melihat tatapan tajam Sungmin padanya.

" Kau brengsek Cho. Biadab. Tidak punya hati. Kau pikir aku takut padamu. Orang sepertimu harusnya sudah enyah dari muka bumi ini."

Sungmin berniat hendak memukul Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Namja tampan itu. Dan dibalikkannya tubuh mereka hingga kini Kyuhyunlah yang berada diatas tubuh Sungmin. kedua tangan Sungmin dicekal kuat oleh Kyuhyun disisi kepalanya hingga membuat Sungmin tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sungmin membisikkan sesuatu disana," Bagaimana kalau tubuhmu aku yang beli. Aku akan membelimu dengan harga tinggi."

" Kurang ajar."Maki Sungmin tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin berontak ingin lepas dari kungkungan tubuh Kyuhyun namun tidak bisa, kedua tangannya begitu erat ditahan oleh Kyuhyun dan kedua kakinya diapit kuat oleh kaki Kyuhyun.

" Aku akan menganggap semua hutang ayahmu sudah lunas semuanya. Dan aku akan memberikan hidup nyaman padamu asal kau melayaniku dan menjadi anak baik. Dan aku rasa tubuhmu begitu Nikmat. Bukankah itu menguntungkan." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah sambil mengamati keseluruhan tubuh Sungmin dengan penuh gairah.

" Kau brengsek Cho." Sungmin meludah tepat diwajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa mengerikan sambil mengusap wajah basahnya menggunakan lengan kemejanya. Urat-urat kemarahan bermunculan disisi kepala Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menciut takut. Cengkraman dikedua tangannya pun semakin erat membuat Sungmin sedikit meringis sakit.

" Akan aku tunjukkan bagaimana orang brengsek itu bertindak Lee Sungmin."

Usai berkata Kyuhyun langsung menyambar rakus bibir Sungmin. Mengulum bibir tipis itu kasar hingga sedikit terkoyak karena gigitan Kyuhyun. Semakin Sungmin berontak maka semakin kuat Kyuhyun menahan tubuh kecil itu dalam kungkungannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan satu tangannya yang mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan turun kebawah untuk membuka zipper celana Sungmin. tangan Kyuhyun menelusup menggenggam erat junior Sungmin dan mengocoknya tanpa ampun.

Sungmin terpekik kuat merasakan remasan kasar di kejantanannya," Aahh.. Le..lep..pas Brengsek." Maki Sungmin sambil terus berusaha menggeliatkan tubuhnya minta dilepas.

Sungmin menangis sekaligus mendesah tertahan merasakan nikmat saat telapak tangan Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengocok juniornya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya erat tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara menjijikan yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin melecehkan tubuhnya dan menginjak-ijak harga dirinya.

Kyuhyun menggeram melihat Sungmin begitu kuat menggigit bibirnya hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun menekan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin kuat namun gigi Sungmin begitu kuat mengatup hingga ia tidak dapat menerobos bibir manis itu.

Kyuhyun meremas kuat kejantanan Sungmin membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi terpekik keras menyebabkan gigitannya terlepas. Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia membekap bibir Sungmin, menjulurkan lidah basahnya menjelajahi gua hangat milik Sungmin mengajak lidah kenyal itu bertarung didalam mulut Sungmin.

" Pphhmm..." Saliva keduanya bercampur dan mengalir dari dagu Sungmin sampai keleher putih itu.

Setelah bermain dengan bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya dan berpindah keleher jejang Namja manis itu. Kyuhyun menggigit kuat kulit leher Sungmin hingga berbekas kebiruan.

" Lepas.. Aahh, Kyuhh.." Sungmin tidak dapat menahan desahan nya lagi untuk tidak keluar. Jemari Kyuhyun begitu hebat bermain dibawah sana, menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil kejantanannya hingga membuat rasa nikmat itu berkali-kali lipat memenjarakan seluruh tubuhnya.

" Apa kau menikmatinya Bitch." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin dan mengulum telinga itu.

" Kau.. kau bejat.. aahh." Sungmin ingin sekali mengajar wajah Kyuhyun hingga babak belur namun tubuhnya begitu lemas karena rasa nikmat yang menjalar diseluruh saraf tubuhnya membuat ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan umpatannya sama sekali.

Junior Sungmin berkedut dan intensitas kocokan Kyuhyun dibatangnya pun semakin cepat.

" Aaah... AAKKHH." Crot.. crott..

Sungmin mengejang saat klimaks nya sampai dan menyemprot membasahi kemeja Kyuhyun bagian dada. Sungmin terengah sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan orgasmenya yang begitu hebat hanya dengan permainan jari Kyuhyun saja. Sungmin sedikit membuka matanya saat dirasa Kyuhyun tidak lagi menindih tubuhnya.

" Kau pasti menikmatinya hingga berteriak seperti pelacur." Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek kearah Sungmin sambil sedikit merapikan penampilannya tanpa memperdulikan cairan Sungmin yang membasahi kemejanya.

" Dasar bajingan. Brengsek.." Umat Sungmin pelan karena jujur saja kerongkongannya begitu sakit sekarang.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan kembali berjongkok mengahadap Sungmin yang masih berbaring pasrah dilantai dengan kemeja yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya namun masih menggantung dikedua bahunya menampakkan kulit seputih kapas dengan dada yang sedikit berisi dan jangan lupakan celana yang menggantung sebatas lutut karena memang Kyuhyun tidak melepas seluruhnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus remeh," Tapi kau begitu menikmatinya kan." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dan berlalu dari sana.

" Biadab kau Cho." Teriak Sungmin namun Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

" Hiks.. Appa."

.

.

Sejak tadi Victoria terus mondar mandir didalam kamarnya. Disofa Seohyun duduk dengan tampang seperti biasa datar tanpa ekspresi mengamati tingkah laku wanita itu.

" Aku harus memikirkan cara agar Oppa membatalkan niatnya untuk menikahi Sungmin."

Victoria menoleh kearah Seohyun," Apa kau ada rencana?" Tanya nya.

Seohyun mengedikkan bahunya," Tidak ada. Dan aku pastikan bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal konyol yang akan memicu kemarahan Oppa."

Victoria memandang remeh kearah Seohyun sebelum tertawa mengejek.

" Lalu kau rela melihat Namja miskin itu berada disini." Kata Victoria memanasi keadaan.

Seohyun mendengus enggan menatap Victoria lebih lama dan itu sudah membuktikan bahwa wanita dingin itu tidak ingin mencari masalah.

" Kau tidak dapat diandalkan." Ujar Victoria mengambil tempat duduk di single sofa.

" Namun jika aku tidak bisa menggagalkan rencana Kyuhyun Oppa untuk tetap menikahi Namja miskin itu, maka aku akan membuat Namja miskin itu yang akan pergi dari sini." Lanjut Victoria. Wanita cantik itu tertawa sinis memikirkan berbagai rencana licik yang menumpuk dikepalanya.

.

Kyuhyun berada diruang kerjanya memeriksa beberapa dokumen dan email dari perusahaannya. Pagi tadi Kyuhyun memang tidak kekantor karena ia berniat menunggu kedatangan Sungmin kemansion nya. Tadi sore Asistennya dikantor mengirimkan email untuk bahan rapat mereka besok jadi malam ini ia sedikit memperlajari nya.

Tok.. tok

Kyuhyun menoleh saat ruang kerjanya diketuk," Masuk."

Orang itu masuk dan membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun.

" Tuan Cho, kami sudah mengurus segala persiapan acara pertunangan anda seperti yang anda inginkan." Kim Jongwoon, kaki tangan Kyuhyun melaporkan segala persiapan pertunangan sang Tuan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk," Bagus. Kau persiapkan Sungmin sebaik mungkin. Aku ingin ia tampil sempurna di pertunangan kami nanti."

" Baik Tuan." Sahut Jongwoon sebelum berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di sandaran kursi. Mata tajam nya terpejam. Kyuhyun begitu lelah hari ini ditambah dengan sikap keras kepala Sungmin yang selalu memberontak padanya membuat rasa lelah itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

" Aku akan memiliki mu secepatnyanya. Dan saat itu tiba, akan kupastikan kau akan bertekuk lutut dibawah kaki ku Lee Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh ambisi.

.

.

Sungmin menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil yang ada ditangannya. Berendam dengan air dingin hampir satu jam lamanya membuat rasa panas dikepala Sungmin tidak meluruh juga. Ia bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan pada Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu sudah menghinanya habis-habisan bahkan ia tidak segan merendahkan harga dirinya dengan perlakuan kurang ajar tadi padanya. Segala keburukan yang ada didunia ini melekat kuat didalam diri Namja agoran itu hingga tanpa memandang bulu ia berbuat kurang ajar pada tubuhnya. Sungmin menatap keseluruhan tubuhnya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana bibir Kyuhyun menjelajah didalam mulutnya. Dan jangan lupakan tangan nakal itu yang begitu kuat mengocok kejantanannya hingga membuat ia klimaks hanya dengan permainan jari panjangnya itu.

Sungmin menggeleng membuang pikiran kotor yang tiba-tiba menyeruak memenuhi seluruh otaknya bahkan sekarang tubuhnya pun ikut memanas hanya dengan membayangkan kejadian yang tidak diinginkannya tadi sama sekali.

" Brengsek. Berani sekali ia menjamah tubuhku. Dasar menjijikan." Maki Sungmin sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

" Aish.. Kepala bodoh berhenti memikirkannya." Umpat Sungmin.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang seraya menutup kelopak matanya. Mungkin ia harus tidur segera agar otaknya bisa normal kembali dan tidak memikirkan lidah serta jari panjang Kyuhyun yang bergerak liar diseluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

Victoria sudah berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Sungmin. Wanita itu menatap kesal dua pengawal yang sedari tadi terus menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin.

" Apa kalian tahu siapa aku. Aku Cho Victoria, istri Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi menyingkir dari jalan ku." Victoria kembali memaksa untuk masuk namun terus dihalangi oleh kedua pengawal itu.

" Tidak ada yang boleh masuk selain Tuan Cho. Ini perintah Tuan Cho sendiri. Maafkan kami nyonya." Ujar pengawal itu sambil terus merentangkan tangannya agar Victoria tidak dapat menerobos masuk.

" Kalian berani padaku." Geram Victoria. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani menentang segala keinginannya hingga sifat Arogansinya itu begitu kental melekat didalam diri wanita cantik itu.

" Nyonya Victoria."

Wanita cantik itu menoleh saat suara seseorang memanggil namanya," Kim Jongwoon."

Victoria menatap aneh bercampur raut penasaran pada sosok Pria muda itu. Bukan ia tidak tahu dengan Jongwoon. Namun ia hanya heran mengapa kaki tangan kepercayaan Kyuhyun itu berada dimansion ini. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah memanggil jongwoon jika bukan untuk urusan penting. Dan laki-laki ini ada disini.

" Anda tidak di izinkan Tuan Cho untuk mendekati kamar ini apalagi sampai masuk kedalamnya. Anda pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika anda menentang perintah Tuan Cho." Ujar Jongwoon dingin.

Victoria meneguk salivanya gugup. Tanpa kata wanita itu melangkah pergi dengan menghentak kan kakinya kesal.

" Lanjutkan tugas kalian."

" Baik Tuan."

.

.

Sudah pukul 11 malam namun Kyuhyun masih betah duduk menatap layar komputer didepannya. Matanya sedari tadi masih dengan awas membaca grafik-grafik rumit tentang perkembangan perusahaannya. Sesekali Kyuhyun menyesap kopi hitam yang masih tersisa setengahnya. Kyuhyun menoleh saat pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka, disana Victoria sudah berdiri dengan baju tidur sutra yang begitu tipis hingga mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya. Wanita itu berjalan menggoda menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap layar komputernya.

Victoria tersenyum. Yeoja itu memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan menopangkan dagunya dibahu Namja tampan itu.

" Aku melihat jongwoon disini. Kau memanggilnya?" Tanya Victoria.

" Hm."

" Kenapa. Ada hal yang serius?"

" Tidak ada." Sahut Kyuhyun seadanya.

Victoria menatap pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Dikira ia percaya. Suaminya ini pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan ia akan mencari tahunya sendiri nanti.

" Kyuhh" Desah Victoria disamping telinga Kyuhyun. Lidahnya menggigit pelan daun telinga Kyuhyun membuat Namja tampan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang istri.

" Aku merindukanmu." Victoria memutar kursi Kyuhyun dan beralih mengangkangi Namja Cho itu. Tangannya mengalun erat dileher Kyuhyun. Dengan berani ia menggesekkan kemaluannya dengan junior Kyuhyun membuat ia mendesah nikmat akibat gesekan dua kemaluan itu.

" Aahh.. Kyuhh." Desah Victoria sambil mendongakkan lehernya Berharap Kyuhyun menyentuh leher jenjang itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai," Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu sayang. Tapi maaf Vic aku tidak bisa bermain malam ini. aku benar-benar sibuk."

Kyuhyun mencium singkat bibir Victoria dan membangkitkan tubuh yeoja itu agar menjauh darinya. kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan laptop nya serta dokumen yang masih menumpuk diatas meja kerjanya tanpa memperhatikan raut kesal sang istri. Victoria menatap Kyuhyun kesal sekaligus bingung. Mengapa tiba-tiba suaminya ini menolak dirinya padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini.

" Kau menolakku?" Tanya Victoria tidak percaya.

" Pergilah. Aku benar-benar sibuk." Kata Kyuhyun acuh.

Malam ini Victoria begitu kesal bukan main. Tanpa kata yeoja itu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dengan membanting pintu tidak bersalah itu dengan keras. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas kearah pintu yang baru saja dibanting Victoria sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana Sungmin akan di perkenalkan didepan seluruh relasi bisnis Kyuhyun. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sungmin seperti orang kesetanan, ini lebih menjurus kepada pertunangan bodoh itu. Sungmin harus ekstra memikirkan cara agar pertunangan sepihak itu batal. Ia tidak ingin terikat dengan Kyuhyun apalagi sampai menjadi pendamping ketiga Namja itu.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Appa.. bantu aku." Sungmin terus mondar mandir didalam kamarnya. Ia hampir putus asa mencari jalan keluar agar dapat terlepas dari genggaman Cho Kyuhyun.

Clek~

Sungmin terkesiap menatap waspada kearah pintu yang semakin terbuka lebar.

" Nuguya?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat bukan Kyuhyunlah orang yang masuk seperti biasanya.

" Kim Jongwoon imnida."

Sungmin tidak perduli dengan nama Namja itu, yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah sebuah penjelasan. Untuk apa Namja asing ini kemari," Mau apa kau kemari?" Sungmin menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

" Untuk mempersiapkan Tuan Lee, karena beberapa jam lagi pertunangan anda akan di laksanakan."

" Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Teriak Sungmin marah. Jongwoon tidak mengubris teriak Sungmin yang hampir memekakan telinga itu.

" Persiapkan ia sesempurna mungkin." Perintah Jongwoon pada dua orang pria dan wanita yang berada dibelakangnya. Jongwoon meninggalkan kamar Sungmin dan kembali menguncinya.

" Mau apa kalian? Jangan mendekat." Perintah Sungmin penuh penekanan. Telunjuk nya menghunus tajam memperingatkan keduanya agar tidak mendekat padanya.

" Tenanglah Tuan Lee. Kami hanya ingin merias anda agar terlihat lebih menawan." Satu-satunya yeoja yang berada didalam kamar itu berujar lembut, berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

" Kami tidak akan menyakiti anda Tuan Lee." Sambung pria disebelahnya.

Sungmin menggeleng tidak percaya. Matanya menjelajah mencari jalan keluar. Sungmin diam sesaat sebelum berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

" Tuan Lee Buka pintunya." Kedua pria dan wanita itu berteriak sambil terus menggedor-gedor pintu kokoh itu.

" Pergi. Kalian tidak akan bisa membukanya." Teriak Sungmin lagi dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Bagaimana ini Oppa." Tanya wanita itu.

" Tenanglah. Aku akan meminta bantuan pada Tuan Kim."

.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku yakin mereka akan dengan mudah membuka pintu ini dan aku tidak mungkin terus bersembunyi disini." Sungmin menatap kesekeliling. Sama sekali Tidak ada jalan keluar. Semua tertutup rapat. Hanya ada jendela dengan kaca tebal yang pastinya sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan berada pojok atas kamar mandi. Sangat sulit untuk Sungmin memanjat kesana apalagi untuk memecahkan kaca itu.

Sungmin menempelkan telinganya kearah pintu," Suara mereka sudah tidak ada diluar. Apa mereka mengadu pada Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jika mereka sampai mengadu pada Kyuhyun tamat sudah riwayatnya ditangan monster itu.

" Oke Sungmin, tenang. Kau harus memikirkan cara agar bisa kabur dari sini." Gumam Sungmin menarik nafas pelan. Saat ini ia tidak boleh panik.

.

" Tuan Kim."

Jongwoon menoleh," Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau tidak menuruti perintah ku?" Tanya nya tajam.

Lelaki tersebut menggeleng takut," Maafkan saya Tuan. Tapi tuan Lee mengurung diri didalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Kami tidak bisa masuk kedalam, tuan." Adu lelaki tersebut. Jongwoon menatap datar pria itu sebelum melangkah menuju kamar Sungmin.

" Lee Sungmin, aku tahu kau mendengarku. Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang sebelum aku habis kesabaran dan berakhir dengan menyakitimu." Ujar jongwoon pelan namun menusuk. Dua orang wanita dan pria itu bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman itu. Tidak ada sahut sama sekali dari Sungmin didalam sana.

" Buka pintunya." Perintah Jongwoon pada salah satu maid yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Maid itu mengambil kunci disaku bajunya dan membuka pintu kokoh itu dengan mudah. Jongwoon masuk terlebih dahulu namun tidak ada siapapun didalam kamar mandi. Tidak ada Sungmin dimana pun. Jongwoon semakin masuk namun belum sampai dua langkah, tengkuknya sudah dipukul dengan sangat keras hingga ia jatuh kelantai dengan kepala yang membentur lantai dingin itu.

Secepat kilat Sungmin keluar dari sana melewati maid dan dua orang perias tadi yang masih terkejut akan tindakan beraninya. Saat Sungmin ingin melewati pintu kamarnya, dua orang pengawal sudah menahan kedua tangannya hingga ia terkurung oleh tubuh kekar itu. Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Mengapa ia bisa melupakan bahwa Kyuhyun menempatkan penjagaan ketat disekitar kamarnya bahkan mungkin diseluruh mansion besar ini.

" Kau benar-benar tikus liar."

Jongwoon muncul disisi Sungmin. namja itu sedikit meringis merasakan kepalanya masih sedikit pening akibat pukulan Sungmin. sungmin mencoba berontak namun ia tidak bisa lepas sama sekali. kedua bodyguard Kyuhyun begitu kuat menahan tangannya.

" Ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun muncul dari arah tangga dengan masih memakai jas lengkapnya. Sepertinya Namja tampan itu baru pulang dari kantor.

" Ada sedikit masalah kecil disini. Maafkan kami Tuan Cho." Kata Jongwoon membungkuk hormat.

Tanpa dijelaskan pun Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa biang keributan dimansionnya ini," Kau ternyata masih begitu liar." Desis Kyuhyun dengan tatapan murkanya.

" Kau akan tahu akibat dari sikap pemberontakmu itu Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menari kuat tangan Sungmin dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar Namja manis itu. Diseretnya Sungmin menuju kamar mandi.

" Lepas, ini..."

Byurr...

Kyuhyun menekan kuat kepala Sungmin kedalam bathtub yang berisi air. Sungmin berusaha menggapai-gapai tangan Kyuhyun agar lepas dari kepalanya. Sesak dan perih. Itu yang dirasakan Sungmin saat air itu masuk kedalam hidungnya.

" Ini akibat jika kau selalu menentang perintah ku." Kata Kyuhyun dingin bercampur marah.

Disaat rontaan Sungmin semakin lemah, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Sungmin dari dalam air. Kelopak mata Sungmin terpejam erat namun bibirnya masih bergumam samar sebagai tanda bahwa Namja manis itu masih hidup.

Kyuhyun membaringka tubuh Sungmin dipahanya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin memberi nafas buatan. Setelah beberapa kali meniupkan nafas kedalam mulut Sungmin, akhirnya Namja manis itu terbatuk keras dengan air yang begitu banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Kelopak mata Sungmin sayup-sayup terbuka dan kesadarannya pun hampir menghilang namun ia masih dapat mendengar Kyuhyun yang berteriak untuk menyuruh Jongwoon memanggil dokter sekaligus ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

Sungmin tidak lagi memberontak seperti tadi. Tubuhnya masih begitu lemas dan dadanya pun masih terasa perih. Sepertinya ia begitu banyak menghirup air. Saat ini ia hanya duduk diam didepan cermin besar melihat wajahnya dirias sedemikian rupa untuk menyamarkan wajah pucatnya.

" Omo.. wajahmu terlihat lebih cantik dengan riasan natural ini," Decak kagum pria itu.

Sungmin tidak mengubris perkataan Pria pendek itu, ia hanya menatap sosoknya didalam cermin tanpa minat. Namun tanpa bisa dicegah ia begitu terpana melihat wajahnya saat ini.

" Tuan Lee ini jas yang sudah Tuan Cho pilihkan untuk anda." Yeoja teman Namja tadi menyodorkan sebuah jas hitam dengan taburan berlian kecil disekitar kerah jas itu yang menambah kesan mewah pada jas mahal itu.

" Apakah aku harus memakainya." Tanya Sungmin sangsi. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah memakai pakaian mahal seperti jas didepannya ini. Tangannya menyentuh jas itu takut-takut. Ia hanya tidak ingin jas mahal itu rusak jika ia sedikit kasar memegangnya.

" Kau tidak ingin kan kejadian tadi terulang lagi. Lagipula sebentar lagi acara pertunanganmu akan segera dimulai." Yeoja itu mengingatkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk dan menyambar cepat jas itu sebelum memakainya. Jas itu begitu pas ditubuh Sungmin seolah jas itu memang dirancang khusus untuk tubuh Sungmin yang mungil.

" Sekarang kau sudah siap. Oh Tuhan, kau benar-benar sempurna." Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian itu.

Tok..tok

Sungmin menoleh saat Jongwoon lah yang masuk kedalam kamarnya," Sepertinya kau sudah siap. Mari ikut saya, Tuan Cho sudah menunggu anda di mobil." Jongwoon pergi diikuti oleh Sungmin.

Sebelum Sungmin pergi, Pria pendek itu menepuk kecil pundak Sungmin,"Hwaiting." Ujarnya menyemangati.

" Gomawo." Balas Sungmin dan berlalu dari sana.

.

Sungmin menatap sejenak pintu mobil yang dibuka Jongwoon untuknya. Foxy eyes Sungmin beralih kebelakang. Ada sekitar tiga mobil dibelakang mobil yang akan dimasukinya. Sungmin yakin itu pasti mobil bodyguard-bodyguard Kyuhyun untuk mengawal Kyuhyun atau mungkin juga untuk mengawasi dirinya jika berniat kabur dipesta itu. Setelah masuk, Sungmin begitu terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk nyaman dikursi tepat disampingnya.

" Kau dimobil ini juga?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang seharusnya tidak Sungmin tanyakan. Jelas saja Kyuhyun disini. Ini kan mobilnya.

" Ada yang salah." Balas Kyuhyun dingin.

" Anniyo."

Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin, menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. Anggap saja laki-laki itu tidak ada disebelahnya batin Sungmin. Sungmin bersandar seraya memejamkan matanya lelah. Ia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Tidak ada jalan keluar dan tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menolongnya lepas dari cengkraman Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin menjerit menyeruakkan protes akan dirinya yang diperlakukan semena-mena seperti ini. Dirinya begitu dipermainkan seperti barang oleh Kyuhyun.

" Kau menangis." Geram Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka matanya menatap Kyuhyun bingung," Ne?"

" Hapus airmata bodoh mu itu sebelum aku muak dan melempar mu keluar dari mobil ini." Titah Kyuhyun tajam. Ia benar-benar membenci seseorang menangis tepat didepannya.

Sungmin mengusap pipinya yang ternyata basah oleh airmata," Aku tidak sadar jika sudah menangis." Bisik Sungmin namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesis membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

.

.

" Bersikaplah manis dan tunjukkan raut bahagia mu pada semua orang sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun kearah Sungmin.

Keduanya kini memasuki Ballroom hotel berbintang lima tempat dimana akan diadakan proses pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. mereka berjalan dengan tangan Sungmin yang mengait mesra lengan Kyuhyun memperlihatkan kemesraan palsu pada semua orang. Dibelakang mereka Victoria dan Seohyun berjalan tanpa minat namun masih terlihat anggun. Dan jangan lupakan gaun mewah yang hanya ada beberapa saja dijual didunia melekat pas ditubuh keduanya membuat tatapan iri seluruh wanita-wanita yang ada disana. Betapa beruntung mereka dapat bersanding dengan Cho Kyuhyun sang milyarder dan dikelilingi oleh barang-barang mewah setiap saat.

" Aku bukan bonekamu." Desis Sungmin tidak terima.

" Kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika terus melawanku." Ujar Kyuhyun tenang namun sarat akan ancaman.

Sungmin meneguk salivanya berat. Bayangan saat kepalanya ditenggelamkan Kyuhyun didalam bathtub masih jelas terekam diotaknya. Betapa sulitnya ia mengais oksigen didalam sebuah air tanpa alat bantu sama sekali. disana gelap dan sesak. Sungmin tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Melihat keterdiaman Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melukiskan senyum kemenangan.

" Selamat datang Presdir Cho." Sapa beberapa rekan bisnis Kyuhyun.

" Ne " Sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

" Inikah seseorang yang membuat Presdir Cho bertekuk lutut. Dia memang begitu mempesona." Puji salah satu rekan bisnis Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap lekat kearah Sungmin.

" Aku rasa anda harus menjaga bola mata anda Presdir Jung jika anda masih ingin bola mata itu berada utuh ditempatnya." Sindir Kyuhyun datar.

Semua yang mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang tidak bersahabat sama sekali memilih menunduk salah tingkah bercampur takut. Mereka tahu tabiat buruk sang Presdir yang tidak akan pernah main-main akan ucapannya dan mereka sungguh tidak ingin membuat Presdir muda ini murka dan berakhir dengan hancurnya mereka ditangan Cho itu. Seseorang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Presdir muda itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat dan setelahnya orang itu pergi menuju arah panggung.

" Selama malam. Terima kasih atas kehadiran nya. Malam ini adalah malam pertunangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin kekasihnya. Kami mendoakan semoga Presdir Cho bahagia selalu."Seorang Mc memberikan salam pembuka dengan sedikit berbasa basi. Sampai dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diminta untuk naik keatas panggung untuk memulai acara pertunangan mereka. Suara tepuk tangan membahana saat Kyuhyun beserta Sungmin berjalan menaiki panggung.

" Terima kasih atas doanya serta kehadiran kalian semua malam ini. Ini adalah calon tunangan saya Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun melempar senyum manis kearah Sungmin. tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin hingga Namja manis itu menempel sempurna pada tubuhnya.

" Sayang. Perkenalkan dirimu." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Sungmin mual seketika. Oh, Kyuhyun pandai sekali bersandiwara begitu manis didepan semua orang. Seharusnya Namja itu menjadi aktor saja, ia yakin pertama kali debut Kyuhyun pasti akan memenangkan piala penghargaan sebagai aktor berbakat. Aktingnya Sungguh meyakinkan sampai semua orang tertipu dengan Senyum manisnya namun tidak untuk Sungmin, senyum itu mengandung unsur paksaan untuk dirinya. Sungmin tersenyum paksa menatap seluruh hadirin yang sepertinya begitu bahagia atas pertunangan Cho Kyuhyun.

" Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida." Ujar Sungmin memperkenalkan diri.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh semampai maju menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin kehadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya tanpa ragu kejari manis Sungmin. kyuhyun menatap puas cincin berpermata biru shappire melingkah indah dijari Sungmin itu tanda nya Sungmin sudah mutlak menjadi miliknya. Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar sesaat setelah cincin berlian itu sudah terpasang sempurna dijari Sungmin. Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang harus menyematkan cincin satunya lagi kejari Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat begitu ragu untuk mengambil cincin satunya lagi. Kyuhyun geram melihat Sungmin hanya diam menatap cincin itu yang seharusnya Namja manis itu pasangkan kejarinya.

" Cepat pasangkan Lee Sungmin." Desis Kyuhyun tidak ingin dibantah.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebelum mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkan nya kejari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunduk saat cincin itu sudah sempurna terpasang dijari Kyuhyun di ikuti riuh tepuk tangan para hadirin.

Cup

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis kearahnya," Gomawo."

Sungmin tahu itu hanyalah sandiwara Kyuhyun agar pertunangan ini terlihat begitu romantis, tidak ada unsur keterpaksaan apalagi kekerasan yang mengiringinya. Kyuhyun mengapit erat pinggang Sungmin sebelum turut mengajak Namja manis itu untuk berbaur dengan seluruh hadirin yang menyaksikan acara pertunangan itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong.. aku comeback lagi nhy. Ceritanya makin ngebosenin ya, ditahan aja yaa mualnya saat baca ff ini.

Saya ingin mengklarifikasi sebuah pernyataan yang mengatakan bahwa ff saya ini adalah duplikat ff lain yang saya ubah dengan pairing Kyumin. Saya tegaskan bahwa saya tidak pernah meniru-niru ff orang lain tanpa seizinnya. Seluruh ff saya adalah murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Jadi siapa yang tidak berkenan dengan ff saya silahkan pergi.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart Beat

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap keadaan Sungmin dengan datar, namja mungil itu sudah mabuk berat. Sedari tadi Sungmin terus tertawa aneh dan meracau tak jelas. Volkat yang diminumnya sejak tadi pun hampir tandas satu botol penuh membuat Namja mungil itu hampir tumbang membentur lantai dengan kerasnya jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan bobot tubuh mungil itu dikedua tangan besarnya. Bahkan Sungmin pun tidak berhenti menepuk-nempuk pundak Kyuhyun walaupun tidak terlalu keras sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'Aku membencimu' berulang-ulang membuat Kyuhyun jengah mendengarnya.

" Aku benar-benar yakin kau begitu membenciku." Lirih Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata.

Pesta pertunangan keduanya sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu. Para undangan pun sudah pergi meninggalkan Ballroom hotel mewah itu yang hanya menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beserta para bodyguard yang berjaga-jaga disekeliling keduanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style meninggalkan ballroom yang sudah sepi, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Sungmin berjalan sendiri menuju mobilnya dibasement lantai dasar, itu akan memakan waktu hingga esok pagi hangga Sungmin benar-benar mencapai mobilnya, itu pun jika Sungmin berhasil sampai disana.

Namja tampan itu tidak perduli dengan Sungmin yang sedikit meronta didalam gendongannya ini. kyuhyun baru tahu jika orang pemula begitu mabuk berat akan sebegitu menyusahkan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah akibat pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya. Kyuhyun harus sedikit bersyukur karena Sungmin sudah tertidur hingga ia tidak meracau lagi seperti tadi membuat kuping telinganya panas mendengar umpatan serta makian Sungmin akan dirinya. Tak tahukah Sungmin, ia begitu marah mendengar kata benci terus meluncur keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk memberi pelajaran pada Namja mungil itu nanti setidakanya ia harus menunggu Sungmin normal kembali. Konyol sekali jika ia meluapkan kemarah pada orang mabuk.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin didalam mobil dengan pahanya yang menjadi bantal untuk Namja mungil itu. Mata tajamnya dengan sangat awas mengamati setiap gerak gerik kecil dari tubuh itu, memastikan kalau Sungmin tidur dengan nyaman sepanjang perjalanan menuju Mansionnya.

Kyuhyun tidak habis fikir untuk apa ia rela bersusah payah menggendong Sungmin yang sedang mabuk berat menuju mobilnya bahkan Sungmin dengan berani mengumpat padanya walaupun ia tahu Sungmin tidak sedang dalam keadaan sadar dan sekarang ia harus rela pahanya menjadi alas kepala Sungmin. Kurang baik apalagi ia dengan Namja mungil itu.

Sungmin melenguh, sesaat ia mengubah posisi tidurnya yang semula telentang kini miring tepat menghadap perut Kyuhyun dan kembali tertidur damai.

Kyuhyun, ia hanya menatap Sungmin dalam diam. Sesekali ia menatap jalanan Seoul yang mulai lekang dari padatnya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

" Ngh..."

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh menatap Sungmin. Terlihat Namja mungil itu sedikit meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Kenapa hm?" Bisik Kyuhyun lirih walaupun ia tahu Sungmin pasti tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Entah disadari oleh Kyuhyun atau tidak namun baru saja ia bertanya dengan nada lembut pada Sungmin.

Nafas Sungmin kembali teratur, ringisan lirih itu pun tidak terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sudah kembali tertidur. Kyuhyun sedikit memperbaiki letak jas ditubuh Sungmin yang sedikit merosot jatuh. Tangan kurus itu terulur ikut menangkup perut Sungmin dan mengusapnya pelan. Kyuhyun menutup matanya sambil bersadar mencari posisi ternyaman di kepala kursi namun tangannya tanpa henti terus mengusap lembut perut datar Namja mungil itu.

.

.

Hampir 20 menit perjalanan dari Hotel sampai kemansion Cho, Kyuhyun rupanya ikut tertidur didalam mobil begitu pun dengan Sungmin yang masih begitu nyaman tidur dipaha Kyuhyun. Jongwoon sedikit terkejut menatap pemandangan langka itu sesaat setelah ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun.

" Tuan Cho." Jongwoon membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menepuk pundak Namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya merasakan tepukan pelan dibahunya. Ia menoleh melihat Jongwoon yang sudah berada diluar mobilnya sambil membuka lebar pintu mobil itu.

" Anda sudah sampai Tuan Cho. Anda terlihat lelah, biarkan saya saja yang memindahkan Tuan Lee kekamarnya." Pinta Jongwoon.

" Tidak usah. Biarkan aku saja yang memindahkannya."

Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati memposisikan tubuh Sungmin diantara kedua tangannya. Gerakannya begitu hati-hati takut ia membangunkan tidur Namja mungil itu.

Jongwoon menutup pintu mobil itu saat Kyuhyun sudah berlalu dengan menggendong tubuh Sungmin.

.

.

Jongwoon mengerutkan alisnya melihat Victoria di jam selarut ini masih berkeliaran diruang tamu dengan baju yang begitu tipis ditubuhnya. Apa wanita itu ingin merasakan bagaimana sakitnya masuk angin.

Yeoja cantik itu menoleh melihat Jongwoon hanya diam berdiri tegak diambang pintu. Lelah menunggu pria itu yang tak kunjung mendatanginya Victoria lebih memilih untuk ia saja yang datang kesana.

Jongwoon menunduk hormat saat Victoria sudah berdiri tepat didepan matanya.

" Jongwoon-ssi." Desis Victoria sambil memutari tubuh Jongwoon layaknya binatang Predator yang sedang mengincar mangsanya.

Wanita cantik itu berhenti tepat disamping kanan Namja tampan itu. Tangannya mengelus pelan bahu Jongwoon namun jari lentiknya merambat menuju leher Pria itu. Senyum aneh terpatri indah dibibir merahnya.

Jongwoon hanya diam tak mengelak maupun merespon perbuatan wanita cantik itu.

" Kau pasti tahu apa yang direncanakan Kyuhyun dengan membawa Namja miskin itu kemari karena aku tahu, kau adalah orang terdekat suamiku." Ujar Victoria tanpa basa basi lagi.

Jongwoon tetap diam tak menghiraukan sama sekali ocehan yeoja itu membuat Victoria sedikit terpancing emosi seakan keberadaannya disini tidak dianggap pria itu.

" Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan hal nekat pada siapapun termasuk dirimu. Beritahu aku atau kau akan habis ditanganku." Kata Victoria tajam dengan ujung kuku yang menancap dileher Jongwoon.

Darah sedikit mengalir dari sela-sela kuku Victoria karena kuatnya tusukan yeoja itu dikulit leher Jongwoon.

" Maafkan saya Nyonya, saya tidak tahu apapun yang anda maksud."

Tanpa kata serta dengan tatapan dinginnnya Jongwoon pergi meninggalkan Victoria yang semakin melongo menatap kepergian namja itu.

" Berani sekali dia padaku." Geramnya kesal.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Victoria semakin bernafsu untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin dari mansion Cho. Ia menduga kehadiran Namja miskin itu bisa saja menjadi malapetaka untuknya dan bahkan namja itu bisa menyingkirkan posisinya di hati Kyuhyun dan sebelum hal itu terjadi ia harus memastikan Sungmin benar-benar pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari kehidupan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Cicitan burung gereja saling sahut menyahut diluar jendela kamar membuat seorang namja manis sedikit terusik karena bisingnya suara cicitan burung itu. Mata Sungmin menyipit silau karena sinar matahari yang tertembus dari balik gorden kamarnya. Hembusan angin pagi membuat gorden berwarna merah marun itu sedikit bergerak lembut tertiup angin.

Sungmin terbangun merasakan mual yang sedikit mendesak ujung kerongkongannya. Tubuh kecilnya bergerak cepat bangkit hendak menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus segera kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan sesuatu yang mendesak di didalam perutnya ini sebelum rasa mual itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Srett~

Sungmin terlonjak saat sesuatu menahan pinggangnya untuk bergerak bangkit. Dan bolamata Sungmin yang memang asalnya bulat itu semakin membulat ketika ia melihat menoleh dan mendapati tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak pasrah disampingnya dengan tangan yang mengait erat pinggangnya. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun berada dikamar yang sama dengannya bahkan satu ranjang dengannya pagi ini.

" Aaaa..."

BRUK...

" Akh.." Benar itu suara Kyuhyun yang mengaduh kesakitan.

Sungmin mengamati dalam diam saat tubuh itu telempar hingga jatuh keatas lantai. Tangannya mengerat selimut yang semalam membungkus hangat tubuh mungilnya.

Kyuhyun yang dibangukan dengan cara tidak manusiawi menggeram marah. Seumur-umur tidak ada yang pernah berani mengganggu tidur paginya seperti ini.

" YA! Apa yang kau lakukan." Bentak kyuhyun kalap.

Namja tampan itu mengusap pinggangnya yang berdenyut nyeri, bahkan sesekali terdengar ringisan pelan dari bibir tebal itu.

Sungmin tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah. Tidak tega juga ia melihat Kyuhyun mengaduh sakit seperti ini.

" Mian, gwanchana?" Sungmin beringsut turun menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk diatas lantai yang dingin.

" Apa kau gila. Ini begitu sakit, dasar menyusahkan." Makian sarat akan kekesalan itu kembali terdengar.

Sungmin menajamkan bolamatanya menatap Kyuhyun. Niatnya ingin meminta maaf pada namja tampan itu kini hilang terbawa angin mendengar makian tajam itu.

" Kau yang bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku bahkan tidur satu ranjang yang sama denganku." Sungmin balas memaki, tidak terima menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dipersalahkan disituasi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sengit," Kau pikir mansion ini milik siapa? Dan kamar ini pun milik siapa. Jika kau tidak terus muntah tadi malam aku pun tidak akan mau tidur satu ranjang dengan mu."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya antara tidak percaya dan syok. Ia tadi malam muntah-muntah dan Kyuhyun... pria itu menjaganya semalaman. Rasa bersalah itu kembali menyeruak didalam hati Sungmin

" Kau menjagaku semalam?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun mendengus enggan," Tidak tahu terima kasih." Ketusnya.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu.." Bisiknya lirih penuh sesal.

" Apa ini sakit?" Tanya Sungmin lagi berniat hendak menyentuh pinggang Kyuhyun namun ditepis kasar oleh namja tampan itu.

" Jangan sentuh. Kau hanya akan menambah rasa sakit yang aku rasakan." Ujar Kyuhyun sarkatis.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Lama-lama Kyuhyun menjadi semakin menyebalkan saja.

" Aku akan mengobatimu, jadi diamlah." Balas Sungmin tak kalah keras.

Ia dengan sigap memapah tubuh Kyuhyun untuk dipindahkan keatas ranjangnya walaupun dengan sedikit kesusahan karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun mendadak kaku ketika kulitnya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit Sungmin yang begitu lembut. Kulit Sungmin begitu lembut dan halus, ia belum pernah merasakan kulit sehalus yang dimiliki Sungmin. Dari beberapa yeoja yang ia temui selama ini bahkan Victoria maupun Seohyun sakalipun tidak pernah ia rasakan kulit mereka selembut kulit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berpegangan dengan lengan Sungmin ketika namja manis itu berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Mata Kyuhyun dengan awas melihat setiap gerak gerik yang dilakukan Sungmin, dari namja manis itu membuka sedikit kemejanya hingga Sungmin meniup pelan memar yang ada dipinggangnya itu semua tidak luput dari pengawasan mata tajamnya.

" Tidak terlalu parah. Mungkin sedikit mengolesinya dengan balsem akan cepat sembuh." Ujar Sungmin sebelum bangkit untuk mengambil kotak p3k yang ada disamping lemari besar. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi didalam kotak kecil tersebut mencari balsem pereda nyeri.

" Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit." Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku memperhatikan segala perhatian Sungmin padanya. Namja mungil itu begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sungmin yang ini, begitu lembut dan perhatian padanya berbeda dengan Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya didekatinya saja Sungmin tidak mau sama sekali, apalagi sampai mereka berkontak fisik seperti ini bisa ia pastikan besoknya ia akan babak belur.

" Selesai. Sebentar lagi juga pinggangmu akan membaik." Kata Sungmin sambil memasukkan kembali balsem itu kedalam kotak.

Sungmin hendak bangkit guna meletakkan kembali kotak obat ditangannya ketempat semula namun urung karena tangan Kyuhyun sudah mengerat kuat lengannya mencegah namja manis itu pergi dari sisinya.

" Sungmin, mengapa kau tidak menerima saja bahwa aku ini adalah calon suamimu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada serius.

Sungmin tertawa sinis," Kau kira aku baik padamu karena aku mulai menerimau eoh. Jangan bermimpi Cho. Aku bukan gay seperti mu. Aku baik padamu karena aku hanya ingin membalas budi karena kau sudah mau bersusah payah menjagaku semalam. Aku masih punya hati hanya untuk membiarkanmu kesakitan karena ulahku." Kata Sungmin dingin menepis kasar genggaman Kyuhyun hingga terlepas.

Tanpa memperdulikan namja tampan itu Sungmin bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar. Sungmin tidak sudi berlama-lama didalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan namja Cho itu.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dengan seringai penuh arti, tidak tersinggung sama sekali akan cacian Sungmin padanya. Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan membuat Sungmin bertekuk lutut dibawah kakinya.

.

.

" Apa yang dia fikirkan. Dia kira aku menerimanya begitu saja hanya karena ia sudah menjagaku semalam suntuk, bermimpi saja." Sungmin terus mengomel sepanjang anak tangga menuju lantai dasar.

Sungmin tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Seohyun yang sedang duduk nyaman diatas sofa sambil membaca majalah fashion diruang tamu.

Seohyun menoleh lamat-lamat menatap Sungmin yang masih setia berdiri diujung tangga. Sudut bibirnya melukiskan senyum mengejek.

" Aku tahu mengapa orang miskin akan selalu miskin karena kebiasaan mereka yang selalu bangun siang seperti ini, pemalas."

Telinga Sungmin panas mendengarnya. Ia tahu Seohyun sedang menyindirnya yang baru bangun disaat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat. Ini memang bukan kebiasaan Sungmin, bangun disaat matahari hampir naik setinggi kepala, namun percayalah ia telat bangun itu semua karena volkat yang diminumnya semalam ditambah lagi ia yang harus beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun dikamar semakin membuat ia telat untuk keluar kamar.

" Mulutmu tajam sekali nyonya. Seperti orang yang tidak pernah memakan bangku sekolah saja." Balas Sungmin tak kalah sengit.

Mereka kira dia hanya akan diam saja ditindas oleh kedua nenek sihir itu dirumah ini yang sudah ia ketahui bahwa keduanya menyimpan dendam terselubung padanya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki ke mansion mewah ini.

Seohyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah kesal," Kau kurang aja sekali."

Seohyun berniat bangkit hendak menerjang tubuh Sungmin dengan kuku tajamnya namun urung ia lakukan saat melihat Jongwoon sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang namja manis itu.

" Tuan Lee anda sudah bangun." Sungmin menoleh mendengar namanya disebut.

" jongwoon-ssi."

" Anda harus sarapan terlebih dahulu, mari ikut saya." Ajak Jongwoon melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu diikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya. Seohyun bersumpah bahwa ia baru saja melihat Sungmin menyeringai mengejek kearah nya.

" Kita belum selesai Lee Sungmin." Desis Seohyun penuh dendam.

.

.

Sungmin melongo menatap berbagai jenis hidangan sudah tersedia diatas meja makan. Bahkan ia sampai bingung ingin memakan yang mana terlebih dahulu. Makanan diatas meja ini begitu banyak, bahkan mungkin berlebih hanya untuk satu orang saja.

" Siapa yang akan menghabiskan ini semua?" Tanya Sungmin tidak habis fikir.

Para koki yang bertugas memasak tersenyum malu," Semua ini untuk Tuan Lee." Jawab salah satu koki disana.

" HAH!"

Para koki serta maid tertawa bersamaan melihat ekspresi terkejut sang majikan baru mereka begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

" Silahkan dinikmati tuan Lee." Kata Jongwoon kalem.

Kyuhyun muncul dari arah pintu ruang makan sambil sedikit membenahi penampilannya.

" Tuan Cho."

Sungmin menoleh mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut. Namja manis itu langsung kehilangan moodnya saat melihat wajah menyebalkan namja tampan itu lagi.

" Anda telat bangun, tuan."

" Aku harus meneyelesaikan hal merepotkan bagi ini hingga telat bangun seperti ini." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit melirik kearah Sungmin.

Namja tampan itu mengulum senyum melihat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Mungkin namja manis itu tahu bahwa ia sedang menyindir dirinya.

Jongwoon mengangguk mengerti.

" Anda baik-baaik saja tuan?" Tanya Jongwoon melihat jalan Kyuhyun sedikit aneh.

" Pinggangku sedikit sakit." Balas Kyuhyun seadanya.

Jongwoon kalang kabut seketika mendengar sang tuan mengaduh sakit," Anda harus diperiksa tuan. Biarkan saya yang memanggil dokter untuk..."

" Tidak perlu berlebihan Kim Jongwoon." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Ia baik-baik saja, hanya pinggangnya yang masih sedikit ngilu.

Jongwoon menunduk meminta maaf," Maafkan saya tuan." Katanya penuh penyesalan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang asyik mengunyah makanannya.

" Kau tidak berniat mengambilkanku makanan juga." Sungmin menghentikan kunyahannya sebelum menatap Kyuhyun malas.

" Apa kau tidak punya tangan? Lagi pula disini masih begitu banyak maid, mengapa harus aku." Ujar Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun mendesah, mungkin ia harus sedikit bersabar untuk menghadapi sikap Sungmin yang keras kepala seperti ini.

" Setidaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih padaku." Sambung Kyuhyun menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan terus mengamati ekspresi Sungmin dibalik cangkir kopinya.

Sungmin meletakkan garpu dan sendok ditangannya diatas piring sampai-sampai membuat orang terkejut sakin kerasnya.

Tanpa kata namja manis itu mengambil piring, nasi beserta lauk paut dan sayur lalu diserahkannya kehadapan Kyuhyun.

" Ini makanlah dan jangan banyak bicara. Kuping ku sakit mendengar suaramu itu." Ketus Sungmin kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Kyuhyun menatap makanan yang disodorkan Sungmin dengan penuh minat. Bibir terbalnya sudah melengkung membentuk satu senyum tipis. Para maid tertawa-tawa tanpa suara begitupun dengan Jongwoon yang ikut tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kedua majikannya ini.

" Apalagi yang kau tunggu. Kau tidak ingin makan?" Tanya Sungmin saat tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak menyukai makanan hijau itu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun dengan ujung dagunya pada sesautu yang ada didalam piring.

Sungmin menengok sesuatu yang ada didalam piring Kyuhyun. Makanan hijau, apa maksud namja Cho ini adalah sayur bayam yang ada didalam piringnya itu.

" Apa kau tidak menyukai sayur?" Tanya Sungmin sangsi.

" Hm" Sahut Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan.

" Bwahahahahaaa..." Tawa Sungmin meledak memenuhi seisi ruang makan. Bahkan namja manis itu sedikit tersengal karena terlalu kerasnya ia tertawa.

" Pantas saja kulitmu seperti mayat hidup. Pucat sekali." Ejek Sungmin.

Tanpa diperintah, tangan lentik itu mengambil piring Kyuhyun memindahkan seluruh sayur bayam yang ada didalam piring itu kedalam piringnya hingga tak bersisa.

" Ini makanlah." Kata Sungmin kembali menyerahkan piring Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun pun mulai memakan nasi beserta lauk pauk yang lain tanpa sayur hijau itu dengan lahap.

Jongwoon tersenyum menatap gerak gerik Kyuhyun yang jauh berbeda pagi ini. kyuhyun pagi ini terlihat lebih banyak bicara bahkan namja tampan itu sempat merengut tadi. Ini suatu kemajuan yang luar biasa. Jongwoon berharap, Kyuhyun yang arogan, kejam dan tak punya belas kasih akan sedikit demi sedikit menghilang seiring dengan kehadiran Sungmin dirumah ini. jongwoon yakin Sungmin mampu merubah sikap beku Kyuhyun selama ini dengan sikap lembutnya.

.

.

Sungmin menghirup angin sejuk yang berhebus pelan dibelakang mansion Cho. Disana juga banyak bunga-bunga yang ditanam namun tidak sebanyak yang berada dirumah kaca. Sungmin memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu siangnya dengan bersantai. Ia malas sekali jika harus terus berada didalam kamar. Paling-paling ia hanya akan menonton dan setelah itu tidur, membosankan bukan.

Sungmin meminum jus buatan Park ahjumma sambil terus menatap hamparan bunga didepannya. Ditaman kecil ini pun ada bunga kesukaannya, bunga Lily.

" Bersantai eoh?" Tanya seseorang dengan Nada tidak bersahabat.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya enggan melihat Victorialah orang yang muncul disampingnya.

Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkan hidupnya tenang barang semenit saja tanpa harus direcoki dua nenek sihir ini, tidak Seohyun, tidak Victoria mereka itu sama saja, menyebalkan. Asal kalian tahu saja lidah mereka itu begitu terlatih untuk mencaci maki orang lain jauh berbanding dengan penampilan mereka yang anggun didepan publik maupun didepan kamera yang sedang menyala menyorok kehidupan dua istri muda konglomerat ini.

" Apa kau ingin ikut bergabung." Tawar Sungmin ramah yang dibuat-buat. Untuk saat ini ia sedang malas berdebat dengan Victoria.

Sepertinya Sungmin harus memasang alarm tanda bahaya sebagai peringatan jika kedua nenek sihir ini datang mengganggunya.

" Lee Sungmin."

" Hm?"

" Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang kemari. Apa kau ini salah satu penjilat yang hanya menginginkan harta suamiku."

Oh, mulut wanita ini benar-benar harus Sungmin beri pelajaran. Berkata seenaknya saja tentangnya. Apa katanya tadi, penjilat. Seharusnya Victoria yang pantas menyandang nama penjilat dilihat dari gaya bicaranya yang angkuh ini. Sungmin yakin kalau Victoria menikah dengan Kyuhyun itu semua hanya demi hartakan.

Sungmin mengamati penampilan Victoria dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

" Apa yang kau lihat." Ujar Victoria sengit. Nada bicaranya selalu ingin mengajak Sungmin berperan, tidak pernah pelan.

" Penjilat, sepertinya kau lebih pantas menyandang kata penjilat itu nyonya." Balas Sungmin tak kalah tajam.

Victoria mengepalkan tangannya marah.

Plak~

Sungmin memegang pipinya yang terasa panas.

"KAU! Sudah dua kali kau menamparku, kau kira aku akan baik hanya karena kau seorang wanita." Kata Sungmin sebelum menjambak kuat rambut Victoria sampai yeoja itu jatuh keatas lantai.

" Rasakan ini wanita gila."

" Akh.. lepaskan." Victoria berteriak kesakitan tak kuasa menghalangi tangan Sungmin dirambutnya.

Sungmin tidak perduli mendengar jeritan sakit Victoria. Ia benar-benar kesal pada yeoja berlidah ular ini.

" Tuan Lee, nyonya Song."

Beberapa maid dan bodyguard berhambur memisahkan keduanya. keduanya terpisah saat kerumunan bodyguard menarik tubuh Sungmin menjauh dari Victoria yang telah menangis sedari tadi. Penampilan Victoria tidak bisa dikatakan rapi lagi dilihat dari bagaimana rambut indah itu yang semula lurus kini kusut sepenuhnya bahkan ada sebagian yang masih tertinggal ditangan Sungmin. entah bagaimana kuatnya Sungmin menjambak rambut itu.

" Lepaskan aku. Yeoja ular ini harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah menghinaku. Kau kira aku takut padamu eoh." Sungmin berontak berniat kembali menerjang tubuh Victoria namun ditahan kuat oleh beberapa bodyguard di sampingnya yang menahan kedua tangan mungilnya.

" Jauhkan namja gila ini dariku."

" Kurang ajar."

" Ada apa ini?" Nada dingin mengalun tegas yang sukses menghentika aksi brutal Sungmin pada Victoria.

Victoria tersenyum lebar melihat sosok Kyuhyunlah yang datang dengan tampang dinginnya. Yeoja itu berlari memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan manja. Matanya memicing menatap Sungmin penuh perhitungan.

" Dia sudah berbuat kasar padaku, hiks.. appo." Victoria menangis sesegukan didada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuang wajahnya enggan melihat akting Victoria yang sedang mengaduh sakit membuat perutnya mual saja.

" Kau sudah keterlaluan Lee Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun dengan marah. Tangannya menepuk dengan pelan punggung Victoria yang masih menangis didadanya.

Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun penuh penentangan," Istri tercintamu itu yang sudah kurang ajar padaku." Teriak Sungmin tidak terima. Matanya berkabut karena airmata, ia yang jadi tersangka disini padahal bukan ia yang terlebih dahulu memulai keributan ini.

" Namja liar. Kurung ia didalam kamar dan jangan memberinya makan tanpa seizinku." Titah Kyuhyun tegas.

Kyuhyun tidak perduli dengan protesan serta teriakan Sungmin, ia hanya berlalu dengan menggendong tubuh Victoria.

.

" YA! Buka pintunya. Apa kalian tuli, buka pintunya sekarang juga atau aku akan mendobrak pintu ini hingga rusak dan setelahnya kalian yang akan mendapat giliran merasakan pukulan tanganku ini." Sungmin berteriak kesal saat lagi-lagi ia harus menjadi bahan sandera namja Cho itu.

Hey, Victoria yang lebih dulu mencari masalah padanya mengapa hanya ia yang di beri hukuman seberat ini.

" Yeoja ular itu akan mendapat perhitungan dariku." Sungmin memukul keras pintu dihadapannya.

Ia sepertinya harus berhati-hati dengan Victoria. Wanita bertampang polos itu sebenarnya berhati iblis sama seperti suaminya yang arogan itu, namun ia pun juga harus berhati-hati dengan yeoja bernama Seohyun itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia sama jahat nya seperti Victoria.

" Akh brengsek." Umpat Sungmin seorang diri.

Lelah berteriak sedari tadi tanpa ada yang mengubrisnya, membuat Sungmin lebih memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan posisi tiduran.

" Aku pun tidak akan mau memakan makanan mu itu. Lihat saja, kau kira aku takut padaku." Kata Sungmin menggebu-gebu kesal saat ia teringat perintah Kyuhyun yang melarang siapapun memberinya makan tanpa seizin namja itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukan Victoria diatas ranjang kamar yeoja itu. Tanpa sepatah kata Kyuhyun meninggalkan Victoria namun sebelah tangannya ditahan kuat oleh yeoja itu.

" Kau mau kemana Kyu?" Tanya Victoria manja.

" Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Istirahatlah." Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum melepas tangan Victoria dan berlalu dari sana.

Victoria memukul kasurnya kesal. Kyuhyun tega sekali meninggalkannya tanpa mau menemaninya dikamar. Apa pekerjaan itu lebih penting darinya eoh?.

" Vict."

" Ya Kyu?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Victoria. Wajah nya berubah begitu sangat datar hingga membuat Victoria sedikit merasa takut.

" Jangan ulangi lagi." Ujar nya dingin.

" Ngh?"

Brak~

Victoria tersentak bukan main saat pintu kamarnya dibanting kuat oleh Kyuhyun. Belum selesai ia mencerna maksud perkataan Kyuhyun tadi sekarang ia pun harus dikejutkan dengan kerasnya bantingan dipintu kamarnya.

" Apa maksudmu Kyu. jangan ulangi apa? Oh aku tahu, apa sekarang kau sedang berperan menjadi tunangan yang baik untuk namja miskin itu." Victoria menatap marah daun pintu seakan ia sedang menatap langsung wajah menyebalkan Sungmin.

" Belum genap satu bulan Lee Sungmin itu disini, namun ia sudah berani merebut perhatian Kyuhyun yang seharusnya hanya milikku."

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 2:00 dini hari. Seluruh orang yang berada dikediaman Cho pun sudah tertidur lelap dijam selarut ini, namun tidak untuk Sungmin. Namja manis itu masih betah terjaga walaupun kelopak matanya tertutup seakan-akan ia sedang tertidur.

Sesekali terdengar ringisan pelan dari bibir mungil itu. Sungmin merintih sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang sedang berbunyi sejak tadi. Ia lapar. Makan hanya beberapa suap pagi tadi membuat ia sudah merasakan lapar yang mendera lambungnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak main-main akan ucapannya yang tidak akan memberinya makan. Namja tampan itu tega sekali, paling tidak berilah ia sepiring roti untuk sedikit mengganjal lambungnya hingga hari esok.

Konyol sekali rasanya jika ia mati kelaparan didalam kamar ini. namun egonya yang tinggi menahan Sungmin untuk berteriak meminta makan. Jika ia berteriak kelaparan maka orang-orang akan semakin merendahkan nya bahkan menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

" Tunggu. Bukankah makanan didalam kulkas masih ada." Sungmin melompat turun berlari agak sedikit tergesa menuju kulkas mini disudut ruangan kamarnya.

" HAH.. Hanya ada ini."Teriak Sungmin frustasi menenteng sekotak susu coklat disana.

Ah, ia baru ingat beberapa maid siang tadi memang sudah menguras habis seluruh isi kulkas hingga hanya menyisakan satu kotak susu coklat ini.

" Tidak masalah, ini mungkin bisa sedikit membantu. Daripada aku mati hari ini lebih baik aku mati esok pagi."

Sungmin dengan cepat meneguk susu itu hingga tandas. Benarkan katanya, susu yang diminumnya ini tidak membantu sama sekali. ia bahkan masih merasakan perutnya yang terus berdemo didalam sana.

Sungmin melangkah gontai kembali menuju ranjangnya. Mungkin tidur bisa sedikit mengalihkan rasa laparnya.

Sungmin mencoba memejamkan matanya walaupun itu terasa sulit sekali karena perutnya sekarang terus meronta minta diisi. 2 menit, 5 menit, 10 menit berlalu...

Gruk~ gruk~

" Argh..." Sungmin berteriak kesal bercampur rasa frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur jika perutnya saja masih dalam keadaan kosong tanpa diisi.

" Hiks.. hiks.." Sungmin akhirnya menangis juga. Tak kuasa menahan rasa kesal serta rasa lapar yang terus ditahannya sejak tadi.

Tidak ada siapapun yang perduli pada keadaannya saat ini. Tidak ada yang berpihak padanya. Memberi makan atau paling tidak mengijinkannya keluar untuk mencari makanan diluar sana. Hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Mereka semua tidak adil padanya.

.

.

Pukul 6:00 pagi.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah didalam tidurnya. Namja mungil itu baru bisa memejamkan matanya pukul 4 pagi tadi. Dan sekarang Sungmin harus kembali terbangun lantaran perutnya yang kembali berbunyi nyaring. Percayalah, menahan rasa lapar satu hari satu malam penuh tanpa ada makanan pengganjal seperti buah atau sejenisnya benar-benar menyiksa Sungmin. Namja manis itu kembali meringis sebelum mengubah arah berbaringnya lagi.

" Kau pasti merasa laparkan."

Sungmin membuka matanya yang sayu mendengar bisikan lirih disamping telinganya. Disana, tepat disampingnya Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu menyebalkan kearahnya. Jika saja namja mungil itu tidak dalam kondisi lemah seperti ini sudah ia pastikan bahwa wajah itu akan babak belur ditangannya.

" Kau puas melihatku seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin parau. Kemarahannya kembali menggebu sampai-sampai ia ingin menangis lagi karena kesalnya.

" Sangap puas. Apa kau menyerah sekarang dan menjadi anak baik." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan anak rambut yang berada didahi Sungmin hingga menampakkan foxy eyes yang begitu sendu menatapnya.

" Kau benar-benar mengesalkan sama seperti istrimu itu." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah menghindari usapan Kyuhyun dipucuk kepalanya.

" Hm..." Balas Kyuhyun enggan mendengar ocehan kesal Sungmin.

Tidak berapa lama datang para maid yang sedang mendorong trolley yang berisi berbagai makanan kearah ranjang Sungmin dan berhenti tepat disisi Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk ditepian ranjang Sungmin. Tanpa suara Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin untuk bersandar dikepala ranjang.

" Buka mulutmu." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan sesendok penuh berisi makanan kedepan mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut. Namja cho ini tiba-tiba saja bersikap begitu baik padanya pagi ini. ia sedang tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk padanya pagi ini kan.

" Aku tahu kau masih lemas. Buka mulutmu dan makan ini." ketus Kyuhyun sedikit tak sabar.

Dengan takut-takut Sungmin menerima satu suapan dari Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sungmin mengunyah makanan itu. Sungmin menunduk saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyuapinya tanpa canggung dihadapan para maid. Seumur-umur Sungmin baru pertama kali ini disuapi oleh seorang namja selain ayahnya dan jujur saja ia merasa sedikit gugup saat ini.

" Kyuhyun mengapa kau tiba-tiba baik padaku. Kau tidak berniat jahat padaku kan. Jangan-jangan makanan itu sudah kau racuni lagi." Racau Sungmin kalut.

Plak~

Sungmin meringis merasakan kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Kyuhyun walaupun tidak terlalu kuat.

" Kau memang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Masih untung aku memberimu makan dan sekarang kau menuduhku." Marah Kyuhyun tak habis fikir dengan isi kepala Sungmin yang selalu menilai buruk padanya.

" Aku tidak meminta makan padamu. Kau sendiri saja yang sok menjadi pahlawan pagi ini dan lagi tidak ada yang tahu kan rencana licik apa yang sedang kau susun untukku." Balas Sungmin sengit.

Brak~

Kyuhyun meletakkan piring nasi Sungmin dengan kasar. Bahkan hampir-hampir piring itu pecah sakin kuatnya bantingan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap ngeri namja tampan didepannya ini. Apa Kyuhyun memiliki dua kepribadian, baik dan jahat. Mungkin yang baru bersamanya tadi adalah Kyuhyun yang baik dan sekarang yang baru saja marah dan membanting piring itu adalah Kyuhyun yang jahat fikir Sungmin.

" Berfikir saja sesuka mu tentang ku. Dasar namja menyusahkan." Kyuhyun berkata kasar sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan perubahan sikapnya.

" Apa dia memang seperti itu, diejek sedikit saja sudah marah." Tanya Sungmin pada beberapa maid disana dan mereka hanya menunduk meminta maaf tanpa memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan.

.

.

" Dia dihukum." Tanya Seohyun sedikit terkejut. Seorang wanita berpakaian khas maid mengangguk membenarkan.

" Tuan Lee dan nyonya Song kemarin siang bertengkar hebat nyonya, membuat tuan Cho begitu murka pada tuan Lee." Jelas maid itu kembali.

Seohyun mengangguk paham," Apa yang memulai semua itu adalah eonni?"

" Sepertinya begitu nyonya."

" Sudah kuduga. Kau boleh pergi."

" Baik nyonya." Maid tersebut pergi meninggalkan kamar Seohyun.

" Ternyata Victoria sudah memulai rencananya. Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini." Gumamnya. Yeoja cantik itu kembali menatap keluar jendela sembari menutup matanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun saat ini berada diruang kerjanya. Kembali berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen penting lainnya. Jongwoon pun berada disana, memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

" Tuan akan membiarkannya saja?" Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menandatangani satu berkas penting. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap wajah Jongwoon.

" Aku ingin melihat sampai dimana ia berani menentangku." Kata Kyuhyun kini kembali larut dengan berkas ditangannya.

" Kau harus lebih ketat mengawasinya. Aku tahu dia adalah orang yang nekat."

" Baik tuan."

Brak~

Jongwoon menatap tajam sang pelaku penobrakan pintu ruang kerja Kyunyun. Matanya menyipit melihat wajah Victoria seperti diliputi awan mendung.

" Kyuhyun, mengapa kau memudahkan hukuman namja miskin itu. Aku dengar kau sudah mengijinkannya untuk bisa makan. Seharusnya kau tetap membiarkannya kelaparan, kalau perlu sampai pengganggu itu mati sekalian." Suara Victoria tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Wanita itu bahkan hampir berteriak membentak Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak ingin mengotori mansionku ini dengan mayatnya, sayang." Balas Kyuhyun santai hampir tidak perduli.

" Nyonya anda tidak saharusnya berada disini." Sela Jongwoon datar.

Victoria menatap Jongwoon sengit. Ia sudah sedari tadi sangat kesal sekali dengan namja satu ini, selalu membuatnya marah dengan segala aturan konyolnya itu, selalu menentang perintahnya dan selalu menghalang-halangi rencananya.

" Apa ada peraturan yang melarang seorang istri datang menemui suaminya sendiri." Tanya yeoja itu penuh dengan penekanan. Jongwoon diam tidak berani lagi untuk bersuara.

" Vict keluarlah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Jongwoon."

" Tidak. Bicara saja sekarang, aku pun berhak tahu disini." Balas Victoria keras kepala, tetap kekeh ingin berada disana.

Kyuhyun tidak suka segala perintahnya ditentang bahkan oleh istrinya sendiri.

" Keluar sekarang." Titahnya tajam tak terbantahkan.

Victoria merengut kesal dan keluar dari ruangan besar itu tidak ingin menyulut emosi Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan kerugian baginya.

.

.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget melihat Soehyun sudah duduk nyaman disingle sofa yang berada didalam kamarnya. Bagaimana yeoja menyeramkan ini bisa masuk. Bukankah para bodyguard Kyuhyun masih berkeliaran diluar sana bahkan ia pun yakin bahwa Kyuhyun melarang siapapun selain ia dan Jongwoon untuk bisa masuk kedalam kamarnya. Lalu bagaimana bisa yeoja ini sudah berada disini.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin penuh antisipasi. Matanya dengan penuh siaga menatap gerak gerik wanita itu.

" Kau menatapku seolah aku ini adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin." Ujar Seohyun geli.

" Kau lebih dari pembunuh berdarah dingin." Gumam Sungmin hampir tidak terdengar.

" Duduklah disini. Aku ingin berbicara nyaman denganmu." Pinta Seohyun lembut. Sungmin menatap Soehyun dan sofa yang ditepuk yeoja itu bergantian.

" Aku tidak akan melukaimu, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

" Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kau tidak akan melukaiku."

Seohyun menghela nafas. Sungmin begitu terlihat waspada padanya seakan ia ini adalah bintang buas yang hendak menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

" Kau bisa berteriak jika aku berbuat jahat padamu. Diluar begitu banyak bodyguard dan aku yakin jika kau berteriak sedikit saja mereka pasti datang dan meringkusku."

" Berteriak! Memang kau kira aku wanita." Kesal Sungmin. Dengan masih sedikit ragu Sungmin menuruni ranjangnya dan menghampiri Seohyun.

Seohyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin begitu waspada datang padanya padahal niatnyakan hanya ingin sedikit mengobrol dengan namja manis itu, tapi kelihatannya Sungmin begitu ketakutan padanya. Ya, wajah saja sih jika Sungmin merasa takut padanya mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Victoria padanya, pasti Sungmin pun menganggap ia sama dengan Victoria selalu berniat jahat pada mungil namja itu.

" Kau ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa basa basi setelah duduk disofa panjang yang berbeda dengan Seohyun.

Seohyun tersenyum," Tidak hanya pembicaraan yang ringan saja."

.

.

" OMO."

Sungmin menjerit nyaring sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, bahkan handuk yang sedari tadi digenggamannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya terlempar entah dimana dan tubuhnya pun sukses terduduk membentur lantai. Disana, lebih tepatnya diatas ranjangnya sosok Kyuhyun sudah duduk dengan nyaman sambil memegang notebooknya.

" YA! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?." Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar kearah Sungmin yang masih menganga syok menatapnya.

" Tentu saja tidur." Jawabnya tanpa beban.

Bola mata Sungmin hampir menggelinding keluar mendengar jawaban seenaknya itu.

" Aku tidak mau tidur satu kamar denganmu Cho." Teriak Sungmin marah.

Tentu saja ia marah. Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada dikamarnya saat ia masih berada dikamar mandi dan sekarang namja itu mengatakan ingin tidur dikamarnya dan tentu saja diatas ranjangnya. Sungguh ini bukan lelucon.

Kyuhyun meletakkan notebooknya diatas nakas meja kecil disamping ranjang sebelum menatap penuh-penuh wajah Sungmin," Kita sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi kita akan menikah jadi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk belajar tidur bersama."

Sungmin menghela nafas kesal," Aku akan tidur dikamar lain." Kata Sungmin berniat meninggalakan kamar itu.

" Jika kau keluar satu langkah saja dari kamar ini, akan aku pastikan kau menerima akibat dari perbuatanmu itu." Ancam Kyuhyun mengerikan.

" Argh.. sesuka mu saja." Teriak Sungmin sebelum berbaring disamping Kyuhyun dengan posisi memunggungi namja tampan itu. Ia masih waras jika sekali lagi ingin menentang perintah namja cho itu.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum menatap punggung kecil Sungmin. Punggung kecil itu terlihat hangat dan nyaman jika dipeluk membuat Kyuhyun tergoda untuk melakukannya.

Kyuhyun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya, bergerak pelan kearah Sungmin dan dengan nekat memeluk tubuh kecil itu erat.

" Jangan bergerak dan jangan membantah Lee Sungmin. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berdebat denganmu saat ini." Bisik Kyuhyun seperti iblis.

Sungmin diam kaku tidak bergerak didalam rengkuhan hangat tubuh Kyuhyun bukan karena ancaman namja tampan itu namun lebih kepada hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang menari-nari disekitar lehernya membuat ia sedikit merinding sekaligus geli.

Sungmin mencoba memejamkan matanya walaupun begitu susah sekali. Sungmin sebelumnya belum pernah tidur dengan seorang pria dalam satu ranjang bahkan dalam keadaan seintim ini. Katakanlah ia bodoh malam ini, dengan pasrahnya ia mau dipeluk oleh namja tampan itu bahkan tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Paling tidak untuk malam ini saja fikir Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

Hay, aku comeback lagi nhy bawa ff amburadulku. Terima kasih atas respon kalian semua joyer, itu bikin aku semangat untuk menyajikan cerita yang lebih bagus lagi. Maaf jika masih ada typo yang nyempil dicerita ini. selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa REVIEW oke.

Aku sayang kalian

Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya. Bye bye..


	4. Chapter 4

Heart Beat

Chapter 4

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading!

.

.

Waktu semakin larut. Jarum jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 2:00 dini hari. Jangkrik-jangkrik mulai berbisik lirih bersenandung kecil menandakan bahwa malam sudah semakin larut. Sunyi senyap, hanya terdengar bunyi khas jarum jam yang terus berdetak sejak tadi.

Sejak berbaringnya Kyuhyun dikasur yang sama dengan dirinya-bahkan kini sedang tidur nyenyak-mungkin dibelakang tubuhnya begitu mengusik ketenangannya serta merta di perparah dengan kondisi ia yang dipeluk erat oleh pria itu membuat Sungmin tidak bisa menutup matanya sejak tadi.

Entah sudah berapa jam Sungmin hanya diam layaknya patung pajangan, tak bergerak sama sekali hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk terlelap nyaman sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Sungmin sudah tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sekarang menjadi tawanan tubuh Kyuhyun. Bahkan kini ia layaknya sebuah bantal guling yang bisa seenaknya Kyuhyun peluk dengan kaki nya yang melilit kuat dipahanya hingga ia terkunci tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

Otak Sungmin lebih tertarik untuk mengingat atau mungkin mengulang kembali percakapan nya siang tadi dengan Seohyun.

Flashback

Sungmin sudah duduk disofa yang berbeda dengan Seohyun. Ia menatap Seohyun penuh antisipasi. Berjaga-jaga jika mungkin wanita itu berbuat hal nekat, seperti mencekiknya-mungkin disaat ia lengah atau tidak Seohyun sedang menyembunyikan benda-benda tajam dibalik punggungnya itu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membunuh dirinya jika ia kurang waspada.

Oke mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan. Tapi paling tidak Sungmin hanya berusaha untuk melindungi dirinya dari keganasan istri-istri bejat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tahu bahwa Seohyun dan Victoria itu sama. Sama-sama membenci dirinya. Jadi, mungkin saja mereka sedang menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkannya saat ini.

" Sudahlah Sungmin-ah. Tak perlu takut padaku." Ucap Seohyun dengan tatapan geli.

Sungmin tak terlalu menanggapi bujuk rayu Seohyun padanya. Ia lebih tertarik untuk mengetahui apa tujuan yeoja itu datang kemari. Tidak mungkin hanya sekedar untuk sebuah sapaan basa basi. Pasti ada hal lain yang mendasari yeoja cantik itu hingga sampai nekat kemari menemuinya.

Bersikap sok baik padanya bahkan terkesan bersahabat dengannya, bukankah tadi malam tidak terjadi hujan badai atau sejenisnya hingga Seohyun bisa berubah baik seperti ini. Yang nyata-nyatanya wanita ular itu jauh dari kesan ramah saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Bahkan Sungmin masih sangat ingat moment buruk pertemuan nya dengan Seohyun waktu itu.

" Tak perlu bermanis kata. Cukup katakan saja apa maumu menemuiku." Ucap Sungmin tidak sabar.

Seohyun tertawa, tawa yang terkesan aneh menurut Sungmin.

" Kau ternyata orang yang tidak sabaran ya." Ujarnya terkesan mengejek.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Peduli apa ia dengan wanita ini.

" Oke. Aku akan langsung berbicara saja padamu." Kini Seohyun mulai menatap Sungmin serius.

Sungmin menengadah. Menunggu apa yang akan yeoja itu katakan padanya

" Aku tahu siapa Kyuhyun dengan baik dan bagaimana perangainya selama ini." Seohyun mulai menjabarkan penjelasannya. Penjelasan yang menurut Sungmin terlalu bertele-tele.

" Bisakah kau langsung keintinya saja." Pinta Sungmin malas.

Tak perlu di jelaskanpun ia sudah tahu seperti apa perangai Cho Kyuhyun itu. Pemaksa, keras kepala, egois, kejam, berhati dingin, emosional, bermulut tajam hingga satu-satu keburukan pada namja itu tidak bisa ia sebutkan karena terlalu banyaknya hal buruk yang melekat didalam dirinya. Apalagi yang tidak ia ketahui dengan tabiat buruk namja arogan itu.

Seohyun mendelik tak suka saat pembicarannya dipotong oleh Sungmin dengan seenaknya," Bisakah kau beri aku waktu untuk bicara." Selanya tajam.

Sungmin mengalah membiarkan Seohyun kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya yang berbelit-belit itu.

" Kyuhyun adalah type laki-laki yang mudah bosan. Pada apapun itu dan pada siapapun itu."

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti namun ia hanya diam membiarkan Seohyun terus berbicara. Seohyun menjeda ucapannya, seperti menimbang-nimbang untuk mengatakan kelanjutan ceritanya.

" Sungmin-ah. Aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak kuat tinggal disini walaupun itu hanya sehari saja kan." Seohyun menatap wajah Sungmin penuh keseriusan.

Sungmin tertawa. Tawa sinis yang terkesan mengejek.

" Kau ingin membebaskan ku dari sini. Apa kau ingin menjadi superhero ku agar aku berterima kasih atau berhutang budi padamu dan setelahnya kau bisa seenaknya menginjak-injak harga diriku lagi, begitu." Kata Sungmin sarkatis. Bahkan nada bicaranya kini naik beberapa oktaf.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Seohyun, ia hanya diam namun raut wajahnya begitu mengerikan jika dilihat.

" Aku sedang tidak bercanda Sungmin-ssi."

" Apa saat ini kau lihat aku sedang bercanda." Balas Sungmin sengit.

Mungkin disituasi berbeda Sungmin akan begitu sangat berterima kasih pada Seohyun kerena sudah mau membantunya bebas dari rumah neraka ini, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. ia bahkan begitu sangat kesal mendengar kata membebaskan keluar dari mulut siapapun itu termasuk Seohyun disaat semua mala petaka ini sudah menimpa dirinya.

Mengapa baru sekarang ada orang yang berniat ingin membebaskannya setelah pertunangan sialan itu terjadi.

Mengapa baru sekarang wanita ular ini menawarinya sebuah kebebasan setelah ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai menerima keadaannya yang menyedihkan ini.

Seohyun nampak menarik nafas. Mencoba tenang melihat api kemarahan masih berkobar dikedua bola mata Sungmin.

" Aku tahu ini mungkin sudah terlambat. Tapi aku ingin mencoba membantumu Sungmin." Kata Seohyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin akan kesungguhan niat baiknya yang ingin membebaskan namja manis itu dari jeratan tangan suaminya.

Sungmin sedikit meluruhkan tatapannya," Mengapa kau mau melakukan ini?" Tanya nya penuh intimidasi.

" Karena aku melihat kau seperti adikku. Adikku yang sudah meninggal akibat dari tangan-tangan bejat keluarga cho." Ada kemarahan disana. Sungmin melihat itu dengan jelas.

Sungmin tidak tahu dan mungkin tidak pernah ingin tahu bahwa Seohyun memiliki seorang adik yang sudah dibunuh oleh keluarga cho-kata wanita itu tadi. Namun satu hal yang menarik perhatian Sungmin.

" Lalu mengapa kau menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun jika kau punya dendam dengan keluarga Cho dimasa lalu." Tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kisah hidup wanita didepannya ini, namun Sungmin merasa ada yang janggal disini. Mengapa Seohyun mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun yang seorang keturunan Cho jika ia tahu bahwa keluarga Kyuhyun telah membunuh adiknya.

" Tidak hanya adikku bahkan seluruh keluargaku pun habis di tangan mereka." Lanjut Seohyun tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin baru tahu jika keluarga Cho bisa sekejam itu. Tidak heran kekejaman itu menurun pada Cho Kyuhyun.

" Bagi keluarga cho, seorang penghianat adalah musuh terbesar mereka. Dan ayahku termasuk orang yang berhianat itu. Setelah tahu penghianatan itu, mereka membabat habis seluruh keluargaku dan hanya menyisakan diriku saja."

" Aku pastikan bahwa saat ini kau masih menyimpan dendam itu." Tebak Sungmin.

" Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana mereka membunuh satu persatu keluargaku di depan mataku sendiri."

Sungguh kisah yang tragis. Itu yang bisa Sungmin simpulkan dari keseluruhan cerita Seohyun.

" Mengapa kau tidak membunuh Kyuhyun jika begitu."

" Aku masih ingin hidup. Kyuhyun itu punya mata dimana-mana. Jika aku salah sedikit saja, maka nyawaku taruhannya. Lagipula aku bukan orang yang naif Sungmin. Yang akan menolah begitu saja jika ada seseorang yang memberiku setumpuk uang serta kehidupan mewah tanpa aku harus bersusah payah mencarinya, seperti Kyuhyun."

Sungmin yakin Seohyun adalah satu diantara ribuan orang diluar sana yangg begitu menggilai uang. Tidak mengherankan. Cukup melihatnya saja, Sungmin sudah tahu bahwa Seohyun itu wanita gila uang. Sungmin mendesah, mencoba memahami situasi yang terjadi.

" Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tahu bahwa kau membantuku untuk bebas dari sini. Bukankah nyawamu bisa saja menjadi taruhannya." Tanya Sungmin menantang.

Seohyun diam sesaat," Selama ini Aku sudah belajar banyak dari Kyuhyun bagaimana cara menipu itu." Sahutnya dengan seringai licik.

" Kau yakin?"

" Tidak pernah seyakin ini. Aku berjanji Sungmin, aku akan membebaskan mu dari sini secepatnya. Dan kau bisa hidup normal diluar sana tanpa gangguan ataupun ancaman dari siapapun."

Tawaran itu terdengar menggiurkan bagi Sungmin yang sekarang menyandang gelas sebagai seorang tahanan-bukan tahanan sel seperti kriminal-kriminal diluar sana, namun lebih kepada seorang tahanan rumah. Ia tak boleh pergi kemanapun tanpa pengawasan dari Kyuhyun. Bukankah itu terdengar menyedihkan, ia tak ubahnya seperti burung yang terkurung disangkar emas.

" Aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan kakimu lagi jika kau berani berbohong padaku." Ancam Sungmin tak main-main.

Seohyun tersenyum mengangguk pasti," Aku akan berusaha agar kau bisa bebas secepatnya dari mansion ini. Namun kau pun harus membantuku Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin mengerut bingung," Apa?"

" Aku tadi sudah memberi tahu padamu bahwa Kyuhyun itu mudah bosan pada apapun itu dan siapapun itu. Dan aku yakin cepat atau lambat ia pun akan bosan padamu."

Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu kejam bagi siapapun itu. Seolah-olah kau hanya berupa barang yang indah sesaat dan setelah rusak atau cacat, kau akan dibuang tanpa mau dipungut oleh siapapun lagi karena kau sudah tidak berguna lagi. Namun kata-kata itu tidak mempan untuk Sungmin. kalimat itu terdengar biasa saja ditelinganya.

" Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

" Kau hanya cukup bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun. Dan disaat Kyuhyun sedang lengah padamu, kesempatan itu akan aku manfaatkan untuk membebaskanmu dari sini. Aku akan pastikan jejakmu tidak akan pernah bisa Kyuhyun lacak dimanapun itu."

Sungmin mengangguk menerima saran serta penjelasan Seohyun. Rencana itu terdengar masuk akal. Namun satu hal yang mengganjal dipikiran Sungmin, bisakah ia berbuat baik pada Kyuhyun? Disaat ia melihat Pria arogan itu saja, rasa amarah dan kebencian selalu berhasil menguasai akal pikirannya.

" Dan satu lagi. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan Victoria."

Flashback End

Sungmin mendesah. Terlalu buntu untuk mengartikan arti dari kata hati-hati yang Seohyun peringatkan untuknya. Lalu mengapa Victoria. Apa wanita itu memang sebegitu berbahaya lebih dari yang ia kira. Namun demi kebaikan serta kelancaran rencana mereka, untuk kali ini ia harus menuruti perkataan Seohyun dulu. Ia harus berbuat baik pada Kyuhyun dan harus lebih waspada dengan Victoria.

" Kau masih terjaga?" Serak suara Kyuhyun menyapa indra pendengaran Sungmin. Namja manis itu sedikit memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Sungmin," Kau merasa tidak nyaman?" Tanya nya.

Tentu saja bodoh. Jadi, bisakah kau menyingkir atau perlu pergi dari kamar ini sekarang juga maki Sungmin yang hanya bisa ia teriakkan didalam hati.

" Anniyo. Aku terbangun karena merasa sedikit dingin." Jawab Sungmin mencoba memejamkan matanya. Seakan ia kembali ingin tidur lagi.

" Diluar memang sedikit berangin. Aku akan menghidupkan pemanasnya kalau begitu." Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun sedikit bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu diatas meja nakas sebelum terdengar bunyi klik pelan.

Sekarang kamar mewah itu berubah menjadi hangat. Kyuhyun rupanya menghidupkan pemanas ruangan.

" Sudah hangat sekarang." Kyuhyun pun turut menaikkan selimut sebatas leher Sungmin kemudia disusul dirinya yang kembali berbaring disamping Sungmin dengan masih memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu didalam dekapannya.

Sungmin diam tidak menjawab sama sekali. nafasnya dibuat senormal mungkin layaknya orang yang sedang tertidur.

'Tahan Sungmin, tahan. Semua ini hanya sementara' Bisik batin Sungmin.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Sungmin sudah bangun pukul 6 pagi tadi. Saat terbangun tadi, Sungmin sudah tidak mendapati Kyuhyun lagi diranjangnya atau dimanapun disudut ruangan ini. Dan kabar baiknya lagi, ia tidak perlu menarik urat marah-marah dipagi buta seperti ini jika Kyuhyun sudah tahu diri untuk menyingkir lebih dulu sebelum ia usir. Mungkin pria itu kembali kekamarnya, Sungmin tidak perduli.

Sungmin sudah mandi sejak ia bangun tadi. Rambut hitam pekatnya pun terlihat masih basah. Tidak banyak yang bisa Sungmin lakukan didalam kamar mewah ini saat pagi menjelang selain duduk-duduk bosan di balkon kamarnya. Melihat matahari pagi yang mulai naik menyinari kota Seoul serta ia hanya diam menunggu Park ahjumma menjemputnya untuk sarapan pagi dimeja makan. Karena Kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkan ia keluar lagi setelah insiden percobaan Sungmin untuk melarikan diri waktu itu.

Sungmin masih berfikir. Sikap apa baiknya yang harus ia tunjukkan didepan Kyuhyun atau paling tidak bagaimana ia memulai untuk berlaku 'baik' seperti apa yang Seohyun sarankan padanya.

Haruskan ia mulai mengatur dari ucapannya, sedikit lembut mungkin. Karena biasanya ia berbicara pada Kyuhyun layaknya orang yang berbicara pada orang tuli. Atau dari sakapnya yang harus mulai mengalah tidak mencoba melawan Kyuhyun lagi mungkin, molla. Sungmin masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun agar rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar tanpa cacat sedikitpun karena kelakuannya.

" Tuan Lee, waktunya sarapan. Tuan cho sudah menunggu anda di meja makan."

Sungmin tersentak dari pikirannya yang bercabang. Ia melihat matahari sudah naik bahkan dengan terik bersinar diatas sana. Sudah berapa lama ia melamun sampai tidak tahu waktu bahkan ia tidak menyadari Park ahjumma masuk kekamarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, bergegas mengikuti Park ahjumma yang menuntun jalannya didepan sana.

.

.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah ada dimeja makan. Pria itu juga sudah rapi dengan setelan jas mahalnya, begitu menegaskan bahwa ia bukanlah orang sembarangan. Kini Sungmin beralih menatap kesisi dimana disitu sudah ada Victoria yang sedang menikmati bacaannya dan Sungmin tebak itu pasti majalah fashion. Lalu Sungmin beralih menatap Seohyun yang juga sedang menikmati roti panggang yang dilumuri dengan keju panas ditangannya.

Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk seperti biasa, disamping Kyuhyun. Ia mulai memakan roti yang sudah diolesi selai coklat didalam piringnya.

Keadaan meja makan itu hening, seakan para penghuni meja itu memiliki dunia mereka masing-masing sebelum suara sendok dan piring yang bertabrakan terdengar dari Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu sudah selesai dengan sarapannya dan kini ia masih sibuk membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu. Sungmin tidak perduli, memilih diam dan kembali melanjutkkan sarapannya yang tinggal setengah.

" Sungmin." Sungmin menoleh saat Kyuhyun menyebut namanya.

" Hari ini aku sudah meminta Kim Ryeowook untuk mengantarmu berbelanja pakaian." Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung mendengar nama asing lagi disebut oleh Kyuhyun terlebih mengapa pria ini mengijinkannya keluar tanpa pengawasan darinya. bisa saja kan ia kabur disaat Kyuhyun lengah.

" Dan jangan pernah bermimpi kau bisa kabur dengan mudah dari genggamanku." Sela Kyuhyun tajam seakan tahu isi pikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin membuang pandangannya sedikit kesal," Kim Ryeowook, nugu?" Tanya nya.

" Ia adalah asisten pribadimu mulai hari ini. orang yang akan melayanimu, menyediakan semua kebutuhanmu disini." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeram tak suka. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu seenaknya semakin membuat ia muak dengan sejuta peraturannya itu. Apa-apaan ini. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus diurus oleh orang lain.

" Aku tidak mau. Kau fikir aku seorang bayi yang tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Protes Sungmin tidak terima.

" Tidak ada bantahan Lee Sungmin. setiap istriku memang sudah aku sediakan satu asisten pribadi yang akan mengurus mereka dan itu pun berlaku padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin beralih menatap Seohyun dan Victoria secara bergantian yang seakan tidak perduli akan kehadiran nya serta perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya mencoba sabar.

" Dan ini. kau bisa menggunakannya semaumu." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna kuning emas pada Sungmin.

Selepasnya Kyuhyun pergi dengan meninggalkan sejuta kekesalan yang sangat pada namja manis yang masih betah menatap punggung tegapnya hingga menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya marah. Ia benci diatur apalagi oleh orang brengsek macam Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dan apa ini, credit card. Apa Kyuhyun pikir ia ini seorang pengemis.

Suara kursi berderit menyebabkan Sungmin mengalihkan fokus menatap Victoria yang melenggok pergi tanpa sepatah katapun meninggalkan meja makan.

Sungmin menatap heran yeoja itu. Tumben sekali ia tidak memancing keributan dengannya pagi ini. namun toh itu lebih baikkan, setidaknya ia bisa menormalkan urat lehernya agar tidak kembali tegang seperti sebelumnya karena kesal.

Sungmin kembali menatap Seohyun yang ikut berdiri. Wanita itu menatapnya sekilas sebelum ikut pergi menyusul langkah Victoria. Sungmin sungguh dibuat heran pagi ini, ada apa dengan dua ular itu. Mengapa mereka bersikap aneh sekali pagi ini.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya acuh, tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan penyebab keanehan yang terjadi dirumah ini. ia lembali melanjutkkan sarapan paginya yang tertunda. Marah disaat perut lapar bukanlah pilihan bagus menurut Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin tengah duduk-duduk ditaman belakang dengan ditemani satu gelas susu vanilla dan sepiring cemilan ringan menikmati angin yang berdesir lembut dipagi hari. Hari ini ia tidak terkunci lagi didalam kamar mewah itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedikit memberinya kebebasan walaupun hanya sebatar berkeliaran didalam rumah.

Jangan berharap Sungmin bisa keluar dari mansion ini saat banyaknya bodyguard Kyuhyun yang ada dimana-mana, mengawasinya. Tapi paling tidak ia bisa menikmati hidup tanpa harus terkurung seperti seorang tahanan.

Sungmin begitu sangat bersyukur hari ini Seohyun dan Victoria pergi dari rumah untuk urusan yang penting, itu yang sempat ia dengan dari Park ahjumma tadi pagi saat ia tidak sengaja melewati dapur

Seohyun pergi entah kemana dan Victoria, kata Park ahjumma tadi ia sedang pergi mengecek butiknya. Sekarang tinggal ia sendiri saja dirumah ini. tanpa pengganggu atau pencekcok yang selalu memancing amarahnya untuk berdebat urat leher. Paling tidak ia bisa sedikit bersantai pagi ini.

" Tuan Lee." Sungmin menoleh. Melihat seorang laki-laki yang bisa terbilang mungil dengan senyum manis dibibirnya sedang bersimpuh disamping kursi yang ia duduki.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dibawahnya, berdirilah." Pinta Sungmin hendak membantu pria mungil itu berdiri dari bersimpuhnya.

" Tidak tuan Lee. Tuan cho akan marah jika tahu saya sudah lancang pada tuan." Lirihnya yang masih enggan untuk bangun.

Tunggu dulu. Apa pria mungil ini adalah Kim Ryeowook, persisi seperti apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan tadi pagi tentang asisten pribadinya.

" Kau Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Pria mungil itu tersenyum sebelum mengangguk pasti," Ya tuan. Saya Kim Ryeowook, orang yang akan mengurus segala kebutuhan tuan Lee."

Sungmin mengangguk. Tapi pria ini terlalu mungil untuk ukuran seorang asisten yang akan bekerja 24 jam tanpa henti. Ia pria ini kuat bekerja selama itu.

" Hari ini tuan cho meminta saya untuk menemani tuan Lee berbelanja." Jelasnya lagi dengan terus menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Seakan pantangan baginya jika melihat atau melirik wajah Sungmin sedikit saja.

Sungmin risih. Bahkan sangat risih dengan perlakuan asistennya ini. apa semua asisten sama perlakuannya seperti apa yang Ryeowook lakukan sekarang. Ia bukan seorang raja atau kaisar yang setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya harus bersimpuh dengan kepala menunduk layaknya tersangka pembunuhan.

Ia hanya Lee Sungmin orang biasa bahkan mungkin terkesan miskin yang sedang beruntung saja seperti layaknya cinderella. Jadi Ryeowook tidak perlu terlalu berlebihan hingga harus sampai bersimpuh seperti ini.

" Bangun. Aku tidak nyaman berbicara tanpa menatap seperti ini." Sungmin melirik tubuh Ryeowook yang sedikit bergetar mendengar nada bicaranya yang datar. Apa permintannya ini terlalu berlebihan hingga membuat pria mungil itu gemetaran begini.

" Tapi tuan.."

" Bangunlah. Apa kau tidak mendengar." Paksa Sungmin sedikit kesal. Ia baru tahu pria mungil itu sedikit keras kepala jika menyangkut melanggar aturan.

" Ba.. baik tuan Lee." Dengan ragu tubuh mungil itu bangkit dari bersimpuhnya, berdiri dengan tubuh yang masih sedikti membungkuk serta wajah yang masih setia menunduk.

" Kau terlihat takut padaku."

" Dalam peraturan saya dilarang untuk menatap langsung wajah majikan. Itu suatu kelancangan tuan Lee."

Isi perjanjian yang sungguh tidak masuk diakal. Dan Sungmin tahu, orang gila mana yang sudah seenaknya membuat perjanjian konyol itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun si pria brengsek itu. Hanya dia orang satu-satunya yang gila membuat sejuta peraturan dengan sangat tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

" Lupakan perjanjian itu jika kau sedang bersama ku. Sekarang aku majikanmu kan bukan Cho Kyuhyun itu, jadi kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku mulai saat ini." Sungmin ingin tertawa sakin lucunya dengan perkataannya saat ini. ia terlihat seperti majikan yang kejam, tapi mau bagaimana lagi agar Ryeowook mau merubah sikap nya yang suka menunduk itu selain dengan jalan memerintah.

" Dan aku perintahkan agar kamu tidak menunduk atau bersimpuh lagi jika didepanku, mengerti." Ultimatum Sungmin lagi. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya penuh keheranan.

" Mungkin juga kita bisa berteman." Sambung Sungmin lagi dengan senyum tipis.

Mungkin ia bisa berteman dengan Ryeowook. Dia terlihat baik dan polos. Lagipula ia tidak punya teman disini kan, dengan kehadiran Ryeowook mungkin saja ia bisa menjadi teman untuknya bercerita kan.

Ryeowook semakin terpekur tidak percaya. Selama ini didalam benaknya, ia selalu membayangkan mungkin saja ia akan memiliki seorang majikan yang kejam, berwajah seram dan selalu berkata-kata kasar. Namun setelah bertemu Sungmin, semua prasangka buruk itu lenyap seketika. Bahkan majikannya ini menawarinya untuk berteman. Satu lah yang sangat jarang terjadi dikalangan asisten sepertinya.

" Tuan Lee." Gumam Ryeowook.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, merasa lucu dengan ekspresi yang Ryeowook perlihatkan saat ini. mungkin permintaannya terlalu mengejutkan untuk pria mungil itu sampai terpaku dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga syok.

.

.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang terbesar di seoul. Mall ini adalah salah satu dari sekian mall yang Kyuhyun miliki, itu yang sempat Ryeowook jelaskan padanya tadi selama di mobil. Tidak mengherankan jika Kyuhyun bisa sekaya ini dan membangun mall yang begitu besar.

Mereka terus masuk masih dengan diiringi beberapa bodyguard yang Kyuhyun perintahkan dibelakang mereka yang selalu setia mengikuti kemanapun Sungmin pergi layaknya seekor lalat.

" Bisakah kalian menjauh. Kalian membuatku tak nyaman." Pinta Sungmin putus asa, belum lagi pandangan aneh orang-orang pada dirinya. Mungkin mereka menganggap ia adalah seorang akan kecil yang butuh penjagaan ekstra dari beberapa bodyguard disisinya.

Sungmin merasa tidak leluasa jika mereka terus mengikutinya macam parasit.

" Maaf tuan Lee, kami tidak bisa."

Oke, cukup sudah. Sungmin sudah bosan mendengar jawaban yang selalu sama dalam kurun waktu 1 jam ini. dengan menghentak kesal, Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk pergi dari sana yang tentunya masih diikuti oleh bodygurad Kyuhyun yang gila-gila itu.

.

Sungmin saat ini ada ditoko pakaian yang menjual berbagai jenis sweater. Ia hanya duduk bosan disalah satu sofa melingkar yang berada ditengah ruangan sambil menunggu Ryeowook yang masih memilih sweater yang pas untuknya didalam sana.

Bertanya mengapa tidak Sungmin saja yang mencari pakaian yang cocok dengannya. Namja manis itu beralasan bahwa ia malas sekali hanya untuk sekedar memilih pakaian yang cocok dengannya, jadi ia menyerahkan semua tugas itu pada Ryeowook untuk mencarikannya. Lagipula ia tidak terlalu pemilih dalam hal berpakaian. Asalahkan nyaman, ia akan memakainya.

" Tuan Lee bagaimana dengan ini." Sungmin menilai sweater yang berada dikedua tangan Ryeowook. Sebuah sweater rajut berwarna coklat lembut yang polos. Sungmin mengangguk pertanda ia suka dengan pilihan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum puas. Ia kembali masuk kedalam toko mungkin ia ingin membungkus sweater itu, Sungmin tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Namun satu lah yang membuat Sungmin tertarik. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang ahjussi sedikit tua dengan membawa sebuah pendang atau apapun itu Sungmin tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya, sedang berlari menuju kearahnya.

Sungmin tersentak. Ahjussi itu berlari kearahnya membawa sebuah benda tajam. Berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya serta menyebutnya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

" Lee Sungmin keluar kau. Dasar pembunuh. Kau yang sudah membuat anakku mati." Ahjussi itu terus berlari kalut mencari Sungmin.

Setelah menemukan Sungmin yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa didalam toko, ia langsung berlari layaknya orang kesetanan merangsak menuju kearah Sungmin dengan pedang yang mengancung-ancung kearah namja manis itu.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekati ahjussi tua itu, mereka masih sayang nyawa hanya untuk sekedar menghalangi jalannya.

Sungmin bergetar ketakutan. Kebingungan serta merta merayapi isi kepalanya kala ahjussi tua itu terus menyebut-nyebut bahwa ia adalah seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh anaknya apapun yang terjadi Sungmin pun tidak tahu.

" Aku akan membunuhmu Lee Sungmin." Teriaknya lagi namun kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi.

Para bodyguard dengan sigap menahan ahjussi tua itu yang ingin menjangkau tubuh Sungmin dengan pedang di tangannya, memastikan ahjussi itu tidak bisa mencapai tubuh tuan mereka tanpa melukai tubuh mereka sendiri dengan pedang yang di bawa oleh ahjussi itu.

Sungmin semakin bergetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur didahi putihnya. Melihat seseorang yang mengancung-acungkan benda tajam apalagi sebuah pedang tentu saja membuat Sungmin takut bukan main. Jika itu hanya pisau kecil, tidak masalah. Namun ini, sebuah pedang. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau tertebas pedang tajam yang dibawa ahjussi itu kecuali para bodyguard Kyuhyun, mungkin.

" Letakkan pedang anda itu tuan." Pinta salah satu bodyguard yang paling kekar. Ia maju perlahan-lahan kearah ahjussi tua itu.

" Jangan ikut campur. Menyingkir kalian dari jalanku atau tidak pedangku ini yang akan menebas kepala kalian semua." Teriaknya lagi membuat para mengunjung mundur ketakutan.

" Tuan akan dipenjara jika masih terus keras kepala seperti ini."

" AKU TIDAK PERDULI." Ahjussi tua itu mengibaskan tangannya membuat pedang ditangannya ikut bergerak membuat sebagian wanita menjerit takut.

Para bodyguard itu mundur sedikit. Mengintai waktu yang tepat untuk melumpuhkan ahjussi itu.

" Keluar kau Lee Sungmin. jangan bersembunyi macam pengecut seperti itu." Serunya lagi.

Para security berbondong-bondong datang. Mereka terkejut bukan main melihat kekacauan yang sudah ditimbulkan oleh ahjussi itu.

Sungmin terus meringkuk disofa. Menyudutkan dirinya seakan ia berusah untuk berlindung dari tangan jahat yang ingin melukai dirinya. Ia merasa kebas dengan keadaaan sekitar yang semakin kacau. Belum lagi teriak pria tua itu terus berdenging dikepalanya membuat Sungmin semakin pusing dibuatnya. Siapapun tolong aku jerit hati Sungmin.

Drtt..drtt

Diantara ketegangan yang terjadi. Ponsel yang ada disaku celana Ryeowook berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Cepat-cepat pria mungil itu mengangkat panggilan itu setelah melihat nama tuan Cho tertera sebagai si penelepon.

" Mengapa Sungmin tidak mengangkat teleponku. Suruh Sungmin untuk memegang ponselnya sekarang juga." Terdengar nada marah diseberang link sana. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak marah, ia sudah menelpon Sungmin beberapa kali namun tidak ada satu panggilan pun yang dijawab olehnya.

" Tuan.. tuan cho, ini gawat." Seru Ryeowook panik. Matanya begitu awas menatap kedepan lebih tepatnya menatap seorang ahjussi tua yang sedang menggilan diluar toko.

" Apa yang terjadi?"

" Seorang ahjussi datang tiba-tiba. Berteriak sambil mengancung-acungkan pedang pada tuan Lee. Ia terus berteriak mengatakan bahwa tuan Lee adalah pembunuh anaknya. Saat ini bodyguard tuan sedang mencoba untuk menahan ahjussi itu, tuan cho." Jelas Ryeowook dengan nafas terengah seperti habis maraton jauh.

" Tuan.. tuan cho, anda masih disana." Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Ryeowook melihat ponselnya. Sambungan telepon terputus. Kyuhyun memutusnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Ryeowook kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Ia beralih menatap sang majikan yang sudah pucat semakin memucat saja disudut sofa.

" Tuan Lee anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ryeowook semakin cemas. Cemas dengan keadaan diluar yang begitu kacau sekaligus cemas dengan keadaan Sungmin yang jauh dari keadaan baik-baik saja.

Berkali-kali Ryeowook mengguncang pelan pundak Sungmin namun tidak ada reaksi apapun dari namja manis itu. Ryeowook mengigit bibirnya takut. Ia juga bingung jika situasinya sudah seperti ini.

Tanpa berfikir, Ryeowook meraih tubuh dingin Sungmin untuk dipeluknya. Mengabaikan satu peraturan yang tidak memperbolehkan nya untuk menyentuh langsung tubuh majikan, yang terpenting saat ini adalah kondisi Sungmin, majikannya. Ia harus memastikan majikannya ini baik-baik saja. Ryeowook sedikit meringis merasakan tubuh Sungmin begitu dingin didalam pelukannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sedari tadi ia ters memikirkan Sungmin selama dikantor, jadi semua itu adalah pertanda bahwa namja manis itu sedang dalam bahaya.

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. Siapa gerangan pria tua itu yang berani sekali mengusik miliknya. Barani-beraninya ia menodongkan pedang pada Sungmin. Apa pria tua itu ingin pedang nya sendiri menebas langsung urat lehernya hingga terputus.

Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya semakin cepat. Tidak perduli ia telah menerobos lampu merah sekalipun. Bahkan ia beberapa kali mendengar suara klakson disertai umpatan tajam dari pengendara lainnya saat dengan tiba-tiba ia menyelip tanpa tanda sama sekali. ia hanya ingin cepat sampai melihat dengan jelas kerusuhan yang dibuat ahjussi itu ditempatnya. Dan yang lebih utama ia ingin cepat sampai melihat keadaan Sungmin.

Wajah tampan itu sepenuhnya datar, tanpa ekspresi. Sangat sulit orang untuk mengenali apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun saat ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai lebih cepat. Saat keluar dari mobil ia sudah disambut oleh beberapa bodyguard dan satu pegawai yang langsung mengambil alih mobil Kyuhyun untuk diparkirkan.

" Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Satu bodyguard maju selangkah menyamai langkah panjang Kyuhyun yang berjalan layaknya orang berlari.

" Maafkan kami tuan. Semua terjadi diluar perkiraan kami. Tapi kami masih berusaha untuk melindungi tuan Lee dari serangan brutal ahjussi itu."

" Mungkin meremukkan tubuhnya tidak akan pernah cukup bagiku." Desis Kyuhyun berbahaya.

Semua bodyguard terkesiap menunduk takut. Tidakkah ucapan Kyuhyun terlalu mengerikan untuk didengar. Tak bisa dibayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi pada pria tua itu jika ia sampai bertatap muka langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin tubuhnya benar-benar akan remuk ditangan Kyuhyun.

Mereka sampai ditempat orang-orang berkerumunan menonton aksi brutal seorang ahjussi tua di sebuah Mall besar. Seakan tahu siapa yang datang, semua pengunjung yang menyaksikan perkelahian layaknya drama-drama roman picisan yang sedang merebutkan toboh wanita didalam cerita menyingkir memberikan jalan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kini Kyuhyun menyaksikannya langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana pria tua itu yang dengan brutal merangsak para bodyguard nya yang mencoba untuk menghalangi jalannya untuk bisa menjangkau tempat Sungmin kini berada.

Sedangkan Sungmin, pria manis itu meringkuk takut diatas sofa didalam pelukan Ryeowook. Bola mata Kyuhyun seketika menggelap. Fokusnya hanya satu, pria tua nekat yang ingin mati hari ini ditangannya.

" Kim moon hyuk." Seru Kyuhyun dengan akses mematikan. Suaranya bagaikan lonceng kematian yang berdentang nyaring.

Pria tua yang ternyata bernama lengkap Kim moon hyuk itu menoleh kebelakang tepat pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri tegap layaknya malaikat kematian dengan raut wajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

Sikap brutalnya tadi menghilang digantikan dengan raut wajah terkejut melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun ada didepan matanya. Berdiri tegak dengan bola mata yang menghunus tajam bagaikan pedang tak kasat mata yang siap untuk menguliti tubuhnya hidup-hidup.

" Tuan cho." Serunya dengan tampang tak percaya.

Semua orang bahkan seluruh dunia pun mengenal dengan baik siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka mengagung-agungkan nya, memujanya layaknya seorang dewa. Miliyarder terkaya bertangan dingin yang selalu muncul menghiasi majalah-majalah pembisnis paling sukses kini tengah berdiri menatap lekat kearahnya.

" Kau terlihat baru selesai bersenang-senang. Sayang sekali aku tidak melihatnya dari awal." Tanya Kyuhyun maju selangkah demi selangkah

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini. Berlatih drama?" Kalimat itu terdengar konyol layaknya lelucon basi untuk menghibur. Namun pancaran mata Kyuhyun, seakan siap meremukkan siapa saja yang berani mengusik dirinya.

" Tu.. tuan cho. Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Kim moon hyuk terbata-bata. Dihadapkan dengan pengusa seperti Kyuhyun tentu saja membuat ia gemeratan tak terhingga. Apalagi dengan predikat buruk Cho Kyuhyun selama ini yang berhembus membuat ia semakin kebas ketakutan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, menampakkan sosok iblis mengerikan yang bersemayam didalam tubuhnya. Sosok tua itu mundur teratur saat Kyuhyun semakin dekat padanya. Nyalinya yang tadi membumbung tinggi menciut seketika. Tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun termasuk dirinya.

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan ditempatku ini." Kyuhyun berhenti. Berdiri beberapa meter dari pria tua itu.

" Dia." Tunjuknya pada Sungmin dengan penuh amarah.

" Dia seorang pembunuh yang telah membunuh anakku. Dia adalah pembunuh." Teriaknya membahana membuat sebagian orang berjengkit ngeri.

Kyuhyun maju. Menarik kasar kerah baju kumal milik pria malang itu. Kata-kata kasar itu berhasil mengantar Kyuhyun pada ujung titik kemarahannya.

" Seseorang yang kau sebut pembunuh itu adalah calon istriku." Bisik Kyuhyun mengerikan.

Kim moon hyuk terperangah dengan mulut menganga tak percaya. Ini sama saja ia mengantarkan nyawanya sendiri ketangan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membanting kuat tubuh ringkih itu hingga terpental kuat diatas lantai. Pria tua itu terbatuk-batuk keras merasakan lehernya yang kebas karena cengkraman erat Kyuhyun dikerah bajunya.

" Bawa dia. Aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya selepas ini." perintah Kyuhyun kepada beberapa bodyguardnya.

Tubuh ringkih itu meronta minta dilepaskan. Berteriak memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk mengampuni nyawanya.

Kyuhyun melongos tak perduli sambil menepuk tangannya seakan ia baru saja menyentuh benda kotor. Mata tajamnya beralih menatap kearah Sungmin.

Tanpa kata ia melangkah pelan kearah sofa sebelum berdiri tegak didepan tubuh Sungmin yang masih senantiasa bergetar walaupun sudah tidak terlalu kentara. Matanya tertutup rapat seolah takut untuk melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu lagi.

Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Sungmin berdua. Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti, melepas pelan pelukannya ditubuh Sungmin yang menyingkir sedikit jauh dari keduanya.

Kyuhyun berjongkok dibawah kaki Sungmin. tangan besarnya terulur menggenggam kuat tangan Sungmin. Sungmin meronta, sedikit terkejut bercampur takut saat merasakan ada seseorang menyentuh bagian tubuhnya.

" Lepas.. lepaskan aku hiks.." Tangis yang berusah Sungmin tahan sejak tadi akhirnya tumpah juga membanjiri pipinya yang sudah memerah.

Ketakutan yang mendalam membuat tubuh mungil itu merespon cepat setiap ada sentuhan sekecil apapun yang mengenai kulitnya seperti saat ini. ia mengibas kuat tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun berkabut marah, melihat Sungmin begitu ketakutan merasakan sentuhannya.

" Diamlah. Ini aku Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mematung sesaat. Rontaannya pun seketika berhenti. Mata yang semula terpejam sedikit pelan terbuka menampakkan sepasang bola mata sejernih berlian berkabut karena airmata. Sungmin menatap kosong wajah Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

Bola mata jernih itu memancarkan raut kebingungan, ketakutan serta sedikit kemarahan disana yang berwujud lelehan airmata yang meluncur bebas membasahi wajah Sungmin yang sudah sembab karena manangis.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat lagi-lagi Sungmin menangis namun bedanya sekarang tanpa isakan keras. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Tanpa kata tubuh mungil itu sudah berpindah kedalam gendongannya. Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style. Melangkah tenang melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang masih setia menonton mereka dari kejauhan. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan jeritan keras yeoja-yeoja yang melihat dirinya menggendong tubuh Sungmin, yang terpenting saat ini ia harus membawa Sungmin pulang. karena hanya mansionnya lah tempat teraman untuk Sungmin saat ini.

Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun menyesal, mengapa ia bisa membiarkan Sungmin keluar tanpa dirinya disamping namja manis itu.

.

.

Pembunuh

Kau sudah membunuh anakku

Kau seorang pembunuh

" Haaahh... haah.. haaah." Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Bola matanya bergerak liar menatap kesekitar. Keringat dingin bercucuran didahi dan tubuhnya sampai piyama tidurnya sedikit basah.

" Kau bermimpi buruk." Sungmin menoleh. Baru sadar jika ia tidak hanya sendiri dikamar luas ini. Ada Kyuhyun juga disana, duduk tenang disisi ranjang sambil terus memperhatikannya lekat.

Kyuhyun mengusap ringan keringat didahi Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bersuara. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada suara-suara aneh yang berdengung didalam kepalanya.

" Tidak usah difikirkan. Ada aku disini."

Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun lekat," Apa dia ingin membunuhku?" Lirih Sungmin parau. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Dia terlihat membenciku. Apa aku mempunyai salah padanya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Tidak memperdulikan pening yang sudah menyerang kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Sungmin erat. Memaksa bola mata indah itu untuk menatap lekat bola mata tajamnya.

" Dengarkan aku baik-baik Sungmin. Dia itu bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang gila yang nekat mencari masalah denganku. Aku sudah membereskannya. Kau aman bersamaku." Kata Kyuhyun tegas bercampur nada memerintah yang kental. Ia tidak ingin dibantah saat ini. Sungmin hanya perlu melupakan kejadian tadi dan jangan pernah mengingatnya lagi.

" Aku takut. Dia-dia ingin membunuhku."

Kyuhyun tidak tahan. Dengan cepat dipeluknya tubuh Sungmin. menyembunyikan tubuh mungil itu didalam rengkuhannya. Menyampaikan tanpa kata bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menangis. Tidak berontak atau menolak pelukan Kyuhyun. Pelukan Kyuhyun sedikit banyak sudah membuat ia tenang. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia mengalami kejadian mengerikan itu. Didepan matanya seseorang menodongkan sebuah pedang tajam kearahnya dengan terus mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pembunuh. Dan kejadian ini sedikit banyak sudah membuat Sungmin trauma.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk

Suara ujung bolpen yang saling berbenturan dengan permukaan meja kayu yang keras terdengar pelan mengisi kesunyian yang mencekam didalam ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon didalam sana. Duduk saling diam dengan sejuta pikiran masing-masing yang bercabang. Menyimpulkan satu benang kebenang yang lain berharap mereka menemukan ujung yang tepat agar simpul itu tertarik berubah menjadi seuntai benang yang utuh yang dapat digunakan, namun simpul itu berakhir kusut karena sampai saat ini mereka sama sekali belum menemukan jalan keluar yang tepat.

" Kau sudah membereskannya." Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Jongwoon menunduk hormat," Sudah tuan."

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

" Kami tidak menemukan hasil apapun tuan." Jeda sesaat sebelum Jongwoon kembali melanjutkkan perkataannya

" Dia bungkam. Tidak mau membuka mulut dan mengatakan siapa orang yang sudah menyuruhnya untuk menggertak tuan Lee. Ia terlalu setia pada tuan bodoh yang telah menyuruhnya itu."

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Kyuhyun selain anggukan kecil. Raut wajahnya pun tidak terbaca sama sekali. tidak ada kemarahan diraut wajah, hanya ada raut tenang yang begitu datar.

" Kau sudah mengancamnya?"

" Ancaman saya tidak pernah berakhir menjadi lelucon seperti ini, tuan Cho." Kyuhyun terlihat menghela nafas.

" Cari tahu sampai pelaku sebenarnya kalian dapat lalu bawa kehadapanku hidup-hidup." Nada itu terkesan datar menuntut.

Jongwoon mengangguk mengerti," Kami akan bergerak secepatnya tuan."

Jongwoon undur diri menyisakan Kyuhyun didalam ruangan tamaram itu karena hanya lampu kecil yang Kyuhyun nyalakan diatas meja kerjanya sebagai penerangan.

Kyuhyun menopang dagu," Tikus kecil ini terlalu menggangguku." Desis hanya berbahaya.

" Ini baru permulaan." Lirih seseorang dalam kegelapan diiringi dengan kilat yang menyambar cepat diatas langit yang keseluruhannya gelap tanpa bintang pertanda hujan akan segera turun.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku kembali lagi. Selamat membaca. Tolong REVIEW untuk sedikit menghargai karya saya walaupun hancur seperti ini. nulis juga butuh perjuangan yang ektra menguras tenaga*lebaykumat.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan, see you.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart Beat

Chapter 5

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Sret~

Bias-bias matahari menyeruak masuk setelah gorden jendela serta gorden yang menutupi kaca balkon kamar luas itu dibuka sepenuhnya hingga menerangi sebagian kamar mewah itu.

Sungmin terbangun, menggeliat kecil sebelum sedikit membuka matanya. Retina matanya membidik langsung kearah Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk menata sepiring roti, sepiring apel yang telah diiris-iris dan segelas susu hangat yang masih mengepul asapnya diatas meja.

Sungmin sedikitpun tidak beranjak dari rebahannya. Ia hanya berbaring miring menghadap lemari. Pun tidak bersuara menandakan ia sudah bangun sejak tadi.

Ryeowook melangkah pelan kesisi tempat tidur sang tuan bermaksud untuk membangun nya. Sedikit terkejut melihat bola mata Sungmin yang sudah terbuka dan memandang kosong kedepan. Tuannya sudah bangun gumam Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ryeowook bersimpuh, sedikit menjauh dari sisi ranjang luas itu.

" Tuan Lee, anda sudah bangun. Saya sudah menyiapkan air panas dan sarapan pagi untuk anda."

Sungmin berpaling, menatap asisten mungilnya itu dengan pandangan sayu," Jantungku nyeri sekali." Gumam Sungmin menyentuh pelan dadanya yang berbalut piyama tidur sutra.

Ryeowook terkesiap. Bangun dari bersimpuhnya sebelum mendekati Sungmin dengan panik.

" Anda merasa sakit tuan? Saya akan memanggil dokter kalau begitu." Ryeowook berlari tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan kamar mewah itu.

Sungmin terpejam. Merasakan denyut nyeri yang semakin merayapi dadanya.

Ryeowook berlari seperti orang kesetanan menapaki anak tangga satu persatu dengan cepat. Namja mungil itu berseru melihat Jongwoon melintas," Tuan Kim— tuan Kim."

Jongwoon menoleh menatap bingung asissten pribadi Sungmin yang berlari sambil berteriak memanggilnya. Apa di tidak diajarkan tata krama dirumah ini, untuk tidak bertingkah seperti binatang liar. Mengapa berteriak sepagi ini.

" Tuan Kim. Tuan Lee mengeluh sakit didadanya." Ryeowook menunduk hormat begitu sampai dihadapan Jongwoon.

Jongwoon mendelik," Panggil dokter pribadi Cho. Aku akan melihat tuan Lee dikamarnya." Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

Jongwoon berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sungmin dan Ryeowook berlari keruang tamu menuju telepon yang terletak disana.

Sedikit terjadi kegaduhan. Mengundang seribu tanya dikepala para maid yang bertugas mengurus mansion. Namun mereka hanya diam karena itu bukanlah urusan mereka. Mereka hanya bertugas untuk membersihkan mansion itu bukan untuk mengurusi urusan pribadi sang tuan rumah.

Jongwoon masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari para bodyguard yang berjaga-jaga didepan pintu kamar itu.

Jongwoon mendekat dengan pelan kearah Sungmin yang kini sudah berbaring telentang dengan mata terpejam. Sedikit timbul gurat khawatir diwajah tampan itu melihat Sungmin tak bergerak merasakan kehadirannya. Biasanya namja manis itu akan menghujaninya dengan tatapan sinis jika mereka bertemu.

" Tuan Lee. Anda mendengar saya."

Jongwoon semakin maju hingga ia sampai disisi dimana Sungmin berbaring diam sejak tadi.

Tidak ada sahutan. Jongwoon menunduk mengambil pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan memeriksa nadinya," Denyut nadinya lemah."

Jongwoon menoleh saat pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan wajah panik Ryeowook dan seorang dokter paruh baya yang mengikuti sosok itu dari belakang.

Jongwoob bergeser menjauh memberi ruang dokter itu untuk memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

.

.

Hampir 15 menit lamanya dokter payuh baya itu memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Dokter paruh baya itu mendesah, menyimpan kembali peralatan medisnya kedalam tas.

" Bagaimana dokter Dae?" Jongwoon menatap lurus dokter Dae.

" Stress, tertekan dan sedikit trauma. Membuat keadaan tuan Lee drop. Biarkan ia beristirahat. Aku akan memberikan obat serta vitamin yang akan diminum oleh tuan Lee."

Dokter Dae terlihat sibuk menulis diatas buku kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Jongwoon.

" Minumkan padanya 3x sehari. Dan saya sarankan agar tidak menambah beban pikiran tuan Lee. Itu akan membantu penyembuhannya."

Dokter Dae beranjak. Bersalaman sebentar dengan Jongwoon dan setelahnya berpamitan pergi diantar oleh Ryeowook.

Jongwoon diam. Menatap resep obat serta wajah Sungmin bergantian.

Clek~

Jongwoon kembali menoleh kearah pintu. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam kamar lengkap dengan setelan jas mahalanya. Terlihat pria tampan itu ingin pergi kekantor. Jongwoon menunduk memberi hormat.

Kyuhyun berhenti. Berdiri diam diujung ranjang mewah itu. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus kearah Sungmin yang sudah tertidur lelap karena pengaruh obat.

" Apa kata dokter Dae?" Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana bahan yang ia kenakan. Berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya sedikit pun.

" Stress, tertekan dan sedikit trauma." Jelas Jongwoon meniru penjelasan dokter Dae tadi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tubuh tegap itu maju selangkah dan berhenti menatap Jongwoon sekilas.

" Keluarlah. Tinggalkan kami." Titah Kyuhyun datar.

Jongwoon mengangguk. Berlalu dari kamar mewah itu meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian bersama Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu semakin maju sampai kesisi ranjang dimana kini Sungmin tengah tertidur. Sedikit ragu untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping namja manis itu.

Setelah duduk disisi Sungmin. Ia hanya diam mengamati hembusan nafas teratur namja manis itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

" Aku harap ini tidak berlangsung lama."

.

.

Sungmin terbangun hampir pukul 11 siang. Ia telah melewatkkan sarapan paginya. Sarapan yang telah Ryeowook siapkan pagi tadi sudah dibawa pergi oleh beberapa maid. Ryeowook masih menunggu disana, bersimpuh disamping ranjang Sungmin sejak tadi sambil terus mengawasi pergerakan sekecil apapunyang dilakukan sang tuan.

" Berapa lama aku tidur?" Tanya Sungmin serak. Tubuh ringkih itu mencoba untuk bangun dan bersandar dikepala ranjang.

" Kurang lebih 4 jam tuan. Anda tidur sejak pukul 8 pagi tadi." Jelas Ryeowook.

Sungmin mendesah. Ternyata ia tertidur sangat lama. Sungmin menyentuh perutnya, ia merasa sedikit lapar.

" Anda lapar tuan?" Tebak Ryeowook dengan senyum terkulum melihat Sungmin yang menyentuh perutnya.

" Kau kan tahu aku tidak makan sejak tadi pagi." Canda Sungmin dengan senyum lucu.

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum. Tuannya sedikit terlihat baik dengan senyum kecil itu," Saya akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk tuan Lee."

" Tidak perlu. Selesai mandi aku akan kebawah." Sela Sungmin mulai beranjak dari rebahannya.

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Sungmin menapaki anak tangga dibantu oleh Ryeowook. Ia masih terlalu lemas hanya untuk berjalan seorang diri. Menapaki anak tangga yang banyaknya hampir 50 jajaran tentu saja Sungmin tidak ingin mengambil resiko terguling kebawah hanya karena memaksa ingin berjalan seorang diri disaat kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pening.

Sepi—

Hal pertama yang Sungmin rasakan setelah masuk kedalam ruang makan. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada beberapa maid berjaga serta sederet hidangan makan siang yang mungkin sudah disiapkan untuknya. Lelah hanya untuk menebak kemana perginya seluruh penghuni dirumah itu, Sungmin lebih memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi. Siap hendak menyantap makan siang yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan disaat ia tengah lapar seperti ini. Satu persatu maid mendekat. Melayani Sungmin yang mungkin kini hanya akan makan seorang diri.

Sungmin menyendok sup labu didalam mangkuk kecil didepannya. Dulu makanan ini adalah menu kesukaannya yang tak bosan ia santap, namun siang ini entah mengapa rasa sup labu itu terasa sangat hambar membuat Sungmin menolak untuk menghabiskan sup labu itu.

" Tolong buatkan aku segelas susu." Pinta Sungmin yang langsung sigap dilaksanakan oleh para maid.

Ryeowook mengamati Sungmin dalam diam. Bagaimana Sungmin menjauhkan semangkuk sup yang ia lihat hanya sesendok saja yang masuk kedalam perut namja manis itu. Bukankah Sungmin berkata ia lapar tadi. Ryeowook maju selangkah, berdiri tepat disisi Sungmin.

" Tuan Lee ingin dibuatkan menu yang lain?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Menatap menu makan siangnya diatas meja dengan tidak berminat. Ia merasa tidak ingin memakan apapun saat ini, kecuali segelas susu yang baru saja diberikan maid padanya.

Sungmin meminum seteguk demi seteguk susu itu hingga tandas tak bersisa. Lumayan, rasa manis susu itu sedikit menyamarkan rasa pahit dilidahnya.

Sungmin hendak beranjak berniat naik kekamarnya lagi namun urung saat ia melihat Victoria masuk dalam ruang makan dan langsung duduk nyaman dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

" Buatkan aku jus mangga." Pintanya pada seorang maid.

Sekilas yeoja itu melirik Sungmin," Kau terlihat buruk." Sindirnya sambil memakan buah anggur didalam piring besar yang berisi buah-buahan.

" Aku tak heran melihat kau senang seperti itu." Ujar Sungmin tak perduli. Dua ular itu sang membencinya, tentu saja mereka bahagia melihat ia terkapar tak berdaya seperti ini.

" Tidak ada hal yang semenyenangkan ini." Victoria mendongak bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya yang berada diatas meja. Wajahnya menyeritakan kesenangan yang membuat Sungmin menipiskan garis bibirnya kesal.

" Ternyata kejadian itu berefek besar padamu. Aku tak menduga kau bisa sampai sakit hanya karena ditodong dengan pedang, lemah sekali." Ejeknya. Matanya berkilat mencemooh sekaligus menghina.

Sungmin mendengus berusah mengontrol emosinya agar tak terpancing.

" Apa kau dalang dari semua ini?" Tanpa memikirkan sopan santun, Sungmin mengebrak meja makan dengan begitu kerasnya hingga menggema memenuhi ruangan besar itu.

Garis wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Jika memang benar Victoria dalang dari semua ini, ia pastikan wanita itu akan mendapat balasan dua kali lipat lebih sakit dari apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Victoria tertawa. Tawa sumbang yang begitu menjengkelkan didengar," Kau berfikir seperti itu, sayang sekali." Victoria bangkit setelah puas melihat wajah mengenaskan Sungmin.

" Kau harus berhati-hati tuan Lee. Apa yang kau lihat belum tentu itu benar yang terjadi." Victoria tertawa sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi darisana.

Jika tatapan mata bisa membunuh, mungkin saat ini tubuh Victoria sudah terkapar dilantai bersimbah darah karena tatapan tajam Sungmin yang terus ia layangkan hingga yeoja itu benar-benar sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Yeoja itu benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Menodongkan pedang pada orang lain itu bukanlah permainan lucu layaknya anak-anak naik komedi putar. Itu adalah benda tajam yang bisa kapan saja menebas orang lain hingga meninggal. Sungmin tidak akan diam saja melihat ia diteror seperti ini.

" Tuan Lee." Panggil Ryeowook takut-takut.

Sejak tadi Sungmin hanya diam dengan bola mata memerah entah karena apa serta tangan yang terkepal kuat seakan siap meninju siapa saja yang berani mengganggunya, membuat Ryeowook sedikit merasa takut mendekati sosok manis itu.

" Aku akan kekamar. Jangan mengikutiku." Ucap Sungmin datar.

Ryeowook terpaku bingung saat ia ditinggaalkan begitu saja oleh sang majikan bersama dengan para maid yang turut menatap bingung kearah Sungmin. Melihat sifat sang tuan yang seperti ini, Ryeowook akan berfikir ulang jika ia ingin mengklaim orang cantik itu aslinya pasti baik.

.

.

Hampir menjelang waktu sore, Sungmin terus mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Semua makanan yang dibawa oleh beberapa maid kekamarnya ia tolak mentah-mentah. Bahkan pintu kamar pun Sungmin kunci hingga tidak ada siapapun yang dapat masuk untuk mengusiknya. Suara Ryeowook yang terus membujuk nya dari balik pintu pun tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali.

Sungmin menatap sendu rintik-rintik hujan dibalik gorden kamarnya. Begitu banyak orang yang membencinya, memusuhinya, bahkan mungkin berniat untuk menyingkirkannya. Ia tidak punya siapapun yang bisa melindunginya. Ayahnya telah tiada, begitupun dengan ibunya. Dimana tempat ia bisa berlindung saat ini. ia merasa sendirian didunia ini. Ia diasingkan oleh orang-orang yang membencinya.

Sungmin menangis, airmatanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Disaat ia sendirilah, ia bisa menumpahkan segala asa yang terpendam dibalik topeng ketegaran dan keangkuhannya. Melihat sisi rapuh dibalik benteng kokoh yang ia bangun untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya selama ini. Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya, semakin membenamkan kepalanya dibalik lipatan lututnya.

Clek~

Sungmin mengusap cepat airmatanya, namja manis itu mendongak melihat siapa orang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya masih dengan jas lengkap yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

Sungmin membuang muka, enggan menatap pria itu lebih lama. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat disisi ranjang yang berseberangan dengan Sungmin saat ini. mata tajamnya menatap awas menilai penampialn namja manis itu.

" Kau menolak semua makanan hari ini." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan namun lebih kepada sebuah pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun dengan dinginnya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Tetap pada posisinya menatap rintik hujan, mengabaikan kehadiran Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

" Kurasa telingamu itu masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk mendengar." Sungmin menoleh kesal. Mata bulatnya membidik wajah Kyuhyun dengan penuh permusuhan.

" Apa pedulimu eoh. Bukankah ini yang kau dan istrimu itu inginkan. Melihatku mati perlahan. Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantu rencana licik kalian itu." Ucap Sungmin dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka. Bola matanya berpender penuh kobaran api yang membara. Spontak senyum mengejek tersungging dibibir tebalnya.

" Jika aku ingin, sudah sejak dulu kau berada dialam baka sana bersama kedua orang tuamu itu." Kyuhyun maju selangkah semakin mendekati Sungmin yang masih meringkuk diatas ranjang.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya marah ketika nama orang tuanya disebut oleh Kyuhyun. Kemarahan yang tadi terpendam muncul seketika memberontak didalam dirinya.

" Mengapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku. Aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini, kau dan istrimu itu sama saja. Penjahat dan aku membenci kalian." Seruan keras Sungmin berhasil menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu sudah dua kali mendengar Sungmin menyebut ia dan istrinya disebtu-sebut sebagai penjahat. Apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi?

" Apa yang ingin coba kau katakan?" Kyuhyun merunduk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sungmin. memerangkap tubuh kecil itu diantara kedua tangannya yang kokoh.

Sungmin mundur, tidak suka tubuhnya terlalu dekat dengan pria itu. Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan dagu sedikit naik menantang. Kyuhyun diam, menuggu dengan tidak sabar sebuah penjelasan yang membuat ia bertanya-tanya sejak tadi.

" Katakan Lee Sungmin." Desis Kyuhyun berbahaya. Ditekannya kedua bahu Sungmin hingga semakin tersudut dikepala ranjang.

" Aku sudah tahu insiden di mall itu. Victoria kan yang melakukannya. Istrimu itu yang sengaja meneror ku kan, hingga aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka, orang terhormat seperti kalian ini, masih menggunakan cara licik untuk dapat bisa menyingkirkanku." Ucap Sungmin dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kungkungan tangannya. Berdiri tegak menghadapi Sungmin seolah menegaskan bahwa ia adalah penguasa disini, " Otakmu terlalu bodoh hanya untuk menyimpulkan semua ini."

" Kalian yang bodoh. Jika membenciku mengapa masih menahanku disini. Aku ingin pergi." Sungmin lagi-lagi berteriak. Dan kali ini teriakan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan kesabarannya.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin agar lurus menatapnya. Namja manis itu sedikit meringis merasakan betapa kuatnya Kyuhyun menekan sisi wajahnya.

" Tidak ada yang berani berteriak padaku. Dan kau dengan tidak tahu dirinya selalu menyulut kesabaranku. Kau ingin pergi, baiklah. Dengan jasad tanpa nyawa, apa kau mau."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya shock. Kyuhyun adalah manusia terkeji yang pernah ia temui. Ia bukan Tuhan yang bisa seenaknya untuk melenyapkan nyawa seseorang dari muka bumi ini. Ia memang berkuasa, tapi ia tidak bisa menginjak harga diri orang lain dengan kekuasaannya itu.

" Kau brengsek." Maki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesis," Aku sedang menawarkan kompromi dengan mu Lee Sungmin. Bukankah kau ingin bebas, aku sudah memberikan kebebasan itu untukmu."

Sungmin memberontak memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan membabi buta," Dasar iblis. Tak punya hati, brengsek—" Sungmin terus merangsak tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan kuat memukul disetiap sisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang bisa ia jangkau dengan tangan mungilnya.

Dengan mudah Kyuhyun menangkap kedua tangan mungil itu, mengunci agar tidak bersikap brutal lagi pada tubuhnya.

" Sudah puas. Aku benci dilawan Lee Sungmin." Tekan Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh ringkih itu hingga terbaring diatas ranjang.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh dengan kebencian. Seumur hidupnya ia akan terus membenci pria arogan ini.

" Bawa makanan itu kemari." Seru Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

Satu persatu maid masuk membawa makanan yang Kyuhyun minta. Ada sekitar lima orang maid yang sudah berjejer rapi disisi ranjang Sungmin.

" Makan makanan itu hingga habis. Jika tidak, kau akan tahu akibatnya jika melawan perintahku." Titah Kyuhyun kejam tanpa perasaan.

Sungmin melongos. Membenrontak dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Ia beringsut mundur tak ingin menyentuh makanan yang sudah ditata rapi diatas meja nakas. Kyuhyun semakin meradang melihat sikap keras kepala namja manis itu. Tinggal makan apa susahnya.

" Makan Lee Sungmin." Seru Kyuhyun keras sambil menarik paksa tangan Sungmin untuk bangun dari rebahannya.

" Tidak akan. Biarkan aku mati kelaparan agar kalian puas melihatku mati." Sungmin menghempas kuat tangan Kyuhyun.

Pria tampan itu maju. Menarik paksa dagu Sungmin hingga wajah manis itu terpaksa mendongak.

" Makan. sekarang." Amarah Kyuhyun membumbung tinggi. ia sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi sikap pemberontak namja manis ini.

Dengan perlahan para maid mundur kebelakang. Bergidik ngeri melihat sikap memaksa Kyuhyun yang bisa disebut dengan kekerasan terhadap Sungmin.

Airmata Sungmin tumpah satu persatu membasahi kedua pipi bulatnya. Namja manis itu sama sekali tidak bersuara atau sesegukan karena menangis, ia hanya mengerat kuat bibirnya agar isakannya tidak terdengr. Kyuhyun melepas paksa cengkramannya didagu Sungmin. Dagu itu sedikit berbekas merah karena kuatnya tekanan tangan Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu memejamkan mata tajamnya, sesaat mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya.

" Makan sedikit saja." Pinta Kyuhyun sedikit melunakkan tatanan bahasanya.

Tangannya mengisyaratkan salah satu maid menghidangkan nampan yang berisi semangkuk sup beserta nasi kehadapan Sungmin. dengan enggan Sungmin mengambil nampan itu. Menyuap sup beserta nasi dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Biarkan saja Kyuhyun mengejek ia cengeng, lemah atau apapun itu. Sakit didagunya terlebih dihatinya sudah cukup membuat ia ingin berteriak menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar, sedikit kesal melihat Sungmin menangis sambil terus menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

" Bisa kau berhenti menangis. Yang ada kau akan tersedak makan sambil menangis seperti itu." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin tidak memperdulikan ocehan Kyuhyun yang ingin marah atau menyakitinya lagi seperti tadi. Namja manis itu terus makan tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama, Sungmin meletakkan sendok dengan kuat diatas nampan. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas sup dan nasi yang sudah habis dimakan Sungmin.

" Sudah. Bawa semua makanan itu pergi, aku sudah kenyang. Dan saat ini aku ingin sendiri." Sungmin meletakkan nampan keatas kasur. Bola matanya melirik sadis kearah Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan tanpa suara bahwa laki-laki itu pun harus pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti pengusiran halus itu memilih bangun tanpa berarguman lagi. Melihat Sungmin sudah mengisi perutnya itu lebih dari cukup baginya. Dengan tanpa kata pria tampan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Sungmin diikuti oleh seluruh maid yang kembali membawa sebagian makanan yang masih penuh berisi makanan yang tidak dimakan oleh Sungmin. setelah kamar itu sepi, Sungmin kembali meringkuk dalam dibalik selimut tebalnya.

.

.

" Anda baik-baik saja tuan?" Kyuhyun tersadar. Sekilas matanya melirik Jongwoon yang sedikit cemas menatap keadaan nya yang diam saja sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun berdehem, sedikit memperbaiki posisi duduknya," Ada apa?"

Jongwoon maju selangkah sambil membawa sebuah map biru ditangannya, sebelum meletakkannya diatas meja," Anda terlihat kurang baik tuan." Tebak Jongwoon yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan membunuh kearahnya.

" Apa sekarang kau beralih profesi menjadi ibu-ibu penggosip diluar sana." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Tangannya mengambil kasar map biru itu. Membacanya sekilas sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana. Jongwoon diam tak ingin lagi bersuara. Dilihat dari suasana hati Kyuhyun saat ini, keadaannya terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Tak ingin kembali menyulut emosi sang tuan yang mungkin bisa berakhir dengan kepalanya yang menghilang, ia lebih memilih diam.

Kyuhyun melempar asal map itu hingga hampir jatuh dari atas meja kerjanya," Keluarlah. aku ingin sendiri."

Jongwoon buru-buru mengambil map itu sebelum jatuh keatas lantai," Baik tuan Cho." Jongwoon pamit undur diri. Berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dalam suasana hati tidak baik sepertinya itu bukan pilihan yang baik untuknya.

" Kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya." Kyuhyun bertanya, yang sukses menghentikan langkah terburu-buru namja sipit itu.

Jongwoon berbalik, sedikit membungkuk hormat kearah Kyuhyun," Saya dan anak buah saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi tuan." Jawabnya dengan sedikit gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup ditatap bagaikan ia adalah binatang kecil yang siap dimangsa oleh serigala buas.

" Keluarlah." Titah Kyuhyun kasar.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dengan posisi tubuh yang masih tetap meringkuk ditengah-tengah ranjang tanpa bergeser sedikitpun. Mata bulatnya mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan keadaan kamar yang sedikit tamaram. Tubuh mungil itu bangkit menatap keadaan kamar yang begitu sepi.

" Jam berapa sekarang?" Gumam Sungmin.

Namja manis itu berniat turun dari ranjangnya, sedikit terkejut begitu melihat Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur lelap diatas sofa tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

" Bagaimana ia bisa masuk."

Sungmin diam melihat Ryeowook yang sepertinya sedikit bergerak. Tak lama mata namja mungil itu terbuka sayu.

" Tuan Lee." Namja mungil itu terlonjak kaget begitu melihat Sungmin yang mungkin sejak tadi sudah terbangun lebih dulu darinya.

" Anda sudah bangun." Ryeowook bergerak spontan duduk diatas sofa dengan sedikit menunduk.

Takut, tentu saja ia takut. Tidur disaat seharusnya ia menjaga Sungmin yang sedang tertidur lelap baginya itu bukanlah perkara yang lucu.

" Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tuntut Sungmin penuh intimidasi. Seingatnya ia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya, mengapa namja ini bisa masuk.

Ryeowook semakin gelagapan. Tangannya bergerak rancu dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh telapak tangannya.

" Itu—tuan, tuan Cho yang memerintahkan saya untuk menjaga tuan disini."

Sungmin mendesah. Tentu saja Ryeowook bisa masuk jika Kyuhyun sudah turun tangan, pria arogan itu mempunyai kunci duplikat kamarnya. Mengapa ia bisa melupakan hal itu. Sungmin melongos membuat fikiran buruk tiba-tiba menghinggapi kepala Ryeowook. Melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan kehadirannya disini, dipastikan ia akan dipecat. Dan kalau sampai ia dipecat, kehidupannya pasti akan bertambah sulit dari sebelumnya.

" Maafkan saya tuan Lee." Ujar Ryeowook sedih. Selepas ini, ia pasti benar-benar diusir dari sini.

" Kebiasaanmu kambuh lagi?" Tanya Sungmin ambigu.

Ryeowook menoleh. Sedikit mengerut bingung dengan perkataan sang majikan.

Sungmin memberi isyarat dengan menggunakan dagunya," Kebiasaan mu menunduk itu."

" Ah, ini." Ryeowook menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

Sungmin menggeleng maklum," Tubuhku sedikit sakit." Keluh Sungmin mengusap tengkuknya.

Ryeowook beringsut maju mendekati ranjang Sungmin sebelum bersimpuh disisi kaki Sungmin yang sejak tadi sudah menjuntai kebawah.

" Anda ingin saya pijit tuan."

" Kau bisa?" Tanya Sungmin tak yakin.

" Bisa tuan."

Sungmin mengangguk. Membiarkan Ryeowook memijat punggungnya yang sedikit kaku. Mungkin karena posisi tidurnya tadi yang terus meringkuk tanpa berubah berjam-jam lamanya.

.

.

Pagi menjelang~

Sungmin menuruni anak tangga dengan tubuh yang sudah terlihat segar. Wajahnya bersinar walaupun nampak terlihat sedikit tirus. Sungmin mendesah malas. Pagi-pagi seperti ini, ia harus sudah melihat dua nenek sihir itu yang sudah ada diruang tamu. Dan jangan lupakan mereka yang selalu ditemani dengan setumpuk kertas diatas meja. Apalagi kalau bukan majalah fashion yang bertumpuk-tumpuk diatas meja sana. Victoria menoleh ketika menyadari kehadiran Sungmin diujung tangga. Senyum sinisnya melengkung tanpa bisa ia tahan.

" Kau sudah sembuh, sayang sekali." Cerocosnya tak tahu diri.

Sungmin mendengus. Mencoba mengacuhkan setiap sindirin wanita cantik itu untuknya. Anggap saja mereka tidak ada.

Seohyun melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin namun setelahnya ia memilih bangkit menuju kearah kamarnya.

Sungmin menghirup sedikit teh hangat diatas meja makan. Ia sendirian lagi, namun ia tak masalah baginya. Tanpa kehadiran mereka bertiga ia merasa hidupnya sedikit tenang tanpa harus bercekcok ria dengan dua nenek sihir itu dan ia pun tidah harus menarik urat jika sudah beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun.

" Anda terlihat lebih segar." Sungmin menoleh melihat Jongwoon sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sungmin membuang muka. Begitu enggan hanya untuk sekedar menatap bawahan Kyuhyun satu ini.

" Apa kau merasa kecewa melihat aku sudah bisa berjalan kembali." Sahut Sungmin ketus. Ia mengunyah makanannya dengan serampangan.

Entah karena apa, hari ini semua orang begitu menyebalkan. Entah itu Victoria dan sekarang Jongwoon.

" Anda terlalu buruk menilai saya tuan Lee." Ucap Jongwoon dengan senyum kecil.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya acuh, tak ingin terlalu jauh menanggapi perkataan pria sipit itu.

" Ada angin apa kau kemari." Tanya Sungmin merasa tak biasa dengan sikap pria itu. Tidak mungkin kan ia datang padanya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa saja.

" Anda diminta tuan Cho untuk datang menemuinya diruang kerjanya."

Sungmin menghentikan kunyahannya," Sekarang?" Tanya namja manis itu memastikan.

Jongwoon membalas dengan satu anggukan singkat.

Sungmin menghentikan makannya, minum sebentar sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

" Tuan Lee, anda bisa menghabiskan sarapan terlebih dahulu. Tak perlu terburu-buru." Sela Jongwoon melihat Sungmin yang melangkah bak orang dikejar setan.

Sungmin menyentak dengan raut jengkel," Bukankah lebih baik jika urusan cepat selesai." Sahut Sungmin kesal.

Jongwoon mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Merasa aneh dengan sikap Sungmin yang biasanya selalu meledak-ledak jika sudah menyangkut dengan Kyuhyun. Namun pagi ini Sungmin malah pergi dengan suka rela tanpa harus ia paksa terlebih dahulu. Apa sakit yang dideritanya beberapa hari yang lalu sedikit menggeser sistem saraf namja manis itu.

Jongwoon terkekeh geli akan fikiran konyolnya yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Dengan cepat ia melangkah pergi menyusul Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu ruang makan itu.

.

" Kau memanggilku?" Ujar Sungmin yang muncul dari balik pintu ruangan Kyuhyun diikuti oleh Jongwoon dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti memeriksa dokumen yang ada ditangannya dan beralih menatap Sungmin yang berjalan ogah-ogahan kearahnya.

" Ya. Ada hal yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu."

Sebelah alis Sungmin naik beberapa senti. Apa gerangan yang ingin pria ini katakan padanya.

" Duduklah dulu." Pinta Kyuhyun yang kini telah berpindah duduk disofa coklat yang berada disudut ruangannya.

Sungmin menurut. Memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Matanya memicing waspada. Menanti-nanti apa gerangan yang akan Kyuhyun bicarakan padanya.

" Bicaralah. Sekarang." Seloroh Sungmin. Jujur saja ia sangat tidak suka jika harus berlama-lama dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan pria arogan ini.

Jika bukan karena ide gila dari Seohyun yang dengan bodohnya ia setujui waktu itu, demi dewi fortuna ia tidak akan pernah mau bersikap tak normal seperti ini. bersikap sedikit melunak pada Kyuhyun, bahkan mau saja menuruti apa yang ia katakan.

Kyuhyun berdehem sesaat, pria tampan itu melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin yang duduk diam layaknya patung pajangan. Tak bergerak, hanya menatap lurus kearahnya.

" Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa sore nanti aku akan terbang ke Roma. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus disana."

Sungmin menghela nafas kesal. Hanya ini. Kyuhyun menyuruhnya datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini saja.

" Kau—"

" Bisa kau mendengarkan ku terlebih dahulu. Setelah sembuh dari sakit mu itu kau terlihat semakin brutal saja." Ujar Kyuhyun jenaka. Namun sayangnya bagi Sungmin itu adalah sebuah penghinaan besar-benaran untuk harga dirinya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya kesal. Jika ia adalah salah satu tokoh kartun yang ada dikomik-komik, mungkin saat ini kepalanya sudah menyembul tanduk dengan asap-asap hitam yang mengelilingi disekitar tubuhnya.

" Kau ingin bermain-main dengan ku. Hal konyol macam apa ini." Gertak Sungmin yang hampir ingin meledak sakin jengkelnya.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Mencoba tak ingin ambil pusing akan kekesalan Sungmin yang sepertinya telah sampai diujung tanduk.

" Aku akan pergi sore ini dan kau pun harus ikut bersamaku."

Kali ini bukan lagi darahnya yang mendidik, namun mungkin saat ini jantungnya sudah hampir melompak keluar dari dadanya mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat bolamata Sungmin membulat shock.

Secara spontak Sungmin mengusap kedua telinganya. Selepas ini mungkin ia harus membuat janji dengan dokter telinga, takut-takut ada masalah dengan kedua telinganya.

" Mungkin telingaku agak bermasalah. Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi."

Kyuhyun menghebuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia lebih memilih menatap lekat sikap linglung namja manis itu daripada ia harus menjawab pertanyaan konyol yang Sungmin lontarkan.

Sungmin semakin kesal saat pria tampan itu tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Oke. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang melucu atau pa, yang pasti apa maksud perkataan mu itu. Ingin mengajakku, kemana. Ke Roma?" Serocos Sungmin kesal.

" Aku tahu kau tak bodoh dalam memahami perkataan ku. Tentu saja aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku ke Roma." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba untuk mengotrol emosinya hingga tidak berakhir dengan ia yang membentak Kyuhyun, bisa gagal semua rencananya untuk menjadi anak baik. Demi apa, setelah ini ia akan mengutuk Seohyun yang telah menyeretnya dalam situasi rumit seperti ini.

" Kau yang bertugas mengapa aku yang juga harus ikut. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini." Putus Sungmin sepihak.

" Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian dimansion ini Lee Sungmin."

Deg

Entah jantung siapa yang berdetak lebih dulu, yang pasti saat ini Sungmin ingin sekali berlari keluar dan bersembunyi sejauh mungkin dari pria arogan itu.

" Disini banyak maid dan bodyguard juga kan. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Sungmin mencoba bersikap biasa.

" Aku tidak akan pernah tenang jika kau lepas dari pengawasanku. Aku tidak ingin kejadian di mall waktu itu terulang kembali."

Sungmin menerawang. Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun memang ada benarnya juga. Bagaimana jika ada orang gila seperti waktu itu datang menemuinya. Menuduhnya membunuh atau apapun itu yang berakhir dengan nyawanya yang diambang kematian. Sungmin rasa jika kali ini hal seperti itu terulang lagi, malaikat kematian pasti tidak akan berkompromi lagi untuk tidak mencabut nyawanya.

" Lakukan saja sesukamu. Aku tidak perduli." Usai berkata, Sungmin langsung bergegas pergi keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, hampir-hampir ia berlari jika tidak memikirkan tata krama yang dulu telah diajarkan kepadanya.

Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menatap pungggung kecil Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dibalik ruangannya.

" Tidak lama lagi kau akan tunduk dibawah kakiku Lee Sungmin."

.

.

Sungmin terus meracau, mengumpat atau apapun itu yang membuat hatinya lega akan rasa kesal yang masih bersemayam didalam dirinya. Apa-apaan Kyuhyun, membuat keputusan seenaknya saja. Ia harus ikut ke Roma, bersama Kyuhyun. Yang benar saja. Ia tidak sudi jika harus dekat-dekat dengan pria itu. Hidupnya bisa terus terkena sial jika pria itu terus ada disekitarnya.

Lagipula kejadian dimana ia dipeluk oleh Kuyhyun-atau lebih tepatnya ia pun sedikit-garis bawahi, sedikit menikmati pelukan itu membuat ia ingin terus menghindar dari Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, bukannya ia bisa menghindar, malah ia harus terjebak dengan pria itu dalam perjalanan bisnis sialannya itu.

Tapi jika ia menolak. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun bisa saja terjadi. Pembunuhan terencana, peneroran atau pembunuhan lainnnya yang menyangkut nyawanya. Jika mereka bisa berbuat nekat disaat Kyuhyun masih ada, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun pergi. Bisa tamat riwayatnya.

" HAH. Semenjak aku tinggal disini. Hidupku tidak pernah merasa tenang." Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa didalam kamarnya.

Namja manis itu kembali memikirkan penawaran Kyuhyun. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia ikut pergi bersama pria arogan itu. Hitung-hitung ia jalan-jalan kan. Kapan lagi ia bisa keluar negeri dengan gratis. Apalagi ini ke Roma, kota tua yang begitu indah menurut sumber yang ia baca diinternet.

Sungmin tertawa lebar yang terkesan aneh," Lebih baik aku mandi saja." Gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah cengo.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan tuan Lee. Apa ia baik-baik saja."

.

.

" TIDAK. Dia tidak boleh ikut bersamamu." Teriak Victoria tidak terima.

Jantungnya hampir melompat keluar dari dadanya sesaat setelah ia mendengar rencana Kyuhyun yang ingin mengikut sertakan Sungmin dalam perjalanan bisnisnya ke Roma. Ia memang sudah terbiasa ditinggal Kyuhyun keluar negeri hingga berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu lamanya. Tapi ia tidak rela jika kali ini Kyuhyun pergi dengan Sungmin yang ikut dengan suaminya. Itu artinya, mereka akan terus bersama disana. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan namja tidak tahu diri itu dekat-dekat dengan suaminya.

" Apa yang terjadi denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun aneh melihat wajah Victoria merah padam seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

" Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Namja itu akan tetap tinggal disini. Jika kau ingin, aku sendiri yang akan ikut dengan mu, aku juga bisa mengurusmu disana." Bujuk Victoria lagi.

Jangan sampai namja itu ikut bersama Kyuhyun. Ia akan mencegah niat suaminya itu bagaimana pun caranya.

Kyuhyun menatap datar wajah istri pertamanya itu," Aku sedang tidak meminta persetujuan darimu. Apa Sungmin harus ikut bersamaku atau tidak, itu urusanku. Aku yang membuat keputusan disini, jika aku sudah memutuskan tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya, siapapun itu."

Victoria, wanita cantik itu semakin mengepalkan tangannya kesal," Kyu, kau tak bisa—"

" Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Kalian memang istriku, tapi kalian tidak bisa semena-mena dengan keputusanku. Aku pemimpin dirumah ini. kalian cukup hanya diam dan menurut."

Aura Kyuhyun kelam tak terbaca. Wajahnya pun begitu datar dengan nada bicara yang siap membekukan siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Victoria menghapus tetesan bening yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia memang kerap kali mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara kasar padanya jika keinginannya sudah ditentang. Namun kali ini, Kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan. Ia istrinya, dan ia punya hak atas segala keputusan yang diambil oleh Kyuhyun.

Tak ingin berdebat lebih jauh dan hasilnya akan tetap nihil. Victoria lebih memilih keluar meninggalkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Percuma ia memohon. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mengubah keputusannya apalagi jika menyangkut namja tak tahu diri itu.

Victoria menutup pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun," Aku tidak terima dengan keputusan Kyuhyun. Dia lebih mementingkan namja itu daripada aku, istrinya sendiri." Victoria mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. Dendam membara berkobar didalam matanya dan siap menghanguskan siapa saja yang berani menghalangi jalannya.

" Lee Sungmin, kau akan tahu akibatnya jika sudah berani menentangku."

.

.

Ryeowook tengah sibuk mengepak barang-barang yang akan dibawa Sungmin ke Roma nanti kedalam koper kecil berwarna cream. Ia tadi sudah diberitahu oleh tuan Kim untuk tidak terlalu banyak membawa pakaian untuk Sungmin.

Ryeowook menoleh, menatap Sungmin yang hanya duduk diam diatas sofa.

" Tuan Lee benar akan pergi?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

Bukan ia tidak mendengar desas desus para maid yang membicarkan tentang majikannya ini yang selalu membuat onar pada tuan Cho. Selalu menentang segala perintah tuan Cho. Dan hebatnya lagi, yang sukses membuat ia menganga shock bahwa Sungmin akan pergi ke Roma bersama tuan Cho.

" Letakkan kembali koperku kedalam lemari jika kau terus bertanya seperti itu." Seru Sungmin jengkel.

Jika ia hitung-hitung sudah beberapa kali Ryeowook bertanya hal yang sama padanya sejak tadi. Apa benar ia akan pergi keroma bersama Kyuhyun. Jika bisa, ia akan berteriak bahwa semua ini hanya sandiwaranya belaka. Berpura-pura tunduk pada Kyuhyun dan mulai mengikuti perintah otoriternya itu. Dan ia akan mengumumkan pada orang-orang bahwa ia terpaksa melakukan hal bodoh ini demi sebuah kata kebebasan yang akan ia nikmati dimasa yang akan datang nanti. Dimana ia yang akan bebas dari sini.

Mengingat kata bebas membuat Sungmin tertawa aneh yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Ryeowook menatap aneh kearahnya.

" Tuan Lee, anda baik-baik saja."

Sungmin tersadar dari fantasi indahnya. Mengerjap sebentar sebelum berdehem ringan.

" Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu. Jangan selalu banyak bertanya."

Sungmin melangkah dan berbaring diatas ranjang. Ia melirik jam, sudah pukul 3 sore. Mereka akan terbang keroma pukul 5 sore. Masih ada waktu dua jam untuk ia bisa tidur sebentar.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, tak berapa lama ia sudah jatuh tertidur lelap. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat cara tidur Sungmin yang terbilang imut. Dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ditariknya selimut yang ada diujung kaki Sungmin dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu sebatas dada.

Pekerjaannya telah selesai, mengepak pakaian Sungmin kedalam koper. Tuannya pun sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ryeowook memilih keluar dari kamar mewah itu dengan pelan, takut-takut gerakannya menimbulkan suara keras yang akan mengganggu Sungmin dari tidur lelapnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong. Aku kembali lagi bawa chapter baru. semoga suka ya. Mian kalau masih ada typo yang nyempil. Maklum update kilat banget. Jika ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selama kyumin di Roma. Ikuti terus ceritanya yaa...

Jangan lupa REVIEW.. bye bye

Saranghaee...


	6. Chapter 6

Heart Beat

Chapter 6

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Wajah Sungmin sudah nampak terlihat begitu kusut. Namja manis itu menumpu dagunya diatas meja didalam sebuah restoran didalam bandara. Ia ditelantarkan oleh Kyuhyun disana bersama dua orang bodyguard yang sejak tadi terus berdiri disisinya, dan pria arogan itu menghilang entah kemana bersama Jongwoon.

Sungmin tak henti terus mengumpat kesal. Ia tadi dibangunkan dengan paksa dari acara tidur nyenyaknya, disuruh untuk bersiap-siap karena mereka harus segera berangkat kebandara. Namun sekarang, ia malah berakhir seperti orang bodoh didalam restoran seorang diri.

Sungmin pun menyadari bahwa sejak tadi semua mata terus memandang kearahnya namun mereka tidak berani menatap secara langsung, hanya mencuri-curi pandang dengan cibiran pedas yang tambah membuat moodnya semakin buruk saja.

" Dia itu tunangannya Cho Kyuhyun. Miliyarder yang kaya itu, daebak. Namja itu beruntung sekali."

" Aku tidak habis fikir. Banyak diluar sana yeoja maupun namja yang lebih cantik dan manis dari dia, mengapa Kyuhyun bisa memilih namja itu."

" Kalian semua harus operasi plastik jika ingin menyaingiku." Gumam Sungmin pedas.

Sungmin melirik sinis pada salah satu meja yang persis berada disamping meja yang ia tempati. Meja itu berisi tiga orang wanita yang sejak tadi terus berbisik menghakiminya yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu.

Sungmin tahu, ketiga wanita itu adalah jenis wanita yang menyimpan penyakit iri dengki didalam hati mereka. Lihatlah tampang wanita-wanita itu ketika membicarakannya, haruskah Sungmin mencongkel kedua mata mereka agar tidak terus menatap remeh kearahnya.

Baru saja Sungmin ingin mendamprat ketiga wanita tukang gosip itu tapi suara Jongwoon terdengar tengah memanggil dirinya. Sungmin menoleh sedikit memicingkan matanya melihat hanya Jongwoon yang datang, Kyuhyun mana. Bukankah tadi mereka pergi bersama.

" Tuan Cho sudah menunggu anda." Ujar Jongwoon seakan tahu isi pikiran Sungmin.

" Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

" Ya tuan, mari ikut saya."

Jongwoon berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Sungmin setelahnya. Sungmin menatap sengit ketiga wanita biang gosip tadi. Berterima kasihlah mereka pada Jongwoon yang datang lebih awal, jika tidak bisa ia pastikan mulut besar mereka itu akan sobek ditangannya.

" Dasar wanita." Seru Sungmin keras hingga ketiga wanita tadi mendelik kesal kearahnya.

.

.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri diujung lorong dengan ponsel yang tersemat indah ditelinganya. Sepertinya pria arogan itu tengah berbicara penting dengan seseorang. Kyuhyun menoleh ketika melihat Jongwoon beserta Sungmin muncul. Pria tampan itu tampak mengakhiri panggilannya dan menyimpan ponsel canggih itu disaku jas mahalnya. Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap tajam ketika Jongwoon dan Sungmin semakin mendekat kearahnya.

" Semua telah siap tuan Cho. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan perkataan Jongwoon. Ia lebih tertarik untuk mendekati Sungmin yang berdiri tepat dibelakang pria tinggi itu.

" Kau merasa sakit?"

Walaupun pertanyaan itu Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan amat nada datar namun terkandung sejuta kekhawatiran disana. Wajah Sungmin nampak terlihat pucat, begitupun dengan bibirnya yang sedikit pucat.

Sungmin menyentuh leher serta dahinya. Tubuhnya memang sedikit hangat, tapi Sungmin tidak merasa bahwa ia sakit.

" Aku tidak sakit." Sahut Sungmin.

Bola mata Kyuhyun memicing tajam. Mengamati dengan seksama keseluruhan tubuh Sungmin tanpa terlewat satu pun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun jengah. Ia merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan selekat itu, apalagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menatapnya seperti ini.

" Benar kau tidak sakit?"

Sungmin menahan nafas ketika tangan pucat Kyuhyun mendarat lembut didahinya. Hal yang biasa memang, namun tidak untuk Sungmin yang kini tengah merasakan jantungnya hampir copot dari tempatnya mendapati kelakuan Kyuhyun yang lain dari biasanya.

" Aku baik-baik saja." Seru Sungmin menyentak kasar telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit menjauh dari Pria itu. Memberi jarak tubuh keduanya agar tidak saling berdekatan lagi.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berkomentar atau protes dengan sikap kasar Sungmin. Tanpa sepatah katapun ia berbalik, melangkah dengan gagah menuju sebuah jet yang baru saja Sungmin sadari keberadaannya.

Sungmin menutup mulut takjub bercampur terkejut. Mereka pergi ke Roma dengan menaiki sebuah jet. Bahkan mungkin didalam mimpi sekalipun Sungmin tidak berani memimpikan bahwa ia akan bepergian dengan menggunakan sebuah jet. Apalagi jet yang akan mereka naiki ini adalah salah satu jet yang memiliki kecepatan terbang yang sangat cepat.

" Tuan Lee, anda mendengar saya." Sungmin tersadar begitu mendapati lambayan tangan didepan wajahnya berikut suara Jongwoon yang terdengar menyadarkannya dari dunia kekagumannya.

" Tentu, aku mendengarmu." Sahut Sungmin gugup. Sungmin mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin dihadapan Jongwoon.

Apa kata dunia jika Sungmin berkata bahwa ia baru pertama kalinya melihat sebuah jet secara langsung dan beberapa saat lagi ia akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya terbang dengan menggunakan sebuah jet. Itu hal yang memalukan untuk diungkapkan dimuka umum.

" Mari ikut saya tuan Lee."

Sungmin mengikuti dengan patuh dibelakang Jongwoon. Kini Sungmin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan para bodyguard yang selalu berjaga mengelilinginya seolah Sungmin adalah seorang tahanan polisi yang harus selalu dijaga ketat agar tidak bisa melarikan diri kemanapun, walaupun tidak Sungmin tampik bahwa semua itu sedikit benar adanya.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki didalam jet tersebut, Sungmin kembali harus dibuat terpana dengan semua perlengkapan yang ada didalam jet tersebut. Disana sudah tersedia dua buah sofa berukuran kecil, televisi, disana pun ada rak yang berisi beberapa wine serta satu set ranjang berukuran kecil. Sungmin baru tahu jika sebuah jet bisa hampir sama dengan sebuah kamar tidur.

Buru-buru Sungmin melangkah ketika retina matanya menangkap seliut tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk disofa tunggal dengan tablet ditangannya. Sungmin turut serta mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh satu meja kaca kecil sebagai pembatas.

Diatas meja kaca itu pun sudah disiapkan satu mangkuk besar yang berisi buah-buahan segar seperti anggur, apel dan buah cherry dilengkapi dengan satu botol wine.

Sungmin memang tidak pernah merasakan seperti apa itu rasanya sebuah wine. Yang hanya ia dengar bahwa minuman itu begitu manis jika dicecap dan dengan aroma yang begitu sangat menggiurkan jika dihirup, apalagi jika wine itu sudah berusia sangat tua maka rasanya akan semakin nikmat.

" Kau sarankan kau untuk tidak mencobanya."

Sungmin terperanjat begitu mendengar suara datar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang kini rupanya sudah tidak lagi berkutat dengan tabletnya. Lelaki itu menatap lekat wajah Sungmin.

" Tentu saja tidak." Sahut Sungmin cepat.

" Aku hanya melihat, mengapa kau menatapku seakan aku ini seorang penjahat." Kesal Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun terus menatap kearahnya tanpa berpaling sedikit pun.

Tanpa menghiraukan pria tampan itu, Sungmin memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa dengan posisi sedikit berbaring. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat kembali sibuk dengan tablet putih menyebalkannya itu tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin lagi. Mereka terjebak didalam suasana diam yang tidak menyenangkan.

Hampir 30 menit lamanya mereka hanya diam dalam keheningan. Kyuhyun masih terlihat sibuk dengan tablet ditangannya, sedangkan Sungmin terlihat sudah tidur lelap dengan kepala mendongak karena harus bersandar disandaran sofa.

Sret~

Sungmin bergerak, berpaling membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Sret~

Tidak lebih dari 2 menit. Sungmin kembali lagi berpaling menghadap Kyuhyun. Kaki kecilnya ia tekuk hingga mencapai dada. Posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman bagi siapapun yang tengah tertidur.

Kyuhyun menoleh merasa sedikit terganggu karena pergerakan Sungmin yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu.

Sungmin memang terlihat tengah tidur namun tubuhnya terus bergerak tak nyaman dan Kyuhyun mengamati semua gerak gerik namja mungil itu sejak tadi.

Pria tampan itu bangkit, melangkah pelan mendekati sofa yang digunakan Sungmin untuk tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun membungkuk, tanpa kata mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk dipindahkan diatas ranjang kecil disisi jendela pesawat.

Sungmin menggeliat kecil begitu tubuhnya menyentuh lembutnya kasur. Tubuh mungil itu secara naluriah meringkuk menyamankan tidurnya. Kyuhyun sedikit memperbaiki bantal yang Sungmin gunakan. Menarik selimut diujung kaki Sungmin dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu sebatas dada. Setelah dirasa Sungmin tidur dengan nyaman, ia kembali kesofa dimana ia meninggalkan tabletnya yang masih menyala. Kyuhyun pun kembali tenggelam didalam pekerjaannya yang menggunung itu.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun tepat lima menit setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Pria tampan itu terlihat bersandar dikepala sofa dengan mata tertutup. Sungmin mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu basah yang telah disediakan diatas meja nakas kecil disamping ranjang. Setelah dirasa cukup namja manis itu beranjak kearah sofa dengan teramat pelan hingga tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Lengan Kyuhyun yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuat Sungmin sulit mengetahui apakah Kyuhyun sedang tidur atau hanya menutup mata saja.

Sungmin mengamati keadaan sekitar, sepi. Hanya ada dirinya bersama Kyuhyun disana. Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, pria itu seperti nya tengah tidur.

Dengan pelan, Sungmin beranjak melewati tubuh Kyuhyun. Berjalan dengan hati-hati agar gerakannya tidak membangunkan pria itu.

Tap

Sungmin menegang merasakan tangan kirinya dicekal oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dengan wajah meringis. Ia kira Kyuhyun sudah tertidur namun ternyata pria itu mungkin hanya memejamkan matanya saja.

" Kau berniat ingin kabur, didalam pesawat?" Ada nada mencemooh yang begitu kentara ketika Kyuhyun melemparkan pertanyaan yang lebih menjurus kesebuah pernyataan tidak langsung.

Sungmin berpaling, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat tuduhan yang tidak mendasar itu.

" Aku tidak kabur."

" Lalu mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, itu apa namanya kalau bukan ingin kabur."

Urat-urat kemarahan Sungmin muncul. Apa kepala Kyuhyun hanya berisi hal-hal buruk saja tentangnya. Kyuhyun selalu menunduhnya tanpa alasan.

" Kau fikir aku bisa kabur kemana. Melompat dari dalam pesawat, seperti itu yang kau maksud!" Ujar Sungmin berapi-api.

Nafasnya memburu menahan kekesalan yang menggunung. Ditambah dengan Kyuhyun yang kini justru menatap lurus padanya dengan pandangan menilai.

" Lalu apa yang kau lakukan. Berjalan mengendap seperti seorang pencuri."

" Aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum disana." Seru Sungmin kesal sambil menunjuk sebuah kulkas mini tidak jauh dari sofa.

Bruk~

Tidak sampai sepersekian detik tubuh Sungmin sudah terhempas keatas sofa yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Sofa yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu sedikit sesak karena harus menampung tubuh dua orang dewasa. Sebelah paha Sungmin bahkan harus menindih paha Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk disofa dengan wajah datarnya itu.

Hampir-hampir Sungmin melayangkan pukulan tangannya kewajah Kyuhyun sebelum ia mendengar ucapan pria tampan itu.

" Aku akan mengambilkan untukmu, tunggu disini."

Sungmin melongos dengan wajah pongah begitu tubuhnya didudukkan paksa oleh Kyuhyun, sedangkan pria itu melenggang santai menuju kearah kulkas dan mengambil dua botol air mineral disana. Pria tampan itu pun turut membawa satu piring kecil puding coklat ditangannya.

Sungmin hanya diam mengamati Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyodorkan satu botol air mineral kearahnya beserta satu piring puding yang ia bawa tadi. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun beranjak mendudukan tubuhnya disofa yang berbeda dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil botol air mineral itu, membukanya dan meminum isinya hingga tandas hampir setengah botol banyaknya.

" Kau tadi yang memindahkanku?" Tanya Sungmin mengambil puding dan memakannya.

Kyuhyun meneguk pelan air minum ditangannya," Apa kau fikir disini ada orang lain selain aku."

Sungmin mendengus. Mengumpat didalam hati akan sikap arogan Kyuhyun. Ia kan hanya bertanya, tapi pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya seperti orang yang ingin berperang. Keras dan dingin.

" Aku akan membuat kesepakatan dengan mu selama kita di Roma."

Kyuhyun terlihat memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan beralih menatap Sungmin dengan wajah serius.

Sungmin menghentikan kunyahannya. Namja manis itu memicingkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh rasa curiga. Sungmin tahu bahkan sudah hafal diluar kepala jika Kyuhyun sudah membuat kesepakatan itu tidak pernah menguntungkan dirinya.

" Apalagi yang sedang kau rencanakan eoh?" Sungmin meletakkan pudingnya keatas meja. Ia sudah tidak berselera lagi untuk menyantap puding coklat nikmat itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring membuat Sungmin berfikir untuk melemparkn botol air mineral kewajah menyebalkan itu.

" Tidak sulit. Selama disana, kau hanya harus bersikap layaknya tunangan ku yang baik." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyilangkan kakinya.

Sungmin tertawa menyejek," Hanya itu, terlalu mudah untukku." Ucap Sungmin sombong.

Jika namja manis itu tahu makna dari kata baik yang ada dikepala Kyuhyun, mungkin Sungmin tidak akan berfikir lagi untuk melemparkan botol air mineral itu kewajah tampan Kyuhyun.

" Aku harap begitu." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan tanpa bisa didengar oleh Sungmin.

.

.

Tepat pukul 5 pagi. Mereka mendarat di bandara. Setelahnya dilanjutkan dengan berkendara menuju kawasan elit perumahan ditengah jantung kota Roma. Sungmin sudah tidur selama perjalanan menuju tempat yang akan mereka tinggali selama di Roma bahkan sebelum jet yang membawa mereka mendarat kepermukaan bumi, namja mungil itu sudah memejamkan mata tidur dengan pulasnya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, pria itu masih setia terjaga walaupun matanya sudah terlihat sedikit sayu karena lelah. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan mata kurang lebih hanya 2 jam lamanya selama mereka masih didalam jet tadi.

Tangan panjang Kyuhyun terulur mengusap surai legam Sungmin yang saat ini tengah tidur dengan berbantalkan bahunya. Sesaat Kyuhyun memperbaiki letak selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mungil Sungmin, Memastikan bahwa namja manis itu tidak kedinginan.

Sungmin menggeliat, menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang bersandar dibahu Kyuhyun. Dirasa Sungmin bergerak, Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya melihat mata Sungmin yang rupanya masih terpejam. Suasana didalam mobil begitu hening, hanya terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang tengah membawa mereka menyusuri jalan raya yang sedikit lekang dari kendaraan. Kyuhyun bersandar, sedikit meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang begitu terasa kaku selama perjalanan panjang itu.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menerpa lembut kulit wajahnya. Bola mata Sungmin mengedar merasa asing dengan suasana disekitarnya. Seakan baru menyadari keadaannya, Sungmin bergerak bangun, menatap keadaan ruang kamar yang begitu sepi hanya ada dia seorang disana.

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya, mengambil kesadaran secara utuh pasca bangun tidurnya.

" Apa semalaman aku tertidur. Jangan katakan bahwa Kyuhyun lagi yang memindahkan ku kemari." Sungmin menepuk dahinya kesal sekaligus malu.

Bergegas ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, melangkah tergesa menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin lalu menemui Kyuhyun setelahnya.

.

Sungmin mengendap keluar dari kamarnya. Bola matanya mengedar mengamati keadaan rumah yang terlihat begitu sepi. Kening halus Sungmin mengerut. Ia tidak mendapati siapapun didalam rumah ini. Maid, bodyguard bahkan Kyuhyun pun tidak terlihat.

" Tuan Lee sudah bangun."

" OMO."

Sungmin berpaling, terkejut bukan main ketika seseorang berbicara begitu tiba-tiba padanya.

Seorang wanita muda berpakaian khas maid tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin. Yeoja itu sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat. Sungmin yang masih dalam mood terkejut hanya mengangguk kaku menanggapi sapaan itu.

" Nu-nuguya?" Tanya Sungmin setelah sadar dari rasa kagetnya.

" Saya maid di villa ini tuan Lee."

" Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan. Namja manis itu menatap kesana kemari, bergumam bahwa ternyata ia berada disebuah villa. Sungmin fikir, villa ini terlalu besar hanya untuk ditinggali oleh beberapa orang saja.

" Kyuhyun, eoddi?" Tanya Sungmin lagi dengan suara pelan, bahkan pertanyaan nya hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Yeoja yang mengaku sebagai maid itu tersenyum sedikit lebar dengan bola mata yang menatap Sungmin penuh arti.

" Tuan Cho sudah pergi sejak pukul 6 pagi tadi, tuan."

" Ah, begitu. Namamu?"

" Cailien."

" Kau bisa berbahasa korea?"

" Sedikit. Karena dulu aku pun pernah tinggal dikorea selama beberapa tahun sebelum menetap disini." Jelas yeoja itu.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

" Anda belum sarapan bukan. Kami sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk tuan. Mari ikut saya."

Sungmin mengekor dibelakang Cailien. Turut mengikut ketika gadis itu membawanya kemeja makan yang sudah penuh dengan hidangan khas makanan korea yang berbagai jenis.

Diatas meja, sudah tersedia bibimbap dengan berbagai jenis sayuran didalamnya, kimichi jjigae dengan kuah saos yang terlihat begitu pedas, bulgogi daging sapi, chapchae dan semangkuk besar jeongol yang berisi daging dan macam-macam sayur ditengah-tengah meja. Asap yang masih mengepul membuat perut Sungmin berbunyi lapar.

" Tuan Cho yang meminta kami untuk membuat makanan korea untuk tuan Lee."

Sungmin menoleh," Kyuhyun?"

" Ya Tuan." Sahut Cailien dengan senyum manisnya.

Sungmin sekali lagi hanya mengangguk tanpa bisa berkata-kata apapun. Sungmin rasa akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun terlihat bersikap berbeda padanya. Contoh kecilnya saja, Kyuhyun tidak lagi meledak marah jika ia membuat suatu kesalahan. Biasanya mereka akan selalu berakhir dengan perang mulut. Kyuhyun yang pemarah dan Sungmin yang keras kepala beradu mulut tanpa henti.

Kyuhyun pun lebih mengurangi ucapan kasarnya itu padanya. Catat-hanya mengurangi. Kyuhyun masih selalu bermulut tajam. Dan pagi ini, ia dihidangkan makanan khas korea yang semua menunya adalah makanan kesukaan Sungmin dan itu atas perintah Kyuhyun.

" Semua menu ini adalah makanan kesukaanku, bagaimana Kyuhyun tahu?"

.

.

Seohyun beserta Victoria berjalan bersama ditengah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di seoul. Keduanya terlihat tengah asyik berburu barang baru. Dikedua tangan wanita cantik itu telah tertenteng manis beberapa paper bag yang sudah barang tentu itu semua berisi pakaian serta perhiasan mahal.

Keduanya singgah ditoko perhiasan yang menjual beberapa jenis cincin. Berbagai jenis cincin dengan taburan berlian menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri. Seohyun meminta sebuah cincin dengan berlian mungil yang bertaburan disekitarnya, cantik dan elegan.

" Kurasa ini lebih cocok untukmu." Victoria menunjuk salah satu cincin dengan berlian berwarna merah menyala.

Seohyun mengamati sesaat. Namun setelahnya ia menggeleng tidak setuju.

" Berliannya terlalu besar. Jariku bisa patah kalau memakainya."

Seohyun memaku cincin yang ia pilih dijari manisnya. Berlian itu begitu terlihat sempurna ketika wanita cantik itu memakainya.

Victoria turut mengamati cincin yang menjadi pilihan Seohyun.

" Berliannya terlalu kecil, kenapa tidak mencari berlian yang lebih besar jika kau bisa."

" Tidak perlu berlian besar jika berlian kecil bisa lebih membuatmu bersinar." Sahut Seohyun dengan senyum kecil.

Victoria mengedikkan bahunya acuh," Menurutmu begitu?"

" Ya, kurasa seperti itu." Ucap Seohyun gamang. Bola matanya mengedar, kembali memilih cincin yang lain.

.

.

Sungmin tengah menikmati pemandangan air mancur yang memercikkan airnya ditengah kolam renang yang berada dibelakang villa. Sungmin tengah duduk bersila disebuah gazebo disisi kolam sambil menikmati kudapan kue beras.

Sungmin menoleh begitu merasakan seseorang tengah mendekat padanya. Disana, Cailien datang dengan membawa segelas jus mangga untuknya. Yeoja itu tersenyum begitu sampai dihadapan Sungmin.

" Kue beras akan terasa lebih mantap jika ditambah dengan segelas jus mangga." Ucap gadis itu menyodorkan segelas jus kehadapan Sungmin. Sungmin terkekeh mendengar opini itu.

" Begitukah. Aku akan mencobanya kalau begitu." Tambah Sungmin dengan nada bercanda.

Keduanya terbahak, tertawa lucu secara bersamaan.

" Tinggal lah lebih lama disini, kita mungkin bisa bercerita." Cegah Sungmin begitu melihat gelagat Cailien yang berniat ingin bangkit dari duduknya.

" Saya takut tuan Cho akan marah melihat saya disini, bukannya bekerja."

" Tenang. Kyuhyun pun tidak sedang disini kan. Jadi, duduklah kembali." Pinta Sungmin lebih kepada memaksa.

Cailien menunduk sebelum kembali duduk seperti semula.

" Dilihat dari ekspresi takut diwajahmu, kurasa Kyuhyun itu kejam sekali ya." Ucap Sungmin santai membuat Cailien menoleh padanya.

Cailien, yeoja itu menatap Sungmin penuh tanda tanya.

" Dia selalu marah. Berteriak jika keinginannya tidak dituruti, arogan, keras kepala. Tks! Bukan kah itu tabiat yang sangat buruk."

Satu persatu keburukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin paparkan. Seolah aib buruk pria tampan itu adalah hal yang patut dibicarakan didepan orang lain.

Cailien yang semula menatap Sungmin kini beralih kembali menunduk dalam," Apa selama ini tuan Lee berfikir seperti itu?"

Sungmin kini yang balik menoleh kearah yeoja itu. Raut wajah penasaran tidak ia sembunyikan sama sekali. Cailien tersenyum, bola matanya menerawang jauh keangkasa lepas. Menatap biru langit yang berpadu dengan gumpalan awan putih seperti salju.

" Mungkin tuan Cho bersikap seperti itu karena ia kesepian." Sambung Cailien lagi.

" Laki-laki brengsek seperti dia, mana mungkin merasa kesepian." Ucap Sungmin mengibas tangannya. Memberi isyarat agar Cailien tidak berkata yang tidak masuk di akalnya.

" Tuan Cho, dia..."

" Cailien."

Suara bass yang terdengar datar menyentak kedua namja dan yeoja itu yang bisa dikatakan sedang tengah bergosip ria. Cailien yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh cepat kearah pintu diujung kolam renang.

Tepat didepan pintu, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dengan wajah datar andalannya. Cailien bergegas bangkit dengan tubuh yang terlihat bergetar samar. Kepalanya menunduk makin dalam ketika Kyuhyun semakin melangkah mendekat kearah gazebo yang mereka tempati.

" Aku menggajimu bukan untuk melihat mu duduk disini seperti seorang majikan."

" Maafkan saya tuan."

Sungmin bangkit. Ia tidak suka Kyuhyun yang memperlakukan Cailien dengan kasar seperti itu

" Aku yang memintanya untuk menemaniku disini." Sela Sungmin. Ia tidak mungkin hanya duduk diam ketika ia yang telah meminta Cailien berada disana menemaninya, justru yeoja tak bersalah itu yang menjadi sasaran amukan Kyuhyun.

Bola mata tajam Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin.

" Kau bisa membuat Cailien berada dalam masalah dengan sikap semena-mena mu itu Sungmin."

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Apa yang salah dengan Cailien menemaninya disana, mengapa Kyuhyun begitu marah.

" Justru kau yang selalu berbuat semena-mena. Jangan berfikir kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya, kau pun bisa membuat hidup orang lain menderita."

" Maafkan saya tuan Cho." Sela Cailien merasa tak enak hati telah menjadi penyebab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar seperti itu.

" Kau tidak harus meminta maaf Cailien. Kau tidak salah."

" Apalagi yang kau tunggu. Pergi dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar marah dan kau bisa saja kehilangan pekerjaan mu saat ini juga."

" Baik tuan Cho."

Cailien bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih berdiri disisi gazebo dengan aura peperangan yang sangat kental menyelimuti keduanya.

Sungmin membuang muka memilih untuk duduk kembali dan tak sedikitpun menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" Ingin kemana?" Cegat Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin hendak melewatinya.

" Masuk. Kau tidak merasa disini sudah sangat panas. Aku tidak mau kulitku terbakar sinar matahari."

Sudut garis bibir Kyuhyun menipis. Wajah tampannya berkedut menahan tawa. Bola mata tajamnya mengamati ekspresi kesal yang tergambar jelas diwajah manis Sungmin.

" Kalau begitu kita masuk bersama."

" YA!"

Tanpa sempat Sungmin protes Kyuhyun sudah menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk kedalam villa. Umpatan-umpatan kasar terus meluncur dari bibir Sungmin karena Kyuhyun dengan berani merangkul tubuhnya dengan erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum menikmati bagaimana Sungmin terus memakinya dengan wajah cemberut yang terlihat begitu lucu dimatanya.

.

.

Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, padahal jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 7:00 malam. Setelah ia dan Kyuhyun makan malam, pria itu sudah kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas serta laptop dipangkuannya.

Sungmin berbalik miring. Tubuhnya persis menghadap Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk disingle sofa dengan wajah seriusnya itu.

" Kau bosan?" Tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun terdengar. Walaupun mata pria tampan itu masih senantiasa tertuju pada laptop yang menyala dihadapannya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah ogah-ogahan," Jika yang kulakukan disini hanya tidur-tiduran sepeti orang sakit, lebih baik aku tinggal dikorea saja." Dumel Sungmin kesal.

" Kau pasti merasa terkurung." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

" Tentu saja. Tidak dikorea, tidak disini aku merasa seperti tahanan. Tidak ada yang mengajakku keluar." Cicit Sungmin diakhir kalimat.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin.

.

.

Seohyun membuka paket yang dikirimkan atas namanya. Wanita itu tersenyum menemukan isi paket tersebut adalah sebuah gaun cantik berwarna merah. Persis seperti gaun yang ia incar selama ini.

" Ha ra, bagaimana menurutmu. Apa aku cantik memakainya." Tanya Seohyun yang turut serta memamerkan gaun merah itu.

Ha ra adalah asisten pribadi Seohyun. Gadis berumur 20 tahun yang telah bekerja pada Seohyun sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Seohyun nampak begitu cantik dengan gaun itu. Dipakaikan dengan gaun apapun wanita itu selalu tampak terlihat menawan.

" Gaun itu sangat indah nyonya. Sangat cocok ditubuh anda."

" Ini gaun yang dikirimkan oppa padaku."

Ha ra turut tersenyum melihat sang majikan terlihat begitu antusias mencoba gaun yang dikirimkan oppanya pada wanita itu. Namun tidak menutupi, Ha ra mengerut kening bingung mendengar kata 'oppa' yang baru saja disebut oleh Seohyun.

Sejak kapan Seohyun memiliki oppa.

.

Berbeda dengan Seohyun yang begitu bahagia karena baru saja menerima paket dari oppanya, Victoria malah nampak terlihat tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Wanita itu duduk disofa didalam kamarnya yang luas dengan ditemani sebotol wine mahal yang sudah tersisa setengahnya saja. Kamar mewah itu begitu gelap, sengaja lampunya tidak dinyalakan, hanya ada pencahayaan yang berasal dari lampu tidur disisi ranjangnya.

" Aku harap ini akan menjadi perjalanan luas biasa bagi namja tidak tahu diri itu." Victoria berbicara dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena mabuk.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai asisten pribadinya nampak berdiri dengan wajah menunduk menatap lantai yang dingin tidak jauh dari sofa yang diduduki oleh Seohyun.

" kau sudah mengirimnya?"

" Ya nyonya. Saya sudah menyelipkan orang kepercayaan kita didalamnya."

" Bagus. Kita akan membuat kejutan besar untuk Lee Sungmin."

.

.

Mulut Sungmin menganga melihat pemandangan indah yang tengah tersaji dihadapannya. Retina matanya yang begitu mungil itu seakan dimanjakan dengan keindahan Piazza navona, salah satu tempat wisata paling indah diroma dengan air mancur besar ditengah-tengah alun-alun piazza navona sebagai pusat wisata disana.

Di piazza navona, mereka bisa menikmati cafe outdoor, mencicipi hidangan direstoran yang berjejer rapi disepanjang jalan bahkan mereka pun bisa menikmati club malam yang tidak pernah sepi disana.

Pengunjung begitu ramai. Turis lokal maupun turis mancanegara turut meramaikan piazza navona, yang lebih terlihat padat jika didalam hari. Kepala Sungmin mengedar, melihat kerlap kerlip lampu disepanjang jalan yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri disana.

Sungmin menoleh begitu merasakan telapak tangannya digenggam oleh Kyuhyun .

" Kau tentu tidak ingin hilang ditengah kerumunan kan." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu melihat tatapan protes yang Sungmin layangkan untuknya.

" Memang aku anak kecil apa." Cibir Sungmin namun tidak menolak genggaman tersebut. Paling tidak untuk saat ini ia akan menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun. Jika ia tersesat atau paling parahnya ia hilang, itu akan sangat merepotkan sekali. Apalagi ia tidak tahu bahasa disana.

" Kita ingin kemana?"

" Hanya berjalan-jalan." Sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun hanya diam mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang membawanya menyusuri jalanan yang begitu ramai.

" Disinikan banyak restoran, paling tidak ia membawaku untuk mencoba salah satu makanan disini." Keluh Sungmin lirih yang barang tentu masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

" Setelah ini aku harap kau tidak mengeluh padaku lagi."

" Kau merasa terganggu." Ucap Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya hingga namja manis itu harus sedikit mendongak kan kepalanya.

" Setiap saat kau selalu mengganggu dengan sikap kepala batumu itu."

Sungmin yang kesal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang selalu tidak pernah ada manis-manisnya itu, melayangkan bogem mentah di bahu pria tampan itu.

" Mengapa kau memukul ku."

" Kau memang pantas untuk dipukul." Balas Sungmin tajam.

Kyuhyun mendengus, mencoba mengabaikan denyut nyeri dibahunya," Jangan terus marah-marah. Nikmati saja wisata mu malam ini." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

" Dia yang memulai. Tapi malah aku yang disalahkan." Kesal Sungmin dengan nada pelan.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik membentuk senyum tipis mendengar gumaman yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu. Kyuhyun tidak menyela omelan namja manis itu, ia hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan menjaga tubuh Sungmin agar tidak tertabrak oleh pengunjung yang lain.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Sungmin berada diroma. Dan sudah dua hari ini pula Sungmin hanya duduk diam didalam villa kecuali pada malam itu saat ia diajak oleh Kyuhyun ke piazza navona. Itupun hanya berjalan-jalan dan sedikit mencicipi beberapa makanan di salah satu restoran disana.

Sungmin mendesah. Selama dii villa, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun atau lebih tepatnya ia dilarang oleh Kyuhyun untuk melakukan apapun. Ia hanya boleh duduk diam. Jika merasa lapar ia hanya tinggal meminta pada maid dan setelah itu, semua makanan sudah siap terhidangkan diatas meja makan.

Sungmin bosan dengan kehidupannya seperti ini. Sungmin rindu saat-saat dimana dulu ia bekerja menjadi buruh angkut barang. Bekerja direstoran pada malam harinya. Sungmin pun rindu hiruk pikuk kehidupan yang ramai saat ia masih tinggal di flat sederhananya dulu. Walaupun sekarang semua apa yang ia inginkan bisa dengan mudah ia dapatkan, tapi semua yang ia miliki saat ini harus Sungmin bayar mahal dengan kebebasannya.

Sudah pukul 2 siang. Setelah makan siang, yang tentu saja hanya ia sendirian saja, setelah itu Sungmin lebih memilih mengisi waktunya dengan menonton tv diruang tamu. Menonton reality show sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

Sungmin menoleh begitu mendengar suara deru mesin mobil yang berhenti tepat didepan villa. Sempat terlintas difikiran Sungmin bahwa itu mobil Kyuhyun, tapi ini masih jam dua siang. Barang tentu Kyuhyun tidak akan pulang dijam siang seperti ini. selama dua hari disana, sedikit banyak Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun selalu pulang malam atau tidak sore hari. Jadi Sungmin berasumsi itu bukanlah mobil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berlarih kembali menonton tayangan televisi. Mengabaikan mobil siapa yang berhenti didepan villa. Sungmin mendesis, tidak ada siaran apapun yang bagus untuk ditonton. Semua tayangan berisi bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Lain kali, mungkin Sungmin akan sedikit belajar bahasa asing selain bahasa korea yang ia mengerti.

" Kau cemberut."

" OMO."

Sungmin beringsut menjauh kesisi sofa. Terkejut bukan main begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah mendudukan tubuhnya disofa disampingnya.

" Bagaimana kau ada disini?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang sukses mengundang tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

" Ku rasa kau masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa ini villaku." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kala 'villa ku' dengan suara datar seperti papan seluncur.

" Tak perlu kau ingatkan pun aku sudah tahu bahwa villa ini milikmu." Ucap Sungmin tak kalah datar sekaligus berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya kedepan dada. Bola matanya menatap lurus kearah siaran televisi yang masih menyala tanpa mengubris Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya. Masa bodoh dengan Kyuhyun. Biarkan saja ia melongo seperti orang idiot.

Keduanya terjebak didalam keheningan selama beberapa menit lamanya. Sungmin sedikit mencuri pandang kearah Kyuhyun. Pria itu nampak bersandar kesandaran sofa dengan mata terpejam. Wajah pria itu nampak terlihat lelah.

Sungmin menggeleng, merasa bodoh akan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi prihatin pada Kyuhyun. Biarkan saja pria brengsek itu. Mau ia lelah, stres, tertekan, atau apapun itu. Semua itu bukan urusannya.

" Tumben kau pulang cepat." Sungmin yang tak tahan dengan suasana kaku kembali mencoba membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun terlihat membuka matanya," Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Mungkin besok kita sudah akan pulang ke korea."

" Besok?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

" Wae? Kau merasa kecewa. Apa kau ingin berlama-lama disini?" Ujar Kyuhyun sarkatis.

Sungmin mencibir. Ia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini sedang stres. Sejak tadi ucapannya selalu dijawab dengan nada dingin.

" Aku hanya bertanya. Mengapa kau sensitif sekali."

Sungmin balas membentak dan setelahnya ia melongos bangkit menuju kamarnya. Apa guna ia berlama-lama disana bersama Kyuhyun. Yang ada ia akan cepat terkena serangan darah tinggi karena selalu marah-marah setiap waktu.

" Malam ini akan ada perayaan. Dan aku akan mengajakmu kesana. Kita pergi pukul 7:00 nanti." Sungmin melongos saat Kyuhyun berkata seraya melewatinya. Lelaki itu benar-benar menyebalkan ucap batin Sungmin geram.

.

.

Satu hal yang Sungmin benci dari orang kaya. Mereka selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya demi untuk sebuah pesta tidak berguna seperti ini. Kyuhyun tadi berkata bahwa pesta ini adalah pesta perayaan atas keberhasilan Kyuhyun memenangkan tender besar yang diadakan oleh pihak perusahaan. Dan kabar baiknya lagi Sungmin harus ikut terjebak diantara orang-orang kaya yang menyebalkan ini.

Sungmin menggaruk lengannya yang tidak terasa gatal. Sungmin hanya merasa ia tidak terlalu cocok memakai setelan jas ditubuhnya saat ini. pakaian yang dipakainya saat ini, sedikit banyak membuat Sungmin merasa tak nyaman. Kemeja putih, celana bahan serta jas berwarna hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Namun penderitaannya tak berakhir sampai disana saja, ia harus mengenakan coat hitam panjang yang senada dengan jasnya. Sungmin merasa, bahwa ia sedang berjalan sambil menyeret batu dikedua bahunya. Berat dan menyusahkan.

Sungmin melirik tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjuntai dihadapannya. Setelahnya ia melirik orang-orang yang berada diruangan besar tempat pesta berlangsung, khususnya kaum hawa yang mata mereka tidak pernah lempas menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan tanpa menoleh atau menyapa orang-orang yang ada disana yang Sungmin yakini mereka semua itu adalah karyawan serta rekan kerja pria tampan itu.

" Selamat datang tuan Cho."

Sungmin turut berhenti ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun sebelum keduanya berjabat tangan. Sungmin berdiri disisi Kyuhyun, mungkin sedikit berada dibelakang tubuh Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya. Namja manis itu hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun dan pria paruh baya itu bercakap-cakap tentang hal yang tidak Sungmin mengerti.

" Jadi ini tunangan anda tuan Cho." Ujar pria baruh baya itu dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih.

" Tentu. Di Lee Sungmin. Dan Sungmin, ini Mr. Jons." Ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan.

Sungmin tersenyum sopan," Lee Sungmin." Ucap Sungmin kemudian.

" Seperti berlian." Kata pria paruh baya itu kembali menggunakan bahasa Roma yang tidak Sungmin mengerti.

Tawa pria paruh baya itu menggema. Sedikit banyak membuat Sungmin penasaran apa yang keduanya bicarakan. Kyuhyun pun terlihat tengah tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

" Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Bisik Kyuhyun disamping telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongak menatap pria tampan itu," Aku merasa sedikit haus."

" Aku akan ambilkan untukmu. Kau tunggu disini." Perintah Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi anggukan malas dari Sungmin.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin kini berdiri disana seorang diri. Mr. Jons pun baru saja berpamitan untuk menyapa tamu yang lainnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pergi mengambilkan minuman untuknya.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas abu-abu mendekat kearah Sungmin.

" Hallo. Kau datang sendiri." Sapa lelaki itu pada Sungmin dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris.

Sungmin yang merasa tidak mengenal lelaki itu mencoba untuk sedikit menjauh, memberi jarak.

" Aku bersama tunanganku." Sahut Sungmin setengah tak rela mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah tunangannya.

" Tunanganmu meninggalkan mu disini sendiri. Apa ia tidak takut berliannya akan diambil orang."

Sungmin menatap tajam pria itu. Ia semakin tidak suka dengan cara bicara orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Datang tanpa diundang. Berbicara sok akrab padanya padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal dan kini, lelaki itu berbicara dengan tidak sopan padanya.

" Kurasa aku harus pergi, permisi."

" Kau ingin kemana, disini saja."

Lelaki tak dikenal itu menggenggam lengan Sungmin. Menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sana.

" Kau kurang ajar sekali. Lepaskan tanganku." Seru Sungmin marah namun masih dalam nada rendah yang hanya bisa didengar keduanya.

" Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu manis."

" Tapi aku tidak, lepaskan."

Berkali-kali Sungmin menyentak tangan pria itu agar melepaskan genggaman nya. Lengannya bahkan sudah terasa sakit karena kuatnya genggaman pria itu.

" Lepaskan." Bentak Sungmin kesal.

Lelaki tidak tahu diri itu hanya tertawa. Pria itu terlihat begitu menikmati raut kesal diwajah Sungmin.

" Kau sudah menyakiti lengan kekasihku."

Sungmin menoleh begitu ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu datang dengan dua gelas minuman di kedua tangannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh permohonan, meminta agar Kyuhyun membebaskannya dari lelaki jejadian dihadapannya itu.

" Ups, sorry." Lelaki itu melepaskan lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa lengannya sudah dilepaskan, bergerak cepat berlindung dibalik punggung Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak tahu pria manis ini adalah kekasih anda tuan Cho."

Ucapan itu terdengar penuh sopan santu yang sayangnya justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin muak melihat lelaki tidak tahu diri yang sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh tubuh Sungmin.

" Dan sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya. Aku sarankan agar kau cepat pergi dari sini sebelum sesuatu terjadi dengan lehermu itu."

Lelaki asing itu tertawa lagi," Ow, santai tuan Cho. Oke, aku akan pergi dari sini. Senang bertemu dengan mu manis." Lelaki asing itu mengerling nakal kearah Sungmin.

" Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran setelah memastikan lelaki itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi ditelan kerumunan orang-orang yang ada dipesta tersebut. Dilihat dari tatapan keduanya yang diselimuti dengan permusuhan, sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

" Tidak." Sahut Kyuhyun datar.

Dasar judes makin Sungmin dalam hati.

" Ini minumanmu."

Kyuhyun menyodorkan satu gelas minuman kearah Sungmin yang diterima namja manis itu dengan suka cita. Sejak tadi ia sudah sangat haus ditambah Sungmin harus sedikit berdebat dengan pria asing yang tidak tahu diri itu tambah membuat kerongkongannya kering.

.

.

Pukul 2 malam. Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya lantaran ia yang merasa sedikit haus. Pria tampan itu beranjak dari ranjangnya, bergerak bangun keluar dari kamar menuju dapur yang berada dilantai dasar.

Begitu melewati kamar Sungmin yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya, Kyuhyun mengerut bingung begitu melihat pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Kenapa Sungmin tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya kesal Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun berbelok, melangkah mendekati pintu kamar yang sedkit terbuka itu. Kepala Kyuhyun melongo melihat keadaan kamar yang remang. Hanya ada pencahayaan yang bersumber dari lampu tidur disamping ranjang Sungmin.

" Dia masih tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat sileut tubuh Sungmin yang masih tidur dengan lelap diranjangnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun ingin menutup pintu itu kembali. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tangisan yang berasal dari dalam kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menoleh, memastikan suara itu memang berasal dari dalam kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin. Berjalan dengan teramat pelan menuju sisi ranjang dimana Sungmin tengah berbaring. Kening Kyuhyun kembali mengerut begitu melihat Sungmin yang nampak begitu gelisah dalam tidurnya bahkan namja manis itu menangis sampai sesegukan dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

" Hiks.. hiks."

Tangisan dengan penuh kepiluan itu merangsak telinga Kyuhyun membuat hati pria tampan itu sedikit tergerak untuk mendudukan tubuhnya disisi Sungmin. tangan besarnya terulur untuk mengusap lembut sisi wajah Sungmin yang sudah basah oleh airmata.

Tap

Tangan mungil Sungmin menggenggam lengan piyama Kyuhyun. Bola mata mungil itu terbuka sedikit sebelum menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata basahnya.

" Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sesegukan.

" Mengapa kau tidur sambil menangis." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Air mata Sungmin terus mengalir membasahi pipi bulatnya.

" Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan ibu dan ayahku."

" Sungguh mimpi yang menyedihkan." Sahut Kyuhyun seadanya.

" Aku merindukan mereka."

Air mata Sungmin kembali mengalir begitu ia mengatakan rindu pada kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata, lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Melihat Sungmin menangis didalam tidurnya, itu jauh lebih membuktikan bagaimana sakitnya perasaan namja manis itu.

Kerinduan karena berpisah dengan kedua orang tua sekaligus dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Hidup sendiri tanpa sanak saudara. Mengarungi kehidupan yang keras lagi menipu tanpa seorang pun yang dapat menjadi pelindung dan tempat mengadu. Kehidupan menyedihkan yang harus Sungmin jalani selama ini.

" Bisakah kau memelukku." Pinta Sungmin dengan mata yang mulai kembali terpejam.

Kyuhyun tidah menyahut, namun tubuhnya beringsut masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu hingga terbenam sepenuhnya didalam dekapannya.

" Tubuhmu hangat seperti appa." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum kecil dan setelahnya ia tertidur lagi tanpa tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Kyuhyun bungkam. Tangan besarnya menepuk sisi bahu Sungmin seolah sedang menina bobokan namja manis itu agar lebih terlelap lagi. Namun lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin dapat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya walaupun hanya sekedar didalam mimpi.

.

.

Sungmin sudah mengemasi barang-barang nya kedalam koper. Saat ini namja manis itu hanya sedang menunggu Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk bertelepon ria dengan seseorang diseberang sana sejak hampir 30 menit yang lalu.

" Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan sampai lama seperti ini." Dumel Sungmin kesal.

" Mungkin aku akan sampai malam disana." Ucap Kyuhyun dan setelahnya memutus sambungan telepon.

Lelaki itu berbalik, melangkah menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu nya disofa.

" Barangmu tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Namja manis itu sedikit merasa heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi pagi berbicara tanpa berani untuk menatap langsung kematanya. Apa ada sesuatu diwajahnya, hingga Kyuhyun terlihat begitu enggan untuk melihat wajahnya.

Sungmin meraba keseluruhan wajahnya. Memiksa sekaligus memastikan takut terjadi sesuatu dengan hidungnya mungkin, ataukah pipinya, atau tidak keningnya mungkin. Tapi tidak, Sungmin merasa wajahnya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang salah.

" Apa ada sesuatu diwajah ku?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun mendongak yang sejak tadi begitu terlihat sibuk mengotak atik ponselnya entah apa yang sedang pria itu kerjakan.

" Di wajahku. Apa ada sesuatu?"

" Wajah mu masih utuh." Sahut Kyuhyun pedas.

Sungmin memaki Kyuhyun didalam hati. Percuma saja ia bertanya baik-baik, tetapi lelaki itu menjawab dengan begitu ketus. Seharusnya Sungmin tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya. Harusnya ia tidak melupakan sikap Kyuhyun yang menjengkelkan itu.

" Ayo kita pergi. Jongwoon sudah menunggu diluar." Ajak Kyuhyun yang melenggang lebih dulu keluar dari pintu utama sambil menarik koper Sungmin.

" Tuan Lee."

Sungmin menoleh. Namja manis itu tersenyum manis begitu melihat Cailien yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dengan sebuah bingkisan kecil ditangannya.

" Ada apa Cailien."

" Ini untuk tuan Lee. Sebagai hadiah dariku." Cailien menyodorkan bingkisan tersebut kehadapan Sungmin.

" Apa ini?"

" Tuan Lee boleh membukanya jika sudah sampai dikorea nanti." Pinta gadis itu.

Sungmin tersenyum sebelum mengangguk," Gomawo Cailien. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum tulus.

" Ya tuan Lee."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Cailien, Sungmin langsung bergegas keluar dari villa karena Kyuhyun terlihat sudah menunggunya didalam mobil.

" Apa yang ada ditanganmu itu."

" Ah, ini." Sungmin menunjukkan bingkisan kecil yang diberikan Cailien tadi untuknya.

" Hadiah dari Cailien." Sahut Sungmin kemudian.

Mobil berwarna hitam mewah itu melaju keluar dari halaman villa yang sangat luas itu. Cailien terlihat melambai kearah mobil yang bergerak mulai menjauh dari balik kaca villa Kyuhyun. Dengan senyum kecil, Cailien berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengan orang sebaik Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyoeng. Aku kembali lagi.

Waduhh.. saya updatenya ngaret banget ya. Semoga readers semua tidak bosan menunggu ff nya update. Dan saya juga berharap reviewnya semakin banyak agar saya makin semangat untuk nulisnya.

Mian, jika masih ada typo yang nyempil didalam cerita. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan baik.

Salam hangat Hazuki Airin.

Saranghae... ketemu chapter berikutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

Heart Beat

Chapter 7

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading & Enjoy

.

.

.

Jongwoon, pelayan Park berikut Ryeowook tengah berdiri didepan mansion menunggu mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba disana. Limosin berwarna hitam metalik memasuki pagar tinggi pembatas mansion dan berhenti sepenuhnya dihalaman mansion.

Kyuhyun terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut diikuti oleh Sungmin dibelakangnya. Satu pemandangan mencolok yang terlihat dari bagaimana gaya Sungmin berjalan. Namja manis itu berjalan bagaikan robot hidup yang begitu kaku dan seperti tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Wajah manisnya tertunduk lesu seperti tengah menyimpan beban besar yang begitu berat.

" Anda baik-baik saja tuan Lee?"

Pelayan Park yang lebih dulu menegur. Raut khawatir tidak ia tutup-tutupi diwajah tuanya itu.

" Dia mabuk penerbangan."

Sungmin ingin semakali memukul wajah Kyuhyun sampai wajah yang dikatakan orang tampan itu babak belur baru mungkin Sungmin akan merasa sedikit puas. Bagaimana tidak tanpa perasaan lelaki itu membeberkan aibnya. Sungmin bukan tidak tahu kalau dirinya kini tengah menjadi bahan tertawaan para bawahan Kyuhyun itu dilihat dari bagaimana wajah geli terlukis jelas diwajah Jongwoon, pelayan Park berikut Ryeowook yang ikut-ikutan seperti tengah menertawakannya. Walaupun mereka tidak secara terang-terangan menunjukkannya seperti tertawa terbahak-bahak dihadapannya tapi melihat mereka menutup mulut dengan bahu berguncang kecil sudah cukup membuat Sungmin meradang kesal.

" Kalian fikir ini lucu." Cerca Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin sudah merasa pusing sampai kepalanya rasanya mau meledak sakin sakitnya, badan Sungmin pun juga begitu lemas seperti tulang-tulangnnya akan meleleh ditambah ditertawakan seperti ini kata siapa Sungmin tidak kesal sampai keubun-ubun.

Sontak ketiga pelayan mansion Cho itu berhenti dari aksi 'mari menertawakan kekonyolan Lee Sungmin itu' ketika mendapati wajah putih itu memerah karena emosi. Ketiganya kembali menunduk dalam tanpa berani lagi untuk mencoba tertawa lagi takut-takut Sungmin akan semakin meledak marah karena ulah mereka.

" Saya akan mengambil koper anda tuan Cho." Ucap Jongwoon terburu-buru menuju bagasi mobil. Namun lebih dari itu Jongwoon lebih ingin menghindari Lee Sungmin yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan meledak marah.

" Lebih baik kau istirahat. Itu akan sedikit membuatmu membaik." Usul Kyuhyun.

" Aku juga tidak mau berlama-lama disini. Melihat wajah kalian membuatku tambah pusing." Omel Sungmin seraya masuk kedalam mansion meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

" Anda baik-baik saja tuan Cho." Sela pelayan Park mengamati penampilan Kyuhyun.

" Tidak masalah. Aku ingin kekamar—kalian bereskan barang-barang yang ada dimobil."

" Baik tuan."

.

Sepanjang jalan Sungmin terus mengomel tanpa jeda. Namja manis itu rupanya masih merasa jengkel ditertawakan yang terkesan mengejek itu oleh bawahan Kyuhyun pula. Mereka fikir ia mau seperti ini—mabuk perjalanan yang sangat membuatnya sengsara. Bahkan kini Sungmin merasakan kepalanya masih begitu pusing mungkin lebih parah dari yang tadi karena sekarang Sungmin melihat mansion besar itu berputar-putar dipenglihatannya.

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut sakit. Rasanya semakin parah saja. Bahkan kini Sungmin harus menghentika langkahnya ditengah-tengah tangga untuk sedikit menyamankan keadaannya. Sungmin merutuk didalam hati bagaimana bisa fisiknya begitu lemah seperti wanita saja.

Sungmin memekik kaget begitu merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan kini sudah berpindah kedalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu sangat mudah mengangkat tubuhnya seperti mengangkat barang.

" Kau harus belajar meminta tolong kalau merasa kesulitan." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih shock akan aksi tiba-tibanya yang begitu mengejutkan sekaligus memacu jantung Sungmin sampai berdetak diatas normal.

" Apa? Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Sungmin ketus.

Namja manis itu berdehem singkat mencoba menyamarkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak mengejek mendapati sikap Sungmin yang sudah mendarah daging pada namja manis itu—keras kepala. Tentu saja—apa yang ia harapkan dari seorang Lee Sungmin yang memiliki segudang gengsi dan selalu membangkang padanya. Menurut? mungkin sampai gajah berkepala kudapun namja manis itu tidak akan pernah mau menurut padanya.

Bruk~

Sungmin bungkam seribu bahasa begitu ia merasakan tubuhnya telah berpindah kekasurnya yang empuk. Sungmin semakin kaku begitu Kyuhyun pun mala turut mendudukkan tubuhnya disisi ranjang. Sungmin fikir Kyuhyun akan langsung pergi setelah pria tampan itu mengantarnya kekamar tetapi ternyata Kyuhyun malah tinggal dikamarnya.

" Ehem—aku ingin tidur. Kau—kau tidak keluar." Ujar Sungmin dengan tergagap.

Namja manis itu lekas menidurkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Sungmin menarik selimut sampai hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya terlihat ujung rambut Sungmin saja yang menyembul dari balik selimut tebal itu. Hampir lima menit lamanya tapi Sungmin tidak merasakan bergerakan dari kasurnya yang menandakan Kyuhyun berniat pergi dari kamarnya.

" YA! Bisa kau keluar. Aku ingin beristirahat dengan tenang." Usir Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih setia menatapnya dalam diam.

" Kau bisa tidur. Aku tidak mengganggumu."

" Ya—kau memang tidak menggangguku tapi aku merasa terganggu. Biasanya dengan ku pun kau selalu menjaga jarak lima meter jangan mendekat padaku bukankah itu yang selalu kau ucapkan. Kenapa sekarang kau menjadi pria aneh."

Sungmin terus mengomel seperti rentetan rel kereta api yang tiada ujungnya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin tidur dalam keadaan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap lekat kearahnya. Jika dihiperbolis mungkin saat ini punggung Sungmin sudah berlubang besar karena sakin lekatnya pria tampan itu menatapnya.

Yang lebih membuat Sungmin bingun dan bertanya-tanya sendiri apalagi yang Kyuhyun tunggu sampai betah berlama-lama dikamarnya atau mungkin apa yang Kyuhyun lihat padanya sampai menatapnya seperti itu.

" Kepalamu masih pusing?"

" Kepalaku akan semakin pusing kalau kau masih terus disini." Ujar Sungmin ketus lagi pedas.

Lupakan tata krama dalam hal berbicara yang sopan karena saat ini Sungmin benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu mendengus enggan menatap Kyuhyun lebih lama. Sakit kepalanya mendadak hilang tergantikan dengan darahnya yang sepertinya mulai mendidih mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak. Sikap tidak biasa dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun cukup banyak mengusik Sungmin membuat perasaannya tidak tenang dalam artian namja manis itu akan selalu gugup dan salah tingkah kalau berhadapan terlalu lama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak menyukai fakta itu.

" Bisakah kau bersikap lunak saat bersamaku. Kepala batumu itu selalu membuatku kesal."

Sungmin tertawa mengejek. Namja manis itu beralih beranjak dari rebahannya dan kini menatap Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

" Bersikap lunak! Padamu? Sejak zaman manusia batu belum menemukan api pun aku sudah memang seperti ini."

Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk dada Kyuhyun memberitahu. Hal paling mengesalkan kalau bukan Sungmin yang melakukannya. Jika hal itu dilakukan oleh orang lain padanya maka akan Kyuhyun pastikan bahwa orang tidak tahu diri itu akan meratapi tangannya yang puntung karena dengan sangat lancang menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun dengan tangan hinanya itu.

" Susah berbicara dengan manusia batu macam dirimu." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dari ranjang Sungmin. Melangkah dengan tenang meninggalkan kamar mewah itu yang menyisakan tampan melongo diwajah Sungmin akan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang semula sedikit baik padanya sekarang kembali ketus seperti biasanya.

" Dia itu kenapa—aneh sekali."

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Sudah memang sifat Kyuhyun seperti itu jadi Sungmin tidak terlalu ambil pusing . Toh lelaki itu memang selalu marah-marah tanpa sebab sampai hampir dikatakan mengamuk menjadi hal yang sudah biasa Sungmin lihat sejak hampir 3 minggu tinggal dikediaman Cho.

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang masih sedikit pening. Mungkin kalau Sungmin berendang dengan air hangat dengan campuran aroma terapi yang menenangkan bisa sedikit membuatnya rileks dan tentu saja sakit kepalanya akan berkurang.

.

.

Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang kerja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bekerja sekaligus tempat menyendiri yang paling nyaman dimansion Cho bila perasaan Kyuhyun tengah suntuk seperti saat ini. kyuhyun menoleh kesana kemari sedikit merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dimansionnya.

Keadaan rumah yang memang selalu sepi itu terlihat bertambah semakin sepi mengingat penghuni rumah itu hanya beberapa orang saja yang untungnya masih banyak maid dan bodyguard yang berjaga-jaga membuat mansion mewah itu tidak dikatakan mansion tua tidak berpenghuni karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun belum melihat kedua istrinya Seohyun dan Victoria.

Kyuhyun sengaja memang tidak memberitahukan pasal kepulangannya kekorea. Tetapi dijam sore seperti ini tidak biasanya kedua nyonya besar itu tidak berada dimansion. Kecuali sekarang keduanya tengah berkumpul ria dengan teman-teman mereka atau tidak pergi hangout ke mall demi berburu barang-barang mewah yang menjadi daftar wajib keduanya setiap harinya.

" Terjadi sesuatu tuan Cho?"

Kemunculan Jongwoon yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu sedikit membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Kedatangan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun atau tidak Kyuhyun yang terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongwoon yang sekarang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

" Kau perintahkan pelayan Park untuk membuatkan Sungmin teh herbal dan antarkan kekamarnya." Pinta Kyuhyun seraya berlalu menuju ruang kerjanya.

" Baik tuan Cho."

Jongwoon menatap Kyuhyun yang kini telah berlalu masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Jongwoon sudah sangat lama bekerja dengan Kyuhyun sudah sekitar 10 tahun silam ia sudah mengabdi untuk keluarga Cho dan barang tentu Jongwoon sudah sangat hafal diluar kepala bagaimana kebiasaan pria tampan itu tetapi baru hari ini Jongwoon mendapati Kyuhyun dalam keadaan kacau dilihat dari bagaimana lelaki itu bereaksi. Lelaki yang selalu tenang dan bertembok dengan wajah dinginnya itu entah mengapa hari ini tampak seperti lelaki frustasi yang telah ditinggal pergi oleh kekasih tercintanya.

" Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?"

Jongwoon ingin sekali mengumpat pada seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya berbicara padanya tanpa menyapa lebih dulu. Lalaki tinggi itu berpaling dengan wajah datar menahan kesal. Orang mana yang tidak kesal dikejutkan secara mendadak seperti Jongwoon yang saat ini ingin sekali ia meremukkan wajah seseorang itu.

" Nyonya Victoria." Ucap Jongwoon sedatar papan seluncur.

Lelaki itu membungkuk memberi hormat, namun lebih dari itu Jongwoon mencoba untuk meredam kekesalannya yang ingin meluap kepermukaan dan bisa saja ia meneriaki Victoria tepat didepan wajahnya. Namun sayang itu tidak akan Jongwoon lakukan mengingat Victoria adalah salah satu istri tuannya.

" Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujar Victoria kesal.

Victoria adalah wanita yang tidak suka diabaikan. Ia selalu dimanja oleh Kyuhyun dan keinginannya selalu dituruti oleh suaminya itu termasuk hal yang sepele sekalipun wanita itu dapatkan. Termasuk perkataannya yang harus selalu dijawab tanpa terkecuali jika ia bertanya. Hal yang menjadi sifat buruk yang tidak disenangi oleh beberapa orang yang mengenalnya termasuk Jongwoon sendiri.

" Ye! Tuan Cho sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Permisi nyonya—saya harus kedapur menemui pelayan Park." Pamit Jongwoon yang teringat dengan perintah Kyuhyun tadi.

" Itu berarti Lee Sungmin ada juga dimansion ini." Tebaknya tepat sasaran.

Senyum Victoria tersungging. Dengan fakta bahwa Sungmin sudah kembali pulang kemansion itu membuat Victoria sedikit gembira. Itu berarti ia bisa memuaskan hasratnya untuk mengatai namja tidak tahu diri itu lagi mengingat Victoria harus menahan kekesalan nya selama beberapa hari ini lantaran Sungmin yang ikut pergi bersama Kyuhyun ke Roma jadi tidak ada siapapun yang bisa ia cerca sesuka hatinya.

.

.

Sesuatu hal yang langka seperti terjadinya gerhana bulan yang baru muncul sejak beratus-ratus tahun lamanya menunggu atau tidak terjadinya gerhana matahari yang bisa kau lihat dalam kurun waktu satu kali seumur hidup itu, maka dari itu jika moment itu terjadi hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah mengabadikannya dikamera ponsel untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan yang paling berharga. Dan hal itupun yang tengah terjadi pada Seohyun dan Victoria saat ini.

Dua istri Cho Kyuhyun itu tengah berbincang ria disofa ruang tamu dengan majalah disalah satu tangan Seohyun yang menjadi sumber kelucuan yang kerap membuat keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi dalam kurun waktu Kyuhyun sah memperistri Seohyun menjadi istri keduanya.

Siapa yang tahu kalau kedua istri Cho Kyuhyun itu memiliki tembok pemisah yang sejak dulu tidak pernah runtuh dan tersentuh. Mereka terlihat akur didepan orang banyak namun percayalah mereka tidak pernah akur jika keduanya tengah berada dimansion. Perbedaan pendapat menjadi tolak ukur permusuhan keduanya.

Seohyun dan Victoria tidak bisa dibiarkan bersama-sama didalam satu ruangan yang sama. Tidak pernah sependapat yang dalam artian mereka selalu memiliki kubu masing-masing yang saling berlawanan. Namun pemandangan berbeda justru tengah terjadi malam ini. Kyuhyun yang melihat keduanya istrinya yang begitu terlihat akur itupun sedikit banyak merasa heran. Satu sisi Kyuhyun merasa cukup puas karena keduanya bisa terlihat begitu akur seperti sekarang ini dan disatu sisi yang lain Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu yang tanpa sepengetahuannya tengah terjadi pada kedua istrinya itu.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa yang berbeda dengan kedua istrinya itu. Pertama kali yang menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun itu adalah Seohyun. Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada sang suami. Begitupun dengan Victoria yang kini memilih meninggalkan majalah yang menjadi fokus mereka sejak tadi dan beralih mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah koran diatas meja dan mulai membacanya dalam diam.

" Kau tidak memberitahu kami jika sudah pulang." ucap Victoria yang kini sudah bergelayut manja dilengan Kyuhyun.

Seohyun turut mengangguk membenarkan. Wanita cantik itu tidak bersuara dan tidak pula berani mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun seperti apa yang dilakukan Victoria. Seohyun lebih memilih menatap Kyuhyun dari sofa tempat ia duduk sejak tadi.

" Aku akan membuat teh untuk kita." Ucap Seohyun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju dapur mansion.

Jika Victoria lebih senang dimanja dan selalu memerintah para maid untuk memenuhi permintaannya berbanding terbalik dengan Seohyun yang lebih suka melakukannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan para maid.

Setela kepergian Seohyun kini hanya tinggal Victoria bersama Kyuhyun disana. Kyuhyun terlihat masih fokus dengan bacaannya dan Victoria masih senantiasa betah bergulat manja dilengan Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana perjalananmu." Victoria mulai bertanya.

Sebenarnya Victoria tidak suka mengungkit masalah ini lagi yang selalu berujung dengan kemarahan yang membludak dihatinya. Bayang-bayangan aneh terus berputar dikepalanya tentang waktu yang telah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin habiskan selama diRoma sana sukses selalu membuat wanita cantik itu menahan geram kesal.

" Seperti biasa—tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku pergi bekerja dan mengurus beberapa proyek disana." Sahut Kyuhyun seadanya.

Victoria merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Wanita cantik itu kembali memancing Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan serupa.

" Bagaimana dengan Lee Sungmin itu?"

" Maksudmu?"Ujar Kyuhyun datar merasa tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

" Aku berani bertaruh kalau namja miskin itu pasti sudah membuatmu malu didepan relasi bisnismu kan. Harusnya kau membawa aku bukan pria norak tidak tahu diri itu. Setidaknya aku lebih berpengalaman bertemu dengan orang-orang pentingmu kan." Victoria tertawa mencemooh.

Gurat mengejek terlukis jelas diwajah cantiknya itu. Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi. Pria tampan itu lebih tertarik dengan koran ditangannya daripada menanggapi ucapan Victoria.

Seohyun datang dengan membawa tiga cangkir teh herbal yang masih hangat dan menyajikannya diatas meja. Suasana dilaur yang lumayan berangin sangat cocok ditemani teh herbal buatan wanita cantik itu.

" Minumlah." Pinta Seohyun meletakkan baki kecil keatas meja.

.

.

Sungmin baru bangun dari tidurnya. Namja manis itu menatap jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul 7:00 malam. Sungmin beralih mengusap tengkuknya yang kini lebih terasa ringan dari terakhir kali sebelum ia tidur. Sungmin tertidur memang cukup lama dari mulai sore tadi dan baru bangun sekarang.

Selesai mandi namja manis itu tadi memang lebih memilih untuk tidur selepas meminum teh herbal buatan pelayan Park. Dan sekarang kepala Sungmin sudah tidak pusing lagi dan tubuhnya pun sudah kembali segar bugar.

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dasar. Seperti biasa keadaan rumah yang memang selalu sepi itu sudah menjadi hal biasa Sungmin lihat. Hanya yang terlihat adalah beberapa maid yang mondar mandir sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Dari pertengahan tangga Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun, Victoria beserta Seohyun yang tengah berbincang diruang tamu. Sesaat Sungmin berhenti diujung tangga. Sedikit ragu apakah ia harus bergabung dengan mereka atau memilih naik kembali kekamarnya. Sungmin mendesah, mungkin ia akan memilih opsi kedua naik kembali kekamarnya dan tidak mencari masalah dengan kedua istri Kyuhyun itu.

Sungmin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat kembali kekamarnya namun suara gelegar Victoria yang sedang tengah menghina dirinya mampir langsung ketelinga Sungmin yang sensitif itu dan seketika namja manis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali kekamar. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan kesal. Mulut bocor wanita itu tidak pernah selesai untuk selalu menyulut emosinya. Dengan kesal bercampur marah Sungmin melangkah mendekati sofa.

" YA—wanita gila."

" Omo. Kau mengejutkanku." Seru Victoria sambil memegangi dadanya.

" Kau. Berani sekali mulut kotormu itu menghinaku. Saat ini justru kaulah satu-satunya orang yang terlihat begitu memalukan. Berkacalah nyonya, tampangmu itu menipu dan munafik. Mereka fikir kau itu wanita anggun dengan kelas tinggi tapi bagiku kau itu sama saja dengan wanita ular dengan mulut kotormu itu." Ujar Sungmin menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Victoria.

Victoria bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Sungmin dengan aura penuh permusuhan— tidak kalah sadis dari Sungmin yang kini juga tengah memasang wajah dingin andalannya.

" Kau—namja miskin berani sekali menghinaku." Seru Victoria menodong wajah Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kyuhyun melempar koran yang ia baca keatas meja dan menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak pening. Sedang Seohyun hanya menjadi penonton setia sambil menikmati teh herbal buatannya sendiri.

" Orang macam dirimu tidak pantas dihormati. Wanita munafik berkedok putri Cinderella." Tambah Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi.

" Lalu apa bedanya denganmu. Namja miskin yang terus menggoda suami orang hanya untuk menumpang kekayaannya , begitu."

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya marah sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

" Harusnya kata-kata itu kau tunjukkan untuk dirimu sendiri nyonya. Bukankah kau wanita yang menikahi lelaki kaya hanya untuk menikmati hartanya sajakan." Balas Sungmin tajam dengan senyum menghinanya.

Plak—

Seohyun terperanjat melihat Victoria yang kembali menampar Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sungmin memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

" Beraninya kau."

Amarah Sungmin meledak layaknya gunung berapi yang telah menyemburkan larvanya yang berbahaya dan beracun. Namja manis itu maju hendak balas menampar wajah Victoria karena wanita itu dengan sangat kurang ajarnya memukul wajahnya. Sungmin tidak akan bersikap lunak lantaran Victoria adalah monster berkedok seorang wanita.

Seohyun menutup matanya tidak sanggup melihat Sungmin melayangkan tangannya kearah wajah Victoria.

" Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan tangan ini hem?" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin yang kini tengah menahan tangan Sungmin hingga hanya menggantung diudara.

" Aku ingin membalas perbuatannya padaku. Lepaskan tanganku." Sahut Sungmin menunjuk Victoria dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Jongwoon baru muncul disaat suasana semakin menegang. Lelaki itu menatap kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalu beralih kearah Victoria yang menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya mengejek Sungmin. Para maid yang sedang bekerja pun seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan beralih menonton keributan yang terjadi. Pelayan Park muncul dari arah dapur. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin.

" Tidak seharunya kau gunakan tanganmu ini untuk menyakiti orang lain."

" Dan kau biarkan saja istrimu itu menamparku sesuka hatinya. Ah—aku tahu. Tentu saja kau membela monster itu karena dia adalah istrimu kan berbeda denganku yang bukan siapa-siapa dirumah ini." Ujar Sungmin mengejek dan menatap sengit kearah Victoria.

" Kau baru sadar akan posisimu dirumah ini namja miskin."

" DIAM NYONYA SONG." Bentak Kyuhyun menggelegar keseisi mansion. Membungkam telak perdebatan sengit antara Victoria dan Sungmin.

Jongwoon tidak berani mendekat melihat dari suasana yang semakin menegang. Lelaki itu hanya menatap dari kejauhan tanpa berani mendeka dan menjadi penengah karena disana sudah ada Kyuhyun yang pasti bisa membuat keadaan membaik tanpa melukai yang lain.

" Kau jangan terus berbicara omong kosong." Ucap Kyuhyun menatap sengit kearah Victoria.

" Dan kau—sekarang ikut denganku." Sambung Kyuhyun lagi menyeret tangan Sungmin menaiki tangga.

" Kembali bekerja." Perintah Jongwoon menyadarkan para maid yang tengah menonton live keributan yang terjadi antara majikan mereka.

" Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu Vict." Sela Seohyun berlalu dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya.

" Kenapa mereka menyalahkanku. Namja gila itu yang lebih dulu memulainya." Ujar Victoria kesal ditambah ia ditinggalkan begitu saja diruang tamu sendirian.

.

.

Clik clik

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya dan membuang kunci itu kesembarang arah. Kini hanya dirinya dan Sungmin didalam kamar luas itu. Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus kearah Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menyentak lengan mungil itu karena Sungmin terus bersikeras memberontak minta dilepaskan.

" Kau ingin menyakitiku juga setelah sebelumnya istrimu itu yang sudah menamparku. Bahkan pipiku masih terasa perih." Seru Sungmin kesal dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Namja manis itu melempar selimut sekaligus bantal-bantal kearah Kyuhyun. Sekalipun Kyuhyun marah dan mengamuk padanya Sungmin tidak perduli.

" Sudah puas? Kalau belum kau bisa melepar tv, vas bunga atau benda apapun didalam kamar ini." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

Sungmin meradang marah. Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun sudah menghina sekaligus tengah mengejek dirinya.

" Beraninya kau."

Prang—

Suara vas bunga yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping itu karena Sungmin lemparkan dengan tidak berperasaan kearah tembok yang kokoh itu dan untungnya tidak mengenai wajah atau tubuh Kyuhyun itu menjadi bukti betapa marahnya Sungmin saat ini. Namun sayang yang dihadapi Sungmin saat ini adalah manusia es yang tidak sedikit pun gentar akan kemarahan Sungmin yang berkobar-kobar. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak bereaksi saat ketika vas bunga yang dilempar Sungmin melayang disamping wajahnya.

Sungmin maju kearah Kyuhyun dan berdiri tegak dihadapan pria tampan itu.

" Apa maumu eoh. Setelah kau menyekapku selama berminggu-minggu disini, selalu makan hati karena ucapan istrimu yang terus menghina dan menginjak-injak harga diriku. Menyakitiku sesuka hati mereka, seolah aku ini hanya sampah yang hina dan sepantasnya untuk dibuang sejauh mungkin. Dan bahkan Victoria sudah beberapa kali menamparku. Kau fikir hatiku ini terbuat dari apa. Kalian salah, disini." Sungmin memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak menahan rasa sakit dan selalu menanggung setiap hinaan yang terus terlontar untuknya.

" Sangat sakit. Ibu dan ayahku tidak pernah memperlakukan ku seperti ini. saat mereka masih bersamaku, tidak mereka biarkan seorang pun menyakiti ku bahkan sekalipun hanya tertusuk duri aku selalu dijaga. Disayangi, dicintai, dilindungi tetapi setelah mereka pergi—rupanya Tuhan tidak mau melihatku hanya sekedar menangis dan meratap saja karena harus kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Dengan takdir kejamnya Tuhan mempertemukan aku denganmu dan istri-istrimu itu hanya untuk membuatku bertambah sakit tidak hanya sakit batinku tapi ragakupun kini begitu sakit. Apa mau kalian. Belum cukupkah semua ini. Apa kau ingin melihatku pelan-pelan mati menggenaskan ditangan istri-istrimu itu. Itukah yang kau inginkan tuan Cho. Jika memang benar, Sungguh— aku begitu sangat menderita hidup bersamamu."

Duar—

Bagaikan petir menyambar dengan cambuk kilatnya yang tepat mengenai jantung Kyuhyun, perkataan Sungmin diakhir berhasil membuat bahu Kyuhyun bergetar samar. Bahkan Kyuhyun fikir ia sedang tidak menapak pada lantai kamarnya melainkan pada duri yang kini telah mengoyak-ngoyak dagingnya sampai keulu hatinya. Rasa sakit itu, tangisan itu seakan melumpuhkan setiap persendian Kyuhyun membuat tubuh gagah itu ambruk rapuh turut bersimpuh dihadapan Sungmin yang telah lebih dulu menangis sesegukan dilantai kamar mewah itu.

" Apa itu kebenaran. Kau tersiksa hidup bersamaku." Ucap Kyuhyun linglung dengan kepala menunduk.

" Maafkan aku Sungmin."

Tidak kuasa lagi melihat Sungmin menangis sesegukan lebih sakit dari ini Kyuhyun maju menarik tubuh ringkih namja manis itu hingga terbenam sepenuhnya didalam pelukannya. Lelaki yang tidak pernah menangis itu walaupun disaat pemakaman kedua orang tuanya sekalipun Kyuhyun tidak pernah meneteskan airmatanya tetapi kini airmata yang jarang sekali keluar itu bahkan mungkin sama sekali tidak pernah keluar itu akhirnya menetes juga.

Tangisan pilu Sungmin menjadi sebab utama hati sekeras batu milik Kyuhyun itu kini melunak dan meleleh melebur menjadi satu kedalam tangisan Sungmin.

.

.

Victoria melempar lembaran foto-foto yang bertumpuk diatas meja kelantai keramik didalam kamarnya. Bahkan ada beberapa lembaran foto yang lain harus berakhir dengan sobekan kecil-kecil akibat ulah wanita cantik itu. Hati Victoria membara panas. Kumpulan asap tak kasat mata memenuhi sekeliling kepala wanita itu.

Satu sosok laki-laki yang berada satu-satunya didalam kamar luas itu hanya berani menunduk takut. Laki-laki yang ditugaskan Victoria untuk menjadi penguntit Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selama di Roma itu memberikan berpuluh-puluh lembar foto hasil bidikannya selama mengikuti Kyuhyun di Roma. Kumpulan foto yang sukses membuat hati Victoria yang semula memang sudah panas bertambah panas dua kali lipat ketika ia memungut satu lembar foto yang menampilkan Kyuhyun dengan begitu possesive memegang tangan Sungmin dan melindungi namja manis itu dari kerumunan orang-orang.

" Bakar semua itu dan jangan sampai ada yang tersisa. Aku jijik melihatnya."

Victoria melempar tumpukan foto-foto itu tepat diujung kaki pria asing itu. Sang pria mengangguk mengerti dan secepat kilat memunguti foto-foto itu dan pergi dari kamar Victoria. Walaupun Victoria seorang wanita, cantik pula tetapi jika wanita itu marah begitu terlihat mengerikan dari sesosok hantu diflim horror yang paling menyeramkan sekalipun. Perumpaan paling menyeramkan.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berbaring diatas ranjang luas didalam kamar pria tampan itu. Kyuhyun masih menahan Sungmin untuk terus berada didalam kamarnya tanpa membiarkan namja manis itu kembali kekamarnya sendiri.

Sungmin terlihat memejamkan matanya seperti orang yang tengah tertidur pulas tetapi Kyuhyun tahu pasti kalau namja manis itu masih terjaga. Awalnya tubuh Kyuhyun memang sedikit kaku ketika mencoba memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang membelakanginya. Tapi karena hatinya yang terus berontak dan keinginannya yang sangat memaksa itu untuk segera dipenuhi tanpa meminta izin Kyuhyun mendekap punggung kecil Sungmin yang begitu terasa hangat ditubuhnya.

Batin Kyuhyun mendesah lega ketika ia tidak mendapati penolakan dari namja manis itu. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

" Sudah lebih baikan?" Bisik Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak mendapat sahutan dari Sungmin.

" Kusimpulkan kalau kau pasti sangat membenciku."

" Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan." Ucap Sungmin cepat dengan suara seraknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dibalik punggung Sungmin. Walaupun kata-kata Sungmin begitu terdengar kejam tapi setidaknya namja manis itu mau kembali berbicara padanya setelah hampir 30 menit lamanya Kyuhyun diabaikan oleh namja manis itu.

" Adalah cara agar kau memaafkanku."

" Tentu saja ada. Jika kau membiarkan ku pergi dari sini, aku akan memaafkanmu tanpa meminta imbalan. Akan ku anggap semua perlakuan mu dan istri-istrimu padaku selama ini tidak pernah terjadi." Ucap Sungmin bertaruh dengan batinnya sendiri apakah Kyuhyun mau mengambulkan permintaannya ini.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan luapan emosi yang berkecemuk didalam dadanya. Permintaan yang sangat mustahil Kyuhyun penuhi sampai kapanpun itu.

" Adakah pilihan lain. Karena kau pasti sudah sangat tahu bahwa semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Tawar Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap tenang.

Sungmin berbalik dari posisi pertamanya yang membelakangi Kyuhyun kini sepenuhnya menatap pria tampan itu sengit penuh dengan permusuhan dan dendam yang membara.

" Alasan apa yang membuatmu begitu kekeh terus menahanku disini."

" Aku mencintaimu. Tidak kah itu cukup untuk membuatmu terus tetap bersamaku." Sahut Kyuhyun tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

DEG

Bolamata Sungmin sukses membulat sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong. Aku kembali lagi. Aahh.. berapa lama ya saya menghilang. Aku merindukan kalian. Mian ya, saya begitu sibuk didunia Real Life jadi updatenya agak telat. Semoga reader masih ingat dengan ff saya ini yaa.

REVIEW OKE...

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan baik. Mian kalau masih ada typo.

Salam hangat Hazuki Airin.


	8. Chapter 8

Heart Beat

Chapter 8

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading & Enjoy

.

.

.

'Cinta' kapan terakhir kali Sungmin mendengar ungkapan penuh perasaan itu. Ah—baru Sungmin ingat. Terakhir ia mendengar ungkapan cinta itu adalah saat sehari sebelum kematian ibunya dirumah sakit. Satu hari itu ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintainya sama seperti ayahnya yang akan selalu mencintainya.

Saat itu ibunya begitu terlihat sangat kesusahan hanya sekedar untuk mengeluarkan satu patah demi menyampaikan rasa cintanya untuk Sungmin, ibunya dengan sekuat tenaga berbicara 'Sungmin, ibu akan selalu mencintaimu.' Kata itu adalah akhir dimana ia berpisah dengan ibunya. Cinta yang diungkapkan oleh sang ibu padanya menjadi luka sekaligus penawar untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak pernah lagi dicintai sejak mereka jatuh miskin. Sahabat, teman sekolahnya, tetangga mereka dan orang-orang disekitar mereka turut menjauhi keluarganya lantaran mereka telah jatuh miskin. Cinta yang dulu ia dapatkan berlimpah dari orang-orang disekitarnya dalam sekejap tidak pernah Sungmin rasakan lagi. Mereka diasingkan. Menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak pernah dipandang oleh mereka yang dulunya mengaku sangat perduli pada keluarganya ketika mereka masih menjadi orang kaya bermandikan uang.

Sungmin tidak pernah merasakan cinta itu lagi sejak kedua orang tuanya pergi. Yang Sungmin tahu cinta itu menyakitkan. Cinta yang dulu Sungmin rasakan adalah kepalsuan. Mereka mencintai hartanya bukan keluarganya.

" Aku akan membuatmu belajar mecintaiku."

Sungmin tersadar kalau ia saat ini masih berada dikamar Kyuhyun diatas ranjang lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun memaku wajah Sungmin . Menyampaikan perasaan tulusnya sekaligus kesungguhan melalui tatapan matanya. Kyuhyun memaklumi jika memang Sungmin belum bisa mencintainya mengingat bagaimana selama ini ia memperlakukan namja manis itu begitu tidak adilnya akan menjadi hal yang cukup sulit untuk bisa membuat Sungmin belajar menerimanya.

Sungmin melepas telapak tangan Kyuhyun diwajahnya. Namja manis itu beringsut bangkit menuruni ranjang menuju pintu kamar besar itu. Sebelum pergi Sungmin menyampatkan diri untuk berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang turut bangkit dari rebahannya dan memilih duduk diatas ranjangnya.

" Kalau memang aku harus jatuh cinta. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Sungmin dingin sebelum membanting pintu kamar mewah itu meninggalkan goresan luka dihati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat pintu kamarnya yang telah menelan Sungmin bersama harapannya disana. Adakah yang lebih kejam dari perkataan Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu. Memang tidak mengherankan jika Sungmin berkata seperti itu. Kyuhyun memakluminya dan ia mencoba untuk mengerti kalau mungkin saat ini Sungmin masih shock dengan pernyataan cintanya yang mendadak. Kyuhyun merasa ia memang terlalu buru-buru untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun hanya mencoba untuk jujur dengan perasaannya tetapi sayangnya pria tampan itu sangat lambat menebak kalau Sungmin pasti akan bereaksi seperti ini.

.

.

Lain Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih menyesali pernyataan cintanya yang mendadak itu berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang tengah gundah gulana dikamarnya. Katakanlah Sungmin sedikit menyesali perkataannya yang mungkin sudah keterlaluan pada Kyuhyun. Walaupun memang ia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun tetapi melihat luka dimata pria itu ketika ia mengatakan perkataan yang kejam padanya membuat Sungmin sulit untuk melupakannya.

" Kau salah Sungmin. Dibandingkan ucapanmu tadi, dia dan kedua istrinya jauh lebih sadis memperlakukanmu selama ini." Ucap Sungmin mengangguk yakin.

Namja manis itu menepuk sisi kasur yang di dudukinya. Perasaannya sedikit menenang tetapi belum cukup mampu membuatnya lepas dari rasa gelisah.

Tok tok

Sungmin hampir melompat dari kasurnya mendengar suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya menyusul suara pelayan Park memberitahunya untuk makan malam. Oh My God. Sungmin rasa saat ini Tuhan tengah mempermainkannya. Tidak lepas setengah jam ia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun setelah pernyataan cinta mendadak dari pria itu, kini Sungmin harus menyiapkan muka tembok untuk bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun dimeja makan.

Adakah hal yang paling ingin Sungmin hindari saat ini selain bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ayolah, Sungmin belum siap untuk bertatap muka dengan pria itu. Sungmin mematung ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Tidak salah lagi, kini Kyuhyun pasti tengah menyusun cara untuk melenyapkannya dari muka bumi ini karena dirinya dengan sangat berani menolak pernyataan cinta pria tampan itu. Dan Sungmin sudah menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk dari hal itu.

" Tuan Lee."

" Ne?" Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu . Disana sudah berdiri pelayan Park yang tengah menatapnya penuh senyum.

" Tuan Cho sudah menunggu dimeja makan. Lekaslah turun tuan Lee."

" Ye? Ah—ne."

Oh Tuhan. Seseorang bunuh saja Sungmin saat ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Mau tidak mau Sungmin terpaksa harus mengikuti pelayan Park yang membawanya turun menuju ruang makan.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang antara takut bercampur gugup. Oh Tuhan. Melihat Kyuhyun dari balik pintu saja sudah membuat Sungmin ketar ketir ingin berlari sejauh mungkin. Sungmin lihat pria itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari terakhir tadi mereka bertemu.

" Silahkan duduk tuan Lee."

" Ne?" Sungmin tersadar kalau ia kini sudah berdiri dibelakang kursi yang biasa ia duduki—kursi yang persis disamping Kyuhyun.

Mencoba bersikap tenang seperti tidak terjadi apapun namja manis itu duduk seperti biasanya disisi Kyuhyun. Menarik piring yang didalamnya sudah terisi makanan dan memakannya dengan kepala menunduk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat cara Sungmin makan. Pria itu berani bertaruh kalau Sungmin masih memikirkan pernyataan cintanya tadi. Walaupun perasaannya masih terasa sesak akibat dari penolakan Sungmin tadi namun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bersabar dalam merebut hati namja manis itu. Ia tidak akan mendesak Sungmin tapi ia akan perlahan mengajari namja manis itu untuk mencintainya.

" Kau tidak kesulitan makan seperti itu." Tegur Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

" Aku justru nyaman makan dengan menunduk seperti ini." Sahut Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya yang untung-untung rambutnya tidak masuk kedalam piringnya.

" Angkat kepalamu dan makan dengan benar." Tegas Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya kaku begitu Kyuhyun memegang sisi kepalanya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya hingga tegak.

" Kau ingin menambah lagi." Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menegakkan kepala Sungmin.

" ANDWAE."

Suara Sungmin yang luar biasa dahsyat menyentak Kyuhyun yang berniat mengambilkan daging kedalam piringnya. Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah begitu ia mendapati tatapan tajam Seohyun yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

" Itu, maksudku—aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Lagipula makanan dipiringku masih banyak. Aku takut tidak bisa menghabiskannya." Ucap Sungmin tergagap.

" Tapi tidak harus berteriak seolah kau ingin dibunuh saat ini juga." Sela Seohyun tidak suka makan malamnya diganggu dengan suara Sungmin yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu.

'Benar. Aku merasa terbunuh saat ini juga' Batin Sungmin menjerit.

Namja manis itu kembali mencoba memakan makanannya yang menghabiskan satu piring saja terasa seabad lamanya. Belum lagi Sungmin harus mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Kyuhyun yang terus menghujamnya semakin membuat Sungmin tidak tenang dalam makannya. Makan malam kali ini benar-benar membuat Sungmin sekarat saat itu juga diatas meja makan didepan Kyuhyun dan musuh bebuyutannya Seohyun.

.

.

Setelah melewati proses makan malam layaknya ia tengah bertempur didalam medan perang, kini Sungmin harus kembali dihadapkan dengan permintaan Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan ia segelas kopi. Lelaki itu mengatakan kalau Sungmin sendiri yang harus mengantarnya keruang kerjanya. Mulut Sungmin sudah berbusa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun, menolak dengan alasan ini itu tapi pria itu terus memaksa bahkan mengancamnya. Demi dewi fortuna, selepas ini Sungmin bersumpah akan membuat rencana pembunuhan pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun dengan segelas kopi ditangannya. Hampir 10 menit lamanya Sungmin hanya berdiri kaku didepan pintu besar itu tanpa berniat untuk masuk kedalamnya.

" Masuk saja, tuan Cho ada didalam."

Hampir Sungmin menjatuhkan gelas kopi ditangannya begitu mendengar suara Jongwoon yang mengejutkannya. Mengapa lelaki itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

" Sepertinya Kyuhyun tengah sibuk. Aku takut mengganggunya. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengantarnya Jongwoon-ssi." Ujar Sungmin sedikit membujuk.

Jongwoon memicingkan matanya curiga," Jangan berdalih. Lekas masuk sebelum tuan Cho marah karena kopinya datang begitu sangat terlambat." Ucap Jongwoon mendorong Sungmin masuk setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu besar itu.

Sungmin meneguk salivanya susah payah. Keringat sebesar biji jagung memenuhi disetiap sisi dahi Sungmin padahal ruang kerja Kyuhyun ber-AC. Kyuhyun ada disana—duduk dikursi kerjanya sambil sibuk dengan laptopnya yang menyala.

" Kemari dan letakkan kopinya disini." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bergegas mendekati meja kerja Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kopinya disisi laptop pria tampan itu. Sungmin berniat segera keluar dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun namun urung ketika tangannya digenggam kuat oleh pria tampan itu.

" Apalagi?" Seru Sungmin kesal menyentak genggaman Kyuhyun.

" Bisakah kau memijit bahuku—sebentar saja." Pinta Kyuhyun memohon.

Sungmin beralih menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat begitu lelah. Namja manis itu sedikit merasa iba namun setelah itu ia kembali acuh.

" Suruh saja salah satu istrimu itu. Atau tidak para maid, kenapa harus aku."

" Kau pun tunanganku. Apa salah aku meminta padamu, hanya sebentar saja Sungmin."

Sungmin mendesah—sedikit menimbang untuk membantu pria itu.

" Cepat kemari sebelum aku berubah fikiran." Ujar Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk beralih duduk disofa.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum bahagia. Walaupun dengan perintah yang ketus tapi Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin itu adalah namja baik hati yang tidak bisa menolak jika seseorang telah memohon padanya. Dan kebaikan hati Sungmin akan Kyuhyun manfaatkan untuk mencuri hati namja manis itu.

" Kau punya istri tapi kau tidak pernah minta layani mereka. Suami macam apa kau—takut dengan istri." Ejek Sungmin dengan tangan yang terus mengurut pelan bahu Kyuhyun dan sekitar leher pria tampan itu.

" Kan ada kau—mengapa harus meminta pada mereka." Sahut Kyuhyun menikmati pijatan Sungmin.

"Cih—alasan." Desis Sungmin sinis.

Selepas itu keduanya memilih diam. Sungmin yang fokus dengan pijatannya dan Kyuhyun yang begitu menikmati pijatan namja manis itu.

" Sungmin—aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan aku yang mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Namja manis itu sedikit beringsut keujung sofa memberi jarak pada tubuh keduanya. Kyuhyun yang merasakan tidak ada lagi pijatan dibahunya berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Bisa dilihatnya Sungmin yang menunduk tidak mau menatap wajahnya barang sedikit saja. Lelaki itu menarik telapak tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Aku mencintaimu. Alasanku membawamu kemari adalah karena aku menginginkanmu."

Sungmin tidak memberi tanggapan lebih tepatnya ia bingung harus berkata seperti apa. Ingin sekali ia berlari keluar menghindari Kyuhyun tetapi hatinya berkata ia harus tetap disana dan mendengarkan semua perkataan pria itu.

" Aku tidak mencintaimu." Ucap Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk mengerti.

" Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu bisa mencintaiku Sungmin."

" Semua itu akan sia-sia Kyuhyun, karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa mencintaimu."

" Setelah ini benarkah kau tidak bisa mencintaiku." Ucap Kyuhyun ambigu dengan seringai liciknya.

Sungmin terpaku dalam diam begitu tanpa peringatan kepala Kyuhyun maju dan bibirnya secara mendadak telah bertaut mesra dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu menciumnya. Dan tepat dibibirnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat begitu bibir Kyuhyun secara perlahan mengulum bibirnya. Ciuman mereka kali ini tidak di bumbui oleh paksaan seperti ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Malam ini Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan dan dengan perasaan mendamba.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin disofa dengan ia yang berada diatas tubuh mungil itu. Secara naluriah tangan Sungmin mencari pegangan dengan cara memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka dan bisa Kyuhyun pastikan kalau ciuman mereka ini adalah ciuman pertama untuk Sungmin dilihat dari bagaimana amatirnya namja manis itu membalas setiap pagutannya.

'Kita lihat sampai dimana kau bisa bertahan untuk terus menolakku Lee Sungmin'

.

.

Sungmin tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Namja manis itu menatap seisi ruangan yang terasa begitu asing baginya—bukan seperti kamarnya. Dan yang paling aneh, kenapa bisa ia tidur disofa.

Tunggu—

Bola mata Sungmin hampir keluar dari tempatnya begitu ingatan semalam saat ia bersama Kyuhyun disofa ini kembali berputar dikepalanya. Oh Tuhan—apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka, karena Sungmin tidak begitu mengingat apa yang telah terjadi selepas mereka berciuman.

Sungmin memeriksa piyama yang masih utuh terpasang ditubuhnya dan ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda seperti sakit pada tubuhnyam misalnya. Sungmin memukul kepalanya dengan rasa frustasi. Apa yang ia fikirkan. Kenapa ia biarkan saja Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Seharusnya ia pukul pria itu sampai babak belur karena sudah dengan lancang melecehkan tubuhnya. Sungmin menyesalinya—kenapa ia pasrah saja.

Sungmin menatap kesekitar, sedikit mendesah lega ketika ia tidak mendapati Kyuhyun diruangan yang sama dengannya setidaknya saat ini ia tidak harus malu bertatapan muka dengan pria itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah berangkat kekantor mengingat dari cerahnya sinar matahari yang mengintip dari balik tirai gorden balkon ruangan pria itu. Lelaki itu pasti sudah tidak dimansion lagi.

Sungmin bergegas bangun sedikit merapikan penampilannya yang lumayan acak-acakan lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun dengan cara mengendap-endap. Tidak etis kalau ia kepergok tengah keluar dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

" Tuan Lee."

" Omuna." Sakin terkejutnya akan kedatanga pelayan Park, Sungmin sampai terduduk diatas lantai.

" Anda tidak apa-apa tuan?"

Pelayan Park bergegas membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri kembali. Sedikit salah tingkah Sungmin mencoba tersenyum manis kearah pelayan Park.

" Wae?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan situasi.

" Tuan Cho sudah menunggu anda dimeja makan."

Rahang Sungmin seolah jatuh membentur lantai keramik begitu mendengar Kyuhyun masih berada dimansion. Ia fikir lelaki itu sudah berangkat kekantor. Setelah kejadian semalam yang begitu sangat memalukan bagaimana mungkin bisa Sungmin bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun.

" Katakan pada Kyuhyun aku akan turun nanti. Setelah aku mandi."

" Tidak tuan Lee. Tuan Cho meminta anda turun sekarang juga." Ucap pelayan Park menghentikan langkah Sungmin yang terburu-buru menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebelum berbalik menoleh menatap pelayan Park.

" Aku akan turun. Kau boleh pergi." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Pelayan Park menunduk sebelum turun menuju lantai dasar.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Seru Sungmin menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Namja manis itu mondar mandir tidak karuan.

" Oke— lakukan seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan Sungmin, jadi untuk apa kau takut."

Sungmin memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri walaupun dirinya pun tidak begitu yakin apakah ia masih bisa bersikap biasa setelah kejadian memalukan yang terjadi diantara mereka tadi malam.

Dengan menarik nafas satu kali. Sungmin bergegas menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan yang dimana disana sudah ada Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggunya.

.

.

Sungmin fikir situasi ini lebih menakutkan dari awal pertama ia kemari. Kabar buruknya lagi hanya ada ia dan Kyuhyun didalam ruang makan ini. Tidak ada Seohyun si wanita bermata tajam itu maupun Victoria si wanita bermulut ember yang seperti lintah jika sudah dekat dengan Kyuhyun pagi ini tidak ikut sarapan bersama mereka. Walaupun keduanya begitu menyebalkan jika sudah berdebat dengan Sungmin tapi setidaknya kehadiran mereka saat ini mungkin bisa sedikit banyak membuat Sungmin tidak gemetaran seperti orang kelaparan yang tidak pernah menemukan makanan sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya.

Jangan tertawakan ia yang begitu terlihat bodoh sekaligus memalukan ini. Lihatlah—tidak hanya tangan Sungmin yang gemetaran bahkan seluruh tubuh namja manis itu pun ikut bergetar seperti orang tengah kedinginan. Lucu memang. Jika dilihat lebih teliti hanya Sungmin yang bereaksi diluar batas kewajaran, tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi begitu syahdu menikmati sarapan paginya ditengah keadaan Sungmin yang terlihat begitu memprihatinkan.

Kyuhyun telah selesai dengan sarapannya. Kini lelaki itu beralih menyesap kopi hitam didalam cangkirnya.

" Bagaimana tubuhmu, ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun kalem sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu bersih.

Sungmin yang tengah mengunyah roti isinya mendadak tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang seperti bom waktu. Melihat Sungmin yang begitu kesusahan karena batuk, Kyuhyun lekas membantu namja manis itu mengambilkan air minum dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

" Ceroboh sekali." Cibir Kyuhyun yang tidak diperdulikan oleh Sungmin karena namja manis itu begitu sibuk dengan air yang ada ditangannya.

Setelah sedikit membaik. Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun takut bercampur rasa penasaran.

" Ye? Kau bertanya apa tadi."

Kyuhyun menunjuk tubuh Sungmin dengan alisnya," Apa tubuhmu masih sakit." Ulangnya lagi.

" Ye?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kalut. Jangan katakan apa yang tengah berputar dikepalanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka tadi malam benar adanya. Apa mereka sudah melakukannya?. Sungmin tidak bisa mengingat apapun kejadian yang terjadi pada mereka.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum tertahan. Sedikit bermain-main dengan namja keras kepala itu sedikit membuat Kyuhyun terhibur pagi ini. Biarkan saja Sungmin berspekulasi macam-macam tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka tadi malam. Melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang begitu kebingungan itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk pria tampan itu. Padahal Kyuhyun bertanya tentang tubuh Sungmin apakah sakit karena semalaman mereka tidur disofa, bukan tentang mereka yang menghabiskan waktu penuh gairah diatas sofa.

" Mwo. Apa yang kau bicarakan." Ujar Sungmin tergagap.

" Kalau tubuhmu memang sakit, hubungi aku. Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi dari meja makan meninggalkan Sungmin dengan sejuta pemikiran negatif yang memenuhi kepalanya.

.

.

Sungmin masih terus memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun pagi tadi. Namja manis itupun masih mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka tadi malam pengecualian dengan ciuman itu karena Sungmin dengan jelas mengingatnya. Apa maksud Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus menebak-nebak sampai ia tidak sempat lagi memikirkan kalau dirinya sudah menghabiskan waktu satu hari penuh hanya untuk berfikir dan merenung didalam kamarnya.

" Ryeowook." Panggil Sungmin pada asisten mungilnya itu.

Ryeowook mendekati Sungmin yang tengah duduk dikursi menghadap balkon kamarnya sambil menikmati suasana sore hari dari balik pintu kaca besar itu.

" Ne tuan. Anda menginginkan sesuatu?"

" Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Hal ini sedikit menggangguku." Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah berfikir.

Ryeowook mendongak,sedikit mengerut alis bingung melihat perbuahan air muka Sungmin. Ryeowook tebak itu pasti pertanyaan sulit, lihat saja wajah Sungmin selalu berubah-ubah setiap waktu.

" Hal itu—apakah mengan tidak terasa sakit setelah melakukannya?"

" Ye?"

Baiklah—sekarang giliran Ryeowook yang bertampang wajah bingung mendengar pertanyaan abstrak Lee Sungmin.

'Hal itu apa? Sakit kenapa? Melakukan apa?'

" Maksud tuan Lee." Ulang Ryeowook hati-hati.

Sungmin mendesah—sedikit ragu untuk bertanya hal yang menurutnya ini sedikit vulgar. Lebih dari itu, Sungmin pun tidak yakin apakah Ryeowook tahu dengan jawabannya dilihat dari tampang namja itu yang terkesan polos dan lugu, tidak mungkin namja ini sudah melakukan hal diluar batas dengan kekasihnya—dan tidak mungkin juga Ryeowook secara diam-diam sudah menonton blue film tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya. Bahkan Sungmin lebih tidak yakin kalau namja ini sudah memiliki kekasih.

" Saya salah bicara ya." Cicit Ryeowook takut begitu hanya ditatap oleh Sungmin.

" Sebelumnya apa kau pernah bercinta dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya Sungmin to the point.

Lihatlah sekarang. Akibat dari pertanyaan Sungmin yang kelewat ekstrim sampai Ryeowook harus memelototkan bola matanya tidak percaya. Demi kuda betina yang secara ajaib berubah menjadi kuda jantan—pertanyaan Sungmin jauh lebih menakutkan dari saat dimana ia dipecat oleh majikannya dulu tanpa sedikitpun menerima upah.

" Y-Ye?"

Ryeowook mengap-mengap mencoba meraup oksigen yang tiba-tiba menjauh dari paru-parunya. Ditambah dengan tatapan penuh tuntutan yang Sungmin layangkan padanya membuat penglihatan Ryeowook berkunang-kunang.

" Kau belum mendadak bisukan." Ketus Sungmin tidak sabar.

Menjawab pertanyaan nya yang sederhana saja mengapa hampir memakan waktu satu jam lamanya.

" Sejak dulu saya belum mempunyai kekasih, jadi saya—" Ryeowook bingung untuk melanjutkan seperti apa.

" Arraseo—arraseo. Tidak perlu kau lanjutkan lagi, aku sudah paham." Sahut Sungmin memotong ucapan Ryeowook.

" Kau, buatkan aku jus mangga dengan susu, madu, gula dan kacang merah."

" Kacang merah tuan?"

" Wae. Aku yang meminumnya kan bukan kau."

" Baik—baik tuan Lee." Ucap Ryeowook bergegas keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin mengurut dadanya lega setelah Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya.

" Aigoo. Apa yang sudah aku tanyakan." Ucap Sungmin memukul kepalanya kesal.

Setelah ini Ryeowook pasti akan berfikir macam-macam tentangnya.

" Arrggh. Bodohnya aku." Kesal Sungmin seorang diri.

.

.

Sungmin sibuk berkutat dengan kukunya ketika tanpa permisi seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Jongwoon beserta dua orang laki-laki datang mendekati Sungmin. Jongwoon membungkuk hormat kearah namja manis itu.

" Wae?" Tanya Sungmin tidak ingin basa-basi.

" Malam ini tuan Cho ingin makan malam diluar bersama dengan anda tuan Lee."

" MWO." Seru Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah membersihkan kuku-kukunya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya kesal. Tidak lagi. Ia sudah berniat untuk menghindari Kyuhyun selama beberapa hari kedepan tetapi jika seperti ini terus bagaimana bisa ia menjauh dari pria itu.

" Bilang padanya aku tidak mau." Ucap Sungmin yang kini beralih menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring memunggungi Jongwoon.

" Tapi tuan Lee—"

" Biarkan aku saja yang berbicara padanya." Sela Kyuhyun yang telah muncul dari balik pintu kamar Sungmin.

Jongwoon menghentikan ucapannya. Lelaki itu perlahan mundur sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sungmin rapat. Kyuhyun beralih mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang sepenuhnya sudah tenggelam didalam selimut tebalnya. Tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti, pria tampan itu mendudukan tubuhnya persis disamping kepala Sungmin.

" Jika kau tidak mau pergi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberi tahu seisi mansion kalau kita kemarin malam telah melakukannya. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana kau mendesah nikmat, itu terdengar sexy sekali."

Sungmin melebarkan bola matanya mendengar ucapan tidak tahu malu Kyuhyun itu. Tidak sepersekian detik namja manis itu telah bangkit dari persembunyiannya didalam selimut dan menatap Kyuhyun sengit. Kyuhyun menyeringai licik, umpannya cukup ampuh juga untuk menangkap ikan kecil keras kepala ini.

" Jangan mencoba mengancamku. Dan asal kau tahu, aku ingat semua kalau kita tidak melakukan apapun kemarin malam." Ucap Sungmin ketus.

Walaupun berkata demikian, Kyuhyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah Sungmin yang polos dan tanpa bosa itu tidak pantas berlagak sok menantang didepannya yang terkesan malah seperti anak kucing yang minta dikasihani.

" Bagaimana dengan bibirku yang luka ini." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sudut bibirnya yang sedikit tergores.

" Ini adalah hasil dari bibirmu yang ganas itu sayang." Sambung Kyuhyun kemudian. Puas rasanya ia melihat wajah pucat pasi Sungmin.

'Benarkah aku yang melakukannya?' Teriak batin Sungmin tidak percaya.

" Kau pasti lupa bagaimana kuatnya kau mendesah dibawah—"

" Diam. Kau fikir hal itu pantas didengar orang. Dasar gila." Seru Sungmin kesal sambil menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangan mungilnya.

" Pergi dengan kau atau—"

" Baiklah—baiklah, kau menang tuan licik. Tapi ingat jangan ungkit masalah ini lagi didepan siapapun jika kau tidak ingin berakhir ditanganku." Teriak Sungmin jengkel menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu Sungmin telah menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Namja manis itu berkata untuk jangan membocorkan perihal mereka kemarin malam pada siapapun tetapi Sungmin sendiri malah berteriak yang mungkin saja bisa didengar orang lain.

Didalam kamar mandi Sungmin sibuk menyumpah serapah pada Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu benar-benar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sekarang ia terpojok. Lelaki itu terus mengancam dengan ancaman yang sangat memalukan jika diketahui oleh orang lain selain mereka. Tidak ia biarkan Kyuhyun terus merasa diatas angin. Ia harus mencari cara untuk membuat dirinya terbebas dari pria licik itu. Lihat saja nanti.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk makan malam di restoran bintang lima yang menyediakan menu-menu dengan harga segunung tingginya sepadan dengan satu porsi sajian yang begitu nikmat. Bagi Sungmin tidak begitu mengherankan memang, dilihat dari gaya Kyuhyun hidup tentu saja pria itu tidak akan pernah mau makan ditempat-tempat sederhana macam dikedai-kedai pinggir jalan yang pasti menurutnya kotorr dan tidak hygienis.

" Pilih saja, aku yang akan membayarnya." Ucap Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang hanya terpaku dengan menu diatas meja.

Sungmin mencibir dengan tidak kalah sinisnya," Tentu saja kau yang harus membayarnya. Dan lagi pula aku sedang memilih makanan yang aku suka bukan ingin berubah menjadi patung."

Kyuhyun baru tahu kalau Sungmin memiliki mulut kelewat cerewet. Namja manis itu selalu mengoceh kesal kalau seseorang sudah membuatnya jengkel. Tidakkah mulutnya terasa pegal terus berbicara seperti itu.

" Sudah siap memesan tuan?" Tanya seorang pelayan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyebutkan menu yang menjadi pilihannya begitupun dengan Sungmin.

" Ada lagi?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi mencatat pesanan mereka.

" Tidak itu saja."

" Kalau begitu, mohon tunggu sebentar tuan." Ucap pelayan itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang menopang dagu mengamati seisi ruangan tempat mereka makan malam. Kyuhyun memang sengaja memilih ruangan yang hanya ada mereka saja disana karena dibalik Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk makan malam diluar mansion terlepas dari itu ia ingin berbicara hal yang cukup serius dengan namja manis itu.

Menunggu sekitar lima menit lamanya pesanan mereka pun datang lengkap dengan makanan penutup yang dihidangkan. Keduanya makan malam dengan hikmat. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sungmin yang biasa banya bicara saat inipun lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan makannya lebih dulu baru disusul oleh Sungmin. Kini keduanya beralih menikmati makanan penutup. Sebuah puding coklat yang dilumuri madu yang sangat manis menjadi pilihan Sungmin ditambah dengan toping coklat dan cream rasa vanilla menambah rasa nikmat puding tersebut.

Sungmin berdecak kagum. Puding ini benar-benar sangat enak. Kapan-kapan mungkin ia bisa meminta resep untuk membuat puding coklat ini dan mempraktekkannya didapur mansion Kyuhyun.

" Sungmin."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja manis itu menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang telah selesai dengan makanan penutupnya.

" Wae?"

" Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting padamu."

" Bicara saja, aku mendengar." Sahut Sungmin yang masih sibuk menghabiskan puding coklatnya.

" Ini tentang rencana pernikahan kita." Ucap Kyuhyun lamat-lamat sekaligus mengintip reaksi Sungmin mendengar ia mengungkit masalah pernikahan mereka.

Sungmin meletakkan pudingnya diatas meja. Selera makannya tiba-tiba menguap pergi. Puding coklat yang semula terasa manis dan nikmat itu sesaat berubah menjadi begitu hambar ketika ia mendengar kata pernikahan.

" Apa kau mau hidup dengan seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu." Tanya Sungmin meremehkan.

" Aku mau asalkan itu denganmu." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa keraguan.

Tetapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Namja manis itu melongos dengan wajah kecewa. Ia tahu kalau pernikahan ini pasti akan terjadi, tapi setidaknya Sungmin mencoba membuat Kyuhyun sadar kalau ia tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini walaupun itu terasa mustahil mengingat bagaimana watak keras kepala pria itu.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin erat. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap lekat tautan tangan mereka penuh arti.

" Aku mencintaimu. Cobalah belajar untuk menerimaku."

Sungmin melepas tautan tangan mereka. Bisa ia lihat raut wajah Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa ketika ia menjauhkan tangan mereka.

" Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan orang yang tidak kucintai."

" Tetapi aku mencintaimu. Aku akan menjagamu menggantikan ayahmu. Aku akan melindungimu seperti apa yang dilakukan ayahmu dulu. Aku akan mencintaimu dan menyayangimu seperti sosok ibumu dulu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia Sungmin."

Sungmin menangis. Ia tidak mau hidup seperti ini. sebelum ini terjadi, Sungmin tidak pernah membayangkan akan hidup bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Ia selalu memimpikan untuk bisa menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Sosok yang lembut dan perhatian, mengerti dirinya dan yang terpanting sosok itu bukan Kyuhyun.

'Haruskah berakhir seperti ini. bagaimana dengan mimpiku.'

" Lalu—bagaimana dengan istrimu." Tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

Ia berani bertaruh. Kalau ia menerima Kyuhyun dan menikah dengannya, hidupnya pasti akan lebih menderita dari pada ini karena kedua istri Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkannya hidup dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum teramat tampan yang dalam sesaat membuat Sungmin sedikit salah fokus menatap bibir tebal itu.

" Kau hanya perlu memikirkan aku dan pernikahan kita." Sahut Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

'Haruskah?' Gumam batin Sungmin.

Setelah sedikit berperang batin menentukan pilihan yang tepat agar ia tidak salah mengambil keputusan dan berujung pada penyesalan nantinya dan setelah hampir lima menit menimbang, akhirnya Sungmin sudah menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk permintaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan," Apa kau akan menghargai semua keputusanku?"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. Lelaki itu mengangguk penuh antisipasi. Jangan sampai keputusannya ini akan berakhir kerugian baginya.

" Kita sedang tidak dalam negosiasi Sungmin. Dan ku harap jawabanmu adalah iya." Sambung Kyuhyun tak terbantahkan.

Sungmin tersenyum. Bukan senyum meremehkan, hanya tersenyum seperti biasa saat ia tengah mendapatkan diskon besar-besaran di sebuah supermarket.

" Kyuhyun, aku—tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

GED Duar—

.

.

.

TBC

Annyong aku kembali lagi. Sedikit lebih cepat dari beberapa saat yang lalu ya. Review yang banyak ya agar saya pun lebih semangat untuk nulisnya. Selamat membaca. Mian, kalau masih ada typo.

Bagi yang bertanya tentang flashback Kyumin. Itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita, jadi tolong lebih sabar sedikit.

Yang Bertanya kenapa saya banyak menghapus ff saya, karena saya ingin fokus untuk 2 ff saya ini dulu.

Saran dan kritikan saya terima dengan sangat baik.

Salam hangat Hazuki Airin.


	9. Chapter 9

Heart Beat

Chapter 9

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading & Enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin menapaki bebatuan yang menanjak menuju makam kedua orang tuanya yang tepat berada diatas bukit. Dengan membawa dua buket karangan bunga, Sungmin hari ini mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya. Memang sejak pagi tadi sampai sekarang dengan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:00 siang cuaca langit kota Ilsan memang sudah terlihat mendung berawan hitam.

Sungmin tersenyum begitu ia telah sampai dimakam kedua orang tuanya yang letaknya saling berdekatan. Dulu—sebelum ibunya meninggal dunia, sang ibu sempat berpesan untuk dimakamkan ditempat yang sama dengan ayahnya. Alasan yang cukup sederhana ketika Sungmin bertanya, bahwa ibunya ingin selalu dekat dengan sang ayah.

Sungmin bersimpuh dimakam ayahnya ketika sebelumnya ia telah meletakkan karangan bunga diatas makam ibunya. Namja manis itu mengusap nisan sang ayah seolah-olah seperti ia tengah mengusap tubuh nyata ayahnya. Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Hampir satu bulan lamanya ia baru bisa mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya hari ini, kata siapa Sungmin tidak begitu merindukan mereka. Walaupun hanya menjumpai batu dengan pahatan nama kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya Sungmin sudah merasa senang dapat berjumpa dengan mereka.

" Appa—eomma mian, aku baru bisa berkunjung hari ini." Sungmin mengusap batu nisan ayahnya. Namja manis itu bersimpuh diatas rerumputan yang hijau disana.

" Appa. Kau bisa lihat akan, sekarang aku sudah tumbuh besar. Aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jadi jangan merasa khawatir lagi." Sungmin mulai berbincang dengan pahatan batu nisan sang ayah.

" Kalian pasti mendukung setiap keputusan yang ku ambilkan. Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian terus khawatir. Awasi terus aku dari atas sana ya."

Tik—tik.

Sungmin merasakan bulir air mulai berjatuhan dari atas langit. Namja manis itu menengadahkan tangannya merasakan air hujan yang mulai turun semakin deras membasahi bumi berikut tubuhnya yang tidak terlindung apapun dari terpaan air hujan.

" Hujan semakin deras. Kita kembali kemobil saja."

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri dibelakang dengan memayungi tubuhnya yang sudah sedikit basah. Sebelum pergi namja manis itu menyempatkan diri menatap makam kedua orang tuanya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum meraih uluran tangan Kyuhyun yang menuntunnya menuruni bukit yang lumayan licin karena guyuran air hujan.

Setelah malam itu Sungmin memang telah memutuskan untuk menerima pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan karena ia mencintai pria itu tetapi karena ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya terus merasa khawatir karena ia masih terus hidup sendiri tanpa ada seorang pun yang menjaganya. Pilihan yang cukup sulit untuk Sungmin tapi harus ia lakukan demi kedua orang tuanya.

Munafik—Ya. Sungmin juga menganggap dirinya pun seperti itu. Bahkan setelah ia memberi jawaban iya pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin harus beberapa kali menguatkan dirinya untuk mencoba belajar menerima keadaannya yang sudah seperti ini. dunia tidak seindah daun kelor. Sungmin tidak menampik kalau ia pun membutuhkan makan, tempat tinggal yang layak, kehidupan yang terjamin dan semua itu bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah hanya bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak tahu sampai kapan Sungmin akan seperti ini—mungkin sampai ia lelah dan memutuskan sendiri untuk berhenti.

Flashback

" Kyuhyun—aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

Deg Duar—

Kyuhyun hampir sempat meradang mendengar penolakan Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya ini. Pria tampan itu menipiskan garis bibirnya menahan luapan kekesalan yang telah mengetuk dadanya. Mencoba mengikuti saran Jongwoon agar sedikit bersikap lunak menghadapi manusia keras kepala seperti Sungmin ini maka Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membujuk namja manis itu dengan kata-kata manis yang membuat perut diabetes. Dan sayang—kebaikannya ini Sungmin manfaatkan dengan membuat ia meradang marah.

Jika bukan untuk terlihat baik dimata Sungmin, tidak akan ia memberi pilihan pada namja manis itu. Dengan kekuasaan yang ia miliki akan dengan mudah Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin kehadapan pendeta tanpa ia biarkan namja manis itu menolaknya lagi. Ia Cho Kyuhyun— tidak pernah selama hidupnya ia ditolak oleh siapapun, tidakpun pada Sungmin saat ini.

" Tetapi—" Sambung Sungmin menggantung ucapannya serta mencoba mengacuhkan raut wajah mengeras pria dihadapannya ini. Terlihat namja manis itu menarik nafas dalam.

" Aku akan mencoba menerima pernikahan ini. Jadi aku menjawab iya."

Kyuhyun mungkin sudah hillang kewarasannya. Jika tidak memikirkan bahwa ia adalah seorang CEO pimpinan perusahaan dunia yang tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta mungkin saat ini juga ia akan melompat sakin bahagianya.

Dengan harga diri setinggi langit Kyuhyun hanya mengembangkan senyum kecil mengabaikan isi perutnya yang bergolak begitu bahagia. Inilah jawaban yang sejak tadi ia tunggu keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

" Namun aku ingin mendapat keuntungan dari penikahan ini." Lanjut Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun memberi isyarat untuk Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Sebuah kehidupan yang layak dan perjanjian kalau aku akan selalu aman dari kedua istrimu itu." Persyaratan yang sangat mudah untuk orang hebat seperti Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengangkat bahunya pertanda setuju.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh keseriusan. Ia sudah memikirkan semua ini dengan sangat matang sebelum ia setuju menerima pernikahan mereka.

" Kau akan mendapatkan semua itu bahkan lebih kalau kau bersedia menjadi anak yang baik Lee Sungmin."

Senyum hilang dibibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak akan memberi bantuan tanpa imbalan yang sepadan ia dapatkan.

" Oke—Deal." Permainan itu dimulai ketika keduanya berjabat tangan. Sungmin dengan keinginan untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik dan Kyuhyun dengan ambisi untuk mendapatkan namja manis itu.

Flashback end.

Terjadilah kesepakatan tak tertulis diantara mereka berdua yang Sungmin buat untuk keuntungan dirinya sendiri tanpa ia tahu kalau selamanya ia akan terjebak dengan Kyuhyun ketika ia menyetujui untuk menikah dengan pria itu.

" Bajumu basah." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mereka masuk kedalam mobil.

Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan. Hujan memang turun sangat deras dan juga karena mereka memakai satu payung berdua yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu jadilah baju bagian lengan kemeja Sungmin basah terkena tetesan air hujan.

" Keringkan dengan ini." Ujar Kyuhyun menyerahkan selembar handuk pada Sungmin yang memang selalu tersedia didalam mobilnya.

Kyuhyun beralih melepas jasnya yang juga terkena tetesan air hujan. Untung kemejanya masih kering sehingga membuat Kyuhyun tidak kedinginan sama seperti apa yang tengah Sungmin rasakan saat ini.

Sungmin membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk tebal itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya kekursi menatap rintik hujan dari dalam mobil.

" Sepertinya kita tidak bisa langsung pulang ke seoul." Ucap Kyuhyun menengok langit kota Ilsan melalui kaca mobilnya yang terlihat masih mendung diatas sana dengan tetesan hujan yang semakin kuat membentur badan mobilnya.

" Kufikir juga begitu. Sambil menunggu hujan sedikit reda bagaimana kalau kita mampir kerumahku terlebih dahulu." Usul Sungmin meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun balas menatap kearah Sungmin," Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk." Sahut pria itu kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah Sungmin memang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup nyaman untuk ditempati. Rumah sederhana itu mempunyai dua kamar tidur. Satu dapur yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tamu dan kamar mandi yang berada disebelah dapur. Didepan rumah sederhana itu ada taman kecil dilengkapi satu ayunan tradisional yang terbuat dari tali besar yang diikat dimasing-masing batang pohon besar.

Rumah sederhana yang dibangun sendiri oleh ayah Sungmin ketika mereka masih tinggal di Ilsan dulu sebelum keluarga mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke seoul dan membangun usaha disana. Sungmin mengambil kunci yang tersimpan dibawah pot bunga dan membukanya. Namja manis itu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

" Duduklah dulu. Aku ingin kekamar mengganti baju."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mempersilahkan. Pria tampan itu mengamati keseluruhan rumah Sungmin sebelum bola matanya berakhir pada sebuah foto keluarga yang dipajang diatas lemari kecil disamping sofa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat foto Sungmin yang terlihat begitu gendut dan berisi saat masih berumur 5 tahun. Saat masih kecilpun Sungmin sudah terlihat begitu cantik dan manis. Pantas saja ketika sudah besar namja manis itu semakin terlihat menawan dan mempesona. Dan namja ini adalah miliknya. Nanti—setelah mereka menikah betapa bangganya Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin pada seluruh dunia kalau namja manis ini adalah pendamping hidupnya, terlepas dari semua fakta miris bahwa mereka baik-baik saja sampai hari ini adalah karena sebuah perjanjian tak tertulis yang telah Sungmin buat yang tentu saja sudah disetujuinya karena ia mencintai namja manis itu.

Menyedihkan memang menjadi Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah ditolak oleh seluruh kaum hawa didunia ini tetapi setelah mengenal Sungmin ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau kekayaan dan kehidupannya yang gemerlap harta tidak menjadikan Sungmin mau menerima cintanya.

" Kau melihat apa?"

Suara Sungmin mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengagumi foto masa kecil namja manis itu. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati namja manis itu sedang membawa dua cangkir minuman diatas nampan.

" Tidak—aku hanya melihat fotomu." Sahut Kyuhyun yang kini kembali duduk disofa yang sebelumnya ia duduki tadi.

" Aku membuat coklat panas." Ucap Sungmin meletakkan segelas coklat panas didepan Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai, Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk disamping pria tampan itu.

" Sepertinya hujan masih belum reda." Sungmin mengamati rintik hujan melalui jendela rumahnya. Hujan diluar memang masih deras bahkan bertambah deras dari sebelumnya.

" Hem—sepertinya begitu." Timpal Kyuhyun menyesap coklat panasnya.

" Hah—coklat ini begitu nikmat." Puji Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa lucu," Itu hanya sebuah coklat. Bahkan mungkin kau pernah mencicipi rasa yang lebih nikmat dari itu." Ucap namja manis itu mengejek. Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

" Aku baru memikirkannya sekarang." Sela Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

" Apa?"

" Kita belum banyak tahu tentang pasangan masing-masing."

" Hem—lalu?"

" Aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu, warna favoritmu, bahkan ukuran bajumu." Ucap Kyuhyun menggoda.

" Lalu masalahnya." Tanya Sungmin gemes karena Kyuhyun berbicara berputar-putar.

" Lucu sekali kalau kita sudah menikah nanti tetapi tidak mengetahui kesukaan pasangan kita." Ucap Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

Sedang Sungmin memilih untuk diam saja. Namja manis itu terpaku menatap rintik hujan diluar sana.

" Bagaimana denganmu, kau menyukai apa?" Tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

Sebelum menjawab, Kyuhyun lebih dulu menyamankan duduknya dengan bersandar kesandaran sofa. Lelaki itu nampak berfikir sesaat.

" Aku tidak menyukai makanan yang berbau sayuran." Ungkap Kyuhyun mulai membeberkan hal yang tidak disukainya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Tidak mengherankan memang dilihat dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang berkulit pucat pasi," Pantas saja kau kurus." Ujar Sungmin jenaka.

" Semua wanita berkata kalau tubuhku ini indah." Sahut Kyuhyun menimpali.

" Mata mereka pasti sudah kabur." Ucap Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa diikuti oleh Sungmin yang ikut tertawa lepas. Jadilah siang yang diiringi dengan hujan lebat itu mereka habiskan dengan bercerita dan saling bertanya satu sama lain. Waktu yang cukup untuk membuat keduanya tanpa sadar sudah sedikit mulai membuka diri satu sama lain.

Semua memang butuh waktu dan proses yang panjang untuk saling memahami perasaan pasangan masing-masing, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. seperti halnya bibit buah yang tidak akan langsung tumbuh dan menghasilkan buah yang manis lagi ranum sebelum melewati proses pemupukan agar tumbuhnya lebih subur dan perawatan yang terus menerus dari hama-hama pengganggu.

.

Sungmin terbangun lebih dulu, sedikit berjengkit terkejut mendapati tubuhnya tengah berbaring dibahu Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu masih tertidur disampingnya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk berbagi cerita sebelum keduanya jatuh tertidur. Sungmin pun ingat kalau mereka sudah melewatkan makan siang.

" Sekarang sudah jam berapa." Sungmin menengok jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3:00 sore.

Sungmin beralih pada Kyuhyun—sedikit ragu untuk membangunkan pria itu.

" Kyuhyun—bangun." Ujar Sungmin menepuk pelan bahu pria itu.

Tidak ada respon. Lelaki itu masih terlihat asik berkelana dialam mimpinya.

" Kyuhyun." Sekali lagi Sungmin mencoba membangunkan pria itu.

Dan berhasil. Kyuhyun perlahan terbangun dan membuka matanya. Sama dengan respon Sungmin diawal, lelaki itupun sedikit terkejut mendapati Sungmin yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

" Sudah jam 3:00 sore. Apa kau merasa lapar? Kurasa masih ada bahan makanan dikulkasku."

Sungmin memilih bangkit dan melangkah menuju dapur kecilnya. Kyuhyun pun ikut mengekor dibelakang namja manis itu menuju keran wastafel. Mencuci wajahnya agat terasa lebih segar.

" Ya—aku merasa sedikit lapar." Sahut Kyuhyun memilih duduk dikursi pantry mengamati Sungmin yang tengah membongkar isi kulkasnya.

" Aku akan membuat kimichi jjigae. Kau tidak masalah." Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan. Kyuhyun berkata kalau ia tidak suka sayuran kan.

" Kurasa itu enak." Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan anggukan setuju.

" Kalau begitu kau tunggu sebentar. Ini tidak akan lama." Ujar Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan dari dalam kulkas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang begitu cekatan menghidupkan kompor dan memotong daging dan beberapa sayuran. Namja manis itu terlihat semakin mempesona dengan apron pink ditubuhnya.

" Kyuhyun bisa kau susun piring keatas meja." Seru Sungmin membuyarkan kekaguman pria itu pada pesona alami seorang Lee Sungmin.

" Dimana piringnya?"

" Didalam lemari, disana." Tunjuk Sungmin pada sebuah lemari kecil disamping kulkas tempat simpanan peralatan makan mereka.

Kyuhyun menyusun piring, gelas dan sendok diatas meja. Setelahnya pria itu beralih mendekati Sungmin yang sepertinya telah selesai memasak.

" Biarkan aku saja yang menyalin kimichinya." Cegah Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin hendak menuang masakannya kedalam mangkuk besar.

Lelaki itu merebut paksa sendok beserta mangkuk ditangan Sungmin.

" Hati-hati, kau bisa menumpahkan kuahnya ketanganmu." Peringatkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu tertawa lucu melihat cara Kyuhyun memegang sendok yang terlihat seperti orang yang tengah menulis.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa," Menjauhlah sedikit, kau bisa terkena kuah yang panas ini." Usirnya pada namja manis itu.

" Kau ini—setelah selesai, letakkan dimeja." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak mengalami kesulitan memindahkan kimiichi jjigae itu kedalam mangkuk, Sungmin beralih kewastafle untuk mencuci tangannya dan meletakkan apron keatas meja pantry.

Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk kimichi diatas meja makan. Harum bau masakan menguar keseluruh ruangan membuat perut mereka berdendang ramaiuntuk segera di isi.

" Hem harumnya—ini pasti enak."

Kyuhyun ikut duduk dikursi yang bersebelahan dengan Sungmin. Namja manis itu menyodorkan piring berisi nasi kehadapan Kyuhyun," Makanlah. Kau sudah terlihat seperti orang kelaparan." Candanya.

Namja manis itu mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan setelahnya dengan telaten mengambilkan kimichi jjigae kepiring Kyuhyun dan juga mengambil untuk bagiannya sendiri yang lebih sedikit dari punya Kyuhyun.

.

Selesai makan siang yang begitu sangat terlambat itu, Sungmin beralih mencuci piring-piring bekas mereka makan tadi. Sedang Kyuhyun terlihat tengah berbicara serius dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya diteras depan rumah. Sungmin tidak tahu siapa yang menelpon Kyuhyun karena sudah sejak mereka selesai makan—pria itu telah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sungmin menoleh begitu mendengar suara ketukan sepatu Kyuhyun yang menuju dapur.

" Sungmin—aku rasa kita harus kembali ke Seoul." Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tidak enak hati mengucapkannya. Sembari menunggu jawaban Sungmin, pria tampan itu mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi.

" Sore ini juga?"

Sungmin tidak masalah kalau mereka memang harus pulang sore ini. tetapi diluar masih hujan walaupun tidak sederas tadi. Tetap nekat pulang dalam keadaan jalanan yang baru selesai terguyur hujan itu akan berbahaya mengingat jalanan pasti akan sedikit licin.

" Baru saja Jongwoon menghubungiku. Ia berkata kalau ada beberapa berkas yang harus aku cek untuk rapat besok."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia hampir lupa kalau Kyuhyun juga masih memiliki tanggung jawab diseoul. Tidak dipungkiri memang kalau Sungmin ingin mereka menginap semalam disini. Ia masih rindu rumah tempat ia tumbuh sejak kecil bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ia dibesarkan disini, menyandang suka duka bersama-sama dirumah sederhana mereka ini. Tetapi apa boleh buat, mereka harus tetap kembali ke seoul karena disana pekerjaan Kyuhyun sudah menunggu.

" Apa kau keberatan?" Kyuhyun bangkit mendekati Sungmin. Tidak tahan ia melihat wajah yang semula cerah—Secerah mentari pagi kini harus kembali muram sedih.

" Tidak. Sebelum pergi aku akan berganti baju sebentar. Kau tunggu saja dimobil." Sungmin masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap punggung kecilnya merasa bersalah.

" Suatu saat kita pasti akan kembali lagi kemari."

 **.**

 **.**

Memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa sampai di seoul karena jalanan Ilsan yang terguyur hujan lebat membuat Kyuhyun harus ektra hati-hati mengendarai mobilnya dan akhirnya mereka sampai tepat pukul 8:00 malam—waktu yang bisa dikatakan masih terbilang sore hari mereka sampai tepat dihalaman mansion Cho dengan selamat. Pergi ke Ilsan, Kyuhyun memang tidak membawa penjagaan. Mereka pergi hanya berdua untuk menyapa makam kedua orang tua Sungmin.

Lagipula sudah tidak ada yang perlu dijaga lagi karena Sungmin sekarang sudah sedikit lebih jinak dari beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat Kyuhyun harus memasang penjagaan ektra ketat untuk namja manis itu. Bukan untuk menjadikan Sungmin seperti tahanan tetapi lebih kepada Kyuhyun ingin menjaga agar namja manis itu tidak berbuat hal nekat yang bisa melukai dirinya sendiri.

Seperti biasa Jongwoon dan pelayan Park sudah menunggu dengan setia mobil Kyuhyun datang dihalaman mansion. Kyuhyun keluar diikuti oleh Sungmin.

" Selamat datang tuan Cho—tuan Lee."sambut pelayan Park bahagia.

Berbeda dengan palayan Park, Jongwoon hanya memasang senyum kecil sebelum mengangguk begitu Kyuhyun menatap kearahnya.

" Pergilah kekamarmu dan istirahat. Pelayan Park antar Sungmin kekamarnya."

Sungmin memang sudah terlihat begitu lelah selama perjalanan, jadi Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk langsung menyuruh namja manis itu beristirahat dikamarnya sedang ia melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya diikuti oleh Jongwoon.

 **.**

 **.**

" Wah—calon pengantin sudah pulang rupanya." Sindir Victoria dari arah sofa.

Wanita cantik itu memang sudah menunggu-nunggu kepulangan Sungmin dari Ilsan. Tidak sabar rasanya ia membuat Sungmin kembali tersulut emosi karena ucapannya dan mereka akan berakhir dengan perang mulut. Mulutnya sudah sangat gatal sekali untuk memaki-maki namja itu dan membuatnya sadar kalau dirinya dirumah ini hanyalah benalu yang menumpang hidup pada mereka.

Kabar pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Koran, majalah, berita infotement semua menyiarkan persiapan pernikahan mereka. Membuat Victoria muak dan hampir-hampir mendatangi perusahaan periklanan untuk berhenti menyiarkan berita tidak bermutu itu. Apa bagusnya seluruh dunia tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun laki-laki nomor satu didunia menikahi seorang namja miskin yang telah beberapa minggu ini menumpang hidup pada mereka. Yang ada mereka hanya akan menanggung malu karena Lee Sungmin itu.

" Kalau kau ingin mengajak ribut, besok saja ya. Aku akan meladenimu sampai kau puas, karena saat ini aku sudah sangat lelah nyonya Song." Ucap Sungmin acuh dan kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Victoria memang selalu seperti itu, wanita itu selalu mencari gara-gara untuk bisa mengajaknya ribut. Dan untuk hari ini, Sungmin benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk berperang mulut dengan wanita ular itu.

" Heh—baru akan menikah saja kau sudah sombong. Bagaimana kalau sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun, pasti kau dengan tidak tahu diri menyuruh orang lain untuk menjilat sepatumu." Cemooh wanita itu lagi.

Ah—wanita itu benar-benar mengesalkan. Sungguh menguji kesabaran namja manis itu. Sungmin berpaling dan balas menantang Victoria dengan seringai mengejeknya.

" Tentu saja. Dan orang yang pertama kali kuperintah untuk menjilat sepatuku itu adalah kau." Tunjuk Sungmin tanpa takut.

Pelayan Park membulatkan matanya terkejut, tidak menyangka kalau Sungmin akan berbicara seperti itu. Wanita paruh baya itu ketar ketir takut pertengkaran mereka semakin menjadi-jadi saja dan bisa saja mengundang kemarahan Kyuhyun nantinya.

" Tuan Lee." Pelayan Park menyentuh lengan Sungmin untuk mencoba mengingatkan namja manis itu agar jangan lagi meladeni ejekan Victoria.

" Dan akan ku buat kau untuk tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menurutiku." Sambung Sungmin menggelegar tanpa memperdulikan pelayan Park yang sudah berwajah pucat pasi karena takut.

Sungmin tidak takut dengan Victoria yang mungkin saja bisa mengamuk padanya bahkan mungkin bisa menamparnya lagi seperti dulu. Tetapi ia pun mempunyai tangan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk balas menampar wanita itu. Mulai saat ini tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun menginjak-injak harga dirinya lagi termasuk Victoria istri Kyuhyun sekalipun akan ia buat menderita karena menyakitinya.

" Beraninya kau." Teriak Victoria marah.

Oh—pelayan Park menutup mata takut untuk terus menyaksikan perdebatan yang sepertinya akan berlangsung lama itu.

Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya mencemooh," Justru kau yang berani sekali padaku. Harusnya kau menghormatiku karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istri Kyuhyun. Dan bila saat itu terjadi, akan ku pastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku akan membuat hidupmu bagai dineraka tinggal dimansion ini."

Usai berkata yang dibumbui dengan ancaman itu, Sungmin memilih untuk kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya. Senyum puas tersungging dibibir Sungmin karena ia sudah berhasil membuat Victoria naik darah. Biarkan saja Victoria yang terus melongo karena ia telah berani menghina istri pertama dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terhomat itu.

" Dia baru saja menghinaku. Lee Sungmin si namja miskin itu sudah berani mengancamku."

Victoria melepar gelas minumannya hingga pecah. Merasa belum puas dengan hanya melempar gelas kaca, wanita itu kembali melempar vas bunga yang berada diatas meja dan turut membantingnya kelantai sampai pecah sama seperti gelas kaca yang beberapa saat lalu bernasib sama, pecah berkeping-keping.

Namja miskin itu sudah menghinanya bahkan kini ia sudah berani sekali mengancamnya. Namja itu harus diberi pelajaran yang setimpal akan penghinaannya itu. Bermodal sebentar lagi akan dinikahi Kyuhyun saja namja itu sombongnya setinggi langit. Berani berbicara kasar padanya, benar-benar sudah membuat kesabarannya habis menghadapi namja miskin itu.

.

Dikamar Sungmin,

" Anda tidak apa-apa tuan Lee?" Tanya pelayan Park cemas.

Sungmin membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk. Namja manis itu mulai terpejam mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah selepas perjalanan panjang dari ilsan menuju seoul. Ditambah setelah datang kemansion, namja manis itu harus sedikit berdebat dengan Victoria diruang tamu tambah membuat Sungmin pusing kepala.

" Tuan Lee anda tidak ingin mandi lebih dulu." Tawar pelayan Park.

" Tidak, aku hanya ingin istirahat." Sahut Sungmin parau mulai tertidur.

Pelayan Park menengok wajah Sungmin yang tersembunyi didalam selimut karena namja manis itu berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap. Begitu lelahnya kah sampai Sungmin sudah tertidur lelap seperti ini.

Pelan tapi pasti, pelayan Park menutup pintu kamar Sungmin rapat. Membiarkan sang empu kamar beristirahat dengan nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk membuka berkas-berkas yang baru saja diberikan Jongwoon terkait proyek baru mereka di Roma. Dengan teliti pria itu membaca huruf demi huruf didalam berkas itu memastikan isi kerja sama mereka harus menguntungkan dengan keuntungan berlipat ganda.

Kyuhyun disebut adalah raja dunia bisnis, karena setiap orang yang bekerja sama dengannya dipastikan akan sangat puas dengan pelayanan yang mereka berikan. Proyek besar bernilai jutaan dolla yang selalu dimenangkannya dalam pertemuan-pertemuan penting dunia menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi pria muda itu. Tidak mengherankan dengan hartanya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu sampai harus bingung akan membelanjakannya kemana.

" Tidak masalah. Aku menyukai kerja sama ini. Buat pertemuan dengan pimpinan perusahaan di Roma. Dan besok pagi aku akan terbang kejepang melihat pembangunan proyek disana." Jongwoon menerima berkas yang diserahkan kembali oleh Kyuhyun padanya.

" Anda akan lama disana tuan Cho."

" Aku hanya pulang pergi, tidak sampai menginap." Kyuhyun membuka laptopnya. Mengutak-atik sesuatu disana.

" Lagipula aku harus turut memantau persiapan pernikahanku dengan Sungmin." Sambungnya kemudian.

Persiapan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Sudah sejak satu bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun sudah mengurus persiapan pernikahannya dengan Sungmin yang ditangani langsung oleh Jongwoon tanpa sepengetahuan namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri yang memilih negara tempat mereka mengikat janji suci. Memesan wedding organize terbaik yang didatangkan langsung dari prancis. Desain ternama dari London yang khusus untuk merancang jas yang akan mereka kenakan dihari pernikahan keduanya dan resepsi meriah yang memakan jutaan won sudah Kyuhyun persiapkan dengan masak-masak.

" Persiapan sudah 75% hampir selesai tuan Cho." Jongwoon menyerahkan lembaran berisi seluruh persiapan pernikahan.

" Bagus. Saat aku pergi besok, kau urus semuanya dengan baik dan pastikan Victoria maupun Seohyun tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Sungmin selama aku pergi."

" Baik tuan Cho."

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa—rutinitas pagi yang selalu Sungmin lakukan adalah sarapan pagi bersama-sama dimeja makan yang sama dengan Victoria dan Seohyun. Hal memuakkan yang harus Sungmin biasakan karena setiap pagi mereka diwajibkan dalam daftar peraturan mansion Cho untuk sarapan pagi bersama-sama.

Tetapi pemandangan berbeda terlihat dari kursi utama yang biasa Kyuhyun duduki itu kosong melompong. Pagi ini, pria itu sepertinya tidak ikut sarapan bersama mereka. Biasanya kalau Sungmin baru muncul dimeja makan, sosok Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu terlihat duduk dikursi kebesarannya itu. Tetapi tidak dengan pagi ini.

Mencoba untuk tidak perduli, Sungmin terus sarapan dalam diam. Sesekali namja manis itu pun menoleh kearah kursi yang kosong itu. Berapapun namja manis itu menyangkal untuk tidak perduli dengan Kyuhyun tetapi sejujurnya hati Sungmin bertanya-tanya kemana pria itu pergi sampai tidak bisa menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan pagi bersama mereka.

" Tuan Lee. Mohon maaf—apakah anda sudah selesai sarapan?" Pelayan Park muncul dari balik pintu. Kebetulan Sungmin pun sudah selesai dengan sarapan paginya beberapa menit sebelum wanita paruh baya itu muncul.

" Wae?"

" Tuan Cho menelpon dan ingin berbicara dengan anda." Sungmin menatap pelayan Park bingung sekaligus penasaran.

" Kyuhyun?"

" Ye—tuan Cho ingin berbicara dengan anda." Ulang pelayan Park untuk meyakinkan Sungmin.

Benar itu Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu menelponnya. Itu berarti Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada dimansion.

" Aku akan keruang tamu, kau boleh pergi."

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sungmin sempat melirik sebentar kearah Victoria. Seringai mengejek terlukis dibibir tipisnya. Mengolok tanpa kata-kata pada wanita cantik itu. Kesal bukan main Victoria melihat Sungmin berlagak sombong lagi dihadapannya, tetapi wanita itu lebih memilih untuk diam saja dan tidak memperdulikan ejekan tersirat itu.

Sampai diruang tamu, Sungmin mengambil gagang telepon dan menempelkannya ditelinga. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar menyapa lebih dulu.

" Kau sudah sarapan?"

" Ye, baru saja." Ucap Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya disofa mencari posisi nyaman untuk mulai berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

" Kau dimana sekarang?"

" Apa kau merindukanku?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar gombalan norak pria tampan itu.

" Kusarankan agar kau berlama-lama saja diluar kota atau diluar negeri sana, kalau perlu jangan kembali lagi ke seoul."

Suara tawa Kyuhyun menggelegar geli begitu terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Sungmin.

" Aku ada dijepang. Pagi-pagi sekali aku terbang kesana."

" Kau lama disana?"

" Tergantung—kalau kau begitu sangat merindukanku, aku akan secepatnya pulang ke seoul." Lihat kan, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggodanya.

" Enyah saja kau pria licik."

Dengan kesal Sungmin memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan membanting gagang telepon itu kasar. Sempat-sempatnya tadi ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan pria itu. Tahu begini tidak sudi rasanya Sungmin bertanya ini itu pada Kyuhyun. Ah—dan kenapa juga wajahnya bisa merah dan sepanas ini hanya karena gombalan norak pria tampan itu. Sungguh bukan Sungmin sekali.

" Tidak pulang sekalian itu lebih baik." Ketus namja manis itu menuju taman belakang mansion Cho. Bersiap-siap untuk menyapa bunga-bunga indah yang telah Sungmin tanam sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Melihat bunga-bunga yang sudah ia taman itu tumbuh subur membuat hati Sungmin bahagia. Biji bunga yang dulu begitu kecil ketika pertama kali ia tanam kini sudah menjadi batang pohon bunga besar yang kuat, indah dan lebat. Sungmin mengambil selang air dan mulai menyirami tanaman bunganya. Sambil bersenandung kecil namja manis itu turut memupuk dan membersihkan daun-daun kering yang sudah mulai layu dari tangkai bunga.

Sempat dulu Sungmin diejek oleh Seohyun karena ia menanam bunga layaknya seorang gadis. Tetapi apa perduli Sungmin, menanam bunga memang hobby nya dan ia rasa hobby nya itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu.

.

.

Hari ini berlalu begitu sangat lamban bagi Sungmin yang sudah begitu sangat bosan hanya berdiam diri dimansion. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain tidur-tidur dikamarnya saja, tentunya ditemani oleh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun berpesan untuk tidak membiarkannya keluar mansion baik hanya untuk berjalan-jalan ke mall atau makan diluar ditemani bodyguard sekalipun- itu yang tadi Jongwoon sampaikan padanya.

Sungmin berbaring menatap lampu kamarnya yang tergantung. Kadang ia merasa iri pada kedua istri Kyuhyun yang boleh pergi kemanapun mereka mau. Tidak dikawal 24 jam macam dirinya.

" Ryeowook, aku mau minum jus mangga." Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dari ujung ranjangnya.

" Tunggu sebentar, saya akan membuatkannya tuan Lee." Ujar pria manis itu keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Merasa seperti ada yang sedang mengikutinya Ryeowook berbalik menatap kebelakang.

" Tuan Lee." Kagetnya ketika mendapati sosok Sungmin yang rupanya turut mengekor dibelakangnya.

Sungmin yang merasa ditatap seperti sosok hantu merasa sedikit tersinggung," Wae, Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

" Anda tidak menunggu dikamar saja tuan Lee?"

Ryeowook yang akan membuatkan jus mangga untuk Sungmin, tetapi mengapa namja manis itu malah ikut bersamanya kedapur. Harusnya Sungmin menunggu saja dikamar sampai ia datang membawakan jus yang diinginkan namja manis itu.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook aneh," Aku ingin membuat jus." Jelas namja manis itu menunjuk dapur.

" Lebih baik anda menunggu didapur saja tuan Lee. Biarkan saya yang membuatnya."

Sungmin menggeleng tidak setuju. Ia bukan manusia pesuruh. Ia tidak mau dilayani seperti raja sedang ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau memerintah sesuka hatinya pada orang lain baik itu mereka adalah bawahannya sendiri.

" Anniyo. Aku lebih suka membuatnya sendiri." Sungmin melangkah mendahului Ryeowook yang masih berdiri diposisinya awal.

" Tapi tuan Lee—"

" Kajja. Kita pesta jus didapur."

Sungmin merangkul Ryeowook seperti merangkul sahabatnya sendiri. Namja manis itu sedikit menyeret langkah Ryeowook menuruni tangga.

" Jangan tegang begitu, aku kan temanmu." Ucap Sungmin melempar senyum menenangkan begitu melihat wajah tidak enak asisten mungilnya itu.

.

Sampai didapur pun para maid Sungmin perintahkan untuk tidak ikut campur ketika ia akan membuat jus kesukaannya itu. Para maid menutup mulut takut melihat Sungmin mengambil sebuah pisau untuk memotong kecil-kecil buah mangga. Mereka sudah diwanti-wanti untuk tidak membiarkan Sungmin melakukan pekerjaan apapun termasuk saat ini namja mungil itu memegang pisau untuk memotong buah. Tapi bagaimana sekarang, mereka bahkan dilarang untuk mendekati namja manis itu.

" Tuan Lee, biarkan saya saja yang melakukannya."

Ryeowook bergerak maju hendak mengambil alih pisau ditangan Sungmin tetapi namja manis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" Kau ambilkan aku susu dan madunya." Pinta Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

" Ini tuan Lee." Salah satu maid memberikan madu dan susu yang Sungmin inginkan.

" Apa kalian mau juga? Jus buatanku ini sangat enak. Kebetulan aku membuat banyak untuk kita."

" ANNIYO." Tolak para maid berikut Ryeowook serempak.

" Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu." Tanya Sungmin aneh.

Ayolah. Mengapa Sungmin tidak peka juga, kalau mereka begitu takut terkena amukan Kyuhyun kalau sampai pria itu melihat Sungmin didapur dalam keadaan tengah memegang pisau.

" Omo, tuan Lee. Apa yang anda lakukan didapur." Pelayan Park yang baru datang bergegas berlari mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum menyambut kedatangan pelayan Park," Membuat jus. Pelayan Park harus mencoba jus buatanku." Ucap Sungmin menunjuk sekeranjang mangga ranum yang siap untuk ia olah menjadi jus mangga lezat kesukaannya dengan campuran madu dan susu.

" Tuan Lee, anda tidak boleh kedapur apalagi memegang pisau. Tuan Cho bisa marah besar."

Sungmin memandang pelayan Park tidak suka. Ia memegang pisau untuk mengupas kulit buah mangga, bukan untuk membunuh orang. Mereka terlalu menuruti perintah Kyuhyun yang tidak masuk akal itu.

" Aku ingin membuat jus bukan membunuh kalian."

Sugmin benar-benar tidak tahu kalau tindakannya yang keras kepala itu bisa saja membahayakan para maid disana.

" Letakkan pisau itu Sungmin."

Tepat setelah itu, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegak diujung pintu dapur menatap Sungmin tajam.

" Kau sudah pulang. kenapa tidak lama-lama saja dijepang." Sindir Sungmin yang masih merasa kesal dengan godaan Kyuhyun ditelepon tadi pagi.

" Karena aku tahu kau akan berbuat ulah kalau aku tidak ada. Letakkan pisau itu dan menjauh dari dapur." Suara Kyuhyun mengalun datar memerintah.

Para maid menyingkir membiarkan Kyuhyun semakin masuk kedapur mendekati Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan jusnya itu.

Sungmin menyeringai. Ditentengnya pisau tajam ditangannya itu sebelum menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Apa salahnya kalau aku memegang benda ini eoh."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas meredam kekesalannya akan sikap kepala batu milik Sungmin.

" Berapa kali sudah aku katakan untuk tidak membiarkan Sungmin berada didapur, dan sekarang kalian diam saja melihat ia memegang benda bodoh itu." Marah Kyuhyun pada pelayan Park.

Pelayan Park hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengucap kata maaf atas kecerobohannya telah membiarkan Sungmin sampai berada didapur mansion.

" Kyuhyun, kau tidak bisa memarahi pelayan Park seperti itu. Ini kemauan ku sendiri, jangan salahkan mereka."

Kyuhyun beralih menatap tajam Sungmin. Ratusan kali bahkan sudah ribuan kali mulutnya mengoceh untuk tidak membiarkan Sungmin kedapur tetapi ucapannya itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh mereka. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun kalau para maid itu atau bahkan pelayan Park sekalipun bisa kapan saja kehilangan kepala mereka sendiri karena Kyuhyun bukan manusia baik hati yang akan memaafkan dengan begitu mudah seseorang yang telah melanggar perintahnya.

" Kalian tahu dengan pasti akibat dari melanggar perintahku." Ancam Kyuhyun keras. Para maid hanya berani menunduk ketakutan tanpa suara.

" Kau tidak bisa seperti ini Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak bersalah." Ucap Sungmin memegang lengan pria tampan itu.

Sesaat Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya menatap lekat tangan Sungmin dilengannya. Ada desiran halus yang menggelitik tubuh pria tampan itu untuk menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil seringan bulu.

" Kau baru sampai. Sekalian aku akan membuatkanmu jus." Ujar Sungmin mengalihkan amarah Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu mendudukkan tubuh Kyuhyun dimeja pantry sekaligus ia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Para maid mencoba sedikit mengintip reaksi Kyuhyun yang semula meletup-letup seperti semburan larva gunung berapi dan kini menenang bak air laut. Apa yang telah terjadi?

" Kalian." Para maid kembali dibuat terkejut begitu Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah mereka.

" Keluar dari dapur dan kembali bekerja."

" Baik tuan."

Sungmin mengintip wajah Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil. Sengaja memang ia ingin membuatkan Kyuhyun jus agar pria itu tidak lagi memarahi para maid terutama pelayan Park yang sama sekali tidak bersalah.

" Kau ingin jus rasa apa?"

" Terserah padamu, dan kau—jangan bermain-main dengan benda itu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada pisau ditangan Sungmin.

" Kau terlihat tidak percaya sekali padaku." Ucap namja manis itu sewot.

.

" Cha—jusnya sudah selesai." Ucap Sungmin meletakkan satu gelas jus besar kehadapan Kyuhyun berikut satu gelas untuk dirinya sendiri.

" Kenapa hanya menatapnya saja. Kau takut aku mencampurkan racun kedalamnya. Hey, aku bukan orang picik seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya tidak suka mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang terkadang tidak bisa dikontrol itu. Ia bukan mencurigai jus yang telah dibuat Sungmin untuknya, hanya saja bentuk dari jus didalam gelas itu seperti lendir saja.

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas berisi jus itu dan mencoba untuk meminumnya.

" Otte?" Tanya Sungmin dengan rasa penasaran.

Sebelum memberi komentarnya Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu melirik kearah Sungmin.

" Lumayan."

Jawaban acuh Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka. Hanya itu tanggapan Kyuhyun. Ya ampun, pria ini benar-benar irit bicara.

" Itu enak, bukan hanya lumayan."

" Kau sudah tahu kan, mengapa masih bertanya." Ujar Kyuhyun kembali meminum jusnya.

Lain Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat betapa lelaki itu selalu membuatnya marah.

" Besok aku akan mengajakmu keluar." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Mendengar ajakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin meletakkan gelas jusnya. Namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun bahagia. Pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia terkurung didalam rumah ini-walaupun sepenuhnya tidak terkurung karena ia masih bebas berkeliaran dimansion ini, entah karena angin apa besok pria keras kepala merangkap lelaki bajingan ini dengan berbesar hati ingin mengajaknya keluar, mungkin jalan-jalan. Sungmin sudah lama sekali tidak menghirup udara segar diluar sana semenjak ia kenal dengan pria sebrengsek Kyuhyun.

" Kita akan kemana? aku harap itu tempat menyenangkan."

" Semua wanita bahkan laki-laki pun suka dengan tempat ini."

Kyuhyun berkata terlalu berbelit-belit. Tinggal mengatakan tempatnya saja kenapa susah sekali.

" Dimana? Sungai han, namsan tower, taman, diatas bukit atau dimana." Tanya Sungmin tidak sabaran sekaligus kesal.

" Ketoko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin pernikahan kita."

Sungmin hampir tersedak jus yang tengah ia minum. Namja manis itu melotot shock dan hampir-hampir bola matanya menggelinding keluar dari tempatnya.

" Disaat seperti ini, kurasa tempat itu paling tidak layak kita kunjungi. Banyak tempat indah di seoul ini kenapa harus kesana." Sakin kesalnya Sungmin tanpa sadar memajukan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun membuat pria tampan itu harus sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

" Aku tahu kau tidak suka tempat itu, tapi bisakah tidak seperti ini." Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepala Sungmin menggunakan telunjuknya.

" Suka tidak suka,besok kita tetap akan kesana." Ucap Kyuhyun final sebelum berlalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin merenung dimeja makan dengan menumpukan dagu ketangannya. Haruskah secepat ini.

Sungmin kembali menatap sileut tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah menghilang dari tangga. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mengikuti permainan yang sudah dibuatnya sendiri dan menyelesaikannya sampai akhir.

" Baik Sungmin permainan akan segera dimulai."

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong. Waduh ngaret banget ya updatenya. Maklum kesibuan yang kian menumpuk membuat saya harus sedikit mengesampingkan cerita saya ini. semoga ada yang masih ingat sama ff abal-abal saya ini. jangan bosan-bosan untuk nunggu dan Review ya. Review kalian membuat saya semangat untuk terus melanjutkan cerita ini. mian kalau masih ada typo yang nyempil dicerita.

Jumpa chapter depan yaa... jangan lupa REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

Heart Beat

Chapter 10

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading & Enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brak—

" Ya ampun. Bisakan kau berbicara baik padaku tanpa harus kasar seperti ini. mulutmu masih berfungsikan."

Sungmin mengusap bahunya yang sudah terbentur sangat keras kedinding kamar Seohyun ketika wanita itu menariknya tanpa belas kasih. Seohyun berkacak pinggang menatap Sungmin marah sekaligus menuntut.

" Apa akalmu sudah hilang. Kenapa kau menyetujui pernikahan ini. Ini sama saja kau mengikat dirimu sendiri pada Kyuhyun."

Atmosfer didalam ruangan itu seketika berubah menjadi panas.

" Apa aku terlihat bahagia ingin menikah dengannya. Jika tidak memikirkan ide gilamu itu yang memintaku agar sedikit lunak pada Kyuhyun, mungkin saat ini sudah aku patahkan leher pria brengsek itu karena sudah berani memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya."

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk dinding kamar merasa kesal. Ia sudah dirumitkan dengan pernikahannya yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi, Seohyun bukannya sudah berjanji ingin membantunya lepas dan bebas dari Kyuhyun tetapi wanita ini hanya diam menontonnya layaknya patung pajangan. Sungmin malah harus berjuang sendiri memutar otak agar pernikahan ini tidak pernah terjadi.

" Terpaksa kau bilang. Nyatanya kau malah setuju." Kesal Seohyun begitu ingat Sungmin menerima pernikahan itu tanpa berfikir lebih jauh kedepan.

Tidak ada orang yang paling menyebalkan didunia ini selain Lee Sungmin. dimanapun Seohyun berada, hanya dirumah ini ia menemui seseorang yang berani menghina suaminya Cho Kyuhyun tepat didepan mata kepalanya sendiri.

" Perlu ku ingatkan kau. Pria brengsek yang kau maki itu adalah suamiku. Lagipula aku pun sedang berusaha Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin ingin tertawa terbahak. Seohyun ternyata punya bakat untuk melucu juga, disamping dari wataknya yang serakah, mengerikan dan menyebalkan itu. Apa wanita ini sadar dengan apa yang sudah ia ucapakan barusan.

" Dengan duduk diam dikamarmu sambil membaca buku kau bilang itu sedang berusaha. Kau sebenarnya ingin membantuku atau malah ingin menjebakku disini."

Sungmin menatap Seohyun tajam. Menilik kebenaran jika memang Seohyun berniat hanya ingin menjebaknya semata. Kalau itu benar, bisa ia pastikan hari ini juga wanita itu hanya akan tinggal namanya saja.

Seohyun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Isi kepala Sungmin yang penuh diliputi oleh hal buruk tentangnya sungguh membuat ia selalu naik pitam.

" Lebih baik kau gantung diri dan masalah selesai." Seru Seohyun marah menunjuk Sungmin.

Namja manis itu pun ikut terpancing amarah. Sungmin maju selangkah semakin mendekat kearah Seohyun. Namja manis itu mendongak menantang Seohyun yang sebenarnya jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

" Sebelum aku mati. Aku harus memastikan terlebih dahulu kematianmu dan letak kuburmu Seohyun-ssi."

Pertengkarang tak berujung ini mungkin tidak akan berlangsung singkat. Kedua manusia yang sama-sama keras kepala sudah tergabung dalam satu tempat tidak menutup kemungkinan perang akan terjadi diantara keduanya. Mereka memiliki watak dan sifat yang tidak pernah mau mengalah.

Seohyun menghela nafas. Mencoba sedikit bersabar yang barang tentu saja hal itu tidak akan pernah berhasil meredam emosinya kalau ia sudah berhadapan dengan kepala batu Lee Sungmin.

" Oke. Hari ini kita harus meluruskan masalah ini dan mencari jalan keluar agar kau bisa bebas sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi." Ucap Seohyun mencoba berdamai.

" Hem, oke." Sahut Sungmin tak berselera. Pasalnya ia kini sudah sangat kesal akan mulut Seohyun yang tidak pernah diajar sopan santun dalam berbicara. Menghina seseorang dengan seenak jidatnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang tersebut.

Baru saja Seohyum membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara pada Sungmin akan rencana mereka, tanpa angin tanpa petir datang Victoria wanita pengganggu yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh mereka terutama oleh Sungmin yang tengah berdiri dengan tampang malas-malasan.

Wanita cantik itu memicing mata curiga sekaligus kesal melihat Seohyun beserta Sungmin didalam kamar yang sama tengah berbincang dengan saling berhadap-hadapan. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, sampai melihat kedatangannya saja wajah mereka begitu terlihat sangat terkejut.

" Dalam kondisi seperti ini, apa yang tengah kalian lakukan. Kalian berdua sudah akur." Ejek Victoria menatap Sungmin tidak suka.

Sungmin menelan saliva kecut. Sekalipun dunia terbelah menjadi dua tidak akan pernah bisa ia berdamai dengan Seohyun wanita ular paling berbahaya didunia ini. Dan sayang fakta menjelaskan kalau wanita ular ini lah yang akan membantunya bebas dari mansion bak neraka ini.

Baik Seohyun maupun Sungmin saling melempar makian didalam hati tanpa berucap apapun. Keduanya hanya baku hantam tatapan mematikan satu sama lainnya.

" Hyun—aku ingin berbicara denganmu, hanya kita berdua." Ucap Victoria menekankan kalimatnya diakhir sambil melirik sinis kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesis berbahaya. Wanita ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

" Aku akan pergi. Berpuas-puaslah kalian berbicara berdua."

Sungmin melangkah pergi dan menyenggol singkat bahu Victoria.

" Kau tidak punya mata sampai tidak melihatku berdiri disini."

" Ups, mian. Aku kira tidak ada siapapun disana." Ejek Sungmin dan berlalu pergi.

" Kurang ajar. Kau fikir aku hantu." Maki Victoria namun sayang Sungmin sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Seohyun.

" Sudahlah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

" Kau membelanya." Tanya Victoria tidak percaya.

Seohyun menggeleng kalem," Kau berkata ingin berbicara padaku."

Victoria menghela nafas kesal," Ini tentang pernikahan itu."

 **.**

 **.**

" Wanita ular itu datang disaat waktu yang tidak tepat. Apa itu memang kebiasaannya, datang dan pergi tanpa diundang." Sungmin menepuk dahinya merasa konyol dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Namja manis itu tengah berdiri diujung tangga. Berfikir sebentar untuk mencari jalan keluar agar ia bisa bebas dari pernikahan konyol ini. Oh Tuhan, bahkan didalam mimpi pun Sungmin tidak mengharapkan bisa menjadi pendamping pria arogan macam Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Sungmin ingat, padahal ia sudah membuat kesepakatan pra nikah dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi sulit sekali untuk menerima dan menyetujui pernikahan ini. selalu ada fikiran untuk pergi setiap ia memikirkan pernikahan yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi pada mereka.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Sungmin mengigit-gigit ujung jari kukunya. Kebiasaan lama yang tidak pernah hilang ketika Sungmin tengah merasa gelisah atau tertekan seperti saat ini.

" Masalah ini lebih rumut dari benang kusut yang harus aku urai kembali." Keluh Sungmin semakin nelangsa akan nasibnya.

" Lama-lama aku bisa mati karena stress berkepanjangan. Mungkin saat ini aku perlu kedokter." Racau Sungmin semakin aneh.

" Kau sakit?"

" OMO."

Suara berat Jongwoon berhasil mengejutkan Sungmin yang tengah bereksperimen dengan fikirannya yang bercabang. Namja manis itu menyentuh balutan kain dibagian dadanya, memeriksa apakah jantungnya masih berdiam ditempatnya semula atau sudah retak karena ulah Jongwoon. Lelaki satu ini benar-benar gemar membuat ia selalu jantungan.

" Kau tidak bersuara, itu sedikit membuatku takut." Keluh Sungmin kembali memperbaiki posisinya berdiri.

Jongwoon menatap Sungmin datar sekaligus menilai.

" Apa?" Ucap Sungmin risih.

" Apa kau ingin kedokter. Kau tadi berkata sakit."

Sungmin membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Namja manis itu mengerutkan wajah kesal bukan main.

" Kau tahu Jongwoon-ssi. Sakit ku akan semakin parah kalau ada kau didekatku."

Tanpa permisi namja manis itu menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya. Di sepanjang jalan Sungmin terus mengeluh tanpa henti. Selepas ini ia benar-benar harus pergi kedokter, memeriksa kondisi kejiwaannya. Karena Sungmin rasa setelah ia tinggal dimansion bak neraka ini, ia selalu marah lalu senang, menangis dan setelah itu bahagia. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, mungkinkah ia sudah gila tanpa disadarinya.

Jongwoon yang ditinggalkan setelah Sungmin berkata pedas padanya tadi hanya mengerut kening bingung.

" Kurasa namja itu benar-benar sakit."

 **.**

 **.**

" Katakan padaku. Seharian ini apa saja yang sudah Sungmin lakukan dirumah."

Pelayan Park meneguk ludah takut. Setelah ia dipanggil mendadak oleh Kyuhyun keruangannya, sekarang ia harus menghadapi introgasi pria tampan itu dengan pengawasan mata setajam elangnya itu.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah duduk dikursi kerjanya sedang pelayan Park hanya berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar sedikit jauh dari meja kerja Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

Kyuhyun memang hanya bertanya, tetapi tatapan lelaki itu sudah berhasil membuat pelayan Park hampir mati kehabisan oksigen karena takut. Salah-salah ia menjawab, kepalanya yang akan menjadi korban keganasan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" Tuan Lee tidak melakukan apapun, tuan Cho. Pengecualian saat didapur tadi, maafkan saya karena sudah teledor."

Kyuhyun mengangguk menerima penjelasan wanita paruh baya itu," Lalu?"

" Tuan Lee hanya menghabiskan waktunya dikamar dan dikebun bunga. Selebihnya tuan Lee tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang berat dan berbahaya." Suara pelayan Park semakin mengecil bahkan hampir tidak terdengar diakhir kalimat.

Ya ampun, kata siapa Sungmin tadi tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya. Memegangg pisau tanpa seizin tuan Cho adalah tindakan kriminal yang untung saja tidak ada dalam pasal dan undang-undang. Kalau tidak, mungkin hari ini pelayan Park sudah menulis surat wasiat dan membagi sedikit hartanya untuk keluarga dan anak-anaknya karena bisa saja tuan Cho memenggal kepala mereka karena sudah teledor dalam bekerja.

" Baiklah, kau boleh keluar."

Seperti mendapat angin segar, pelayan Park tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Wanita paruh baya itu membungkuk hormat dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali merenung. Tanpa sadar lelaki itu memegang lengan bekas dimana tadi Sungmin sudah memegang lengannya. Senyum tipis terulas dibibir Kyuhyun. Memang tidak ada hal yang patut untuk ditertawakan namun bila hal itu berkaitan dengan Sungmin selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun berdebar dengan rasa bahagia yang menyelubungi hatinya. Kyuhyun pastikan setelah ini Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya.

" Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Jongwoon yang sudah berdiri tegak didepan pintu ruang kerjanya. Menggunakan jari tangannya pria tampan itu mengisyaratkan Jongwoon untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya.

" Beberapa hari lagi aku akan ke eropa bersama Sungmin. Aku ingin kau menjaga Seohyun dan Victoria selama aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin mereka melakukan hal apapun sampai aku kembali."

" Baik tuan Cho. Lalu—apa anda akan lama di Eropa. Saya hanya khawatir kalau-kalau nyonya Song dan nyonya Seo akan menyusul anda, mengingat bagaimana tabiat kedua istri anda itu tuan."

" Jaga ucapanmu itu Jongwoon-ssi." Desis Kyuhyun berbahaya.

Jongwoon menunduk menyesal. Ia salah berbicara, tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu tentang istri Kyuhyun tepat dihadapannya.

" Maafkan saya tuan. Saya hanya sedikit cemas."

" Kau pasti tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengatasi mereka. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu."

Jongwoon mengangguk mengerti.

" Tuan Cho." Sela Jongwoon pelan mendapati sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mendadak menjadi diam membisu.

Kyuhyun menumpu punggungnya kesandaran kursi. Lelaki itu menghela nafas berat.

" Tidak—aku hanya ingin beristirahat, kau bisa pergi Jongwoon."

Kyuhyun terlihat seperti tengah ingin sendirian. Dengan tahu diri lelaki tinggi itu membungkuk hormat pada sang tuan. Namun baru beberapa langkah lelaki itu kembali menoleh melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah terpejam di kursinya. Jongwoon sedikit bimbang untuk kembali berbicara pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah sangat lelah, tetapi fikiran ini begitu mengganggu nya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Tuan Cho."

Merasa namanya dipanggil. Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya. Pria tampan itu mengerut alis tidak suka mendapati Jongwoon yang belum juga keluar dari ruangannya.

" Wae?"

Jongwoon menarik nafas bersiap untuk berbicara. Sejenak lelaki itu membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering.

" Bagaimana nantinya nasib nyonya Song dan nyonya Seo setelah anda menikah dengan tuan Lee?"

Aura Kyuhyun menggelap. Rupanya pertanyaan Jongwoon telah berhasil menyentuh titik kemarahan Kyuhyun. Terbukti dengan bagaimana rahang pria tampan itu tiba-tiba mengeras penuh emosi.

" Itu urusanku. Dan kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu Kim Jongwoon."

" Maafkan saya tuan Cho. Saya permisi keluar."

Tidak ingin mencari-cari kemarahan Kyuhyun, pria tinggi itu dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan yang semula memang sudah beku kini bertambah menyeramkan karena pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan pada Kyuhyun diwaktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini hingga mengundang amarah sang tuan besar.

 **.**

 **.**

" Itu hal tergila yang pernah ku dengar Vict. Itu sama saja kau cari mati, kau paham itu kan. Tidak—jangan berani lakukan hal gila itu, kita bisa cari jalan lain selain cara itu."

Seohyun mengusap wajah frustasi. Apa yang tengah difikirkan Victoria. Sebegitu frustasinya kah wanita cantik itu sampai-sampai ia memiliki rencana untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin dengan kejam seperti ini. jangan kan berhasil membunuh Sungmin, mungkin malah mereka lah yang tengah menggali kuburan sendiri karena Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan tinggal diam atas menghilangnya Sungmin. Seohyun tidak menyangka Victoria memiliki jalan fikiran yang begitu bodoh, tidak memikirkan dampak dari apa yang tengah direncanakannya itu.

" Lalu kau punya cara lain eoh. Melihat sikap mu saat ini yang hanya diam menunggu keberuntungan datang padamu, ku tebak— kau pasti lebih putus asa daripada aku. Hyun— fikirkan baik-baik, apa kau sudi melihat namja tidak tahu diri itu menikah dengan Kyuhyun dan menguasai semuanya."

Seohyun menggeleng tidak sanggup. Ya Tuhan, Victoria ternyata tidak hanya bodoh tapi juga bebal.

" Selama ini apa yang sudah kau lihat. Apa kau buta bagaimana Kyuhyun melenyapkan musuh-musuhnya dengan satu kali jentikan jari. Mereka semua musnah bagai abu, kau masih tidak mengerti juga."

Victoria berkacak pinggang. Berani sekali Seohyun mengguruinya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun lebih dari siapapun didunia ini. ia merencanakan rencana gila ini pastinya dengan persiapan yang sangat matang. Tidak gegabah dan asal berjalan saja.

" Jadi intinya kau mau atau tidak membantuku."

" Tidak." Sahut Seohyun cepat dan pasti.

" Kau—" Victoria menggertakkan giginya marah.

" Kalau kau mau lakukan saja sendiri. Jangan ikut campurkan aku." Seohyun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Victoria yang sedang berteriak marah padanya.

Seohyun menggeleng tidak habis fikir. Walaupun ia membenci Sungmin dan berniat ingin menyingkirkan namja itu dari mansion ini bahkan dari kehidupan Kyuhyun sekalipun, tapi tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun untuk menculik namja itu bahkan untuk membunuhnya. Lebih dari itu, ia tidak ingin mati konyol ditangan suaminya sendiri.

Seohyun sampai didapur mansion," Pelayan Park berikan aku air."

Wanita cantik itu mendudukan tubuhnya kekursi. Tubuh dan hatinya terasa begitu panas, terlebih kepalanya hampir pecah menghadapi Victoria dan Sungmin dalam waktu bersamaan. Victoria dengan kegilaannya dan Sungmin dengan kepala batunya itu.

" Ini nyonya."

Seohyun menyambar cepat segelas air putih ditangan pelayan Park. Dengan sekali tegukan, air didalam gelas itu tandas tak bersisa.

Guk—guk—guk

Brak—

" Aahh." Setelah minum satu gelas penuh Seohyun merasa sedikit lebih nyaman dan segar.

" Aish jinjja. Mereka berdua sungguh membuatku gila." Keluh wanita cantik itu.

" Anda tidak apa-apa nyonya?" Tanya pelayan Park khawatir.

Seohyun menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil, " Anniya gwanchana. Kau bisa kembali bekerja."

" Baik nyonya."

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin tengah bersila diatas ranjangnya seperti orang yang tengah bermeditasi.

" Ryeowook, berikan aku saran yang jitu."

" Saran?" Ucap Ryeowook bingung.

Sungmin nampak tengah berfikir serius sampai-sampai kening namja manis itu mengerut dan menyatu. Ryeowook sempat merasa lucu melihat gaya berfikir Sungmin yang terlihat seperti tengah merajuk itu.

" Bagaimana menurutmu dengan dua orang laki-laki yang akan berencana menikah."

" Kenapa tuan Lee tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya serba salah.

" Itu—menurut saya kalau sudah cinta kenapa tidak untuk hidup bersama."

" Hidup bersama tanpa ikatan pernikahan bagaimana menurutmu?"

" Ye?" Tanya Ryeowook tambah bingung dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Ah, sudahlah. Kau lamban sekali." Seru Sungmin kesal dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur.

Namja manis itu berbaring rusuh diranjangnya. Sesekali ia berguling-guling tidak jelas diatas kasur. Ryeowook yang menyaksikan nya pun tampak pusing sekaligus bingung dengan sifat Sungmin yang sejak beberapa jam lalu begitu terlihat resah.

" Tuan Lee baik-baik saja kan?"

" Diam lah Ryeowook, aku sedang berfikir—jangan mengganggu."

" Ah Ne." Ryeowook sigap mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

" Bagaimana ini—bagaimana."

" Apa yang bagaimana."

" Omo."

Sakin kagetnya Ryeowook sampai terpekik kaget dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kekamar Sungmin. Sedang Sungmin sendiri memilih bangkit dari rebahannya dan menatap Kyuhyun heran.

" Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha menutupi rasa tidak sukanya.

" Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam diluar."

" Tumben sekali. Kau sedang tidak merencanakan sesuatukan." Ucap Sungmin dengan rasa curiga yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

" Kau harus membersihkan fikiran burukmu itu tentangku." Sahut Kyuhyun datar.

Ryeowook nampak sudah gelisah. Tidak ingin terkena dampak dari adu mulut kedua majikannya ini, Ryeowook berinisiatif untuk keluar lebih dulu tanpa disuruh. Mengamankan jiwanya dari dua manusia yang tidak pernah akur ini adalah pilihan terbaik.

" Sangat sulit untuk menilai baik orang macam dirimu." Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

Pria tampan itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal, " Sungmin jangan memulai. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

" Cih—" Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang hendak menuju kamar mandi.

" Hey, kau mau kemana?"

Sungmin berpaling dengan wajah kesal, " Bukankah kau mengajakku makan malam diluar. Tentu saja aku ingin ganti baju, kau tidak lihat pakaian ku sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengamati penampilan Sungmin. Benar, namja manis itu memang sedang memakai piyama.

" Aku akan menunggumu diluar."

Sungmin membanting pintu kamar mandi tanpa menyahuti Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu mengusap dada karena begitu kerasnya bantingan Sungmin pada pintu tak berdosa itu.

 **.**

 **.**

" Kau disini?" Sapa Jongwoon lebih dulu ketika melihat Ryeowook tengah duduk-duduk diam ditaman belakang mansion Cho.

Ryeowook beralih berdiri dari duduknya," Anda mencari saya?"

Jongwoon menggeleng singkat," Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu disini."

" Oh begitu."

Kedua namja berbeda paras itu saling diam. Sesekali Ryeowook mencuri pandang kearah Jongwoon. Lelaki ini benar-benar dingin pada siapapun termasuk dirinya. Lihatlah lelaki itu—hanya diam tanpa suara.

Ryeowook begitu terkejut karena Jongwoon memergoki nya tengah mencuri-curi pandang pada lelaki tinggi itu. Dengan salah tingkah Ryeowook menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

" Ku tidak bersama tuan Lee?"

" Ah itu—tuan Lee sedang pergi dengan tuan Cho." Usai berkata Ryeowook menebar senyum manis kearah lelaki tinggi itu. Sesekali pria mungil itu pun menunduk malu.

" Hem, begitu."

Jongwoong berpaling hendak kembali masuk kedalam rumah," Kau sudah ingin pergi?" Cegah Ryeowook yang membuat Jongwoon kembali menoleh kearah pria mungil itu.

" Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus. Nikmatilah waktumu disini." Lepas berkata Jongwoon melanjutkan lagi langkahnya masuk kedalam mansion.

Wajah Ryeowook nampak kecewa. Padahal kan ia masih ingin berbincang lebih lama dengan lelaki itu. Tapi Jongwoon sepertinya masih banyak kerjaan. Lagipula, sepertinya lelaki itu bukan tipe pria yang betah berlama-lama hanya untuk berdiam diri.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun sudah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelahnya ia dan Sungmin keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Begitu keluar Sungmin begitu terpana melihat bangunan mewah bergaya eropa berdiri tegak didepannya.

" Wah—tempat ini terlihat bukan seperti sebuah Restoran saja." Sungmin menggeleng takjub diiringi dengan decak kagum.

" Apa kau hanya ingin diam diluar saja, tidak ingin masuk." Ajak Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin memasuki Restoran bintang lima tempat mereka akan makan malam.

Sungmin kembali hampir meleleh ketika ia dan Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam Restoran tersebut. Lagi-lagi namja manis itu memuji sana sini kalau Restoran itu sangat mewah, berkelas dan pasti harga makanan disana mampu menguras habis isi dompet mereka.

" Kapan-kapan kau harus mengajakku lagi kemari." Sungmin berbisik pada Kyuhyun sambil tertawa cekiki kan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng maklum melihat reaksi yang Sungmin tampilkan malam ini berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslinya— si pemarah dan si mulut kasar yang selama ini melekat kuat didalam diri namja manis itu.

" Kita mau kemana, jadi makan atau tidak sih." Tanya Sungmin mulai tidak sabaran. Bayangkan saja, kalau ia harus berjalan cepat layaknya orang tengah berlari dengan kedua kaki kecilnya itu agar bisa dapat menyamai langkah Kyuhyun serta dua orang pelayan yang sejak tadi mereka ikuti.

" Sebentar lagi."

Sungmin mulai mendengung malas. Hanya untuk makan saja, kenapa jadi serumit ini.

" Ya-ya-ya. Hal apapun itu akan jadi rumit kalau sudah lelaki aneh ini yang turun tangan." Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah panjang Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan oleh namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang sudah berhenti didepan pintu besar berwarna coklat kayu. Dua pelayan yang membawa mereka tadi pun lambat laun menguak pintu besar itu sampai terbuka lebar.

" Silahkan masuk tuan Cho."

Kedua pelayan itu membungkuk hormat begitu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melewati keduanya dan masuk kedalam ruangan besar tersebut.

Bola mata bulat Sungmin bergerak gelisah menatap satu-persatu laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang berdiri menyambut kedatangan mereka disana atau lebih tepatnya kedatangan Kyuhyun mungkin.

" Kenapa tidak bilang kalau makan malam ini tidak hanya kita berdua." Bisik Sungmin kesal ditelinga Kyuhyun

" Kau ingin makan malam hanya berdua denganku. Aku bisa mengaturnya lain waktu, tapi untuk malam ini kita terpaksa harus bergabung dengan mereka."

Sungmin baru saja ingin mengumpat kesal pada pria tampan itu tetapi Kyuhyun lebih dulu bersalaman dengan pria berjas abu-abu disana. Mau tidak mau Sungmin hanya menghembuskan nafas berusaha untuk tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang marah.

" Tuan Cho. Selamat datang, silahkan duduk." Ucap pria berjas abu-abu yang bersalaman dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi untuk Sungmin, lalu setelahnya menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri. Keduanya duduk dengan saling berdampingan. Para pria paruh baya yang dapat dikatakan rekan kerja Kyuhyun itu pun ikut duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing.

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyentuh telapak tangan Sungmin," Jangan khawatir, kita tidak akan lama." Lelaki itu mengangguk menyakinkan Sungmin.

" Tahu begini lebih baik aku tinggal dirumah saja." Sungut Sungmin semakin kesal. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sungmin untuk menenangkan namja manis itu.

" Apa perayaan ini juga sekaligus memperkenalkan secara resmi tunangan anda presdir Cho."

Sesaat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin. Lalu lelaki tampan itu kembali beralih menatap rekan kerja yang bertanya padanya tadi.

" Tentu, kenalkan dirimu sayang." Tanpa canggung Kyuhyun meraih bahu Sungmin hingga semakin menempel padanya.

Sungmin menahan diri untuk tidak meninju Kyuhyun dihadapan banyak mata orang-orang hebat dinegeri ini. Tentunya Sungmin masih tahu sopan santun kan, tapi Kyuhyun memang tidak sepantasnya untuk menerima rasa hormatnya itu.

" Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin membungkuk memperkenalkan diri. Dengan sepelan mungkin namja manis itu melepas lengan Kyuhyun dibahunya.

" Lepas bodoh, banyak mata yang melihat." Bisik Sungmin sarkatis.

" Apa salahnya, kau kan tunanganku." Balas Kyuhyun acuh ditelinga Sungmin.

" Serasi sekali dengan anda presdir Cho." Puji yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan tawa kecil yang terkembang dibibirnya. Sekali lagi ia melirik kearah Sungmin yang sedang bertampang masam. Lucu juga melihat Sungmin cemberut seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Victoria mondar mandir gelisah didalam kamarnya. Sesekali wanita cantik itu membuka gorden kamarnya, melihat kehalaman mansion takut Kyuhyun sudah pulang dari bepergian membawa namja miskin itu. Tidak lepas pula mulut wanita cantik itu komat kamit menebar makian serta umpatan karena kesal sejak tadi sudah menunggu mereka begitu lama.

Sudah pukul 10 malam, dan Kyuhyun masih belum juga pulang. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan diluar sana. Kalau saja Victoria tahu lebih awal kalau Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin makan malam diluar maka tidak akan ia biarkan suaminya pergi bersama namja miskin itu.

Sungmin itu licik. Didepannya boleh saja Sungmin berkata tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi bisa saja dibelakangnya namja itu sedang membuat siasat untuk menguasi Kyuhyun dan hartanya kan.

Bram—bram

Suara mesin mobil Kyuhyun terdengar, Victoria berseru girang. Akhirnya mereka pulang juga. Iblis didalam diri Victoria berteriak senang. Waktu yang sejak tadi ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Mereka pulang tepat disaat ia tengah mengeluarkan larva panas didalam dadanya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang lebar wanita cantik itu membanting pintu kamarnya mendatangi Kyuhyun. Diruang tamu Victoria melihat Kyuhyun menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dengan lelaki itu tengah menggendong Sungmin.

" Kyuhyun sebentar, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Victoria berdiri ditengah-tengah ruang tamu sedangkan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ditengah-tengah tangga.

Lelaki itu berpaling," Aku akan mengantar Sungmin dulu."

" Ini sangat penting Kyu." Pinta Victoria kembali menghentikan tapakan Kyuhyun dianak tangga.

" Aku akan menemuimu nanti." Victoria kehabisan kata-kata untuk menahan Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu sudah lebih dulu naik meninggalkannya sendirian diruang tamu.

 **.**

" Hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Vict."

Kyuhyun menyamakankan dirinya duduk disofa tunggal berhadapan langsung dengan Sungmin. Pria tampan itu memberi isyarat istri pertamanya itu untuk mulai berbicara.

" Aku ingin Lee Sungmin keluar dari rumah ini." Ucap Victoria lantang dan lugas.

" Kau menginginkan namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istriku pergi dari kediamanku sendiri, begitu."

Perkataan Kyuhyun yang dingin itu berhasil membungkam telak wanita cantik itu untuk lebih jauh berkata sesuka hatinya.

" Bisakah pernikahan ini tidak terjadi." Victoria beralih mendekati Kyuhyun. Bola matanya memancarkan banyak permohon dan pengharapan agar Kyuhyun mau sekali ini mendengarkan perkataannya.

" Pernikahan ini akan tetap terjadi. Kuharap kau bisa menerima Sungmin dengan baik disini."

Usai berkata Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Victoria serta permohonan nya yang hancur lebur seperti serpihan abu yang beterbangan karena kencangnya tiupan angin.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin menatap malas deretan cincin bertahta kan berlian mengkilat dihadapannya saat ini. Namja dengan kadar kemanisan yang melewati batas itu nampak sangat enggan hanya untuk sekedar melirik sekilas berlian-berlian mahal yang ada ditoko perhiasan tersebut.

Alih-alih dengan seksama mendengarkan filosofi yang dijabarkan oleh penjaga toko itu tentang arti dari masing-masing cincin berlian tersebut, Sungmin malah lebih tertarik untuk bermain dengan kuku-kuku jari tangannya.

" Tuan Lee, anda menginginkan cincin yang lain?" Tegur penjaga toko memperlihatkan deretan cincin berlian yang lain.

" Kita tidak akan pergi kemana pun dari toko ini sebelum menemukan cincin yang pas." Ucap Kyuhyun melihat gelagat Sungmin yang ingin pergi dari toko perhiasan tersebut.

" Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memilih." Sungmin menunjuk kan cincin-cincin itu pada Kyuhyun.

" Pilih mana yang kau suka." Gertak Kyuhyun tidak main-main.

" Sepertinya aku menyukai semuanya." Ujar Sungmin karena kesal.

Kyuhyun sejenak menatap Sungmin," Jika seperti itu, kita beli semuanya."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya shock," Apa-apaan kau ini, aku hanya bercanda." Sungmin baru tahu kalau selera humor Kyuhyun begitu sangat buruk. Lelaki ini sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

" Aku pilih cincin yang ini saja." Dengan sembarangan Sungmin menunjuk sebuah cincin dengan berlian kecil berwarna biru shappire sebagai pilihannya.

" Aku menyukai cincin ini." Tambah Sungmin lagi.

Penjaga toko itu yang kebetulan adalah seorang wanita muda tersenyum menunjukkan cincin yang sudah dipilih oleh Sungmin.

" Pilihan anda tepat sekali tuan Lee. Ini adalah cincin model terbaru dari toko kami. Dan cincin ini pun beberapa saja dibuat di negara ini. Cincin ini memiliki arti cinta sejati. Sejauh apapun kalian berpisah, takdir kembali membawa kalian bersama lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk tak acuh. Biarkan saja penjaga toko itu berkicau sesuka hatinya, toh ia pun sama sekali tidak mempercayai sebuah ramalan, perbintangan atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan nasib—karena bagi Sungmin itu semua hanyalah mitos dongeng orang dahulu sebagai pengantar tidur anak-anak mereka.

" Kami pilih yang ini." Setelah mengamati cincin dengan permata biru shappire itu Kyuhyun kembali menyerahkan pada wanita penjaga toko tersebut.

Wanita penjaga toko tersebut menerima cincin dari Kyuhyun. Sesaat ia tampak berkutak dengan tumpukan kotak cincin mewah dan setelahnya menyerahkan kembali paperbag kecil pada Kyuhyun yang berisi cincin pilihan mereka.

" Terima kasih sudah datang ketoko perhiasan kami." Ucap wanita penjaga toko tersebut setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beranjak dari toko perhiasan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

" Aku baru menyadarinya hari ini." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya yang tengah serius menyetir.

" Tentang?"

" Pernikahan ini. Ya ampun, Diriku sendiri yang akan menikah tapi tidak mengetahui dimana dan kapan pernikahan ini akan dilangsungkan."

Selama ini Sungmin merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menggagalkan pernikahan ini sampai ia melupakan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu pasti sudah membuat penjagaan ketat agar pernikahan ini tetap terjadi. Melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun hidup selama ini, dirinya pasti akan dengan mudah dilumpuhkan oleh pria licik macam Cho Kyuhyun ini jika ia sampai berani merusak rencana yang sudah lelaki itu susun sejak awal.

" Prancis. Kita akan menikah disana."

Prancis, itu jauh sekali gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

" Kenapa harus ke Prancis, di Seoul juga bisakan."

" Aku tahu bagaimana tabiat burukmu itu Lee Sungmin."

" Kau berkata seolah kau orang paling baik. Lagipula diawal aku sudah berkata akan menerima pernikahan ini dengan sebuah jaminan yang menguntungkan kita berdua kan." Gagap Sungmin dalam berucap.

" Hati dan ucapan itu kadang sering berbeda jalan tuan Lee."

Sungmin mendengus. Percuma berdebat dengan Kyuhyun, Lelaki dengan sejuta perhitungan didalam kepalanya itu. Ujung-ujungnya ia hanya akan kehabisan kata-kata untuk kembali membalas perkataannya.

" Ku fikir kau tidak ingin tahu dengan pernikahan ini."

Sungmin melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Kyuhyun merasa tersindir dengan perkataan pria itu.

" Siapa kau bisa memutuskan pemikiran seperti itu sesuka hatimu."

" Bukankah kau tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan ini." Suasana berubah menjadi kaku dan hening setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sungmin terlihat salah tingkah dengan membuang muka keluar jendela mobil mewah itu. Dalam hati namja manis itu mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia justru terlihat seperti pria yang tengah merajuk pada kekasihnya. Lagipula Kyuhyun itu bukan kekasihnya, tapi hanya lelaki asing yang baru dikenalnya dalam waktu beberapa minggu ini dan benar ucapan Kyuhyun, apa perdulinya tentang pernikahan ini.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu memikirkan pernikahan ini."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali berpaling kearah pria tampan itu.

" Aku tidak ingin pernikahan ini menjadi beban bagimu." Sambung Kyuhyun yang balas menatap kearah Sungmin.

Keduanya terdiam dengan saling berpandangan. Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu memutus kontak mata mereka dan kembali fokus menatap jalan didepannya.

" Apa kau lapar." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Namja manis itu sedikit berdehem salah tingkah," Hem, sedikit."

" Kalau begitu kita cari makan direstoran dekat sini. Kau ingin makan apa?"

" Terserah saja." Sahut Sungmin seadanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti," Baik, aku yang pilih." Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Kebencian dan cinta hanya memiliki sekat dinding yang begitu tipis, sangat sulit untuk dikenali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Annyeong. Aku kembali lagi, sekarang gimana sudah agak cepat updatenya kan. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini ya, kalau enggak puas ya dipuas-puasin aja deh*maksa. Mian kalau masih ada typo. Tinggalin jejaknya dengan REVIEW, agar author abal-abal ini sedikit termotivasi untuk bisa update lebih cepat dari ini ya.

Bye..bye salam hangat Hazuki Airin.


	11. Chapter 11

Heart Beat

Chapter 11

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading & Enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu dari terakhir kali mereka datang ketoko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin, Sungmin sudah jarang melihat Kyuhyun berada di mansion. Lelaki itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Jangan katakan kalau ia saat ini tengah merindukan Kyuhyun—itu sama sekali tidak benar. Sungmin hanya merasa sedikit aneh karena biasanya Kyuhyun selalu menengoknya setiap waktu memastikan ia tidak melakukan hal aneh atau hanya sekedar mengingatkannya untuk tidak lupa makan.

Tapi sejak dua hari ini Kyuhyun seperti ditelan bumi. Saat pagi hari tidak ia dapati pria itu dimeja makan seperti hari-hari biasanya dan malam pun lelaki itu mungkin pulang sangat larut malam saat ia sudah terlelap tidur.

Dan malam ini telah Sungmin putuskan untuk menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dari kantornya. Setelah makan malam namja manis itu sudah terlihat duduk manis disofa ruang tamu menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat ditelepon oleh Jongwoon atas permintaannya dan lelaki itu mengatakan malam ini ia akan pulang lebih awal.

Untuk mengusir rasa bosan dan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya, Sungmin memilih untuk menonton televisi. Setidaknya ia tetap harus terjaga sampai nanti Kyuhyun pulang.

Sungmin kembali menengok jam dinding yang terpajang disana. Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kyuhyun berkata akan pulang lebih cepat tetapi sampai sekarang batang hidung lelaki itu pun belum juga terlihat.

" Apakah pukul 10 malam itu terlalu sore untuknya pulang. Sampai kapan lagi aku harus menunggu." Keluh Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya disofa yang ukurannya cukup untuk menampung tubuh dua orang dewasa.

Namja manis itu lagi-lagi mengganti saluran televisi dengan tidak menentu. Kadang pun mulut mungil nya itu mengomel pada Kyuhyun yang juga tak kunjung pulang.

" Lelaki itu senang sekali menyusahkan ku."

Sungmin mengumpat sambil membanting remote televisi ke sofa sebelahnya. Tidak ada saluran televisi yang membuatnya terhibur dan menghilangkan rasa kantuknya, ditambah dengan Kyuhyun pun yang tidak tahu kapan akan pulang tambah membuat Sungmin dongkol. Namja manis itu membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menatap langit-langit mansion.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mansion dengan langkah cepat. Terlihat dari wajah tampan nya itu kalau Kyuhyun begitu sangat lelah mengurus berkas-berkas penting serta beberapa rapat yang terjadi dalam satu hari penuh ini. kyuhyun berencana akan langsung tidur tanpa repot-repot lagi mengecek email kantor seperti sebelumnya.

Begitu melewati ruang tamu mansion tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat lampu hias disamping televisi besar masih menyala. Itu berarti masih ada orang disana. Pelan tapi pasti lelaki itu berjalan mendekati sofa. Setelah sampai disisi sofa Kyuhyun begitu terkejut melihat Sungmin sudah tertidur pulas disana.

" Sungmin. Kenapa ia tidur disini."

Lelaki itu mendekati Sungmin. Namja manis itu terlihat begitu pulas tidurnya membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega untuk membangunkan nya.

Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk menggendong Sungmin kekamar namja mungil itu tanpa membangunkannya. Sesaat Sungmin menggeliat merasa terganggu ketika Kyuhyun telah berhasil mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Sungmin agar kembali tertidur. Dirasa Sungmin sudah nyaman dan kembali tidur pria tampan itu lekas membopong tubuh Sungmin kekamar namja manis itu.

 **.**

Sungmin mulai terbangun mendengar suara Ryeowook samar-samar memanggil namanya.

" Tuan Lee."

Sungmin membuka matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk," Wae?"

" Saya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan tuan Lee. Karena tidak biasanya anda bangun begitu telat seperti ini." Ucap Ryeowook.

Sungmin melihat dirinya sudah berada dikamarnya, bahkan sekarang diatas ranjangnya.

" Siapa yang memindahkanku kemari. Lalu Kyuhyun dimana?" Tanya Sungmin bangkit dari kasurnya.

" Pagi-pagi sekali tuan Cho sudah pergi kekantor, tuan Lee."

" MWO!" Sungmin menganga tak percaya. Dilihatnya jam dinding sudah menunjuk kan pukul 8:00 pagi.

" Ini sudah pagi." Sungmin mengusap wajahnya yang memang sudah kusut. Jadi semalam ia sudah tertidur sebelum Kyuhyun pulang.

" Anda ingin mandi dulu atau sarapan pagi tuan Lee."

Sungmin bangkit dari kasurnya melangkah tergesa menunju kamar mandi.

" Aku akan mandi sana."

Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi dengan lesu. Ia gagal lagi bertemu Kyuhyun. Padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan pria itu, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun sudah sekali ditemui padahal mereka kan masih satu rumah.

 **.**

Begitu turun Sungmin berpapasan dengan Victoria. Seperti biasanya, mereka hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan mematikan satu sama lainnya tanpa tegur sapa.

" Tidak biasanya kau bangun siang sekali."

" Apa urusan mu." Sahut Sungmin tidak suka.

Mendapati sahutan yang tidak bersahabat itu Victoria hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyum mengejek.

Suara dering telepon rumah berbunyi menyela perdebatan sengit yang kembali akan dimulai oleh keduanya. Victoria menunjuk telepon yang sejak tadi terus berdering.

" Cepat kau angkat telepon nya." Suruh wanita itu pada Sungmin.

" Kenapa tidak kau saja." Sungmin balas menyuruh Victoria.

Victoria kembali menyela tidak mau kalah," Kau kan yang lebih dekat."

" Pemalas." Seru Sungmin mengangkat gagang telepon dengan kasar.

" Yeoboseo." Ucap Sungmin tidak ada manis-manisnya pada si penelepon.

" Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar diseberang telepon.

" Ne, wae?" Sungmin berusaha menahan suaranya untuk tidak berteriak girang.

" Victoria ada dirumah?" Seketika senyum Sungmin lenyap. Namja manis itu mendelik sinis kearah Victoria yang ternyata masih berdiri disana.

" Dia ada disini."

" Berikan telepon nya pada Victoria. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya."

" Kenapa tidak kau telepon saja ke ponselnya."

" Lee Sungmin." Gertak Kyuhyun yang seketika membuat Sungmin bungkam.

" Arraseo—nyonya Song Kyuhyun ingin berbicara dengan mu." Panggil Sungmin menunjuk telepon ditangannya.

Victoria sedikit berlari menerima uluran telepon dari tangan Sungmin.

" Kenapa kau masih disini, sana pergi." Usir Victoria ketika mendapati Sungmin masih berdiri disamping nya.

" Aku juga baru ingin pergi." Ucap Sungmin pergi dari sana melangkah menuju kamarnya. Masih sempat Sungmin mendengar Victoria yang mengatakannya pengganggu.

" Keduanya sama saja, menyebalkan." Gumam namja manis itu kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

Prang—prang

Sungmin memotong kasar daging yang ada didalam piring nya hingga menciptakan suara bising memenuhi seisi ruang makan.

" Aish—bisa kau pelankan sendok mu itu, terlalu berisik." Victoria menghentak kesal meja makan.

Sungmin tidak memperdulikan ucapan Victoria, namja manis itu masih dengan kegiatannya,'mari membuat kebisingan'.

" Tuan Lee anda tidak menyukai makanan nya." Tanya salah satu maid melihat Sungmin hanya mengaduk-aduk isi makanan di dalam piringnya.

" Jangan berbicara padaku, saat ini aku sedang tidak berada dalam suasana hati yang baik."

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berani mengusik Sungmin. Hari ini tampang wajah Sungmin pun terlihat begitu suntuk dan masam. Mood namja manis itu hari ini benar-benar buruk.

" Tuan Cho." Pelayan Park menatap heran Kyuhyun yang pulang dari kantor padahal jam baru menunjuk kan pukul 12:00 siang.

Seohyun, Victoria terutama Sungmin spontan menatap Kyuhyun yang ikut bergabung di meja makan bersama mereka.

" Setelah makan siang aku harus kembali lagi ke kantor." Kyuhyun menerima piring beserta lauk pauk yang di berikan oleh salah satu maid. Pria tampan itu pun mulai menyantap makanan nya.

" Akhir-akhir ini kau begitu sibuk." Seohyun memberikan lauk tambahan kedalam piring Kyuhyun.

" Aku hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menjadi pendengar setia mereka. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak memakan makanan mu." Kyuhyun menegur Sungmin yang hanya diam melihat piring nya.

Sungmin mendongak pada Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun aku ingin berbicara padamu setelah makan, bisa?"

Sesaat Kyuhyun melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan nya.

" Aku harus cepat kembali ke kantor, aku hanya mampir sebentar." Sungmin terpekur. Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun telah menolak untuk berbicara padanya.

" Tapi—" Sungmin ingin berbicara lagi tapi Kyuhyun sudah memotong ucapannya.

" Pelayan Park, panggil kan Jongwoon kemari."

" Baik tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin," Kita bisa berbicara setelah aku pulang dari kantor." Putus Kyuhyun sepihak tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit. Laki-laki ini suka sekali memotong ucapannya.

" Kyuhyun deng—"

" Anda memanggil saya tuan Cho." Jongwoon muncul tepat setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan makan siang nya dan sukses kembali memotong ucapan Sungmin.

" Jongwoon, aku ingin kau mengurus pembatalan penerbangan ku ke eropa."

" Kenapa tiba-tiba tuan Cho. Bukan kah disana anda akan melakukan foto pre wedding ." Jongwoon tidak mengerti, kenapa Kyuhyun secara mendadak membatalkan seluruh jadwal penerbangan nya. Padahal mereka terbang ke eropa kan untuk kepentingan pernikahan.

Sungmin menghentikan kunyahan nya demi menantap Kyuhyun disamping nya.

Kyuhyun pun sekilas menoleh kearah Sungmin," Aku harus menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan ku. Bukan kah pernikahan nya yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar foto pre wedding." Sambung Kyuhyun kemudian.

Victoria menyela," Lagipula saat ini Kyuhyun sangat sibuk. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan foto pre wedding dan meninggalkan pekerjaan nya yang sangat penting itu kan." Tambah Victoria memperkeruh keadaan.

Sungmin menggertak kan giginya. Kenapa bisa mereka menyepelekan sebuah pernikahan tepat dihadapan nya.

Brak—

Semua mata menatap kearah Sungmin yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya.

" Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Tanpa basa basi namja manis itu keluar dari ruang makan. Kyuhyun terus memperkatikan punggung Sungmin sampai tidak terlihat lagi.

" Kau urus semuanya. Aku harus segera kembali kekantor."

" Baik tuan Cho."

 **.**

 **.**

" Pernikahan itu sangat sakral. Berani sekali mereka berbicara seperti itu. Apa pentingnya pekerjaan dari sebuah pernikahan, hah."

Sungmin tengah berada di kamarnya tentunya bersama dengan Ryeowook yang selalu setia menemani namja manis itu. Namja manis itu terus mengomel sejak masuk kedalam kamarnya.

" Foto pre wedding. Apa Kyuhyun tengah membicarakan tentang foto pre wedding untuk pernikahan ini. Gampang sekali lelaki itu mengatakan batal tepat di hadapanku." Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengomel.

Ryeowook mendekati Sungmin yang sedang berguling-guling di kasurnya.

" Anda tidak apa-apa tuan Lee."

" Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Sungmin ketus.

" Tapi kenapa anda terlihat marah."

" Kalau kau tahu aku tengah marah kenapa masih bertanya." Sungmin beralih menyentak Ryeowook dengan suara kerasnya.

Seketika Sungmin menutup mulutnya begitu sadar ia sudah membentak asisten nya sendiri sampai wajah Ryeowook pucat pas seperti itu.

" Mian, aku kelepasan." Sesal Sungmin. Ryeowook tersenyum memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya menjadi biasa kembali.

" Tidak apa-apa tuan Lee." Ryeowook kembali tersenyum ketika lagi-lagi ia mendapati wajah Sungmin yang terus diluputi rasa bersalah karena tanpa sengaja membentak nya.

" Anda kesal pada tuan Cho?" Tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

" Tidak." Sahut Sungmin spontan.

" Sepertinya iya." Gumam Ryeowook tapi masih bisa Sungmin dengar dengan jelas.

" Kau sok tahu sekali." Ketus Sungmin

Ryeowook tersenyum maklum," Saat akan menikah dengan anda, tuan Cho pasti ingin mendapatkan waktu cuti yang panjang sehingga tuan Cho berencana menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya dengan cepat."

Sungmin diam mendengarkan penjelasan Ryeowook yang sedikit banyak ada benarnya juga. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa sekarang ia malah terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang tengah merajuk pada Kyuhyun karena lelaki itu lebih mementingkan pekerjaan nya daripada pernikahan ini.

" TIDAK." Sungmin berteriak mengejutkan Ryeowook

" Apa yang barusan aku fikirkan." Seru Sungmin lagi sambil memukul rusuh kepalanya sendiri. Namja manis itu sudah terlihat seperti orang yang tengah depresi berat.

" Tuan Lee—anda baik-aik saja." Ryeowook mendekati Sungmin karena cemas. Karena dengan tiba-tiba saja namja manis itu berteriak sangat kencang.

" Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ryeowook sepertinya kepala ku kemasukan sesuatu."

" Kemasukan sesuatu seperti apa tuan Lee?" Lihat lah sekarang, Ryeowook pun sudah terlihat sama cemasnya seperti Sungmin.

" Oh Dewi Fortuna, setan apa yang sudah merasuki ku." Tambah Sungmin semakin ngelantur.

" Anda kenapa tuan Lee?"

 **.**

 **.**

Dikamar nya Victoria tengah tertawa bahagia. Foto pre wedding yang gagal mungkin ini pertanda kalau pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin cepat atau lambat pada akhirnya pasti akan batal juga. Hari ini foto pre wedding yang gagal, besok-besok mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengumumkan batalnya pernikahan itu.

" Baru foto pre wedding yang gagal. Tapi sebentar lagi aku sendiri yang akan memastikan pernikahan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Betapa senang nya hati Victoria. Tanpa bersusah payah ia turun tangan menggagalkan pernikahan itu karena dengan sendiri nya persiapan pernikahan mereka gagal sendiri.

" Ah—gaunku."

Victoria membuka paperbag besar yang isinya sebuah gaun panjang cantik berwarna hitam. Kyuhyun sendiri yang memberikan gaun itu padanya. Suami tampan nya itu berkata malam ini mereka akan makan malam diluar, khusus hanya mereka berdua.

" Setelah Kyuhyun melihat aku mengenakan gaun ini, ia pasti tidak akan bisa berpaling mata dariku." Victoria berucap dengan penuh percaya diri. Malam ini ia akan berdandan dengan sangat cantik khusus untuk Kyuhyun, suami nya tercinta.

 **.**

" Bagaimana dengan proyek Cho group di Roma?"

" Setengah pembangunan sudah di lakukan Presdir."

Kyuhyun mengamati grafik yang ditampilkan dilayar proyektor. Saat ini pria tampan itu tengah mengadakan rapat dadakan untuk seluruh devisi di perusahaan nya terkait dengan perkembangan proyek dan anggaran dana dalam setengah tahun yang akan datang.

" Bagaimana dengan perusahaan cabang dan penandatanganan kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan Amerika."

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun dijawab oleh salah satu pria paruh baya yang mulai menjabarkan setiap jawaban dari pertanyaan pria tampan itu.

" Kita masih dalam negosiasi tanah untuk menambah anak cabang perusahaan Cho group di jeju, presdir."

" Dan untuk penandatanganan kontrak akan di lakukan besok pagi, Mr. Jonh sendiri yang langsung datang ke korea bertemu dengan anda Presdir." Sambung sekertaris pribadi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk puas. Hampir sebagian pekerjaannya akan segera selesai. Tidak mudah bagi Kyuhyun memborong pekerjaan langsung dalam waktu dua hari.

" Oke, semua sudah deal. Rapat hari ini selesai."

 **.**

Drtt...drtt

Ponsel yang ada di saku jas Kyuhyun berbunyi. Lelaki tampan itu sedang berjalan di lorong kantor menuju ruangan nya.

Terlihat nama Victoria memenuhi layar ponsel Kyuhyun. Istri pertama nya itu menelepon nya.

" Yeoboseo."

" Kyu, apa aku mengganggu mu."

" Tidak, aku kebetulan sudah selesai meeting. Ada apa?"

" Hari ini kau akan pulang cepatkan. Kau sudah berjanji akan mengajakku makan malam—kau tidak lupa kan."

" Ya—aku akan pulang lebih cepat." Diseberang sana suara Victoria terdengar bahagia sekali.

" Jika tidak ada lagi. Aku tutup teleponnya."

Plip—

Sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kotak obat. Gresak grusuk karena bunyi obat-obatan di dalam kotak P3K mengundang rasa penasaran pelayan Park dalam keadaan dapur yang sepi. Tidak mungkin ada pencuri di kediaman Cho—lalu siapa yang tengah berada di dapur.

Begitu menyalakan lampu dapur, siluet tubuh Sungmin terlihat jelas—sedikit membuat pelayan Park terkejut.

" Tuan Lee anda mencari apa, anda sakit?" Pelayan Park mendekati Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengobrak abrik kotak obat.

" Aku mencari obat."

" Obat apa. Tuan Lee biar saya bantu."

" Obat penenang." Tangan pelayan Park menggantung begitu saja di udara ketika telinga nya mendengar obat penenang yang ingin di cari oleh Sungmin.

" Anda tidak boleh memakan obat seperti itu tuan Lee." Pelayan Park melarikan kotak obat yang berada di tangan Sungmin.

" Tidak boleh bagaimana. Aku merasa sakit—tidak ada orang yang melarang orang sakit makan obat." Sungmin kembali berniat hendak merebut kotak obat di tangan pelayan Park tetapi gagal.

Sungmin menggeram marah," Kembalikan pelayan Park."

Pelayan Park semakin menjauhkan kotak obat itu dari jangkauan tangan Sungmin.

" Tuan Cho akan marah kalau tahu anda memakan obat seperti itu tuan Lee."

Sungmin semakin meradang ketika nama Kyuhyun disebut. Ingatan satu hari penuh, bagaimana Kyuhyun telah berani mengacuhkan dirinya terngiang kembali.

" Aku tidak perduli. Cepat kembalikan." Sungmin merangsak tubuh pelayan Park yang terbilang kurus itu hingga menyebabkan wanita paruh baya itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan beberapa jenis obat berhambur dari tempatnya.

" Aw." Pelayan Park mengusap siku nya yang terasa perih karena gesekan keramik dibawah nya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya shock," Pelayan Park anda tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku, biar ku bantu berdiri." Sungmin berjongkok hendak membantu pelayan Park berdiri.

Gurat penyesalan terbingkai jelas di wajah manis itu. Pelayan Park tersenyum menenangkan.

" Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil."

Sungmin menggeleng tidak setuju," Tapi tetap saja luka itu harus di obati pelayan Park."

Sungmin beralih memunguti obat-obatan yang masih tercecer diatas lantai dan memasukkan nya kembali pada tempat nya.

" Duduk lah pelayan Park. Aku akan mengobati luka mu."

" Tidak tuan Lee. Aku akan mengobatinya sendiri di kamar."

" Kau marah padaku sampai tidak mau menerima niat baik ku ini." Sungmin menunduk sedih. Ia begitu merasa bersalah, dan Sungmin berniat untuk memperbaiki semuanya dan bertanggung jawab.

" Sekarang lekas obati lukanya tuan Lee. Rasanya begitu perih."

Sungmin mendongak kan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang. Dengan cekatan namja manis itu mengambil plaster, perban, air bersih dan obat merah. Sungmin mulai kegiatannya mengobati siku pelayan Park yang tergores karena ulahnya.

" Maafkan aku pelayan Park, aku tidak sengaja." Pelayan Park tersenyum sambil tangan nya yang lain mengusap bahu Sungmin menenangkan.

" Gwanchana tuan Lee. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Sebagian tadi pun juga salah saya."

Sungmin begitu bersyukur setidaknya wanita dihadapan nya ini tidak marah apalagi sampai membencinya karena perbuatan kasarnya tadi.

" Tuan Lee mencari obat penenang untuk apa. Anda baik-baik saja kan."

Air wajah Sungmin kembali mengeruh. Namja manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

" Badanku tidak panas, selama ini aku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit apapun. Akhir-akhir ini pun aku sulit sekali tidur. Aku selalu marah tanpa sebab. Kurasa aku menderita suatu penyakit. Sampai aku berfikir untuk memakan obat penenang agar jantungku ini tidak selalu berdetak sangat kencang sampai rasanya mau copot."

Sungmin menyentuh dadanya dengan perasaan sedih. Apakah ia menderita penyakit parah. Apakah penyakit yang ia derita ini adalah jenis penyakit langka dan apakah obat untuk penyakit nya ini mudah ditemukan. Bahkan beberapa hari ini Sungmin belum menemukan jawaban dari mengapa jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang itu.

Pelayan Park mengulum senyum kecil. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sungmin.

" Kalau berdekatan dengan tuan Cho maka jantung anda akan berdetak sangat kencang seperti ingin melompat dari tempat nya. Apa seperti itu rasanya." Tebak pelayan Park menunggu reaksi Sungmin.

Sungmin nampak berfikir sebelum mengangguk kecil. Sepertinya pelayan Park tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada Sungmin.

" Itu mungkin penyakit hati yang sangat sulit ditemukan obatnya." Pelayan Park mulai mengarang cerita untuk menakut-nakuti Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah selesai mengobati luka wanita paruh baya itu," Benarkah. Lalu aku sakit apa pelayan Park."

Sungmin memegang tangan pelayan Park dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pelayan Park hampir terbahak melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang terbingkai jelas di wajah manis Sungmin. Tidak tega juga melihat Sungmin begitu ketakutan seperti ini.

Pelayan Park menangkup tangan Sungmin," Aku tidak ada hak untuk mengatakan apa sebab nya itu, tapi tuan Cho pasti lebih tahu dari saya tuan Lee. Dan mungkin saja tuan Cho memiliki obat mujarab untuk penyakit anda." Usai berkata wanita paruh baya itu meninggal kan Sungmin yang tambah bermuram durja karena penyakit langka yang mungkin saja tengah di deritanya saat ini.

Lee Sungmin, namja yang Kyuhyun sebut sebagai lelaki bermulut tajam, keras kepala dan susah di atur itu tetap lah Lee Sungmin yang memiliki sejuta kepolosan di dalam dirinya. Mungkin ia tengah jatuh cinta pun namja manis itu tidak menyadarinya.

" Kenapa si Cho itu tahu penyakit ku? Apa penyakit ini dia yang membuat."

Dan Lee Sungmin pun tetap lah Lee Sungmin dengan sejuta pemikiran buruk tentang Cho Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun benar-benar menepati janji nya pada Victoria untuk pulang lebih awal. Lelaki itu sudah tiba di mansion tepat pukul 6:00 sore. Begitu masuk, Kyuhyun sudah di sambut oleh Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tamu sambil menatap nya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin. kedua nya berdiri dengan saling berhadapan. Sesaat Sungmin hanya mengamati Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut pria tampan itu.

Batin Sungmin meringis sedih 'Bagaimana bisa lelaki seperti dia bisa menyembuh kan penyakit nya. Mungkin Sungmin akan lebih percaya kalau Kyuhyun lebih ahli untuk membunuh nya'.

Jengah melihat keterdiaman Sungmin, Kyuhyun angkat bicara dengan suara datar, " Apa hatimu sudah puas mengolok ku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencibir dengan suara pelan. Sesaat namja manis itu berdehem singkat.

" Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya curiga," Tentang?"

" Aku ingin—"

" Kyuhyun kau sudah pulang." Victoria muncul dengan tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Sungmin. Wanita itu datang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa masih disini. Kau tidak bersiap-siap Kyu?"

" Bersiap-siap untuk apa?" Sela Sungmin melupakan niat awalnya untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

Victoria dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan pada namja manis itu.

" Kami berdua akan pergi keluar." Sahut Victoria cepat dengan senyum bahagia di wajah nya.

Sungmin sempat terkejut mendengar nya. Namja manis itu menatap Victoria dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

" Ah, begitu." Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata. Namja manis itu beralih menunduk menatap lantai.

" Lekas ganti pakaian mu Kyu." Ucap Victoria mengingatkan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama.

Pria tampan itu beralih mendekati Sungmin yang masih berdiri kaku.

" Kau istirahat lah. Kita akan berbicara nanti." Sebelum pergi Kyuhyun menyempat kan diri mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Victoria ikut menatap Sungmin lalu setelah nya pergi menuju kamar nya sendiri. Sungmin memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat punggung Victoria yang sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar nya. Sungmin mendesis. Lagi-lagi ia gagal untuk berbicara pada Kyuhyun karena wanita ular itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sejak kepergiaan Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk mabuk-mabukan di kamarnya daripada pergi tidur seperti pesan Kyuhyun sebelum lelaki itu pergi bersama istrinya.

Dan sudah menjadi fakta umum pun kalau namja mungil itu tidak bisa meminum minuman yang mengandung alkohol, tapi nyatanya Sungmin sudah berhasil meminum satu botol wine sampai habis dan lihatlah sekarang –namja manis itu sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di atas sofa di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Sungmin tidak tidur, namja mungil itu masih terjaga. Sungmin hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan wajah kosong. Pun kadang kala Sungmin mengumpat dengan sumpah serapah yang sama sekali tidak enak di dengar. Dan kadang pun Sungmin tertawa kencang lalu setelah nya menangis sesegukan.

" Pria brengsek."

Sungmin membanting gelas kaca yang masih tergenggam di tangannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping karena membentur keras nya dinding kamar mewah itu. Kembali—Sungmin menangis sesegukan seorang diri.

Kamar mewah itu terlihat tamaram. Karena Sungmin memang sengaja hanya menyalakan lampu tidur di samping ranjang nya dan membuat kamar itu menjadi remang-remang.

Pintu kamar Sungmin terkuak menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan lengan di gulung sebatas siku. Pria tampan itu masuk mendekati Sungmin yang tengah memejam kan matanya.

" Sungmin— kau sudah tidur."

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuh nya di samping Sungmin yang masih setia berbaring di sofa. Namja manis itu tidak bereaksi dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun di kamar nya.

Tidak ada sahutan, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu Sungmin," Sungmin, kenapa kau tidur di sofa." Sambung Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluruhan kamar Sungmin yang begitu sangat berantakan sebelum mata tajam itu berakhir menatap satu botol wine tergeletak manis di atas meja.

" Kyu." Gumaman Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menyandarkan nya di dada nya.

" Kau mabuk." Seru Kyuhyun menyentak Sungmin yang mulai kembali meracau.

Merasa di bentak dengan suara keras, Sungmin berusaha membuka matanya.

" Kenapa kau membentak ku." Ucap Sungmin mencoba memfokus kan matanya menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat," Ayo kembali keranjang mu." Kyuhyun berniat untuk menggendong tubuh Sungmin.

" Tidak. Aku ingin tidur di sini." Sungmin menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya dan mencoba lagi kembali membaringkan tubuh nya di sofa.

" Kau akan sakit kalau tidur disini. Kajja, aku bantu kau tidur di ranjang."

" Tidak mau. Apa kau tuli." Bentak Sungmin marah.

" Tapi nanti kau akan sakit." Kekeh Kyuhyun kembali mencoba mengangkat tubuh Sungmin hendak memindahkan nya ke ranjang.

" Apa peduli mu kalau aku sakit." Cicit Sungmin dengan suara parau.

Suara Sungmin yang terdengar sedih itu membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat nya untuk memindahkan namja manis itu ke ranjang. Kyuhyun memilih untuk kembali duduk di sofa memperhatikan Sungmin yang sekarang tengah bersandar di dada nya.

" Tentu saja aku perduli padamu, karena aku mencintaimu."

" Cinta kau bilang. Kau hanya seorang pembohong."

" Lee Sungmin." Sentak Kyuhyun lagi tidak suka dengan perkataan Sungmin.

Bukan nya takut dengan sentakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah tertawa kencang. Namja manis itu menegak kan tubuhnya walaupun masih sedikit sempoyongkan yang membuat Kyuhyun harus memegangi bahu Sungmin agar kepala namja manis itu tidak terantuk ke kepala sofa.

" Dengarkan aku Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat."

Kyuhyun pun diam mendengar kan Sungmin. Sungmin mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan nya di dada nya.

" Kau merasakan nya kan. Jantung ku akan selalu seperti ini setiap kali aku berdekatan dengan mu. Pelayan Park mengatakan ini adalah penyakit hati yang obat nya sangat sulit di dapatkan." Sungmin menangis sesegukan di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap pucuk kepala Sungmin. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika otak nya berhasil menangkap masuk perkataan Sungmin.

" Kyuhyun—penyakit ini semakin tumbuh di dalam diriku. Aku belum siap untuk mati." Sambung Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan nya menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sungmin menenangkat— ketika namja manis itu semakin mengencang kan tangisan nya.

" Aku yang akan mengobati penyakit mu itu."

Sungmin menghentikan tangisan nya," Benarkah?" Ucap Sungmin mendongak kan kepala nya menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin," Aku memiliki obat paling ampuh untuk penyakit mu."

" Apa?"

CUP

Sungmin membulatkan mata shock begitu tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ada perasaan asing yang menelusup ketika Sungmin menatap kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang tengah terpejam, di tambah dengan degup jantung nya yang semakin gila berdetak kencang.

Kyuhyun masih menunggu Sungmin untuk menyambut nya. Ia hanya membiarkan bibir kedua nya menempel tanpa pergerakan apapun. Kyuhyun mengelus wajah Sungmin merasakan kelembutan disana.

Menuruti nalurinya—Sungmin ikut memejamkan mata nya sama seperti apa yang tengah Kyuhyun lakukan. Tangan lentiknya merambat naik mengerat lembut kemeja depan Kyuhyun.

Merasa Sungmin mulai rileks, bibir tebal itu sedikit bergerak mengecup bibir atas Sungmin dengan lembut. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak membuat Sungmin gelisah dalam ciuman mereka yang bisa di katakan untuk kedua kali nya ini tanpa paksaan seperti ciuman pertama mereka waktu lalu.

Dengan sekali hentakan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin bridal style. Kaki jenjang nya melangkah pasti menuju ranjang besar disana tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Bibir nya ikut bergerak mengikuti irama cumbuan Kyuhyun di bibir nya.

BRUK—

Kyuhyun menjatuh kan lembut tubuh Sungmin di atas kasur dengan ia yang berada di atas namja manis itu. Sungmin yang lebih dulu memutus kan tautan bibir mereka. Di tatapnya Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya dengan sayu.

" Kyuhyun." Bisik Sungmin parau.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut sudut bibir Sungmin," Aku menginginkan mu."

kyuhyun menyatukan dahi mereka. Di tatap nya Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang dan juga hasrat disana.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Tangan nya justru terulur menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan kembali mempertemukan bibir kedua nya. Tanpa jawaban pun Kyuhyun sudahpaham, Sungmin telah menerima nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Annyeong. Reader tercinta, aku kembali lagi. Kangen banget sama kalian. Aku bawa chapter baru nhy.

Udah nggak sabar lagi ya pengen liat Kyumin nikah, sama aku juga nhy. Tapi aku nggak di kasih undangan pernikahan mereka*huwee#okeAbaikan. Bagi yang udah kebelet banget pengen kyumin nikah, sabar ya.

Kenapa saya terkesan buat pernikahan kyumin lama baget, karena nggak etis dong nikah tanpa bulan madu. Kalau kyumin nya bertengkar mulu, mana bisa mereka bulan madu kan. Jadi saya harap Reader tercinta ikuti saja perkembangan ceritanya. Kyumin pasti nikah kok.

Oke, setelah baca jangan lupa REVIEW. Kita saling menghargai disini. Saya memberikan cerita terbaik yang saya bisa, dan kalian pun harus sedikit menghargai karya saya.

Mian, kalau ceritanya tambah membosankan, typo bertebaran. Mohon di maafkan. Saya menerima setiap saran, gomawo.

Jumpat chapter depan. Bye... bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Heart Beat

Chapter 12

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading & Enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Victoria memasuki kamarnya yang luas. Begitu pulang dari makan malam bersama suaminya, wanita cantik itu tidak lagi terlihat bersemangat. Gaun indah yang ia kenakan pun tidak bisa menutupi awan mendung di wajah Victoria. Wanita itu merebahkan tubuh nya di ranjang tanpa perlu repot-repot mengganti bajunya dan menghapus make up di wajah nya.

Victoria mulai menangis.

Flashback

Kyuhyun mengajak Victoria untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran bintang lima. Bahkan pria itu pun memesan ruang khusus untuk makan malam mereka kali ini.

Terlihat Victoria terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri menunggu makanan mereka di hidangkan. Wanita cantik itu pun terus mencuri-curi pandang pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terlihat bersikap biasa saja.

" Silahkan dinikmati tuan-nyonya. Jika anda menginginkan sesuatu, silahkan panggil saya." Seorang pelayan wanita menunduk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria mulai menikmati hidangan mereka diatas meja.

" Uhm—daging nya begitu lembut." Komentar Victoria menyantap steak daging sapi di piringnya.

Wanita cantik itu mengambil potongan kecil steak daging sapi dan menyodorkan nya didepan mulut Kyuhyun.

" Buka mulut mu, tangan ku sudah pegal." Pinta Victoria memaksa Kyuhyun untuk membuka mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menurut membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Victoria.

" Enak kan." Ucap Victoria. Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat.

" Kau menyukai tempatnya." Tanya Kyuhyun menimpali.

Victoria menatap seisi ruangan yang begitu mewah," Tempat ini sangat bagus dan romantis. Aku sangat menyukainya." Reaksi wanita cantik itu benar-benar bersemangat.

" Baguslah."

Kedua suami istri itu kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Selesai menyantap steak daging sapi sampai habis, kedua nya beralih menikmati menu penutup yaitu capcake dengan cream coklat yang melumurinya.

" Kyu, apa kau menginginkan wine?" Tawar Victoria.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan gelasnya," Berikan sedikit saja." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Victoria menuangkan wine yang sudah di siapkan didalam wadah yang berisi es batu untuk mendinginkan nya.

Kyuhyun meminum wine nya.

" Aku mengajak mu kemari karena ada hal serius yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah serius nya.

Victoria berhenti menikmati wine di gelasnya dan ikut duduk tegak siap menyimak perkataan Kyuhyun.

" Tentang apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbasa-basi, jadi lelaki itu berkata langsung ke inti permasalahan nya.

" Kau tahu dengan pasti kalau pernikahan ku sebentar lagi akan terjadi—"

Victoria memotong perkataan Kyuhyun," Aku tidak tahu. Karena kau tidak pernah memberitahuku." Ucap Victoria tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

" Pernikahan ku akan berlangsung dalam tiga hari terhitung dari hari ini." Pemaparan Kyuhyun terlalu mengejutkan Victoria.

" Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku hari ini?" Victoria terpancing emosinya sampai wanita itu berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

" Duduk dengan baik dan dengarkan semua penjelasan ku." Ucap Kyuhyun masih duduk tenang di kursinya. Victoria terpaksa harus kembali diam— mencoba menahan luapan emosinya.

" Setelah Sungmin menjadi istriku. Aku tidak ingin kau dan Seohyun berbuat sesuatu apapun yang dapat melukainya." Victoria tidak percaya Kyuhyun dapat berbicara sekejam itu padanya.

" Kau melihat diriku seperti aku adalah seorang monster. Aku tidak sejahat itu." Ucap Victoria menunduk sedih. Seburuk itukah ia dimata suaminya sendiri.

" Kau adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Oleh karena itu aku pun berharap yang terbaik padamu."

" Kyuhyun, kau tahu dengan sangat jelas jika aku tidak pernah setuju dengan pernikahan ini."

" Victoria—kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Jangan memulai lagi, jika kau sudah selesai kita harus segera kembali pulang." Pria tampan itu beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

" Kyuhyun kau sudah berubah."

Flashback end

Victoria mengusap airmatanya yang terus mengalir. Wanita cantik itu mulai beranjak bangun dari kasurnya.

" Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah seperti ini. Masih banyak jalan untuk menggagalkan pernikahan itu." Victoria menatap gelapnya malam dari barik tirai jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

 **.**

 **.**

" Aahh Kyuhh—"

Sungmin merintih merasakan usapan jemari tangan Kyuhyun di nipple nya yang sudah memerah dan bengkak. Belum lagi leher putih itu pastikan akan membiru karena Kyuhyun terus menghisap dan mengulum hampir keseluruh leher jenjang Sungmin.

Bibir Kyuhyun berpindah mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin. Mengulum dan melumuri cuping mungil itu sampai mengkilap dengan saliva nya.

" Aahh—aahh Kyuhh."

Kyuhyun menjalarkan tangan nya menangkup gundukan kecil yang sudah mengembung di balik celana piyama yang Sungmin kenakan.

Sungmin mendongak, tidak kuasa menerima buncahan kenikmatan yang tengah Kyuhyun manjakan dengan mulut nya dan tangan panjang nya itu pada kedua titik sensitive di tubuhnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun memanas—menggigil untuk segera merasakan kenikmatan pada tubuh yang sudah pasrah dibawahnya ini. Dibagian selatannya pun sudah sangat sesak mengancung dengan sangat kerasnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak lebih lama memasuki tubuh hangat Sungmin.

Hisapan Kyuhyun turun beralih ke nipple Sungmin. Dia menggigit lembut ujung nipple mungil itu menghasilkan desahan nikmat meluncur bebas dari kedua belah bibir Sungmin.

Belum lagi jari-jari Kyuhyun semakin masuk kedalam celana piyama Sungmin dan dengan gencar nya meremas-remas junior mungil itu.

" Kyuhyun—aku—aku oohh aah aah."

Sungmin mendongak dengan mata terpejam erat. Dirinya mencoba untuk bernafas dengan teratur. Tangan mungil itu pun meremas bahu Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan kemeja hitam nya.

Kyuhyun memelintir nipple Sungmin menggunakan lidahnya dan juga gigi-giginya menciptakan sensasi nikmat bercampur sakit yang membuat tubuh Sungmin menggigil.

Kyuhyun menggeram merasakan panas yang semakin membakar tubuhnya. Pria tampan itu membuka paksa celana piyama Sungmin berikut celana dalam namja manis itu hingga menampilkan kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat apapun.

Kyuhyun merangkak kebawah. Wajah tampan nya tepat berada di depan junior mungil Sungmin yang menegang. Kyuhyun melahap junior mungil itu seperti ia tengah mengemut sebatang lollipop yang manis.

Sungmin terpekik. Sensasi nikmat dan ngilu mendominasi bagian selatan tubuhnya. Namja itu merasa begitu penuh. Pikiran Sungmin pun berkabut. Di kepalanya hanya ada kenikmatan yang ingin segera ia cecap.

" Kyuhh Aahh aah Kyu—lagi, ya disana oohh."

Sungmin memekik meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun dengan lantang. Tangan mungil itu mengerat sprai kasur dibawahnya melampiaskan rasa nikmat akan junior mungil nya yang terus dimanjakan Kyuhyun dibawah sana.

Kyuhyun memainkan lidah nya menusuk-nusuk ujung junior mungil Sungmin. kedua tangan nya yang bebas pun ia gunakan untuk meremas kasar nipple sang namja manis yang tengah menggelepar pasrah dibawah tubuh tegap nya.

" Oohh— Aahh— Aahh."

Sungmn semakin belingsatan dengan tubuh melonjak-lonjak keatas mengikuti irama hisapan Kyuhyun di junior nya.

Tidak puas dengan hanya mengerat sprai, tangan mungil Sungmin berpindah berganti menjambak lembut rambut hitam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin sesak dibawah sana. Kejantanan nya sudah bangun dan semakin mengeras. Desahan Sungmin seperti nyanyia lagu pembangkit hasrat pria tampan itu.

Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengocok junior Sungmin dengan mulutnya. Gigi-gignya mengerat menggesek kulit lembut itu.

Sungmin hampir kehabisan nafas karena kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi mendera tubuhnya. Belum lagi klimaks nya yang hampir sampai membuat Sungmin semakin kewalahan mengimbangi permainan Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhh lagi, disana. Ya—oohh aahh."

" KYUHYUN—aaahhh."

Desahan panjang Sungmin menandakan bahwa namja manis itu sudah sampai pada puncak nya. Nafas Sungmin memburu dan tersengal-sengal kelelahan.

Kyuhyun menelan habis sari Sungmin yang memenuhi mulutnya. Bahkan sebagian ada yang meleleh di sudut-sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun merangkak lagi naik mendekati wajah Sungmin.

" Dia tertidur." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Nafas Sungmin berhembus teratur membuat Kyuhyun menggeram. Bisa-bisanya Sungmin tertidur di tengah-tengah permainan mereka.

" Dia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan ku sekarang."

Tidak tega untuk membangun kan Sungmin yang Kyuhyun tebak kalau namja manis itu sudah berkelana di dunia mimpi nya yang indah itu—Kyuhyun hanya mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat tentunya dengan sedikit lumatan disana.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari menindih tubuh Sungmin. Sebelum menuntaskan hasrat nya yang masih menggantung, Kyuhyun menyempat diri untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin sebelum melangkah masuk kekamar mandi. Malam ini ia harus kembali bermain solo didalam kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang. Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada tempat tidurnya, terutama pada kasurnya. Sebelumnya Sungmin belum pernah merasakan tidur pada sesuatu yang keras. Kasurnya sangat empuk begitupun dengan bantalnya, tetapi kenapa pagi ini Sungmin merasa bantal tidurnya sedikit keras.

Mau tidak mau Sungmin membuka matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk. Belum lagi kepalanya begitu sangat sakit.

" Oh Tuhan— Kyuhyun."

Namja mungil itu begitu shock bukan main melihat Kyuhyun tidur dikasurnya terutama dengan kepalanya yang rupanya tidur berbantalkan dada lelaki itu. Apa dari semalam mereka tidur dengan posisi seperti ini. Sungmin menjauh beberapa senti.

" Apa—apa, apa yang dia lakukan di kamarku. " Gumam Sungmin terbata. Ia takut membenarkan isi pikirannya sendiri.

" Dimana pakaian ku."

Sungmin memekik tidak perduli sekalipun Kyuhyun akan terbangun. Dibalik selimut, tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai kain pun. Semalam, apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka.

" Kyuhyun. Bangun—bangun bodoh." Namja manis itu mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun agar lelaki itu segera bangun.

" Bangun." Paksa Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun terbangun merasa terusik dengan suara berisik di samping telingnya.

" Kau bangun pagi sekali. Tidurlah lagi."Kyuhyun dengan santai tidur kembali membelakangi Sungmin.

" Kyuhyun bangun—semalam, apa yang sudah terjadi pada kita?" Sungmin menari lagi tubuh Kyuhyun untuk bangun.

" Apalagi." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak suka acara tidur nyenyak nya di ganggu.

" Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Kenapa aku tidak mengenakan pakaian ku." Teriak Sungmin tepat di cuping telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap telinganya yang berdengung," Pakaian mu di lantai, mungkin." Sahut Kyuhyun tidak pasti.

" Kau berbuat mesum padaku." Tuding Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus merasa tuduhan Sungmin terdengar konyol baginya," Berbuat mesum bagaimana. Semalam saja kau menikmatinya, bagaimana kau hanya bisa menyalahkan ku."

" Oh Tuhan, ini salah Kyuhyun."

Bruk—

Sungmin terpekur ketika Kyuhyun beralih menindih tubuh polosnya," Katakan padaku dimana letak kesalahannya. Kau sendiri yang meminta padaku. Kau pasti melupakan kejadian semalam kan." Ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya cemas. Dirinya sendiri yang meminta Kyuhyun melakukan nya, ini tidak masuk di akal.

" Kau jangan mencoba berbohong padaku, Kyuhyun." Gertak Sungmin tidak suka.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Nafas mereka pun berhembus menerpa wajah keduanya. Sungmin tiba-tiba diserang rasa gugup karena mereka begitu sangat dekat.

" Aku tidak keberatakan mengingatkan mu lagi kalau kau lupa. Bagaimana kau mendesah menyebut namaku." Ungkap Kyuhyun tanpa malu. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang wajah nya sudah memerah karena malu.

" Jangan katakan hal konyol itu lagi. Menjauh dariku."

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kesamping dan namja manis itu berlari dengan selimut yang masih membalut tubuh nya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun tertawa lucu," Dia sama sekali tidak marah." Gumam Kyuhyun takjub.

 **.**

Sungmin mengunci pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat. Namja manis itu mendekati kaca besar untuk melihat keseluruhan tubuh nya. Namja manis itu meneguk ludah takut. Begitu banyak tanda yang sudah membiru di sekujur leher dan telinga nya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sungmin turut membuka selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Keseluruhan dada dan perutnya pun terdapat tanda yang sama seperti di lehernya.

" Ya Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi." Sungmin memerosotkan tubuh nya kelantai. Namja manis itu meremas rambutnya yang memang sudah kusut menjadi semakin berantakan.

Sungmin di landa dilema berat. Ditambah dengan ia yang tidak mengingat satu hal pun dari potongan kejadian yang sudah terjadi pada mereka tadi malam.

" Lee Sungmin bodoh."

Sungmin menutup seluruh tubuh nya dengan selimut. Namja manis itu menyentuh dadanya. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

" Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku. Kenapa pagi ini aku tidak bisa marah. Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hal sesonoh padaku, harusnya aku marah."

Sadarlah Sungmin kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini suasana di ruang makan kediaman Cho semakin aneh. Victoria tidak mengoceh seperti pagi biasanya, dan jangan tanyakan dengan Seohyun yang memang pada dasarnya wanita itu tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Dan keanehan semakin terasa ketika Sungmin lagi-lagi makan dengan cara menunduk.

Sungmin melirik sinis kearah Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu terlihat biasa saja setelah apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka semalam dan tadi pagi. Lelaki itu sedikitpun tidak menunjuk kan rasa bersalah padanya. Paling tidak Kyuhyun harusnya meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan duduk perkara yang sudah terjadi pada mereka.

" Ah matta, aku hampir lupa mengatakan pada kalian semua." Suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyela acara sarapan pagi yang hikmat itu. Kyuhyun menatap kedua istrinya dan juga Sungmin.

" Tiga hari lagi pernikahan ku dan Sungmin akan berlangsung. Hari ini kita semua akan terbang ke Prancis, karena pernikahan akan di gelar di sana."

Hanya Sungmin yang nampak biasa saja mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, karena memang hanya namja manis itu saja yang sudah lebih dulu mengetahui nya dari Kyuhyun langsung.

" Mendadak sekali." Tutur Seohyun menanggapi.

" Aku harap kalian akan bersiap-siap karena kita sudah berangkat sore nanti." Tambah Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan meja makan.

Sungmin memandang Seohyun begitupun sebaliknya.

" Kalian sudah mendengar kan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Jadi aku akan berkemas lebih dulu." Ucap Victoria datar ikut serta meninggalkan meja makan beberapa menit setelah Kyuhyun berlalu.

Hanya Seohyun dan Sungmin yang masih tertinggal disana.

" Maafkan aku Sungmin. Sepertinya pernikahan ini akan benar-benar terjadi."

Usai berkata dan tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah, Seohyun ikut pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menyisakan Sungmin sendirian. Namja manis itu kembali merenung melupakan sarapan paginya yang masih tersisa sedikit lagi di dalam piring nya.

" Apakah ini jalan yang terbaik?" Gumam Sungmin masih merasa bimbang.

Entah mengapa dibagian sudut hatinya yang lain, Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelum nya. Sungmin pun tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa itu.

" Apakah aku benar-benar sudah mulai menerima pernikahan ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

" Tuan Lee." Sungmin tersentak dengan panggilan pelayan Park ketika ia tengah asik berkelana dalam lamunan nya. Sungmin tersenyum singkat menyambut kedatangan pelayan Park.

" Akhir-akhir ini anda terlihat sering melamun. Anda tengah memikirkan sesuatu tuan Lee?" Tanya pelayan Park heran.

Sungmin meminta pelayan Park untuk duduk di kursi di sebelah nya," Pelayan Park kenapa berdiri disana, duduk saja disampingku." Namja manis itu menunjuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Pelayan Park beralih duduk di kursi sebelah Sungmin.

" Apa tuan Lee merasa kurang sehat?" Tanya pelayan Park lagi ketika mendapat Sungmin hanya diam memandang bunga-bunga di taman belakang mansion Cho.

" Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri pelayan Park."

Pelayan Park diam menyimak perkataan Sungmin.

" Kau tahu dengan pasti kalau selama ini aku begitu sangat membenci Kyuhyun. Hampir setiap hari aku selalu bertengkar dengan nya. Kami tidak pernah bisa akur. Bahkan pernikahan ini terpaksa aku lakukan . Tapi—sejak beberapa hari ini perasaan itu tidak pernah lagi muncul. Seharusnya aku marah bila Kyuhyun bersikap senonoh padaku, tetapi pagi tadi aku malah berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa sepatah katapun untuk memakinya. Hampir satu hari ini aku habiskan untuk menemukan jawaban apa yang telah terjadi padaku, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak tahu." Sambung Sungmin panjang lebar.

Pelayan Park tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya Sungmin masih belum mengerti kalau dirinya sedang jatuh cinta.

" Tuan Lee, anda telah jatuh cinta kepada tuan Cho." Ucap pelayan Park menjelaskan arti perasaan Sungmin yang sesungguh nya.

Sungmin tersentak. Namja manis itu menatap pelayan Park tidak suka.

" Jangan lupakan jika anda sudah tinggal disini hampir 3 bulan lamanya. Anda selalu bertemu dengan tuan Cho dan anda selalu berinteraksi dengan nya. Perasaan cinta itu tumbuh seiring dengan berjalan nya waktu dan karena anda sudah terbiasa berada didekat tuan Cho, maka ketika tuan Cho menjauh dan mengabaikan anda dalam waktu lama, anda merasa gundah dan resah. Jantung anda yang selalu berdetak kencang ketika berada di dekat tuan Cho itu karena anda jatuh cinta padanya." Tambah pelayan Park panjang lebar. Dilihat dari ekspresi Sungmin, sepertinya namja manis itu mulai mengerti.

" Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat aku benci." Gumam Sungmin lemah.

" Cinta tidak memandang pada siapa ia akan berlabuh tuan Lee. Anda sudah mencintai tuan Cho, dan perasaan benci itu masih ada karena anda belum siap menerima perasaan cinta yang tengah anda rasakan."

Pelayan Park mengambil tangan Sungmin untuk menggenggam nya lembut.

" Anda sudah saya anggap seperti putra saya sendiri. Dan aku tidak ingin melihat putra ku ini selalu bersedih. Sudah cukup penderitaan anda selama ini tuan Lee. Anda harus bahagia dengan tuan Cho. Anda harus tahu, tuan Cho adalah pria yang sangat baik. Dia akan menjaga anda dengan kehidupan nya."

Pelayan Park mengusap wajah Sungmin. Sungmin menunduk. Sejujurnya ia masih takut mengakui jika perasaan nya ini adalah cinta. Dirinya takut jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun.

" Boleh kah aku memeluk mu." Pinta Sungmin dengan senyum kecil.

Tentu saja pelayan Park tidak keberatan. Di tariknya tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapan hangat nya.

Sungmin tersenyum memejamkan matanya. Pelukan pelayan Park begitu hangat sama seperti dekapan ibu nya dulu.

" Gomawo." Bisik Sungmin di cuping telinga pelayan Park.

 **.**

 **.**

Seohyun masuk kedalam kamar Victoria dan melihat wanita itu tengah memperhatikan asistennya yang sibuk mengepaki barang-barang nya kedalam koper kecil yang sudah Seohyun tebak kalau koper itu untuk dibawa ke prancis sore nanti.

Victoria tengah duduk di sofa. Dan Seohyun pun ikut mengambil tempat duduk di samping wanita cantik itu.

" Kau hanya sedikit membawa pakaian. Kita satu minggu disana." Tanya Seohyun membuka suara.

" Aku tidak perlu membawa pakaian terlalu banyak. Jika pun kurang aku bisa membelinya disana." Sahut Victoria kalem.

Seohyun mengintip wajah Victoria yang terlihat begitu suntuk," Kau baik-baik saja?"

" Tidak ada istri yang baik-baik saja melihat suami nya akan menikah lagi Hyun."

Seohyun tidak bersuara. Wanita cantik itu tidak lagi memiliki topik untuk di bicarakan di antara mereka.

" Suatu saat nanti semua akan kembali seperti semula Vict." Seohyun menyentuh bahu Victoria .

Semangat yang di berikan Soehyun tidak bisa membuat wanita itu merasa lega. Victoria hanya masih terus membungkam mulutnya untuk berbicara lebih banyak. Dirinya tidak ada mood untuk menimpali perkataan Seohyun.

" Aku akan keluar. Sepertinya aku juga harus berkemas menyiapkan barang-barang ku." Seohyun keluar meninggal kan kamar Victoria.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun tengah mencari-cari Sungmin. Saat dirinya mencari Sungmin dikamarnya, Ryeowook mengatakan kalau Sungmin sedang ada di taman belakang mansion melihat bunga-bunga. Tetapi setalah Kyuhyun kesana, Sungmin sama sekali tidak berada disana.

Kyuhyun kembali bertanya begitu ia berpapasan dengan pelayan Park yang kebetulan tengah melintas di ruang tamu.

" Pelayan Park—apa kau melihat Sungmin?"

" Saat ini mungkin tuan Lee berada di perpustakaan."

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju perpustakaan.

 **.**

Clek—

Kyuhyun menguak pintu perpustakaan dan masuk kedalam nya. Deretan buku-buku yang menjulang tinggi yang tersusun rapi menyambut pria tampan itu yang tengah mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

Tidak sulit untuk Kyuhyun dapat menemukan Sungmin yang tengah terlarut pada buku bacaan di tangan nya. Kyuhyun beralih mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di samping namja manis itu.

Merasa ada seseorang berada didekat nya, Sungmin menoleh menghentikan bacaan nya.

" Kyuhyun."

" Hem—sejak tadi aku mencari mu."

Sungmin sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan buku bacaan yang berada di tangan nya.

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin," Memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Sungmin mendengung bingung," Kau mencariku hanya untuk itu?". Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja dengan pernikahan ini. Sambung Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin meletakkan buku nya keatas meja.

" Di awal semua ini memang sulit. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalan nya waktu aku juga pasti akan terbiasa."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kebingungan,"Ku perhatikan, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat berbeda." Lelaki itu kembali menilai Sungmin.

" Kau sedikti jinak padaku." Kata-kata Kyuhyun memang selalu kasar apa ada dirinya.

" Ah—kau sepertinya lebih suka melihatku yang liar dan mencakar mu."

Kyuhyun tertawa mengaggap perkataan Sungmin begitu sangat lucu.

" Aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini." Sungmin ikut tersenyum membenarkan.

" Apa ini pertanda kau sudah membalas perasaan ku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Euforia kembali berubah menjadi canggung. Sungmin tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun dengan terang-terangan.

" Ini terlalu cepat, aku masih butuh waktu."

" Kau bisa mendapatkan waktu sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku bisa mencoba untuk bersabar menunggu."

Sungmin tidak menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih untuk diam. Kyuhyun mengambil buku bacaan Sungmin.

" Kau ternyata percaya hal-hal mitos seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menunjukkan buku dengan judul dongeng Negeri mimpi pada Sungmin.

" Aku berfikir di perpustakaan ini hanya menyimpan buku-buku kuno saja, tetapi dengan mengejutkan aku menemukan buku ini." Sungmin mengambil buku itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

" Ini buku kesukaan ibuku. Dia selalu membacakan nya ketika aku akan tidur padahal aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak menyukai pangeran Dava yang selalu menutupi perasaan nya pada putri Disa." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum lucu.

Sungmin merenggut lucu," Baru pertama kali aku menemukan seseorang yang tidak menyukai sebuah buku tetapi sangat hafal hampir keseluruh isi bacaan didalam nya."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa. Sepertinya siang ini pria tampan itu sudah banyak tertawa.

Cekiki kan Sungmin mengundang perhatian Kyuhyun pada nya. Kyuhyun begitu menikmati senyum lebar yang terlukis indah di bibir merah itu.

" Terdengar aneh kan." Tanggap Kyuhyun seadanya.

Sungmin semakin tertawa lepas tidak kuasa membendung rasa geli yang menggelitik perutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Gereja Katedral Netro dame, Paris.

Sungmin sudah siap dengan jas mewah yang melakat di tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi pemberkatan pernikahan dirinya akan di mulai. Didalam ruang rias hanya ada Sungmin yang ditemani oleh pelayan Park. Namja mungil itu mengamati cermin besar di hadapan nya, atau lebih tepatnya Sungmin tengah mengamati wujud dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya terlihat begitu berbeda dengan riasan make up tipis di wajah nya sekarang. Cantik dan tampan berpadu di paras menawan itu. Sungmin menyantuh jantung nya. Sebelum nya, pernikahan ini hanya menjadi impian Sungmin semata ketika kelak ia menikah, dirinya akan mengadakan pernikahan di gereja katedral yang mewah dan bersejarah ini. tetapi pada hari ini, Kyuhyun sudah mewujudkan salah satu mimpi nya untuk bisa menikah disini.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan pendamping Sungmin yang akan mengantarkan namja manis itu ke Altar masuk mendekati Sungmin.

" Anda sudah siap tuan Lee. Pemberkatan nya akan segera di mulai, mari ikut dengan saya." Pria paruh baya itu mengulurkan tangan nya yang disambut oleh Sungmin.

Pelayan Park mendekati Sungmin," Jangan gugup. Pemberkatan nya akan berjalan dengan lancar." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu memperbaiki bunga di saku jas Sungmin.

" Aku sedikit gugup." 

" Itu hal biasa yang di alami setiap pasangan yang akan menikah. Tarik nafas dan semua nya akan baik-baik saja."

Sungmin menurut dengan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya seperti apa yang di sarankan oleh pelayan Park.

" Mari tuan Lee."

Pria paruh baya itu menggiring Sungmin keluar ruangan. Pelayan Park pun ikut mengekor di belakang mereka.

 **.**

" Anda Cho Kyuhyun. Bersediakan anda menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidup anda selamanya, melindungi nya, dan menjaga nya sampai ajal menjemput."

Suara lantang pendeta mengikrarkan sumpah setia memenuhi seisi gereja yang senyap menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

" Ya. saya bersedia." Kyuhyun pun menjawab tidak kalah lantang nya dan tegas. Pendeta beralih pada Sungmin.

" Anda Lee Sungmin. Bersediakan anda menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidup anda untuk selamanya, dan selalu mendukung nya sampai ajal menjemput."

Pendeta selesai mengikrarkan sumpah setia untuk Sungmin. Namja manis itu kembali di landa rasa gugup. Suara Sungmin hampir tidak keluar karena gemetar pada tubuhnya.

" Ya. Saya bersedia."

Seluruh tamu undangan menghembuskan nafas lega selesai kedua insan di depan pendeta sana mengikrarkan sumpah setia mereka.

" Anda berdua telah resmi menikah. Cho Kyuhyun, anda di persilahkan untuk mencium pasangan anda."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali saling berhadapan. Sungmin membasahi bibirnya gugup. Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya.

" Saranghae Cho Sungmin."

Cup

Sungmin ikut memejamkan matanya ketika bibir mereka sudah menempel sempurna. Seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan menyaksikan pasangan yang baru saja menikah itu. Mereka turut bahagia sama seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tetapi tidak dengan kedua istri Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk meninggalkan gereja sebelum acara berakhir.

Ciuman yang tidak lebih dari lima detik itu berakhir. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap tamu undangan dengan senyum lebar, khusus nya untuk Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin beralih menatap pelayan Park yang berdiri paling didepan sambil bertepuk tangan bahagia.

Hari ini aku baru saja mengetahuinya. Perkataan pelayan Park baru saja menyadarkan ku. Benar, aku telah jatuh cinta. selama ini aku menutupi perasaan ku dengan terus membenci Kyuhyun. Kebencian ku bukan hanya karena surat perjanjian appa dengan nya, tetapi lebih kepada topeng belaka untuk membentengi hatiku agar tidak jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun.

Selama ini aku ketakutan. Takut aku akan jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun. Dan begitu ketakutan, aku akan di tinggalkan lagi sama seperti perginya kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang aku cintai, dan aku tidak ingin membagi mereka pada siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi sudah lengkap dengan piyama tidur yang melekat di tubuh mungil nya. Namja manis itu menggosok-gosok rambut nya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil. Di ranjang sudah ada Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan tablet di tangan nya.

Sudah beberapa kali dalam kurun waktu sebelum mereka masuk ke kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap, Sungmin terus menghela nafas dalam. Di sadari nya dengan sangat pasti, bahwa ia tengah di landa kegugupan berkepanjangan. Mungkin karena tatus mereka sudah berubah. Mereka sekarang sudah menjadi suami istri. Dan dirinya adalah istri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak mendapati Sungmin hanya berdiri diam didepan pintu kamar mandi.

" Apa yang masih kau lakukan disana. Kemarilah." Kyuhyun menepuk sisi kasur disebelah nya. Lelaki itu meletakkan tablet nya ke atas meja.

Sungmin melangkah ragu-ragu mendekati Kyuhyun," Kau terlihat masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu." Namja manis itu menunjuk tablet yang masih menyala.

" Aku menunggu mu. Jadi aku bermain game sebentar. Kenapa kau mencuci rambutmu? Ini sudah sangat larut malam nanti kau bisa sakit." Kyuhyun mengambil alih handuk kecil itu dan mulai menggosok rambut Sungmin.

" Aku bisa sendiri." Cicit Sungmin.

" Malam ini aku yang akan melakukan nya untuk mu." Sungmin hanya bisa diam merasakan usapan Kyuhyun di kepala nya.

Rasa basah sekaligus gigitan kecil di bawah telinga nya membuat Sungmin membuka matanya.

" Kyu—hyun." Ucap Sungmin terputus.

" Hem—kau wangi sekali, aku menyukai nya." Sahut Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengerjai leher Sungmin.

" Sshh—" Sungmin mendesis ketika tangan Kyuhyun merambat naik dan menangkup nipple nya yang masih terlapisi piyama. Tangan itu meremas gemes nipple mungil Sungmin.

" Aahh—Kyuhh."

" Kau sensitive sekali sayang." Sungmin terbaring di bahu Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang terbuka meraup oksigen.

Kyuhyun membuka seluruh kancing piyama Sungmin. Baju bodoh itu begitu sangat menghambat nya. Kyuhyun menggantikan tangan dengan bibir nya—meraup nipple yang sudah memerah itu seperti ia tengah menyusu. Desah-desahan halus mulai memenuhi seisi kamar hotel itu.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin dengan kaki namja manis itu yang masih menjuntai kelantai. Di tindihnya tubuh berisi itu. Kyuhyun meraup lagi bibir Sungmin ganas. Malam ini lelaki itu tidak bisa lagi bersikap lembut pada tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun. Ikut membalas lumatan pria itu. Kedua nya bertarung lidah didalam mulut Sungmin.

" Aa—aahh." Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namja manis itu mendesah sambil mendongak. Kyuhyun begitu hebat mengocok junior nya di bawah sana.

Kyuhyun menyeringai iblis. Ini yang dirinya inginkan. Sungmin berbaring pasrah dibawah tubuhnya. Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengocok junior mungil Sungmin.

" Aahh aahh aahh—Kyuhyunn." Sungmin berpegangan pada kedua lengan Kyuhyun.

Pria tampan itu membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sungmin. membuat tanda kepemilikan nya disana.

" Kyuhh—"

Crott—crott

Klimaks Sungmun sudah sampai. Memercik mengenai tangan dan perut berotot Kyuhyun.

" Aaahh—Kyuhh, apa yang kau lakukan." Sungmin tersentak merasakan satu jari Kyuhyun menerobos lubang anal nya yang ketat. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

" Aku harus mempersiapkan mu sayang. Jika tidak rasa nya akan sangat sakit."

Kyuhyun kembali menambah jari nya. Cairan Sungmin tadi sedikit banyak membantu Kyuhyun masuk membenamkan kedua jarinya kelubang sempit yang telah memerah itu—menusuk-nusuk lubang anal itu sekaligus melebarkan nya.

" Ssshh—sakit."

Sungmin merasakan sakit saat Kyuhyun kembali menambah kan jarinya. Tiga jari Kyuhyun terbenam sempurna di lubang Sungmin.

Merasa sudah cukup, Kyuhyun mengelurkan semua jari-jarinya. Sungmin menantap bingung kepada Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah memindahkan nya ke tengah-tengah ranjang. Lelaki itu kembali menindih tubuh nya.

" Cakar saja punggung ku kalau kau merasakan sakit."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang setelah ini akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya jadi Sungmin hanya menurut. Percintaan ini pengalaman pertama bagi dirinya.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dan mulai melumat nya. Di bawah sana dirinya tengah berkonsentrasi mengarahkan junior besarnya untuk bisa masuk kelubang anal Sungmin.

" Emmhh—" Sungmin sudah akan berteriak tetapi di tahan kuat oleh bungkaman bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menangis. Demi Tuhan, sesuatu dibawah sana yang di paksa untuk masuk kedalam lubang nya yang sempit begitu sangat menyakitkan. Terasa badan nya di belah dua.

Melihat Sungmin yang mulai semakin merasa kesakitan, Kyuhyun menyentak langsung kejantanan nya sampai terbenam sempurna didalam tubuh Sungmin. Cakaran kuat di punggung nya menandakan begitu sangat sakit yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin. Sebentar Kyuhyun mendiamkan junior nya didalam tubuh Sungmin. lelaki itu melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah penuh dengan airmata.

" Sayang, maafkan aku." Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengecup bibir bengkak Sungmin untuk menenangkan. Sungmin masih menangis sesegukan.

" Kau ingin kita berhenti?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba memahami Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya," Tidak. Ini memang sakit, tapi aku bisa menahan nya." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengusap airmata Sungmin.

" Aku berjanji, jika sakitnya tidak akan lama." Sungmin mengangguk percaya.

" Bergeraklah Kyu."

Dilihat nya Sungmin yang mulai rileks, Kyuhyun mulai bergerak.

" Ssshh." Sungmin mendesis masih sedikit merasakan sakit di lubang anal nya yang pasti sudah terkoyak.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menepukan titik sensitive Sungmin yang akan membuat namja manis itu tidak merintih sakit lagi.

" Aahh—" Dapat. Kyuhyun menyeringai mengamati wajah memerah Sungmin.

" Tatap mataku sayang." Pinta Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatap wajah pria tampan itu.

Jleb jleb jleb

" Aahh aahh aahhh—" Sungmin mendesah lagi dan kali ini sedikit kuat. Kyuhyun begitu kuat menumbuk titik kenikmatan nya di bawah sana.

" Aaahh aaahhh oohh ah ah—Kyuhyun."

Sungmin semakin menggelepar di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun. Kedua belah bibir nya tidak berhenti untuk mendesah nikmat.

" Aku suka melihat mu seperti ini. Kau ingin lebih?" Tanya Kyuhyun seduktif.

Sungmin mengangguk," Aku aahh—ingin—aahh lebih dari ini ooh—"

Kyuhyun menyanggupi permintaan Sungmin. Di putarnya tubuh itu menjadi menungging. Kembali Kyuhyun menghentak-hentak menusuk junior nya semakin dalam.

" Aaahh— ah ah ah Kyuhh— Aahh." Tangan Sungmin mengerat sprai kuat. Tubuhnya melonjak-lonjak menggilang.

" Kau nikmat sayang."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Tubuh Sungmin sangat nikmat membuat Kyuhyun tidak ingin berhenti merasakan kehangatan tubuh istrinya itu.

Tusukan Kyuhyun semakin dalam dan bertempo cepat. Pria tampan itu mengejar klimaks nya yang hampir sampai.

" Aaahh aahhh—KYUHH." Sungmin klimaks lebih dulu. Namja manis itu menjatuhkan wajah nya keatas kasur.

Sungmin masih menunggi karena Kyuhyun masih belum sampai pada puncak nya. Namja manis itu hanya bisa merintih kecil. Dirinya sudah lelah mendesah.

" Aaahh—Kyuhh."

" Sebentar lagi sayang."

Jleb jleb jleb—

" Ooohh oohh Aaah." Tubuh Sungmin masih terlonjak-lonjak kuat.

Satu kali tusukan kuat Kyuhyun pun klimaks memenuhi tubuh Sungmin. adapula yang bercecer di sprai karena tidak cukup di tampung oleh tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun ambruk di samping tubuh Sungmin. Nafas kedua nya memburu dengan saling bersahut-sahutan.

Kyuhyun masih menikmati klimaks nya yang begitu sangat luar biasa. Lelaki itu bangun, menduga kalau Sungmin sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Dan benar saja, Sungin sudah tertidur dengan nafas yang mulai berhembus teratur.

" Cepat sekali dia tidur."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin yang masih bertelungkup. Pria tampan itu meletakkan kepala Sungmin berbantal kan dengan lengannya. Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang berada di ujung kaki mereka.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding," Sudah pukul 3:00 pagi."

Pria tampan itu memperbaiki selimut di tubuh mereka. Sebelum tidur, Kyuhyun mematikan lampu utama yang dengan otomatis lampu tidur disisi ranjang menyala. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk semakin masuk kedalam pelukan nya dan mulai tertidur menyusul sang istri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Annyong. Hazuki kembali lagi. Kangen nggak sama aku?.

Chapter ini penuh drama banget buat menulisnya. Saya harap kalian menyukai nya. Mian, ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Aku juga masih proses belajar buat adegan NC nya. Jadi mohon di maklumi ya Reader tercinta.

Chapter ini Kyumin udah nikah ya. Banyak banget pasti yang nunggu moment ini, aku juga. Saya liat banyak banget yang pengen Kyu nyerein kedua istrinya itu, kita liat aja nanti ya. Ikuti terus jalan ceritnya ya, biar tau ending nya seperti apa. Saya akan mengusahakan ending terbaik untuk Reader tercinta.

Oke, sampai disini dulu kita curhat nya. Mian kalau masih ada typo. Dan jangan lupa untuk REVIEW reader tercinta. Review kalian membuat ku semakin semangat nulis kilat.

Chapter depan jangan lewatkan penjelajahan bulan madu Kyumin.

Bye.. bye. Salam hangat hazuki Airin.


	13. Chapter 13

Heart Beat

Chapter 13

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading & Enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta meriah digelar satu hari setelah pemberkatan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ballroom hotel yang merupakan salah satu dari properti milik Cho group itu disulap seperti layaknya taman bunga tulip yang sudah mekar dengan berbagai jenis warna nya disana. Mereka mengambil konsep dekorasi seperti taman bunga. Dekorasi ballroom dengan Kyuhyun sendiri yang memilihnya.

Tamu yang diundang tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya para rekan kerja Kyuhyun, teman Victoria dan juga beberapa teman Seohyun. Sedangkan Sungmin tidak memiliki teman atau kerabat untuk bisa diundang nya.

Pada malam itu beberapa dari para awak media yang haus akan berita di izinkan memasuki Ballroom yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa penjaga didepan pintu masuk demi kelancaran dan keamanan resepsi pernikahan orang nomor satu di Seoul itu. Para wartawan yang di beri kesempatan untuk meliput langsung resepsi pernikahan itu tidak sedikit pun melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengorek sebanyak mungkin cerita kehidupan pribadi Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, pasangan yang baru saja menikah kemarin.

Victoria datang bersamaan dengan Seohyun. Kedua istri Kyuhyun itu mencari tempat duduk yang sedikit jauh dari lantai dansa.

" Pesta ini membosankan." Ucap Victoria.

" Membosankan karena Sungmin yang memiliki pesta ini." Sindir Seohyun yang tengah memperhatikan para tamu undangan yang keseluruhan dari kalangan pengusaha.

" Jangan sebut nama namja itu di depanku." Victoria mengambil minuman yang disodorkan pelayan padanya.

" Kita nikmati saja pesta ini."

 **.**

" Ingin minum bersama ku."

Ryeowook yang saat itu tengah berdiri seorang diri ditengah pesta menoleh begitu seseorang menegurnya. Jongwoon mengacungkan gelasnya pada namja manis itu.

" Jongwoon-ssi." Jongwoon mengernyitkan alisnya seperti tidak suka.

" Kau bisa memanggil ku Jongwoon, tidak perlu seformal itu." Ryeowook sedikit tersipun malu.

" Jongwoon, begitu?" Jongwoon mengangguk membenarkan sebutan Ryeowook.

" Ku perhatikan sejak tadi kau hanya sendiri, tidak ada teman."

Ryeowook menatap kesekeliling ballroom acara itu," Sekarang kau temanku." Sahutnya lagi.

Jongwoon meneguk minuman nya," Sebagai teman, kita mungkin bisa duduk dan mengobrol." Ryeowook menyetujui ajakan lelaki itu. Keduanya memilih mengobrol dengan santai di sofa.

 **.**

Semua mata tertuju kepada pasangan pengantin yang baru saja datang diacara pesta resepsi pernikahan mereka. Keduanya begitu terlihat menawan, terlebih untuk Sungmin. Namja mungil itu memakai setelan jas warna hitam dengan kemeja softpink. Sedangkan Kyuhyun –pria tampan itu mengenakan setelan jas hitam sama seperti milik Sungmin dipadu dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi kupu-kupunya. Rambut pria itu juga ditata rapi yang memperlihatkan dahi nya yang putih mulus.

Sungmin masuk dengan menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun. Dirinya menebar senyum lebar kepada para tamu undangan. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya saja. Pria itu mengajak Sungmin untuk bergabung dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Mereka duduk di sofa besar yang melingkar.

" Kali ini kau tidak boleh meminum minuman yang beralkohol." Kyuhyun mencegah Sungmin untuk mengambil gelas berisi wiski dan meminta pelayan untuk membawakan nya segelas orange jus.

" Jika aku mabuk, kan ada kau disini." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Wajahnya mendekat pada namja manis itu. Ternyata Sungmin sudah mulai berbicara berani padanya.

" Jangan menggodaku disini sayang. Aku bisa saja menganggap mereka tidak ada dan memakan mu disini." Kyuhyun meremas pinggul Sungmin dan menariknya untuk semakin mendekat kepadanya.

Sungmin menyeringai dalam hati. Satu hal yang dirinya ketahui dari Kyuhyun, jika lelaki itu mudah terpancing dengan godaannya. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Seohyun dan Victoria menatap interaksi keduanya.

" Setelah ini, dia akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dariku." Victoria menggeram marah. Sungmin berani menantangnya dengan menunjukkan kemesraan nya bersama Kyuhyun tepat didepan matanya.

Sungmin melirik kedua madu nya disana. Senyum mengejek terlukis di bibirnya yang sexy. Dalam hati ia berteriak mengolok keduanya. Mereka sekarang sungguh sangat jauh tertinggal dibelakang nya.

Kyuhyun terkejut merasakan tangan Sungmin meraba-raba paha dalam nya dengan seksual.

" Ternyata kau benar-benar ingin mengujiku." Sungmin tersenyum menggoda dan berkedip nakal pada suaminya itu. Waw, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sudah panas hanya karena tatapan genit Sungmin.

" Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa. Kau bisa mengajariku kan." Tawar Sungmin begitu music berubah melow dan para tamu sebagian ada yang memilih turun kelantai dansa. Pasangan pengantin baru itu pun ikut turun kelantai dansa.

" Kau menyukai pestanya?" Mereka berdansa dengan saling berpelukan.

" Hem, sangat mewah. Seperti gaya mu." Sungmin semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Dan Kyuhyun begitu menikmati keintiman mereka.

" Katakan padaku." Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

" Hem, mengatakan apa?" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang malam ini terlihat jauh lebih tampan.

" Apa kau sudah mulai mencintaiku?" Sungmin mengulum senyum tertahan. Ternyata Kyuhyun masih ingin mendesaknya.

" Apakah itu sangat penting untuk mu?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

" Sangat penting karena itu adalah dirimu." Sungmin merasa dirinya hampir meleleh. Mengapa Kyuhyun melayangkan kata-kata romantis di saat seperti ini.

" Bukankah kau memberiku waktu sebanyak mungkin dan kau bersedia untuk menunggu." Sungmin mengusap-usap tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan jari lentiknya.

" Jika kau masih lama untuk datang, maka aku yang akan berlari padamu."

Usai berkata Kyuhyun memagut bibir Sungmin yang sejak tadi terus menggodanya. Mereka berciuman ditengah lantai dansa dengan seluruh pasang mata yang menyaksikan keintiman keduanya. Tidak mengapa, toh mereka juga pasangan yang baru saja menikah.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggul Sungmin untuk semakin merapat padanya. Sungmin bisa merasakan kalau dibawah sana kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah mulai bangun. Sungmin melepas paksa pagutan Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu melayangkan tatapan protes padanya.

" Aku ingin ketoilet." Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar sedikit menjauh darinya.

" Aku akan menemanimu." Tawar lelaki itu.

Sungmin menggeleng tidak setuju. Kyuhyun sudah memberikan sinyal berbahaya untuk dirinya. Tidak baik membiarkan lelaki itu terus berada di dekatnya.

" Tidak, kau tetap disini." Sungmin memperingatkan suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan," Arraseo." Pria tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Sungmin pergi ke toilet.

 **.**

" Mereka sangat serasi." Komentar Ryeowook melihat kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Kau tidak ingin seperti mereka?" Pertanyaan Jongwoon terdengar ambigu.

" Maksudmu menikah?" Tebak Ryeowook.

Jongwoon menggeleng," Maksudku memiliki kekasih." Sambungnya memperjelas pertanyaan nya.

Ryeowook tertawa lucu," Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bisa mencari kekasih." Namja itu melirik kepada Jongwoon.

" Lalu kau?" Tanya nya kemudian.

" Sama dengan mu. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk hal seperti itu."

" Apa kau tidak berniat untuk mencari?" Pancing Ryeowook.

Jongwoon tampak berfikir," Sekarang aku sedang mencarinya." Ucapnya menatap langsung mata Ryeowook.

" Apa sudah bertemu?" Tanya nya lagi. Jongwoon hanya tersenyum memberi jawaban untuk Ryeowook.

 **.**

 **.**

BRUK—

Sungmin terpekik merasakan punggung nya yang membentur keras pintu toilet.

" Kenapa kau kemari." Sungmin menahan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk semakin mendekat padanya. Ternyata suaminya itu nekat menyusulkan ke toilet.

" Kau yang memanggilku." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin merasa dirinya tidak pernah memanggil Kyuhyun," Aku tidak memanggil mu."

" Kau yang memanggil ku." Sahut Kyuhyun memagut cepat bibir Sungmin. Dirinya tidak bisa mencegah ciuman Kyuhyun padanya.

Sungmin mengikuti irama cumbuan Kyuhyun. Dirinya sedikit kesusahan karena harus menjinjitkan kakinya demi menyamakan tinggi badan mereka agar ia tidak harus terlalu mendongak. Kyuhyun beralih mengangkat tubuh kecil Sungmin dan menduduka kan nya ke wastafel.

Sungmin menyelipkan jari-jarinya di helaian rambut halus Kyuhyun. Keduanya terlarut dalam cumbuan mereka yang panas. Sungmin mendesah begitu Kyuhyun mengulum lidahnya. Mereka bertarung lidah didalam mulut Sungmin.

" Ah—tidak Kyuh." Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin masuk kedalam celananya.

" Aku tidak bisa menunggu sayang." Kyuhyun memagut bibir Sungmin lagi. Namja manis itu menjauhkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun terlihat marah tetapi Sungmin menenangkan nya dengan mengusap bibir pria tampan itu.

" Tidak disini. Disini tidak nyaman dan kotor." Sungmin memberi pengertian dengan tatapan lucunya. Kyuhyun tentu tidak bisa menolak tatapan itu.

Lelaki itu beralih memperbaiki penampilan Sungmin dan menarik istrinya itu keluar dari toilet. Saat ini mereka butuh kamar, tempat yang nyaman dan tentunya sangat bersih.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin tersudut ke pintu kamar hotel mereka karena cumbuan Kyuhyun. begitu memasuki kamar, pria tampan itu langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin seperti orang kehausan. Keduanya saling melepaskan baju pasangan masing-masing dengan masih bertarung lidah. Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin seperti koala.

BRUK—

Mereka jatuh keatas ranjang dengan tubuh Sungmin dibawahnya.

" Aahh."

Bibir Kyuhyun turun mencumbu leher jenjang Sungmin. Menciptakan warna kebiruan yang menghiasi leher mungil itu. Sungmin tidak tinggal diam, tangan lentik itu turun menjalar melepas pengait celana Kyuhyun dan tanpa aba-aba jari jemari mungil itu masuk meremas gundukan pria tampan itu yang sudah mengeras.

" Kau nakal sekali." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan nafas memburu.

Sungmin menyeringai," Aku belajar banyak darimu tuan Cho."

" Naughty boy." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum kepalanya menunduk mengulum nipple Sungmin.

 **.**

" Aaahh— ah ah ah." Sungmin menungging dengan tubuh yang terhentak kuat.

" Fa—faster Kyuhh—aaahh oohh." Dirinya terus mendesah tanpa jeda. Sungmin merasakan suaranya sudah serak karena terus mendesah.

Sungmin hanya bisa meremas sprei menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya disana. Kyuhyun menjilati punggung Sungmin yang putih bersih itu. Dibawah sana dirinya masih menghentak kuat lubang sempit Sungmin.

" Aahh—aahh oohh ah ah ah." Desahan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin terbakar panas gairah dan dengan semangat menumbuk pusar gairah Sungmin.

" Terus mendesah sayang, Sebut namaku." Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Sungmin yang sudah penuh dengan keringat. Dirinya mempercepat tempo hentakannya di tubuh mungil itu.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan langsung menghentak kuat lubang Sungmin yang tentu saja menghasilkan jeritan nikmat dari namja manis itu.

" Oohh—aahh aahh Kyuhh—ah ah ah." Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin menjadi menghadapnya. Lelaki itu kembali mengenjot tubuh istri nya itu.

" Aahh aahh—aahh." Sungmin begitu kepayahan meraup oksigen. Dadanya kembang kempis menahan buncahan kenikmatan dipusat tubuhnya.

" Ah ah ah—oohh aahh—aahh."

" Kyuhh." Sungmin menggapai lengan Kyuhyun mencari pegangan untuknya.

" Aaahh Kyuhh." Satu teriakan yang cukup nyaring menandakan Sungmin sudah mencapai klimaks nya.

Crott

Crott

Sungmin orgasme lebih dulu disusuk kemudian oleh Kyuhyun. Pria itu mendongak dan bergumam dengan nafas terputus-putus.

" Malam ini belum berakhir sayang." Sungmin melotot shock.

 **.**

Jleb jleb jleb—

" Aahh oohh aahh."

Suami istri itu kembali bercinta disofa. Kali ini Sungmin yang memimpin permainan mereka. Dirinya berada diatas Kyuhyun, menghentak mencari kepuasan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya membantu memegangi pinggul Sungmin, selebihnya namja manis itu sendiri yang bergerak.

" Aahh—aahh oohh." Sungmin memaju mundurkan tubuhnya berirama. Tangan Kyuhyun naik menangkup nipple Sungmin dan memelintirnya. Dua titik kenikmatan Sungmin dimanjakan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Aaahh aahh—oohh aahh ah ah."

" Aahh—ah ah ah oohh oohh." Sungmin terus menghentak tubuhnya. Kyuhyun melihat istrinya itu sudah kepayahan untuk bergerak diatasnya.

Jleb jleb jleb—

" Aahh—aahh oohh oohh—aahh." Sungmin lagi-lagi mencapai klimaks nya yang sudah kesekian kalinya.

Crott—crott

Sungmin ambruk menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka. Pria tampan itu mengusap keringan didahi Sungmin.

" Kyuh, aku lelah." Adu Sungmin dengan mata terpejam. Kyuhyun mengangguk, dirinya pun sama lelah nya dengan sang istri.

" Hem, tidurlah." Kyuhyun bangun dan memindahkan tubuh Sungmin keranjang mereka. Sebelum tidur, Kyuhyun menyempatkan untuk mematikan lampu kamar mereka.

" Jalja." Kyuhyun mengecup ringan bibir Sungmin dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada didalam pesawat. Namja manis itu kembali tertidur dengan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Pria itu merapikan rambut istrinya.

" Kau masih mengantuk." Kyuhyun menengok wajah Sungmin yang bersembunyi di dadanya.

" Hem." Sungmin menumpu dagunya didada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir istri manisnya itu.

" Kalau begitu, tidurlah lagi." Kyuhyun memperbaiki mantel yang di pakai oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengusap-usap dada Kyuhyun," Aku sudah tidak lagi mengantuk." Ucap nya kemudian.

" Lalu, kau ingin melakukan apa?" Sungmin menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

" Tidak tahu. Badanku masih sakit." Ujarnya serak. Walaupun sudah diberi obat pereda nyeri, tetapi ia merasa tubuhnya masih sedikit sakit.

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin," Tidurlah lagi. Kau perlu banyak istirahat. Aku akan menjagamu."

" Hem." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk ringan bahu Sungmin. Matanya mengawasi awan diluar jendela pesawat. Dan Sungmin, mulai kembali memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

" Waw—Laut."

Sungmin menjerit merentangkan tangannya menghadap laut lepas. Namja manis itu menghampiri suaminya.

" Kyu, aku ingin berenang." Sungmin menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun agar mereka sedikit mendekat ke bibir pantai.

" Tidak sayang. Kita akan ke resort lebih dulu." Tolak Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan mulai menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

Dari dermaga mereka menggunakan speed boat untuk berlayar ke pulau bora-bora tempat bulan madu mereka kali ini. Sungmin menyukai air laut dan pasir pantai yang putih, jadi tidak salah jika Kyuhyun memilih pulau bora-bora sebagai tempat bulan madu mereka selama dua minggu disana.

Antusias Sungmin yang sudah melihat laut yang biru itu membuat Kyuhyun ikut tertawa lebar sama seperti sang istri. Ia hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang begitu semangat melihat suasana laut di sekitar mereka.

" Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk tenang disisinya. Pria tampan itu memeluk hangat tubuh Sungmin.

 **.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di dermaga. Mereka disambut oleh dua orang laki-laki begitu keduanya turun dari speed boat. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah berbicara dengan salah satu lelaki disana.

" Kajja." Ajak Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam nya erat. Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menyusuri jembatan dermaga tersebut.

" Berapa hari kita disini?" Tanya Sungmin ditengah perjalanan mereka.

" Dua minggu." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bersorak dalam hati. Mereka akan lama di pulau itu. Dan tentunya dirinya akan terus melihat air laut yang biru dan menghabiskan waktu berenang disana selama dua minggu nanti.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai disebuah resort yang menghadap langsung kearah lautan lepas. Ketika mereka melihat kebawah, mereka akan menjumpai air laut dengan pasir-pasir putih yang akan langsung terlihat dari atas resort mereka. Disisi resort ada gazebo dengan kolam renang didepannya. Air didalam kolam renang itu jatuh mengalir langsung kelaut. Jika mereka ingin langsung merasakan berenang di laut, mereka hanya perlu turun melalui anak tangga yang sudah disediakan disana.

" Sungmin, ini pak Hong dan disebelahnya itu adalah saudaranya." Ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan kedua lelaki tadi. Sungmin membungkuk memberi salam begitupun dengan kedua lelaki tadi.

" Selama disini, kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau inginkan padanya." Sambung Kyuhyun lagi menunjuk pak Hong.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti," Ne."

" Saya pamit permisi tuan Cho. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu silahkan panggil saya." Kedua lelaki tadi meninggalkan resort.

Kyuhyun beralih membawa koper mereka kedalam kamar. Sungmin mengikuti dari belakang. Begitu masuk kedalam kamar, Sungmin langsung berlari kearah balkon.

" Woaahh—pemandangan disini indah sekali." Sungmin terpukau melihat bukit yang tepat berada di belakang resort mereka.

" Berhenti mengagumi tempat ini sayang." Kyuhyun datang dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Helaan nafas Kyuhyun menggelitik lubang telinga nya.

" Kyuhh." Sungmin bergerak resah dalam dekapan suaminya.

" Kita disini selama dua minggu. Kau bisa dengan puas mengagumi tempat ini. tapi untuk hari ini kau milik ku." Tangan Kyuhyun bergerilya merambat naik memelintir nipple mungil itu.

" Kyu, aku masih lelah." Rengek Sungmin mencoba menahan tangan nakal itu menjauh dari dadanya.

" Hem." Kyuhyun beralih mengangkat tubuh Sungmin bridal style masuk kembali kedalam kamar mereka.

" Kyuhyun." Sungmin mencoba untuk membujuk suaminya lagi.

" Aku hanya ingin tidur. Memang apa yang kau fikirkan." Ucap Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjang mereka dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

Sungmin mendongak melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sudah terpejam," Kau tidak jadi—" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin.

" Aku tahu kau lelah, aku pun sama. Lebih baik kita tidur saja." Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dihelaian rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum singkat. Dirinya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Siang itu mereka habiskan dengan tidur bersama dan saling berpelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya pasangan pengantin itu keluar resort untuk makan malam di restoran. Sungmin memilih makanan laut sebagai menu makan malamnya, dan Kyuhyun memilih memesan steak daging sapi. Keduanya hikmat menyantap makan malam mereka.

Usai makan malam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengikuti acara festival yang kebetulan diadakan pada malam itu. Sebuah tarian tradisional khas pulau bora-bora. Kyuhyun terus menggandeng tangan Sungmin agar tidak jauh darinya.

" Aku ingin ikut menari." Pinta Sungmin begitu dirinya melihat beberapa turis asing yang ikut menari bersama-sama.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak setuju," Kita melihat dari sini saja." Dirinya mengajak Sungmin untuk menjauh dari festival.

" Ayolah Kyu." Sungmin menarik paksa lengan Kyuhyun.

Mau tidak mau pria tampan itu menuruti keinginan Sungmin. Sungmin menari mengikuti irama music. Namja manis itu tertawa lepas. Tangan nya melambai mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ikut menari bersamanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, dirinya hanya memperhatikan Sungmin dari kejauhan. Lelaki tampan itu ikut tersenyum tipis. Tawa Sungmin membuat dirinya bahagia.

" Aku menyukai kau yang tertawa bahagia seperti ini."

 **.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke resort tepat pukul 11:00 malam. Mereka memilih untuk langsung tidur setelah keduanya habis bersenang-senang.

Sungmin belum bisa untuk tidur. Dirinya berpaling menghadap Kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya," Kau sudah tidur?" Bisiknya mulai mendekati sang Suami.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya menatap Sungmin," Hem, aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Kau menginginkan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut wajah Sungmin. Dirinya menikmati usapan Kyuhyun diwajahnya. Namja manis itu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan istrinya itu.

" Ada masalah dengan mu." Kyuhyun memperbaiki selimut mereka. Dirinya merasakan Sungmin menggeleng di dadanya.

" Aku merasa kalau aku harus meminta maaf padamu." Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya.

" Untuk apa?" Tanya nya tidak mengerti. Sungmin tiba-tiba meminta maaf padanya, untuk masalah apa.

" Semuanya." Sahut namja manis itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengecup singkat bibir ranum Sungmin.

" Hem. Sudah aku maafkan." Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. Dagunya menumpu di pucuk kepala itu.

" Sudah sejak kapan kau mencintaiku." Tanya Sungmin ingin tahu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lagi. Dirinya mengusap kening mulus itu.

" Sudah lama. Lima tahun yang lalu." Kyuhyun mengelus ringan bahu Sungmin.

" Lima tahun yang lalu, saat kau dan ayahmu datang kekantorku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, sambil mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka.

Flashback

Sungmin memperhatikan para karyawan yang hilir mudik didalam sebuah perusahaan besar. Dirinya masih membawa tas sekolahnya. Setelah Yunho menjemputnya ke sekolah, mereka langsung kemari. Dan saat ini ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan seorang resepsionis wanita.

" Ayo nak. Kita masuk menemui tuan Cho." Sungmin mengikuti ayah nya masuk kedalam lift.

 **.**

Yunho dan Sungmin sampai di lantai 13. Lantai Ruangan kerja Cho Kyuhyun, CEO perusahaan Cho group. Mereka mendatangi meja sekertaris disana.

" Bisa aku bertemu dengan presdir Cho Kyuhyun." Yunho bertanya kepada sekertaris Kyuhyun.

" Saat ini presdir sedang ada tamu. Anda sudah membuat janji?" Ucap sekertaris wanita itu ramah.

" Ne. Saya sudah membuat janji."

" Silahkan tunggu sebentar tuan. Saya akan menghubungi presdir." Terlihat sekertaris cantik itu menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Lama keduanya berbicara di telepon sebelum Yunho di izinkan untuk bertemu dengan sang presdir di ruangan nya.

Yunho duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan gelisah. Di tangan nya sudah tergenggam beberapa map. Dan Sungmin, bocah remaja itu hanya memperhatikan ayahnya dan juga Kyuhyun dari sofa tempat dirinya menunggu sang ayah.

Kyuhyun berbicara lebih dulu, " Aku sudah mendengar bahwa perusahaan mu sudah gulung tikar. Bantuan yang kau butuhkan itu sangat lah besar tuan Lee, bahkan pihak Bank pun tidak bisa meminjamkan uang padamu."

" Benar tuan Cho. Tetapi aku tahu jika anda bisa membantuku." Yunho meletakkan map yang dibawanya tadi kehadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis," Aku tidak memberi dengan percuma tuan Lee."

Yunho memperbaiki posisi duduknya," Apa yang anda ingin kan tuan Cho, akan saya lakukan. Tolong, bantulah saya tuan Cho." Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin.

" Apakah dia anakmu?" Tanya nya melihat Sungmin

Yunho berpaling menatap anaknya," Dia putraku satu-satunya, tuan Cho."

" Aku menginginkan nya sebagai jaminan." Yunho melotot shock.

" Tetapi tuan Cho, putraku masih berumur 17 tahun. Dan juga, dia putraku satu-satunya." Yunho berharap Kyuhyun membuat permintaan lain selain menginginkan anaknya.

" Dia akan hidup layak bersamaku." Kyuhyun menawarkan perjanjian yang cukup sulit untuk Yunho tolak.

" Apakah anda bisa menjaganya?" Tanya Yunho sedikit ragu.

" Kau tidak percaya padaku." Kyuhyun menimpali dengan wajah datarnya.

" Annimida." Yunho menggeleng dan setelahnya beralih menunduk.

Disaat itulah keduanya membuat kesepakatan didalam sebuah lembar kertas yang di tanda tangani langsung oleh Kyuhyun dan Yunho. Kesepakatan Yang hanya di ketahui oleh mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai, Yunho mengajak Sungmin untuk kembali pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Dirinya terus melamun sepanjang jalan.

" Appa gwanchana?" Sungmin menegur ayahnya yang hanya diam melamun.

Yunho tersenyum mengusap kepala anaknya," Appa baik-baik saja nak." Sahut Yunho dengan senyum dipaksakan.

 **.**

Jongwoon masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun. lelaki itu terlihat tergesa-gesa," Tuan Cho saya membawa kabar buruk."

Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya," Tentang apa?"

" Didalam perjalanan pulang, tuan Lee tertabrak mobil dan meninggal ditempat. Perusahaan mereka yang baru berkembang dan juga rumah mereka disita oleh pihak Bank untuk melunasi hutang yang belum terbayar."Jongwoon menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil map tersebut dan membacanya," Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" Tanya nya kemudian.

" Dia dan ibunya tengah berada dirumah sakit. Mengurusi pemakaman untuk tuan Lee." Kyuhyun meminta Jongwoon untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Sedangkan dirinya akan berfikir untuk masalah ini.

Flashback end.

" Sejak saat itu aku selalu memantaumu. Mengawasimu dari kejauhan. Memastikan kau tidak kekurangan apapun." Ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sungmin sudah menangis mendengar semua cerita Kyuhyun yang baru dirinya ketahui sekarang.

" Apa kau lelaki yang datang disaat pemakaman ibuku." Ujar Sungmin.

" Kau tahu aku datang?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut Sungmin mengetahui kedatangannya waktu itu.

" Ahjumma pemilik flat yang mengatakan jika ada seorang laki-laki datang memberikan karangan bunga untuk ibuku. Itu pasti dirimu kan."

" Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita. Disaat itulah tanpa kusadari aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama aku melihatmu." Sungmin menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

" Kau mencintaiku begitu sangat lama." Sungmin menyesal karena baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

" Aku tidak masalah untuk menunggu jika itu menyangkut dirimu." Kyuhyun berhenti membelai kepala Sungmin. Namja manis itu merangkak mendekati wajah Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu menghapus air mata Sungmin.

" Aku mencintaimu." Sekarang Sungmin sudah tidak ragu lagi dengan perasaan nya. Dirinya memang mencintai Kyuhyun, dan suaminya itu pantas untuk tahu perasaannya.

Kyuhyun sekarang seperti orang tolol. Dirinya hanya mematung sebelum Sungmin mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan pagutan lembut di bibirnya.

" Sentuh aku." Sungmin membisikkan permohonan nya tepat didepan bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak menolak permintaan istri manisnya itu.

Dan malam itu, mereka kembali menyatu dalam perasaan yang berbalas dan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Malam itu Kyuhyun menuai buah dari kesabarannya menunggu Sungmin selam lima tahun ini. Menjaga namja manis itu dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin terbangun lebih dulu. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5:00 pagi. Selepas bercinta, mereka langsung tertidur. Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya yang masih tidur. Tangan lentiknya menggapai wajah pria itu.

" Ternyata kau lelaki itu. Lelaki yang setiap saat selalu ku lihat bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik, mengawasiku." Sungmin merasa geli jika mengingat kenangan mereka waktu itu.

Flashback

Hari itu Sungmin tengah terburu-buru pergi kerumah sakit. Ia harus menjenguk ibunya sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Tas sudah tersampir di punggung nya. Saat ini dirinya tengah mengenakan sepatu didepan pintu flatnya.

BRAK—

Sungmin melihat kesekeliling flat yang masih dalam keadaan sepi. Karena memang waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 5:30 pagi. Orang-orang penghuni flat tempatnya tinggal mungkin masih terlelap tidur. Suara benda jatuh mengundang perhatian Sungmin. Ia melihat tumpukan kaleng kosong berhampur di sisi tempat sampah, seperti sudah dijatuhkan oleh seseorang atau mungkin seekor binatang liar. Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak berfikir yang bukan-bukan.

" Ada orang disana?" Sungmin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin memasang cepat sepatunya. Dirinya bergegas pergi. Langkah Sungmin seperti ingin berlari.

" Apa tadi orang jahat." Gumam nya semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya keluar dari gang.

 **.**

Sungmin baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang yang terus menengok ke flat tempat tinggalnya.

" Tuan, anda mencari seseorang?" Sungmin memutuskan untuk menegur pria asing itu.

Laki-laki itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dan juga mengenakan topi yang menutupi wajahnya, jadi Sungmin tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajah pria asing itu. Lelaki tersebut hanya menggeleng tidak menyahuti Sungmin.

" Tuan, apa yang anda lakukan disini." Lelaki itu menjauh begitu Sungmin akan menyentuh tubuhnya.

" Dia aneh sekali." Ucap Sungmin mengamati laki-laki tadi yang bergegas pergi keluar dari gang.

Flashback end.

" Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

" Tangan nakal mu yang sudah membangunkan ku." Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya. Sungmin melihat keluar balkon.

" Ayo keluar. Matahari sudah hampir terbit." Kyuhyun memakai jubah tidurnya, dan mengikuti Sungmin yang lebih dulu keluar balkon kamar mereka.

" Haahh—pagi pertamaku di pulau ini." Ucap Sungmin melihat bias matahari yang mulai terlihat. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sang istri dari belakang.

" Kita masih memiliki waktu 13 hari lagi disini." Kyuhyun menumpu dagunya kebahu kecil Sungmin.

Mereka menikmati romansa pagi yang romantis dengan saling berpelukan memberi kehangatan pada tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongwoon melintas dan melihat Victoria baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Wanita itu terlihat membawa sesuatu di tangan nya.

" Nyonya, apa yang anda lakukan diruangan tuan Cho."

Victoria menyembunyikan tangan kanan nya di balik punggung, membuat Jongwoon mendelik curiga.

" Tidak ada" Victoria cepat-cepat menjauh dari Jongwoon dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Jongwoon, tentu saja dirinya tidak mempercayai perkataan Victoria.

Victoria mengunci rapat kamarnya. Waniat itu bergegas duduk di meja riasnya. Di balik punggung nya, Victoria mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat dan meletakkan nya di atas meja.

" Hampir saja. Aish, kenapa Jongwoon selalu saja mengawasiku. Tetapi hari ini, aku sudah mendapatkannya." Victoria mengetuk-ngetuk map tersebut dengan bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

" Katakan lagi padaku. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk menyatakan perasaan nya seperti yang ia dengar tadi malam.

"Hem?" Gumam Sunmgin pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencium gemes belakang cuping Sungmin yang membuat namja manis itu terkikik geli.

" Perasaanmu padaku. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi." Sungmin tersenyum. Dirinya berbalik mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu membalas dengan memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin.

" Saranghae." Sungmin menyatakan perasaan nya lagi.

" Ucapkan lagi." Kyuhyun masih ingin mendengarnya lagi.

" Saranghae." Ulang Sungmin lagi.

" Sekali lagi." Sungmin sedikit gemes dengan Kyuhyun.

" Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengulang nya lagi tepat didepan bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, semalam ternyata dirinya tidak salah mendengar. Ini mimpinya yang menjadi kenyataan.

CUP

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Sungmin mempertemukan bibir mereka. Keduanya kembali berciuman didepan balkon.

Pada awalnya Sungmin hanya memberi ciuman ringan pada bibir tebal itu, tetapi ciuman ringan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang sedikit kasar dan menuntut. Namja manis itu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kebelakang, sampai lelaki itu terjatuh kekursi santai di balkon itu. Sungmin berada diatas kyuhyun dengan posisi mengangkangi pria tampan itu.

" Sayang." Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajah Sungmin. Namja mungil itu menatap sayu wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak lelah." Ucapnya mengusap bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin merenggut tidak suka," Aku menginginkan mu." Dirinya kembali mencoba menggapai lagi bibir Kyuhyun tetapi ditahan oleh pria itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa," Kau menolak ku."

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin," Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolak mu. Tetapi kita perlu mandi." Kyuhyun beralih menggendong bridal tubuh Sungmin.

" Aku ingin berenang di kolam." Pinta Sungmin yang di setujui oleh Kyuhyun.

 **.**

Sungmin berenang didalam kolam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya duduk di pinggir kolam memperhatikan istrinya yang tengah berenang.

" Hari ini kita akan melakukan apa?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Dirinya berenang mendekati suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin yang basah," Kita akan berkeliling pulau."

Mata Sungmin langsung bersinar bahagia," Bagaimana kalau kita juga singgah di bukit yang ada dibelakan resort kita. Aku penasaran ingin kesana."

" Kau ingin kesana?" Ulang Kyuhyun.

" Hem." Sungmin mengangguk.

" Berikan aku hadian disini. Maka aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaan mu." Kyuhyun menunjuk pipinya untuk di cium Sungmin.

Sungmin memajukan wajahnya ke pipi Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menghadiahi Kyuhyun satu ciuman di masing-masing pipinya.

" Permintaan dikabulkan." Seru Kyuhyun selesai Sungmin mencium pipinya. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

" Jangan terlalu lama berendam didalam air. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Kyuhyun memperingatkan Sungmin yang menurutnya sudah terlalu lama didalam air.

" Hem, aku hanya ingin berenang satu kali lagi."

 **.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengelilingi pulau menggunakan speed boat. Kyuhyun yang mengemudi dan Sungmin hanya duduk nyaman disampingnya. Seperti permintaan Sungmin, mereka menyinggahi bukit kecil yang menjadi objek utama di pulau itu.

Sungmin turun dari speed boat dibantu oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan bersama dengan saling bergandengan tangan di atas pasir pantai yang putih itu.

" Disini sepi." Ucap Sungmin melihat keadaan disekitar pantai yang sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua.

" Aku sengaja mencari tempat yang sepi untuk kita berdua." Sungmin tertawa sambil menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun.

" Kau malu?" Tanya Kyuhyun geli melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah tersipu malu.

" Anni." Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya agar Kyuhyun tidak melihat pipinya yang sudah memerah malu.

" Seingatku baru tadi pagi kau meminta padaku untuk kembali melakukannya, tetapi kenapa sekarang kau malah malu. Hey, sayang—jangan lari." Sungmin berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengejar istrinya itu yang sudah berlari meninggalkan nya. Siang itu keduanya menghabiskan waktu pantai itu dengan saling berkejar-kejaran menggoda pasangan masing-masing.

 **.**

Sungmin berbaring dengan lengan Kyuhyun sebagai bantal kepalanya. Mereka masih berada di pantai tersebut.

" Sayang, apa kau tidur?" Kyuhyun mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang saat itu memang hanya memejamkan matanya, berdeham singkat menandakan dirinya tidak tidur.

" Kita harus kembali." Ucap Kyuhyun melihat waktu sudah sangat siang.

Sungmin membuka matanya," Wae? Aku masih ingin disini."

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk bangun," Lain waktu kita bisa kemari lagi. Tetapi untuk saat ini, kita harus kembali ke resort. Kita belum makan siang."

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk naik ke speed boat. Sungmin hanya menyahut singkat ketika suaminya itu berbicara padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap wajah cemberut istri manis nya itu.

Cup

Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman di bibir istrinya. Sungmin mendelik tidak suka pada nya.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk mu." Ucap Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin.

" Apa?" Sahut Sungmin sedikit ketus.

" Kau akan tahu nanti setelah kita sampai di resort. Hadiahnya disana." Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin speed boat. Mereka pergi meninggalkan pantai untuk kembali ke resort.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah selesai makan siang di restoran. Dan sekarang keduanya tengah kembali ke resort untuk beristirahat. Mereka berbicara dengan saling bergurau. Bercerita hal yang lucu dan membuat keduanya tertawa bersama-sama.

Mereka sampai di resort. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di kejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang wanita yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Wanita itu menoleh menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Senyumnya mengembang begitu dirinya menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyunie."

'Kyuhyunie' Gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Perasaan tidak suka dengan wanita itu menyeruak ke permukaan.

" Sohee."

'Kyuhyun mengenal wanita itu'.

Sungmin melihat tautan tangan mereka di lepas oleh Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu pun mendekati wanita bernama Sohee itu dan meninggalkan dirinya. Keduanya berpelukan dengan saat erat melupakan Sungmin yang masih berada disana melihat keduanya yang sedikit intim.

Nyut—

Sungmin menyentuh dadanya. Dirinya tidak suka melihat miliknya di sentuh orang lain. Inikah hadian yang ingin Kyuhyun tunjukkan padanya. Seorang wanita. Wanita yang keberapa kali nya ini. Bahkan mereka berani berpelukan tepat di depannya. Menjijikan.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan sudah tidak lagi mendapati Sungmin berada disana.

" Yang tadi itu istrimu." Ucap Sohee yang tadi sempat melihat Sungmin sebelum namja manis itu pergi menghilang.

" Hem. Tetapi dia pergi kemana?" Kyuhyun menanggapi pertanyaan Sohee seadanya karena matanya masih sibuk mencari keberadaan sang istri.

" Mungkin dikamar kalian." Kyuhyun melihat kearah kamar mereka yang tertutup rapat.

" Kau duduk saja dulu. Aku akan memanggil Sungmin."

" Hem, baiklah." Sohee beralih duduk disofa dengan nyaman.

Kyuhyun bergegas masuk kekamar mereka. Dan memang benar Sungmin berada disana. Namja manis itu tengah bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut mereka. Kyuhyun duduk disisi Sungmin dan menyentuh kepala istrinya itu.

" Sayang. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin.

Dibawah selimut Sungmin sudah menggertakkan giginya menahan marah dan tanpa di sangka namja manis itu menampik tangan Kyuhyun dari kepalanya," Jangan menyentuhku." Ucap nya kemudian.

Kyuhyun terpaku melihat tangannya yang baru saja di ditepis oleh Sungmin. Istrinya itu juga sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Seakan ia tidak mau dirinya menyentuh tubuh itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Annyeong. Hazuki kembali lagi. Kyumin bulan madu. Aku mau ikut dong#abaikan.

Jangan lupa REVIEW Ya Reader. Dan Mian, kalau masih ada typo yang nyempil.

Saat ini konflik belum muncul. Jadi di nikmati aja dulu moment Kyuminnya.

Ending nya? Akan saya usahakan dengan ending yang memuaskan untuk reader.

Bye.. bye... REVIEW OKE.

Salam hangat Hazuki Airin.


	14. Chapter 14

Heart Beat

Chapter 14

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading & Enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin tidak mempercayai siapapun yang sudah mengatakan dirinya itu serakah. Mengetahui fakta jika dirinya termasuk salah satu orang dengan tingkat keposesifan yang melebihi batas membuat ia terdiam diatas ranjang dengan masih membelakangi suaminya, Kyuhyun. Yang tidak mengerti mengapa istrinya bertingkah antisipasi terhadap dirinya.

Dengan kehadiran wanita bernama Sohee itu, Sungmin sepenuhnya menyadari ia adalah orang yang serakah. Serakah terhadap diri Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin memonopoli suaminya itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Begitu sangat membenci siapapun yang berani mencuri pandang pada lelaki itu. Benar-benar cemburu yang berlebihan. Sungmin mengakui itu semua.

Seumur hidup, Sungmin belum pernah merasakan perasaan cemburu berlebihan seperti ini pada siapapun. Dan pada saat kecemburuan itu sudah membakar tubuhnya, Sungmin kelimpungan dan tidak tahu cara tepat untuk mengatasi rasa tersebut. Ia selalu ingin marah, dan memupuk kebencian pada siapapun yang berani menyentuh miliknya. Sebegitu mengerikannya kah dirinya. Apa hal ini akan baik-baik saja pada dirinya. Untuk Kyuhyun dan juga untuk hubungan mereka yang baru beberapa hari ini sudah membaik.

Sungmin berpaling pada Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja. Rasa bersalah menyeruak dihati nya melihat bagaimana suaminya itu menatap dirinya penuh rasa kebingungan. Namja manis itu mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam nya erat.

" Maafkan aku Kyu. Aku bukan bermasuk ingin mengusirmu, tetapi perjalanan tadi membuat aku lelah."

Senyum terpatri diwajah Sungmin. Ia harap-harap cemas semoga Kyuhyun tidak mempertanyakan lebih panjang tentang sikapnya yang kasar tadi. Malu dan juga tidak enak hati mengatakan secara langsung jika dirinya tengah cemburu dengan wanita cantik yang mungkin saat ini masih menunggu suaminya itu diruang tamu mereka.

Kyuhyun tertawa didalam hati. Akting istri manis nya itu benar-benar bagus. Jangan katakan ia tidak tahu kalau saat ini Sungmin tengah terbakar api cemburu karena kehadiran Sohee diantara mereka.

" Berikan kakimu sayang. Aku akan meminjatmu."

Sungmin mencegah Kyuhyun yang ingin mengambil kaki sebelah kanan nya," Tidak apa-apa Kyu, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula apa kau tega membiarkan wanita diluar sana lama menunggumu."

Hati kelam Sungmin berdoa agar Kyuhyun tetap tinggal didalam kamar mereka. Tidak bertemu dengan wanita yang terlihat menyukai suaminya itu.

" Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan istriku yang tengah kesakitan seorang diri. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini bersama mu."

Sungguh melegakan untuk Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun lebih memilih tinggal bersamanya dan tidak menemui wanita itu.

" Kasihan dia menunggumu Kyu. Paling tidak temui dia dan memintanya untuk pulang."

Kyuhyun berdecak kagum bagaimana Sungmin hebat dalam mencari alasan untuk dapat mengusir Sohee dari resort mereka. Istrinya itu pun mengatakan dengan wajah tanpa bersalah sedikitpun.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala istrinya," Aku akan keluar sebentar. Tunggulah disini, jangan bergerak kemana pun." Perintah Kyuhyun beralih bangun dari ranjang mereka.

Sungmin mengamati pintu yang sudah ditutup oleh Kyuhyun. Senyum kemenangan terpatri indah dibibir mungilnya. Katakan saja ia jahat, yang memang pada dasarnya dia tidak suka wanita diluar itu terus berdekatan dengan suaminya. Apa dia tidak membaca tumpukan berita di majalan, koran dan siaran di televisi kalau Cho Kyuhyun Eksekutif muda dari Seoul sudah melangsungkan pernikahan di Prancis. Bahkan beritanya pun sudah menyebar di seluruh korea selatan dan di laur negeri. Apa ia pura-pura tidak tahu?.

 **.**

Setelah menutup pintu. Kyuhyun melihat Sohee masih menunggunya disofa. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak berpindah kemanapun. Mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, Sohee berpaling dan tersenyum manis melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menuju kearahnya.

" Bagaimana, apa istrimu ada didalam."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya memilih duduk disofa tunggal yang berhadapan dengan Sohee.

" Hem—dia ada didalam. Dia kurang enak badan. Maafkan Sungmin belum bisa bertemu dengan mu."

" Tidak masalah. Kami bisa bertemu lain waktu."

" Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkannya, mungkin lain waktu kita bisa saling bercerita."

Sohee tahu diri bahwa tanpa mengatakannya secara langsung, Kyuhyun tengah mengusirnya. Berupaya menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya, wanita cantik itu berusaha untuk tersenyum yang terlihat begitu sangat dipaksakan.

" Sepertinya aku juga harus kembali ke resortku. Jika kau ada waktu, berkunjunglah ketempatku. Aku akan sangat senang sekali."

Kyuhyun tidak langsung mengiyakan ajakan Sohee, hanya saja lelaki itu mengangguk tanpa menyahuti.

Sohee bangun kemudian diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Wanita itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya erat.

" Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya.

" Titip salam untuk istrimu ya."

" Tentu saja."

Dari balik pintu kamar, Sungmin tengah mengamati keduanya dari mereka saling berbicara sampai Sohee yang berani sekali memeluk Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menolak pelukan wanita itu."

Muncul kembali perasaan kesal tak kala Sohee berani sekali memeluk suaminya. Wanita itu benar-benar memanfaatkan situasi yang ada. benar-benar licik.

" Dasar Jalang." Umpatnya sarkatis.

Sungmin berniat kembali mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya. Ia kelimpungan begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang rupanya sudah akan kembali kekamar mereka. Buru-buru Sungmin berlari kearah ranjang dan menidurkan diri begitu mendengar Kyuhyun sudah masuk kekamar.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin. Tangan besarnya terulur mengusap lembut rambut halus sang istri yang dia kira sudah tertidur.

" Sayang, apa kau sudah tidur."

Kyuhyun berbisik disamping cuping telinga Sungmin. Namja mungil itu menggeliat, mencoba mendramatis keadaan seakan ia terbangun dari tidur pura-puranya itu.

" Kyu, kau sudah kembali."

" Hem. Apa badanmu masih sakit."

Sungmin mencoba merasakan sakit ditubuhnya," Masih sedikit sakit." Ucapnya kemudian.

" Ingin aku pijat."

" Tidak perlu Kyu, cukup temani aku tidur."

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya memberi ruang untuk Kyuhyun berbaring disampingnya.

" Hanya ini. Bahkan kau bisa meminta lebih dari ku sayang." Sahut Kyuhyun yang kemudian beralih membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Sungmin. Ditariknya tubuh mungil istrinya itu untuk ia peluk dengan hangat.

" Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tidur." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan menggumam mengerti.

Sungmin begitu cepat terbuai dengan usapan tangan Kyuhyun di kepalanya dan dalam sesaat langsung tertidur dengan nyenyak dipelukan sang suami yang juga turut tidur bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari terakhir di bora-bora Kyuhyun dan Sungmin habiskan untuk tidak keluar dari resort. Mereka mengisinya dengan menonton film berdua dan memesan dua porsi pizza. Waktu dua minggu begitu cepat berlalu dan besok mereka harus kembali ke Seoul. Kembali pada kesibukan yang padat.

Sebenarnya Sungmin masih ingin disana, paling tidak satu minggu lagi. Tapi apa mau dikata, pekerjaan Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di Seoul. Dirinya tidak ingin egois dengan memaksakan kehendaknya dan menempatkan Kyuhyun pada pilihan yang sulit. Lagi pula Kyuhyun juga sudah berjanji akan kembali mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan lagi diwaktu senggangnya nanti. Tapi entah itu kapan.

Ting tong—

" Itu mungkin pesanan pizza kita. Aku yang akan membuka pintu, kau tunggu disini." Sungmin bangun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan bergegas membuka kan pintu.

Sungmin merenggut kebingungan mendapati jika Sohee lah yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu sambil menentang sekotak pizza di tangannya. Dan jangan lupakan satu orang laki-laki bersama wanita itu.

" Kau yang mengantar pesanan pizza kami?" Senyum diwajah Sohee lenyap dan berganti dengan wajah merenggut yang ia imut-imutkan. Lelaki di samping wanita itu bukannya menjelaskan malah hanya tertawa kegelian dengan perkataan Sungmin.

" Aku dan Jungmo datang kemari untuk bertemu kalian."

Sungmin menatap Sohee dan lelaki yang bernama Jungmo itu bergantian. Jangan katakan wanita ini berencana untuk merecoki malam terakhir mereka dipulau ini.

" Apa kau akan membiarkan kami terus berdiri disini. Kaki ku sudah pegal." Ucap Sohee setengah cemberut.

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya dan dengan tidak rela membiarkan mereka masuk," Masuklah."

 **.**

" Sayang kenapa kamu lama sekali—"

Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya melihat siapa yang tengah mengikuti Sungmin dibelakang istrinya itu.

" Teman-teman mu datang."

Sungmin mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Dan dirinya mengambil tempat duduk disofa yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu dengan berani menunjukkan kemesraan mereka dengan mengapit lengan Kyuhyun manja.

" Kalian tidak menghubungiku jika ingin kemari." Kyuhyun bertos ria dengan Jungmo. Wajahnya berseri-seri bahagia. Sungmin menebak lelaki bernama Jungmo itu adalah teman lama Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat akrab.

" Kami sengaja karena ingin mengejutkan mu." Sohee menyela sambil meletakkan kotak pizza keatas meja dan membukanya.

" Kami membawa pizza. Ayo makan." Sohee berseru tanpa tahu malu. Sungmin mendesis. Wanita ini berprilaku seperti tempat ini adalah kediamannya.

" Apa kalian datang kemari hanya untuk makan."

Perkataan Sungmin sontak membuat seisi ruangan terdiam. Sohee yang semula bersemangat ingin memakan pizza yang dibawanya meletakkan kembali kedalam kotak dan mundur dengan teratur. Suasana semakin kaku dengan tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara.

" Kyuhyun, ini istrimu kan. Kau tidak berniat untuk mengenalkannya pada kami." Jungmo terlebih dahulu membuka suara. Tersenyum pada pasangan suami-istri itu dengan lebar.

" Dia Sungmin istriku. Dan Sungmin, ini Jungmo sahabatku dari London." Sungmin tersenyum singkat pada lelaki tinggi tersebut.

" Aku akan mengambil piring di belakang. Kalian tunggu sebentar." Sungmin menepuk sebentar paha Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh suaminya itu. Ia itu bergegas ke dapur mengambil piring untuk tempat mereka meletakkan pizza.

" Aku akan membantu Sungmin-ssi mengambil piring." Sohee meminta izin dan ikut bergegas menyusul Sungmin ke dapur.

 **.**

Didapur, Sohee maupun Sungmin sama sekali tidak saling bicara satu sama lainnya. Sohee sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mengelap piring dan Sungmin yang juga sibuk menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka. Beberapa menit mereka habiskan hanya dengan saling mendiamkan satu sama lainnya.

" Kau menyukai suamiku kan."

Sungmin berpaling menatap Sohee tajam, menuduh wanita cantik tersebut tanpa sungkan. Namja manis itu tidak lagi menutup-nutupi rasa bencinya kepada Sohee.

" Ah, kau mengetahuinya." Balasnya terdengar begitu santai. Seperti untuk Sohee itu bukan masalah yang besar.

Sungmin tidak menyahut hanya menampilkan wajah super datarnya. Sohee menyusun piring-piring yang sudah ia bersihkan dan bersiap untuk membawanya.

" Tidak ada wanita yang tidak menyukai lelaki sesempurna Kyuhyun, termasuk diriku."

Usai berkata yang barang tentu saja memancing rasa kesal dihati Sungmin, tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih Sohee bergegas meninggalkan dapur sambil membawa piring ditangannya.

Sungmin meremas gelas ditangannya dengan hati kesal," Berani sekali dia berkata seperti itu. Apa dia lupa aku ini istri lelaki yang ia sukai itu. Wanita itu benar-benar."

Tidak ingin berlama-lama didapur dan membiarkan Sohee mengambil kesempatan pada Kyuhyun saat dirinya tidak ada disana, namja manis itu bergegas membawa juice yang telah ia buat untuk mereka.

 **.**

Sungmin mendesis tidak suka melihat bagaimana gigihnya Sohee yang terus mencari perhatian suaminya itu. Seperti sekarang, wanita itu menawarkan potongan pizza untuk Kyuhyun dengan tingkah song imut yang sukses membuat Sungmin mual tiba-tiba.

" Ini minuman untuk kalian."

Sungmin meletakkan nampan dengan sedikit membanting keatas meja. Namja manis itu mendudukkan tubuhnya disisi Kyuhyun sambil terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Sohee yang tengah memakan pizza tanpa risih dengan tatapan menusuknya.

Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin dan sedikit berbisik ditelinga istrinya tersebut," Aku menghawatirkan mu. Kenapa lama sekali didapur."

" Aku hanya membuat minuman Kyu. Tidak sampai berjam-jam kan." Sungmin memelototi Sohee yang kembali berniat untuk menawarkan Kyuhyun pizza.

" Hm. Arraseo."

Kyuhyun beralih berbincang kembali dengan Jungmo usai mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin.

" Apa kalian liburan bersama?"

Sohee terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya bersikap santai bahkan terkesan biasa saja.

" Tidak juga bisa dibilang liburan bersama. Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dibandara dan kebetulan tempat tujuan kami pun sama. Benar-benar takdir yang buruk."

" Itu takdir buruk yang menguntungkan mu."

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya menggoda. Tidak pelak hal tersebut membuat Sungmin hampir terbahak mendapati wajah Sohee yang terlihat tidak nyaman sekaligus kesal dengan jawaban Jungmo.

" Apa kalian tengah menjalin hubungan." Kini giliran Sungmin yang ikut menimpali pembicaraan mereka. Turut semakin mengeruhkan air muka Sohee.

" Tentu saja tidak." Sohee lebih dulu menyahut dan sesaat dibenarkan oleh Jungmo.

" Dia adik tingkatku di universitas. Kami lumayan dekat, tapi tidak sedekat apa yang tengah difikirkan Sungmin-ssi. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman dekat."

" Sayang sekali. Padahal kalian terlihat cocok bersama."

Sungmin begitu sangat menikmati bagaimana kini wajah Sohee nampak begitu kesal dengan perkataannya. Paling tidak wanita harus tahu diri dimana posisinya sekarang.

Jungmo terdengar tertawa cukup nyaring," Benarkah. Sudah banyak juga orang berkata seperti itu jika melihat kami. Tetapi wanita manja ini buka tipe ku."

Jungmo mengatakan lah tersebut dengan diselingi senyum bercanda tetapi kata-katanya terdengar serius.

" YA! Aku tidak manja." Sohee mengeluarkan protesannya.

Mengapa lelaki ini menceritakan sifat buruknya didepan Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin yang sekarang pasti sudah kegirangan mengejeknya didalam hati.

" Jangan dengarkan ucapan Jungmo. Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Aish, kau benar-benar." Sohee menggertak Jungmo dengan kepalan tangannya. Wanita itu memicingkan matanya begitu sangat kesal.

Kyuhyun terlihat mendengus geli," Semua orang juga tahu bahwa kau itu tuan putri yang manja."

Sungmin semakin terbahak didalam hati. Sungguh ia sangat senang mempermalukan Sohee seperti ini.

Sebelum Sohee sempat menyahut, Kyuhyun lebih dulu menyela" Apa kalian akan lama disini?" Lelaki itu tidak berbasa-basi untuk cepat mengusir keduanya keluar dari resort nya. Perkataannya biasa saja tetapi matanya bergerak liar menatap kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Jungmo menepuk punggung Kyuhyun dengan tawa yang menurut pria tampan itu tidak ada lucu-lucunya," Tenang pengantin baru. Sebentar lagi kami juga akan pulang." Sohee menggeleng tidak setuju dengan Jungmo.

" Oppa bukankah kita berencana untuk—" Jungmo memotong cepat perkataan Sohee sebelum wanita itu sempat menyelesaikannya.

" Sekarang kami harus pergi. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu kalian. Dan Sungmin senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Jungmo menarik paksa tubuh Sohee untuk cepat bangun. Lelaki itu salah tingkah menatap pasangan pengantin baru itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bangun bersamaan untuk mengantar Jungmo dan Sohee sampai kedepan pintu.

" Senang juga bertemu dengan mu Jungmo."

Jungmo menatap Kyuhyun menggoda," Jangan terlalu sering melakukannya. Kasihan istrimu."

Jungmon terbahak menyaksikan wajah Kyuhyun berubah kesal dan Sungmin yang kini wajahnya tersipu malu karena perkataan lelaki itu.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan. Sana cepat pergi." Usir Kyuhyun tanpa sopan santun. Sungmin menepuk lengan Kyuhyun untuk sedikit mengingatkan lelaki itu agar sopan kepada tamu.

" Kau tidak perlu mengusirku seperti itu. Kami juga akan pergi."

Sekali lagi Jungmo berpamitan kepada pasangan pengantin baru itu dan setelahnya pergi dari resort Kyuhyun bersama dengan Sohee yang sekarang tengah bertampang cemberut.

" Kenapa kita malah pulang. Bukankah tadi kau setuju untuk menginap disana." Sohee mengeluarkan protesannya sambil berusaha melangkah mengimbangi Jungmo didepannya.

" Menginap bagaimana. Mereka sedang berbulan madu, aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu sepertimu. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku setidaknya kau masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun lagi." Jungmo mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan Sohee yang semakin kesal.

" Dia itu tidak bisa diandalkan." Maki Sohee marah dan bergegas menyusul langkah Jungmo yang panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berbaring diranjang mereka. Keduanya bersiap untuk tidur karena waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00 malam. Sial memang, sampai sekarang Sungmin belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia belum mengantuk, hanya ikut diam didalam pelukan Kyuhyun karena menurutnya suaminya itu sudah terlelap tidur jadi ia tidak ingin mengganggu walaupun itu hanya dengan gerakan kecil pun. Sungmin mendongak melihat Kyuhyun yang menumpukan wajah diatas kepalanya.

" Dia sudah tidur." Bisiknya kecil hampir tidak terdengar.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi sang suami. Beberapa kali sudah terdengar namja manis itu menghela nafas dalam. Tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia fikirkan tapi terdengar begitu berat.

" Kau sedang memikirkan apa sayang?"

Sungmin terlonjak merasakan lengan Kyuhyun menjalar disepanjang pinggulnya dan berakhir dengan meremasnya lembut disana. Dirinya mengira suaminya itu sudah tidur tapi mungkin lelaki itu hanya memejamkan matanya. Di usapnya lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk erat pinggang nya.

" Aku hanya belum mengantuk. Apa aku sudah mengganggu mu."

" Hem tidak. Kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu."

Perkataan Kyuhyun terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan dibanding dengan sebuah pertanyaan baginya. Sungmin memalingkan tubuh menghadap pria itu.

" Siapa itu Sohee. Kau terlihat akrab dengannya, ini benar-benar menggangguku." Sungmin meringis, benar-benar tidak suka menyebut lagi nama wanita itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat menyamankan tubuhnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Salahkan ia lupa untuk menceritakan tentang siapa Sohee itu pada istri manisnya ini. Sungmin mungkin sudah salah paham.

" Sohee itu lahir di China. Saat junior high school ia pindah ke London bersama kedua orang tuanya. Aku kenal dengannya saat di universitas. Kami cukup dekat, karena dulu ia sering memintaku untuk mengajarinya beberapa materi dari dosen yang tidak ia mengerti. Hanya sebatas itu tidak lebih. Dia juga sedikit manja terutama padaku."

Sungmin tidak suka dengan cerita Kyuhyun tentang siapa wanita itu. Ternyata mereka sudah cukup kenal begitu lama. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang baru beberapa bulan saja mengenal sang suami. Sungmin sangat iri dengan wanita itu. Dan lagi mengapa juga Kyuhyun harus menceritakan bagian dimana wanita itu selalu bersikap manja padanya.

" Dan kau senang memanjakannya." Sungmin menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul wajah Kyuhyun begitu lelaki itu malah terlihat mengulum senyum mendengar perkataannya.

" Aku hanya memanjakanmu. Tidak pada yang lain."

Kyuhyun senang melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin yang bersemu merah karena ucapannya. Tak pelak hal tersebut membuatnya berkali-kali lipat memuja sang istri karena kesempurnaan paras menawan tersebut.

" Tidak heran banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejarmu diluar sana. Kau pandai bermain kata untuk merayu mereka."

Sungmin mencerca Kyuhyun lewat tatapan matanya yang mengejek. Sekali lagi memahami bahwa suaminya ini sungguh pintar melontarkan rayuan yang membuat hati siapapun yang mendengarkan akan bertekuk lutut pada lelaki tersebut.

" Dengar—"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk semakin mendekat padanya. Mengecup mesra kening sang istri sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Aku hanya merayu padamu. Aku hanya tersenyum untuk mu. Mataku hanya tertuju padamu. Dan duniaku hanya kau seorang yang menempatinya. Jangan katakan aku sedang merayumu, ini sebuah kebenaran yang tulus aku katakan pada istriku Cho Sungmin. Kau merasakannya."

Kyuhyun meletakkan telapak tangan Sungmin kedadanya. Merasakan denyutan jantung nya yang hanya bisa berdetak karena Lee Sungmin seorang. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menangis tetapi ia tahan karena tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengejeknya terlalu cengeng.

" Kau berjanji hanya aku seorang yang kau cintai. Tidak pada siapapun termasuk itu Seohyun dan Victoria."

" Kehidupanku dan hatiku ini hanya untukmu sayang. Tetapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Seohyun dan Victoria pun masih istriku. Aku pun harus memperlakukan mereka dengan baik."

" Apa kau pun akan berbagi ranjang dengan mereka." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun serius sekaligus waspada. Harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban pria itu.

" Aku hanya akan bangun jika itu dengan mu sayangku."

Kyuhyun memagut mesra bibir Sungmin. Menghentikan bibir mungil itu untuk terus berkata yang meragukan cintanya yang tulus untuk dirinya. Karena demi langit dan bumi, kehidupan Kyuhyun hanya untuk Sungmin.

" Kyu, aku belum selesai bicara."

Sungmin menggeliat mencegah Kyuhyun yang terus mengecupi perpotongan lehernya yang terbuka setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan bibirnya yang sudah membengkak. Lelaki tampan itu sudah berpindah menindih tubuh sang istri.

" Besok kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku sayang."

Sungmni tidak sempat mencegah Kyuhyun ketika laki-laki itu merunduk dan membungkam telak bibir mungilnya penuh-penuh. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali menghabiskan waktu terakhir mereka dipulau bora-bora itu dengan saling bercinta.

 **.**

Sungmin menatap pulau bora-bora yang semakin mengecil dari balik kaca jendela pesawat yang membawa mereka kembali ke Seoul dengan pandangan berkabut menahan airmata yang ingin tumpah. Pesawat mereka sudah lepas landas beberapa saat yang lalu. Meninggalkan perasaan sedih Sungmin karena harus meninggalkan pulau indah itu.

Sungmin menghadap pada Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh suaminya itu. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis dengan membenamkan wajah nya kedada Kyuhyun. Lelaki tersebut tersebut menepuk-nepuk lembut belakang kepala Sungmin dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

" Aku sudah berjanji kita akan kembali lagi kemari saat aku punya waktu luang kan."

Kyuhyun merasakan anggukan pelan didadanya. Namja manis itu senantiasa masih menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Kyuhyun beralih mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan membersihkan pipinya yang telah basah oleh airmatanya.

" Aku tidak suka kau menangis sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup beberapa kali bibir mungil itu yang tengah bergetar menahan tangisannya.

" Kita akan kembali bersama anak-anak kita nanti. Kau setuju." Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi berharap Sungmin berhenti untuk menangis.

Tanpa diduga Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun membuat lelaki itu mengaduh sakit.

" Kau percaya diri sekali bisa membuatku hamil."

Sungmin mengusap aliran airmatanya dan masih sempat melemparkan tatapan mengejek nya pada Kyuhyun ditengah suasana hatinya yang bersedih. Pria tampan itupun membantu membersihkan bekas airmata yang tersisa diwajah istrinya itu.

" Setelah sampai diseoul, aku akan mengurungmu dikamar dan bekerja keras agar kau cepat hamil." Gurau Kyuhyun yang menghasilkan satu pukulan ringan dibahunya. Sungmin tertawa sampai matanya menyipit lucu.

" Dasar mesum."

" Hem— aku tahu. Sudah jangan bersedih lagi. Tersenyum tambah membuatmu cantik."

Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi Sungmin agar berbaring nyaman didadanya. Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu yang cukup panjang. Ia harus memastikan jika Sungmin terus tetap nyaman sampai mereka tiba diseoul.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongwoon yang bertugas untuk menjemput Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dibandara terlihat sudah berada disana dengan beberapa bodyguard bersamanya. Lelaki itu tidak datang sendiri, ia bersama dengan Ryeowook dan lelaki manis itu sedang pergi ke cafe bandara untuk membeli minuman.

" Jongwoon-ssi ini untuk mu." Ryeowook datang dan memberikan sekaleng coffe hangat untuk lelaki tersebut.

" Hem gomawo."

" Mereka belum sampai." Tanya Ryeowook yang ikut duduk menunggu disamping Jongwoon.

" Mungkin sebenatar lagi." Keduanya kembali menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selepas perbincangan singkat mereka tadi.

 **.**

Semenjak turun dari pesawat Kyuhyun yang membawa koper mereka. Dan Sungmin hanya mengekor dibelakang sang suami. Mereka melewati lorong khusus dalam bandara tersebut agar terhindar dari awak media yang sudah berjaga-jaga didepan pintu bandara untuk meliput keduanya yang baru datang dari bulan madu. Pasangan suami istri itu memang tengah gencar-gencarnya diberitan dimedia masa. Tidak hanya pernikahan super mewah yang menjadi liputan utama pemberitaan tersebut tetapi juga seorang eksekutif muda yang menikahi seorang laki-laki yang kecantikannya menyaingi wanita asli itu pun turut menjadi sorotan media korea.

Mereka diburu untuk ditanyai bagaimana kisah keduanya bermula. Benar-benar merepotkan untuk Jongwoon yang sudah dilimpahi tugas oleh Kyuhyun untuk meredupkan pemberitaan pernikahannya di media untuk membuat Sungmin tidak terganggu dengan para wartawan yang bringas dalam mencari informasi. Ia hanya ingin Sungmin nyaman tanpa ganggung siapapun.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut telapak tangan Sungmin. Lelaki tersebut menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena masih mengantuk berat.

" Kau masih mengantuk. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dimobil." Mereka berbelok melewati lorong menuju basement mobil bawah tanah.

" Hem. Sedikit mengantuk." Sahut Sungmin parau.

Namja manis itu mencoba untuk terus tetap terjaga. Mengingat sekarang masih pukul 3:00 pagi, namja manis itu sudah berencana akan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya sesampai mereka di mobil nanti.

" Itu mereka."

Jongwoon dan Ryeowook bergegas menghampiri pasangan tersebut. Lelaki tinggi itu mengambil koper besar ditangan Kyuhyun dan beralih membawanya.

" Silahkan tuan."

Jongwoon membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Kyuhyun lebih dulu menuntun Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan disusul olehnya. Jongwoon menutup pintu mobil. Ia beralih kemobil satunya yang tepat beradi dibelakang mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sang istri yang sepertinya setelah masuk kedalam mobil namja manis itu kembali untuk tidur lagi.

" Sayang kemarilah."

Kyuhyun menuntun tubuh Sungmin agar bersandar padanya. Namja manis itu pun tidak menolak hanya patuh menurut.

" Bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai."

Sungmin beralih menyelipkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Menempatkan kepalanya senyaman mungkin didada suaminya. Ngantuk yang terasa pekat begitu cepat menghinggapi nya ditambah dengan usapan Kyuhyun di pucuk kepalanya yang seperti tengah menina bobokannya membuat Sungmin tak lama kemudian jatuh terbuai mimpi indah. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup kening Sungmin mesra.

" Pelan-pelan saja membawa mobilnya." Pinta Kyuhyun pada sang sopir.

" Baik tuan."

Mobil tersebut melaju dengan cukup pelan dan seimbang. Begitupun yang terjadi dengan mobil Jongwoon dibelakangnya yang turut memelankan laju kendaraan mereka.

Sang sopir melirik pasangan tersebut dari kaca mobil. Dirinya menahan senyum menyaksikan bagaimana dengan penuh perhatian Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh istrinya dan kembali memeluknya erat. Malam itu Cho Kyuhyun tidak terlihat menakutkan. Dia sebenarnya adalah lelaki yang baik berhati hangat, terlepas dari imaje nya yang sangat ditakuti orang. Dia pria yang hangat terutama pada pasangannya.

 **.**

" Anniya, anniya—appa appa."

Srett—

" Appa."

Sungmin benar-benar terbangun sambil meneriakkan nama ayahnya. Nafasnya tersengal seperti orang yang tengah maraton berpuluh-puluh kilo jauhnya. Keringat dinginpun terlihat membayangi dahinya yang putih.

" Ah—mimpi itu lagi."

Sungmin mengusap keningnya yang terasa sakit. Ia selalu dihantui dengan mimpi yang sama berhubungan tentang kematian ayahnya beberapa tahun silam. Hampir setiap malam mimpi itu selalu datang membuat ia merasa terganggu dan sulit tidur nyenyak. Dan sama hal nya seperti pagi sebelumnya, pagi ini pun mimpi itu datang lagi, silih berganti memenuhi isi kepalanya sampai terasa sakit.

Pagi—

Sungmin teringat ini sudah pagi. Matahari sudah mengintip dari balik gorden jendela.

" Eoh. Ini dimana."

Sungmin menyentuh selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Dan setelahnya bola matanya bergelirya menjelajahi seisi kamar yang seperti bukan kamar tempatnya sebelumnya.

" Ini kamar siapa."

Sungmin bergerak untuk turun dari ranjang. Ia menoleh begitu pintu kamar tersebut dibuka dari ruar yang menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Sungmin yang rambutnya acak-acakan pasca bangun tidur.

" Kau sudah bangun. Aku membawa sarapan pagi untukmu sayang." Rupanya Kyuhyun membawa nampan berisi panggangan roti, sosis dan potongan buah apel serta segelas susu. Ia meletakkannya diatas meja nakas.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan mengecup bibirnya cepat dan sedikit memangutnya. Morning kiss diawal pagi yang indah. Sungmin masih melongo dengan tampang bingung.

" Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemani mu sarapan, aku harus cepat kekantor." Kyuhyun berucap dengan tangan yang sibuk memasukkan berkas-berkas penting kedalam tasnya.

" Semalam aku tidur dikamarmu." Sungmin akhirnya bisa membuka suara setelah hampir lima menit mematung kebingungan.

" Hem. Ada yang salah. Kita sudah suami istri, tentu saja kita harus tidur bersama. Aku yang meminta Ryeowook untuk memindahkan semua barang-barang mu kekamar ku."

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Kyuhyun memasang jasnya sebelum kembali mendekati ranjang dimana Sungmin masih berdiam diri disana.

" Malam ini kita berdua akan makan malam diluar. Aku akan pulang cepat." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin berikut juga keningnya.

" Aku pergi." Pamit pria tampan tersebut.

" Kau juga. Hati-hati mengemudi." Pesan Sungmin mengusap lembut tangan Kyuhyun di genggamannya.

" Hah. Aku baru saja menikah. Tetapi sekarang aku sudah harus kembali bekerja lagi dan meninggalkan istriku sendirian. Apa aku dimansion saja menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan tidak usah bekerja hari ini."

Kyuhyun mengeluh dengan pekerjaannya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi dalam riwayat kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun sang boss besar yang gila kerja.

" Apa yang kau katakan. Sudah cepat pergi, kau akan terlambat."

Sungmin turun dari ranjang dan menyeret tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak bersemangat itu kedepan pintu kamar mereka. Sungmin memberikan tas kerja ketangan suaminya.

" Arraseo. Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu."

Cup

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengecup bibir istrinya dan melumatnya cukup lama. Dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Sungmin hampir tertawa melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidak ubahnya seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta mainan pada ibunya.

" Hati-hati dijalan."

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Tersenyum lebar sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

Victoria yang pagi itu akan pergi ke butiknya, melihat langsung semua kejadian didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Hatinya kembali hancur menyaksikan keromantisan keduanya. Yang ia ingat, selama menikah Kyuhyun tidak pernah memperlakukan nya seperti itu. Tidur saja mereka dikamar yang berbeda.

" Keterlaluan."

 **.**

Tepat pukul 8:30 Sungmin baru turun dari kamarnya. Namja manis itu kedapur berniat untuk meletakkan piring sarapannya di bak pencucian. Saat didapur, namja manis itu berpapasan dengan Seohyun yang tengah menyantap sarapan paginya seorang diri. Niat jahil itu pun muncul di benak Sungmin.

" Waw, kau baru bangun pukul berapa. Baru sarapan sekarang."

Sungmin merasa geli sendiri melihat wajah tersinggung Seohyun dengan perkataannya. Biasanya waniat itu yang selalu mengejeknya bangun telat, dan pagi ini giliran dirinya.

Namja manis itu mengambil air dingin didalam kulkas dan meminumnya. Diantara tegukannya ia melirik Seohyun yang kembali memakan sarapannya tetapi dengan suara piring yang nyaring karena hentakan tangannya yang keras.

" Pagi ku sudah buruk ditambah dengan kedatanganmu akan menjadi semakin buruk." Seohyun mengeluh dengan volume suara nyaring serta sarkatis. Ia sengaja bermaksud agar Sungmin mendengar suara.

" Kenapa. Kau sepertinya begitu senang kembali melihatku. Apa kau tidak ingin memelukku." Goda Sungmin lagi tanpa tersinggung dengan perkataan pedas wanita tersebut.

Seohyun merinding takut," Sangat bagus kalau sekalian kau tidak usah kembali lagi."

Wanita cantik itu menghentak kursi kebelakang dan bergegas berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum-senyum mengerikan padanya.

" Dia marah." Gumam Sungmin menatap punggung Seohyun yang semakin menjauh.

" Katakan saja kau sangat rindu denganku." Teriak Sungmin lagi yang menghasilkan desisan marah dari wanita itu.

Beberapa maid tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana Sungmin yang pagi itu terus menggoda Seohyun sampai waniat itu marah.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri selama melangkah menuju ruangannya. Beberapa karyawan menyapa sang atasan yang ajaibnya langsung dibalas sapaan yang tidak kalah hangat dari sinar matahari dilaur sana yang sangat terik.

Dua minggu mengambil cuti bulan madu membuat Kyuhyun lebih terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya sekembalinya sang bos ke kantor. Untuk hari ini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah membentak beberapa karyawan nya yang tanpa sengaja kembali membuat kesalahan dengan menyerahkan laporan yang sedikit belum rangkum.

Alih-alih membentak seperti biasanya yang sering lelaki itu lakukan pada karyawan yang teledor, tapi Cho Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datar sambil memberikan laporan yang salah itu untuk perbaiki kembali.

Apa yang sudah terjadi dengan sang boss si penyuruh tanpa belas kasih itu. Masih hangat diingatan para karyawan jika satu bulan yang lalu seorang karyawan dari devisi industri mengundurkan diri karena satu kali dibentak oleh Kyuhyun sebab salah dalam memberikan laporan dan menghasilkan kemurkaan sang atasan. Ia hengkak dari perusahaan besar tersebut setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya.

Dan sore itu ruangan devisi pembangunan dihebohkan dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah drastis 180 derajat dari seorang boss otoriter menjelma sebagai boss super baik dalam satu hari.

Tok tok tok

" Hem. Masuklah Haneul-ssi."

" Presdir memanggil saya."

Kang Haneul selaku sekertaris Kyuhyun muncul dari ambang pintu ruangan lelaki tersebut sambil menarik nafas merasa was-was. Ia takut pekerjaannya ada yang keliru dan membuat boss nya marah padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya memberikan nya sebuah map diatas meja.

" Pelajari bahan itu untuk meeting kita besok."

" Baik presdir." Heneul mengambil berkas tersebut dan mengeratnya didadanya.

Ia hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tengah sibuk memasang jas mewahnya buru-buru. Lelaki tersebut memasukkan beberapa berkas penting yang akan di bawanya pulang kedalam tas kerjanya. Diraihnya kunci mobilnya dan hendak berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

" Presdir Cho." Sela Heneul begitu Kyuhyun melewati tubuhnya.

" Ya?"

Haneul menatap bingung atasannya tersebut. Ia melirik jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 5:00 sore tetapi atasannya tersebut sudah terlihat akan pulang. Biasa nya Kyuhyun baru meninggalkan kantor jika sudah tepat pukul 9:00 malam setelah seluruh karyawan perusahaan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

" Anda sudah akan pulang. Ini baru pukul 5:00 sore presdir."

Kyuhyun melihat arloji dipergelangan tangannya," Wae? Ada masalah untuk itu Haneul-ssi. Aku ada janji penting. Dan kau urus semua keperluan meeting besok. Aku tidak ingin mendapati satu kesalahan apapun itu."

Usai berkata Kyuhyu benar-benar meninggalkan ruangannya. Haneul cengo sendiri setelah lelaki itu sudah pergi. Ia masih belum mengerti dengan situasi apapun yang sedang terjadi kepada sang boss besar.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin terlihat menyibukkan diri membaca buku disofa didalam kamarnya. Ada Ryeowook juga yang menemaninya. Sungmin tengah menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dari kantor. Lelaki itu mengirim pesan akan menjemputnya pukul 7:00 malam tetapi Sungmin malah sudah siap sejak pukul 5:00 sore tadi. Sekarang tinggal beberapa menit lagi pukul 7:00 tepat tapi Kyuhyun masih belum juga datang.

" Ryeowook sekarang sudah pukul berapa."

" 6:50 tuan Lee."

Bagus. Jika Kyuhyun memang benar-benar telat dari waktu yang sudah ia janjikan. Sungmin akan menggantungnya di halaman mansion Cho.

" Dia pasti lebih mementingkan berkas-berkas nya itu daripada aku."

Sungmin mengumpat disela-sela lirikan matanya diantara deretan tulisan didalam buku tersebut. Sebenarnya ia hanya sekedar membukanya tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk membacanya. Hanya sekedar peralihan rasa bosan.

Suara deru mesim mobil terdengar berhenti dihalaman mansion. Ryeowook bergegas kesisi tirai balkon kamar memastikan yang datang itu memang benar Kyuhyun.

" Tuan Lee, tuan Cho sudah datang."

" Benarkah?"

" Ne."

Sungmin berdehem sekaligus memperbaiki posisi duduknya mencoba bersikap santai seperti ia tidak terlihat menunggu Kyuhyun terlalu lama.

" Kau bisa meninggalkan kamarku Ryeowook."

" Baik tuan Lee."

Sungmin kembali berpura-pura tengah membaca bukunya. Beberapa detik berlalu suara pintu kamar itupun terbuka dan muncul sosok Kyuhyun disana. Lelaki itu mendekati Sungmin yang duduk disofa.

" Sayang apa kau sudah lama menunggu. Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat. Tiba-tiba tadi presdir Kang ingin bertemu denganku."

Kyuhyun berjongkok dibawah kaki Sungmin. Mengamati wajah serius istrinya yang terlihat bertambah manis jika sedang membaca. Sungmin menutup bukunya dan meletakkan nya kembali diatas meja.

" Anniya. Aku juga baru saja berganti pakaian. Kau sudah sampai rupanya. Sudah sana mandi, aku akan menunggumu."

Sungmin bangkit mengambil jas beserta tas Kyuhyun. Lelaki tersebut ikut mengekor dibelakang Sungmin yang kini meletakkan tas Kyuhyun di meja kerja lelaki tersebut dan menempatkan jasnya digantungan baju sebelum dicuci.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya berniat akan kembali menunggu Kyuhyun selesai mandi disofa dan membaca buku. Begitu berbalik ia malah dihadapkan dengan Kyuhyun yang tepat berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya.

" Omo. Apa yang kau lakukan. Mengapa masih disini."

" Ciumanku." Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan jari. Menginyaratkan istrinya itu menciumnya disana.

" Tidak. Tidak. Sana mandi." Sungmin mendorong-dorong bahu Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan omelan Sungmin. Ia tetap menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya dan memagut mesra bibir istrinya itu untuk beberapa menit lamanya. Tangannya merambat kearea bawah sebelum meremas pinggul sedikit berisi itu. Semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah panas dengan pagutan bibir keduanya yang semakin dalam.

" An-niya."

Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah merambat masuk kedalam kemejanya yang kancingnya beberapa sudah terbuka karena ulah nakal tangan sang suami. Sungmin mengisyaratkan tidak dengan gelengan kepala.

" Tidak ada sesi apapun setelah ini. Aku sudah lapar." Ucap Sungmin lembut memberi pengertian.

Kyuhyun sempat merenggut tidak suka tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi berisi sang istri.

" Arra. Aku akan mandi dengan cepat." Kyuhyun menerima uluran handuk dari Sungmin

" Hem. Cepatlah." Sungmin memilih menunggu Kyuhyun sambil membaca buku di sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin mengatakan padanya kalau ia ingin makan sushi jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk datang kerestoran Jepang yang terkenal enak disana dan tentu saja harganya pun sangat mahal. Mereka memilih tepat duduk yang lumayan berada disudut ruangan yang menghadap langsung kearah jalan raya kalau mereka melihat kebawah. Keduanya berada dilantai dua restoran tersebut.

Suara music mengalun lembut memenuhi seisi restoran yang tenang itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Keduanya sama-sama saling diam. Kyuhyun yang sibuk memainkan jemari Sungmin digenggaman tangannya dan Sungmin hanya memperhatikan lelaki tersebut. Terkadang ia tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu sang suami.

Sekitar lima menit menunggu pesanan mereka pun datang. Kyuhyun hanya memesan pizza staek daging sapi kobe yang di lengkapi dengan kentang, bawang dan saos steak. Dan Sungmin, namja manis itu memesan Toro-sushi dengan lemak perut tuna yang diambil dari bagian bawah ikan dan kepala. Ia juga memesan fugu-olahan dari ikan buntal beracun. Sungmin pun menambahkan pancake coklat kesukaannya sebagai menu penutup.

" Mengapa tiba-tiba ingin makanan jepang. Padahal aku sudah memesan restoran dihotel." Dengan penuh perhatian Kyuhyun menyuapi pizza pesanannya pada Sungmin. Dan istri manisnya itu membuka mulutnya dengan mata berbinar begitu merasakan nikmat menjalar dilidahnya.

" Hanya ingin saja. Apa kau keberatan." Ucapnya ketus. Kyuhyun tersenyum, bisa ia tebak jika sebentar lagi istri manisnya itu akan berakhir merajuk padanya.

" Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan membawa kemana pun istri manis ku ini inginkan." Kyuhyun menggoda istrinya itu disela makannya. Lirikannya sanggup membuat Sungmin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

" Dasar perayu." Sungmin tidak mengatakannya dengan keras tapi cukup mampu didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

" Apa salahnya merayu istri sendiri. Lagipula aku berkata yang sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun menyumpit fugu dan memberikannya kedalam piring Sungmin. sepasang suami istri itu tidak lagi saling bicara. Mereka hanya terlarut menikmati makan malam tersebut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, keduanya telah menghabisi seluruh hidangan diatas meja tersebut. Lebih tepatnya sebagian besar Sungmin yang menghabiskannya. Sekarang namja manis itu tengah menikmati makanan penutupnya, pancake rasa coklat.

Kyuhyun yang dasarnya memang tidak terlalu suka dengan hal yang berbau manisan hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang menyuap dan mengunyah cake tersebut didalam mulutnya. Mulut istrinya itu menggelembung lucu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

" Apa istriku menginginkan menu yang lain." Tawar Kyuhyun. lelaki tersebut dengan penuh perhatian membersihkan sisa cake yang tertinggal disudut bibir Sungmin.

" Makanmu selalu berantakan." Ucap Kyuhyun selesai membersihkan bibir Sungmin. Namja manis itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Ia masih sibuk untuk menghabiskan cake yang tersisa seperempat piring lagi.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering diatas meja. Lelaki itu lekas mengangkat panggilan tersebut setelah melihat nama si pemanggil.

" Hm, wae?"

"..."

" Mengapa bisa sampai seperti itu."

"..."

" Apa yang sudah difikirkannya. Sangat merepotkan. Pesankan saja ia taksi."

"..."

" Tks! Arraseo."

Kyuhyun selesai menjawab panggilan bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang juga sudah menghabiskan cakenya. Namja manis itu menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun.

" Ada apa. Siapa yang menelpon." Tanya nya penasaran. Sebab karena telepon itu Kyuhyun terlihat kesal.

" Bukan apa-apa sayang. Sudah selesai." Kyuhyun melempar senyum menenangkan untuk istri manisnya itu.

Sungmin mengangguk satu kali," Hm. Kita pulang saja."

Kyuhyun mencari tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat dan melindungi. Ia menuntun sang istri keluar dari restoran tersebut menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir cukup jauh dari pintu masuk restoran hingga membuat keduanya harus sedikit membuang tenaga untuk berjalan kaki.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Kyuhyun sudah sampai di halaman mansion. Lelaki tersebut meminta Sungmin untuk lebih dulu masuk dan lekas beristirahat dikamar. Sedangkan ia berpamitan untuk keluar menyelesaikan sedikit urusannya yang tersisa.

" Sebenarnya kau ingin kemana?" Sungmin bertanya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil.

" Aku ada pekerjaan sebentar sayang. Aku akan cepat pulang." Kyuhyun mengecup mesra kening Sungmin. Ia juga membantu melepaskan sabuk pengaman di tubuh istrinya tersebut.

Setelah memastikan Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam mansion. Baru Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman mansion. Lelaki itu terlihat terburu-buru saat Sungmin mengintip dari balik tirai jendela.

Mendengar Kyuhyun berjanji akan cepat pulang. Sungmin berencana untuk tidak tidur dan lebih memilih menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Namja manis itu naik kekamarnya dilantai tiga mansion tersebut dengan langkah ringan.

 **.**

Suara dentuman music yang memekak kan telinga menyambut Kyuhyun pertama kali setelah masuk kedalam bar elit dipusat kota seoul. Langkah kakinya menerobot masuk kerumunan manusia yang tengah menari liar tanpa tahu apapun. Kaki jenjang nya menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua ruang VVIP seolah ia sudah hafal tempat mana yang harus ia tuju.

Sosok Jongwoon menyambut Kyuhyun sedetik setelah ia masuk kedalam ruangan didalam salah satu bar tersebut. Dari jauh ia melihat Victoria yang sudah mabuk berat berbaring dengan menumpu kepalanya diatas meja yang telah penuh dengan beberapa botol alkohol yang sudah kosong. Jongwoon membungkuk sopan begitu Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

" Mengapa dia bisa semabuk ini."

" Saya sudah mencegahnya untuk terus minum tuan. Tetapi nyonya justru marah dan memaki saya."

Kyuhyun memijit keningnya cukup kesal. Victoria memang cukup kuat untuk minum tetapi ia tidak bisa minum lebih dari tiga botol, itu akan membuatnya mabuk berat. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan minum lebih dari 10 botol.

" Kau yang akan menyetir. Ini kunci mobilnya."

Kyuhyun memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Jongwoon. Ia bergerak maju untuk membopong tubuh Victoria yang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Victoria bangun begitu merasa tubuhnya terangkat.

" Oh Kyunie."

Wanita itu berseru riang dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk belakang kepala suaminya dengan kesal.

" Aku kesal padamu. Dasar pria brengsek."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk menulikan telinganya yang sudah berdengung sakit atas makian tersebut. Dengan penuh perhatian Kyuhyun kembali membopong Victoria keluar dari bar tersebut sedangkan Jongwoon hanya mengekor dibelakang mereka.

 **.**

Mobil Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan pulang ke mansion. Lelaki itu beberapa kali sudah mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 11:30 malam. Apa Sungmin sudah tidur. Ia mengatakan akan pulang cepat pada istrinya itu tapi karena tadi Victoria terus menolak untuk pulang dan membuat ia sedikit kewalahan mengurusnya dan sekarang Kyuhyun teringat ia sudah meninggalkan Sungmin hampir satu jam lebih lamanya.

" Lebih cepat lagi Jongwoon." Pinta Kyuhyun sedikit tidak sabaran.

Jongwoon kembali mempercepat laju mobilnya seperti permintaan Kyuhyun. matanya memperhatikan dengan awas jalanan yang malam itu lumayan lekang dari kendaraan karena mengingat waktu hampir mendekati tengah malam. Mobil hitam mewah itu meluncur dengan cukup kencang membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

Kyuhyun melirik Victoria yang sudah tertidur nyaman di sampingnya. Ia bersyukur wanita itu tidak banyak berulah dan membuat keributan didalam mobil.

 **.**

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa haus. Namja manis itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya melangkah mendekati dispenser didekat kulkas mini disana. Sambil minum Sungmin memperhatikan jam di dinding. Sudah mendekati pukul 12 malam. Kamarnya sunyi, Kyuhyun masih belum pulang. Apa yang sedang suaminya itu lakukan diluar sana. Ponselnya mati dan ia tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun dan menanyakan keberadaan lelaki tersebut.

" Kyuhyun kemana. Sampai sekarang belum pulang."

Sungmin menghilangkan kegelisahannya dengan mencoba untuk duduk tenang disofa. Kekhawatiran tiba-tiba menyerang perasaannya. Ia takut terjadi hal buruk pada suaminya diluar sana.

Tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun karena ponselnya mati, Sungmin berinisiatif turun ruang tamu dilantai satu mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun dengan telepon rumah.

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Keadaan lorong kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu-lampu hias disepanjang jalan membuat bulu roma Sungmin sedikit meremang. Namja manis itu merapatkan mantelnya dan mencoba berjalan sebiasa mungkin untuk turun ke ruang tamu yang berada dilantai dasar.

Mansion besar tersebut didesain dengan tiga lantai. Dilantai pertama itu dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, kamar maid dan gudang yang berada dibawah tanah mansion. Lantai dua hanya dibuat khusus untuk kamar tidur. Kamar pelayan Park, kamar Ryeowook, kamar tamu dan terakhir kamar Jongwoon yang berada disudut lantai dua. Dan terakhir lantai tiga, disana khusus kamar Kyuhyun dan kamar Sungmin yang saling berdampingan didalam ruangan khusus. Tetapi sekarang Sungmin sudah tidur dikamar Kyuhyun jadi kamarnya kosong tanpa penghuni. Dan diluar lorong kamar Kyuhyun itu adalah kamar Victoria dan kamar Seohyun.

" Aahh—"

Sungmin baru saja melewati kamar Victoria tetapi ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam sana. Dengan hati penasaran yang tinggi walaupun ia sedikit ketakutan mungkin saja itu suara hantu atau sejenisnya, Sungmin mendekati pintu yang kebetulan sedikit terbuka itu. Sungmin bergumam didalam hati kalau sekarang yang tengah dilakukannya didepan pintu kamar Victoria itu bukan menguping, ia hanya memastikan suara aneh yang baru saja didengarnya tadi. Sungmin yakin suara itu berasal dari kamar Victoria.

Krit—

Sungmin menguak sedikit pintu kamar tersebut. Matanya dengan awas menjelajahi seisi kamar yang cukup gelap itu. Penerangan didalam kamar tersebut hanya bersumber dari lampu tidur disamping ranjang.

Deg

Jantung Sungmin berdegup sangat kencang melihat dua orang tengah bergumul panas diatas ranjang sana. Ia sama sekali tidak salah melihat. Diatas ranjang didalam sana itu adalah Victoria dan-Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat mengenali laki-laki yang terbaring pasrah dibawah tubuh Victoria dia adalah Kyuhyun dan mereka sedang bercumbu panas. Sungmin merasa dipukul dengan godam besar tepat di ulu hatinya. Nyeri dan menyakitkan. Apalagi ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana panasnya mereka bercumbu diatas ranjang itu.

Sungmin menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut rapat-rapat. Ia kembali kekamarnya dan tidak jadi untuk turun kebawah. Niatnya untuk menelpon Kyuhyun sudah sirna. Orang yang ingin ia hubungi sudah ada dimansion. Tengah bercinta dengan istri pertamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Wow kali ini wordnya jebol. Mian kalau kepanjangan.

Annyong aku kembali lagi. Ada yang rindu denganku kah*plak. Aku kembali lagi dengan ff abal-abal dariku. Ceritanya makin rancu ya. aku ngetik kilat biar bisa update cepat. Aku udah molor lama banget, mian.

Jika masih ada typo aku mohon maaf yaa. Udah itu aja cuap cuap nya. Semoga suka. Jangan lupa REVIEW.

Bye bye. Salam hangat Hazuki Airin.


	15. Chapter 15

Heart Beat

Chapter 14

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading & Enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun membopong sendiri Victoria menuju kamarnya. Lelaki itu sedikit kepayahan menahan bobot tubuh Victoria yang terus bergerak gelisah. Jongwoon sudah menawarkan untuk mengantarkan wanita itu kekamarnya tetapi Kyuhyun menolaknya dan meminta agar lelaki itu pergi saja kekamarnya dan beristirahat.

Setelah sampai dikamar Victoria, Kyuhyun melepaskan sepatu istrinya itu dan membaringkannya serta menyelimutinya. Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut sebelum tangannya di tahan oleh Victoria. Wanita cantik itu bangun dari berbaringnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu karena pengaruh alkohol.

" Kyu jangan pergi." Bola mata wanita itu menyiratkan permohonan mendalam pada Kyuhyun.

" Aku harus kembali ke kamarku." Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum melepaskan tangan Victoria dari lengannya.

" Apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan istrimu itu. Aku juga istrimu Kyuhyun bila kau lupa."

Victoria meninggikan suaranya karena marah. Kyuhyun tidak mengubris rasa kesal yang menumpuk didada wanita itu, ia hanya berdiri tenang mengamati betapa kacaunya istri pertamanya ini. Victoria menangis sesegukan sambil mengerat pergelangan tangan jas Kyuhyun hingga kusut.

Victoria begitu banyak menenggak alkohol berharap ia dapat melupakan rasa sakit hatinya terhadap perlakuan tidak adil suaminya terhadapnya tapi setelah ia menjadi mabuk semuanya masih terasa sama, tidak membuat perasaannya berkurang sedikitpun. Malah membuat ia semakin terpuruk.

Kyuhyun yang merasa sedikit kasihan kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia menarik tubuh lemah itu kedalam pelukannya. Pria itu hanya membiarkan Victoria terus menangis didadanya itu.

" Jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang tetapi terkesan datar.

Victoria melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya. Matanya menatap sang suami dengan perasaan terluka," Aku ingin menciummu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Victoria menempelkan bibir mereka. Menarik kerah jas Kyuhyun agar lelaki itu semakin mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun tidak menolak perlakuan istrinya tersebut. Ia hanya memejamkan mata tanpa berniat untuk membalas lumatan Victoria yang terasa dibibirnya.

Victoria mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring diatas ranjangnya. Wanita itu terus melumat dan mengulum bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kyuhyun penuh nafsu. Ia bergerak mencari tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan nya di payudaranya sendiri berharap suaminya itu mau menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun tidak melakukan sejauh itu, ia hanya membiarkan tangannya menggantung disana tanpa pergerakan apapun. Victoria menangis tergugu. Ia melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya itu.

" Kau tidak ingin menyentuhku." Derai airmata terus membasahi pipinya. Victoria bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tertunduk sedih meratapi tubuhnya yang tidak diinginkan oleh suaminya sendiri.

" Aku hanya menginginkan Sungmin." Perkataan dari Kyuhyun sukses kembali menghancurkan perasaannya yang sudah remuk redam.

" Sekali saja. Sentuh aku Kyu." Pinta Victoria sedikit mengiba.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri tegak didepan tubuh Victoria yang tengah menggigil dengan tangisannya. Lelaki itu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala istrinya itu.

" Maafkan aku Vict."

Usai mengucapkan permintaan maafnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar dari kamar Victoria. Kembali meninggalkan goresak luka untuk yang kesekian kalinya dihati wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin masih merenung didalam kamarnya. Rasa kantuk yang beberapa waktu sempat dirasakannya menguap entah kemana tergantikan dengan perasaan sesak yang melingkupi hatinya. Bayangan pergumulan Kyuhyun dan Victoria memenuhi seluruh isi kepalanya menyebabkan ia tidak bisa lagi untuk kembali tidur. Ia merasa terkhianati. Sudah beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa ia hanya menginginkan dirinya. Tidak dengan siapapun. Dan kejadian tadi membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi menaruh keraguan untuk Kyuhyun. Benarkah Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan dirinya. Hanya mencintainya. Apa semua janji lelaki itu hanya kebohongan belaka untuk mengelabuhi dirinya.

Clek—

Tengah sibuk berfikir sampai Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Lelaki itu kini tengah mendekati Sungmin yang sedang melamun diatas sofa.

" Sayang kau belum tidur?" Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya disamping istrinya itu. Tangannya terulur mengusap lembut kening Sungmin.

" Jangan mengerutkan keningmu. Kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun berniat untuk mengecup bibir Sungmin seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan ketika pulang bekerja. Tetapi hampir sedikit lagi menggapai bibir ranum istrinya itu, Sungmin malah memalingkan wajahnya menjauhi suaminya itu. Namja manis itu sama sekali tidak menatap Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan itu beralih menatap Sungmin kebingungan.

" Kau tidak ingin menciumku." Ucap Kyuhyun sangsi. Sungmin mengamati bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit membengkak merah. Hatinya kemballi meringis sakit.

" Aku mengantuk. Cepat gantilah kemejamu itu lalu lekas tidur."

Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikannya dengan kebingungan. Sungmin tiba-tiba saja bersikap dingin padanya. Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka masih baik-baik saja. Lalu sekarang mengapa istrinya itu berubah menjaga jarak dengannya.

Sungmin menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai kepalanya dan sedikit menyisakan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya yang menyembul dari balik selimut tersebut. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa ditinggal tidur begitu saja melangkah gontai masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Hatinya semakin menyendu ketika ia melihat gantungan piyama berwarna hitam yang pasti Sungmin telah menyiapkan untuk dirinya berada didalam kamar mandi. Apa Sungmin marah ia pulang terlambat dan tidak memberinya kabar?

Tidak ingin terus berfikir yang berat dan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Kyuhyun bergegas mengganti kemejanya dengan piyama yang sudah Sungmin siapkan untuknya lalu bergegas keluar menyusul istrinya itu dikasur yang sudah tidur lebih dulu.

 **.**

Pagi menjelang. Sinar matahari sudah menunjukkan wujudnya membelai lembut permukaan bumi yang sedikit basah karena embun. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun Sungmin masih sama seperti pagi sebelumnya menyiapkan pakaian kerja untuk Kyuhyun diatas ranjang. Namja manis itupun kini sedang merapikan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk diatas meja kerja Kyuhyun yang sedikit berhamburan disana sambil menunggu suaminya itu menyelesaikan ritual mandinya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. Lelaki itu menerima uluran pakaian kerjanya dari Sungmin. Ia sebenarnya ingin menyapa istrinya itu tetapi sikap Sungmin masih dingin padanya. Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatannya, ia hanya kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaiannya.

Clek—

Kyuhyun kembali keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian kantor yang sudah rapi melekat ditubuh kokohnya itu. Lelaki tampan itu berdiri kaku ketika Sungmin mendekatinya dan mulai berkutat memasangkan dasi berwarna hitam dikerah kemejanya.

Mata Kyuhyun terpaku dibibir ranum istrinya itu. Pagi ini dan tadi malam ia belum mendapatkan ciumannya. Merasa sudah tidak tahan terus didiamkan oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan siap untuk mengecup bibir namja manis itu tetapi Sungmin justru menghindar darinya dengan cara memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Kyuhyun kembali harus menelan fantasinya untuk bisa mencium bibir istrinya itu pagi ini.

" Sudah selesai. Ayo kita turun."

Sungmin mengambil tas kerja Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar dari kamar tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih tetap berdiri memperhatikan punggung namja manis itu yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu besar disana.

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan istri manisnya itu. Sungmin masih sama seperti biasanya seperti menyiapkan kemejanya, jas, sepatu dan dasi yang harus ia pakai hari ini tetapi Kyuhyun menyadari Sungmin seperti terus menghindar dari sentuhannya. Apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Sungmin? Kyuhyun masih terus mempertanyakan perubahan sikap istrinya itu terhadapnya.

Diluar kamar saat Sungmin keluar dari lorong kamar mereka, Victoria juga turut muncul keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka berpapasan tanpa saling sapa. Sungmin sempat berhenti beberapa saat untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

" Bagaimana tidurmu nyonya Song, apa sangat nyenyak."

Victoria mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya Sungmin menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya ditambah dengan wajah nya yang tersenyum semanis itu. Biasanya Sungmin akan mendengus kesal setiap kali mereka bertemu. Tapi pagi ini mengapa namja manis itu malah melempar pertanyaan kelewat ramah itu padanya. Tidakkah pagi ini Sungmin terlihat begitu aneh.

Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tengah berbicara dengan Victoria. Buru-buru ia mendekati keduanya takut terjadi hal tidak diinginkan mengingat mereka yang selalu tidak pernah akur tiap kali bertemu.

" Sungmin mengapa masih disini, ayo turun."

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dan Victoria secara bergantian. Ia sama sekali tidak menyahuti perkataan suaminya itu. Tanpa sepatah kata namja manis itu bergerak meninggalkan keduanya. Masih sempat ia mendengar Kyuhyun yang juga turut mengajak Victoria untuk turun bersama mereka keruang makan. Sungmin memilih untuk tidak peduli. Ia hanya terus semakin melangkah menapaki anak tangga meninggalkan keduanya.

 **.**

Suasana dimeja makan terasa semakin kaku dengan diamnya ketiga istri Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu berbuat keributan dengan ejekan Sungmin pada Seohyun ataupun Victoria yang berhasil membuat suasana dimeja makan semakin panas lantaran perdebatan ketiganya yang tidak satupun mau mengalah.

Tapi keadaan pagi ini sungguh sangat berbeda. Sungmin terlihat hanya diam dan seakan tidak tersentuh tengah duduk dikursinya disisi Kyuhyun. Begitu pula dengan Seohyun dan Victoria yang begitu tenang menyantap sarapan pagi mereka dalam kebisuan.

Ditengah kesunyian meja makan yang sama persis bak tempat pemakaman itu tiba-tiba suara aneh terdengar dari mulut Victoria. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya seperti menahan lesetan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kerongkongannya. Sungmin melirik sinis pada Victoria sebelum melayangkan perkataan pedas yang menyentak semua orang dimeja makan itu.

" Kau mual. Apa kau hamil?" Kyuhyun menatap terkejut pada Sungmin, tidak menyangka kalau namja manis itu bisa mengeluarkan perkataan seperti itu.

" Sayang apa yang kau bicarakan. Itu tidak masuk akal."

" Dia wanita bersuami. Apanya yang tidak masuk akal. Kau pun melihat ia mual-mual seperti itu. Semacam wanita yang sedang morning sick." Sahut Sungmin teramat santai dan tanpa beban.

Victoria merasa sangat tersinggung akan perkataan Sungmin. Namja manis itu seperti tengah mengejek dirinya dan ia tidak suka itu.

" Kau sepertinya minum sangat banyak." Seohyun sedikit membantu mengurut tengkuk Victoria sekaligus memecah ketegangan diruang makan tersebut. Kyuhyun pun turut memperhatikan raut wajah Victoria yang pagi ini sedikit pucat.

" Vict gwanchana." Ucap Kyuhyun bangun dari kursinya lalu mendekati Victoria.

Brak—

Perhatian lagi-lagi teralih pada Sungmin begitu namja manis itu membanting sendoknya keatas piring. Tanpa rasa bersalah karena sudah menciptakan keributan pagi itu, Sungmin keluar dari ruang makan kembali naik ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun meminta beberapa maid untuk membantu Victoria kembali kekamarnya. Sedangkan ia sudah melangkah bergegas menyusul kepergian Sungmin.

" Sungmin, sayang hey—"

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tangan Sungmin yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Dibalikkan nya dengan paksa tubuh istrinya itu untuk menghadapnya. Sungmin sama sekali tidak menatap Kyuhyun, ia hanya menunduk menatap lantai yang terlihat jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan mengangkat wajah manis itu yang tengah cemberut. Ia bisa melihat foxy bening itu berbayang oleh airmata. Tubuhnya maju dan memerangkap tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin serta bibirnya yang terus menebarkan ciuman dipucuk kepala istrinya itu.

" Kenapa? Ada yang mengganggumu. Apa ada yang sudah menyakitimu, katakan padaku."

Sungmin menggeleng didada Kyuhyun. Ia sekarang sudah menangis dipelukan suaminya itu. Menumpah segala rasa sesak yang menggunung sejak ia melihat kejadian menyakitkan tadi malam. Kyuhyun pun turut ikut merasakan kesakitan dengan isakan-isakan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Sungmin.

" Aku takut kau akan meninggalkan ku." Kyuhyun mengernyit merasa janggal dengan ucapan Sungmin. Pria tampan itu merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Dengan seksama ditatapnya wajah manis itu yang sudah penuh dengan airmata.

" Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Berfikir untuk pergi darimu saja tidak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dibenakku sayang."

Sungmin semakin menangis sesegukan," Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun selain dirimu Kyu."

Kyuhyun kembali menari Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Ia lebih mengeratkan dekapannya ditubuh itu seolah memberitahu Sungmin bahwa ia tidak akan pernah pergi kemanapun apalagi sampai meninggalkannya.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Ia merunduk mencari bibir ranum Sungmin untuk di cumbunya. Kyuhyun mencium setiap sudut bibir Sungmin tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Tangannya menarik tubuh Sungmin agar semakin menempel padanya.

Kyuhyun semakin gencar memagut bibir namja manis itu setelah Sungmin turut membalas ciumannya. Mereka terlarut dalam ciuman panjang dan panas tanpa memperhatikan kalau mereka masih berada dilorong kamar dan mereka juga tidak mengetahui bahwa seseorang sedang menyaksikan keduanya dari arah kejauhan dengan hati yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping.

Ia melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh kecil Sungmin agar bersandar ketembok sedangkan lelaki itu terus melumat bibir namja manis itu penuh gairah. Airmata nya jatuh begitu ia juga melihat dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun melepaskan kancing kemeja Sungmin yang menampilkan bahu putihnya itu. Ia tidak mendengar apa yang sedang Sungmin katakan pada Kyuhyun. Tetapi setelah itu ia melihat lelaki itu membopong tubuh Sungmin digendongannya dan masuk kedalam kamar mereka dengan kembali bibir keduanya saling melumat ganas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sekarang tengah mereka lakukan didalam kamar itu.

 **.**

Kyuhyun terus memandang Sungmin yang tertidur tetapi bibir mungilnya itu terus melukiskan senyum menawan. Istrinya itu pasti tengah bermimpi indah sampai tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak berani mengusik maupun bergerak ketika Sungmin yang tanpa sadar semakin merapatkan dada mereka yang polos. Mereka baru saja selesai bercinta, menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam lamanya untuk terus bergumul mencari kepuasan pada tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

Matahari sudah naik sangat terik dilaur sana menembus tirai gorden yang berwarna gelap tersebut. Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding dikamar mereka pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00 siang. Lelaki itu ada rapat pukul 9:00 pagi, dan ini sudah lewat satu jam lamanya.

Kyuhyun menepuk kecil pipi bulat Sungmin bermaksud untuk membangunkannya. Bibir-bibir nakalnya pun turut bekerja mengecupi perpotongan pundak Sungmin yang sangat putih itu untuk menggoda istrinya tersebut agar cepat bangun.

" Sayang bangun." Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Sungmin dengan sedikit menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana.

Sungmin menggeliat merasa tidurnya terusik. Ia sedikit mendorong wajah Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari wajahnya. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum mendapati istrinya tersebut tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Bangun My princess." Sungmin mendengung semakin kesal pada tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menepuk-nepuk ringan pantatnya seperti anak kecil.

" Aku masih mengantu Kyu." Ucapnya berusaha menjauhkan tangan nakal suaminya itu.

" Sayang ini sudah siang. Ayo bangun dan cepat mandi." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah menyibak selimut mereka.

" Gendong." Sungmin berseru manja sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar kearah Kyuhyun.

" Dasar manja." Sungmin tertawa begitu Kyuhyun tidak menolak permintaannya dan menggendong tubuhnya bridal style masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Bruk—

Sungmin meraung kesakitan begitu punggung nya membentur lantai kamar yang dingin. Namja manis itu meringis sambil mencoba untuk bangun.

" Aduh—punggung ku sakit sekali, sepertinya retak." Ucap namja manis itu sedikit berlebihan.

Sungmin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia baru menyadari, ternyata tadi itu hanya mimpi tapi mengapa terasa nyata sekali.

" Aish—mimpi bodoh. Punggung ku nyeri sekali." Sungmin kembali mendudukan pantatnya keranjang. Ia merapikan lilitan selimut yang tengah membungkus tubuh polosnya tersebut.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah memo yang diletakkan dibawah vas bunga diatas meja nakas. Tangannya terulur mengambilnya lalu membaca memo tersebut yang ternyata itu dari Kyuhyun.

" **Sayang maafkan aku karena pergi tanpa pamit denganmu. Kau tidur sangat nyenyak aku tidak tega mengusikmu. Terima kasih untuk 'sarapan' paginya. Saranghae my wife."-** Cho Kyuhyun-. Sungmin tersenyum-senyum sendiri membasa isi memo dari Kyuhyun.

" Dia selalu membuat jantungku tidak berhenti berdebar." Sungmin meletakkan kembali memo tersebut keatas meja nakas. Melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00 siang, Sungmin memutuskan untuk segera mandi. Badannya begitu lengket dan bau.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa Sungmin tengah merawat bunga-bunganya ditaman belakang mansion Cho. Namja manis itu berinteraksi dengan bunga-bunga itu dengan mengajaknya bicara dari hal biasa sampai ia curhat didepan bunga-bunga tersebut yang sungguh siapapun melihat kelakuan Sungmin akan mengatakan lelaki itu terserang gangguan kejiwaan termasuk Seohyun yang memang sejak lima menit yang lalu sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Sungmin.

" Apa kau sudah tidak waras berbicara dengan bunga." Sungmin terpekik kaget dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan lirih dari mulut mungilnya tersebut ketika Seohyun menegurnya yang tengah sibuk bercengrama dengan bunga-bunganya disana.

" Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengejutkanku."

" Kau yang terlalu sibuk berbicara sendiri dengan bunga-bunga bodohmu itu. Memang kau fikir bunga-bunga disana bisa mendengar perkataanmu." Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Seohyun yang sungguh memang benar adanya.

" Mau apa kau kemari." Sungmin meletakkan sekop kecil yang digunakannya untuk menggali tanah dari genggamannya. Namja manis itu memilih bangkit lalu menatap Seohyun tidak bersahabat.

" Kau fikir mansion ini milikmu." Ucap Seohyun ketus. Sungmin berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Seohyun. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba Seohyun mengeluarkan kotak kecil mirip sebuah kado dari dalam tas mahalnya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

" Ini hadiah pernikahanmu." Sungmin menerima kado tersebut dari tangan Seohyun. Ia lalu membolak balikkan kado pemberian wanita tersebut.

" Ini isinya bukan bom kan. Atau tidak ular berbisa yang siap mematukku saat aku membukanya kan."

Seohyun mendesis jengkel," Dasar kurang ajar."

Wanita itu membalikkan tubuh menjauhi Sungmin. Ia sungguh tidak ingin berlama-lama berdekatan dengan namja yang fikirannya selalu buruk tentang dirinya.

" Ya, kau marah. Benar, kau marah." Seohyun menutup telinganya menghalau teriakkan Sungmin yang menyebalkan itu. Wanita itu terus mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan halaman belakang mansion tersebut.

Sungmin cekikian seorang diri. Puas sudah membuat wanita itu kembali marah karena ulahnya. Namja manis itu meletakkan kado pernikahan dari Seohyun diatas meja dan kembali sibuk dengan bunga-bunganya disana. Namja manis itu membersihkan rumput-rumput liar disekitar taman bunganya sampai bersih.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin beberapa menit yang lalu sudah selesai membersihkan kebun bunganya. Ia sekarang tengah berada didalam kamar mandi baru selesai mandi membersihkan seluruh badannya yang lengket.

" Segarnya." Sungmin menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Namja manis itu mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa sambil terus mengeringkan surai hitamnya yang sudah memanjang melebihi bawah telinga.

Bola matanya melirik kotak hadiah pemberian dari Seohyun yang belum sempat ia buka tadi. Sedikit menimbang, tangan lentiknya terulur mengambil kotak tersebut dan sedikit mengguncang isi didalamnya.

Sungmin membuka tutup kotak tersebut dan melihat isinya," Pulpen."

Sungmin merasa aneh dengan hadian pemberian Seohyun untuknya. Mengapa wanita itu memberikannya pulpen. Sungmin pun baru menyadari kalau didalam kotak hadiah itu masih ada secarik kertas yang tertinggal didalamnya.

'Tekan tombolnya dan dengarkan baik-baik' seperti itulah isi kertas tersebut. Sungmin mencari tombol disamping pulpen tersebut. Setelah ketemu namja manis itu menekan dan mendengarkan nya baik-baik. Suara pertama yang muncul adalah suara Seohyun yang tengah berbincang dengan Victoria karena suara wanita itupun turut terdengar. Sungmin mengemali suara mereka berdua.

" Apa kau sudah gila. Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

Sungmin mendengar Seohyun yang tengah membentak didalam rekaman tersebut. Ia menduga wanita itu tengah berdebat dengan Victoria.

" Apa kau rela membiarkan Kyuhyun menikah dengan namja miskin itu."

" Tetapi tidak dengan cara ini Vict."

" Apa maksudmu dengan tidak cara seperti ini. Membunuh Sungmin dan menyingkirkannya sebelum hari pernikahan itu tiba, ini adalah cara yang paling baik yang bisa kita lakukan."

Deg—

Sungmin langsung mematung. Telingannya semakin tajam mendengarkan percakapan didalam rekaman itu.

" Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

" Kau sangat bodoh. Jika kau tidak mau, aku sendiri yang akan melenyapkan namja itu."

Clik—

Rekaman tersebut terputus sampai disana. Sungmin masih mematung dengan jantung yang berdetak semakin cepat. Tangannya mengerat pulpen tersebut sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Brak—

Namja manis itu membanting kotak hadiah tersebut dan berlalu keluar dari kamarnya. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu menemukan Victoria dan membuat perhitungan dengan wanita ular satu itu.

Brak—

Sungmin lagi-lagi membanting pintu kamar Victoria. Tanpa memikirkan sopan santun namja manis itu melangkah mendekati wanita itu yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Sungmin melihat Victoria yang tengah tertidur diatas kasurnya. Dengan tidak berbelas kasih tangan nya terangkat dan menjambak rambut Victoria sampai wanita itu berteriak kesakitan dan bangun dari tidurnya.

" AH APPO. YA! Ini sakit. Apa yang kau lakukan namja gila."

" Cepat bangun wanita ular." Sungmin balas berteriak dan semakin kuat mengerat jambakan tangannya dirambut Victoria. Dan wanita malang itu semakin menjerit kesakitan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan."

Sungmin menyeret Victoria sampai wanita itu turun dari ranjangnya dan mendorong tubuh ringkih itu jatuh keatas lantai yang dingin. Sungmin melempar pulpen yang sedari tadi ia bawa ditangannya kepangkuan Victoria. Wanita itu menatap Sungmin marah.

" Ini peringatan terakhir untukmu. Untuk wanita pembunuh sepertimu aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memotong tangan kotormu itu jika kau berani mendekatiku. Kau fikir aku hanya akan diam dengan perbuatan jahat mu itu untuk ku, kau salah. Setelah ini aku pastikan kau akan menderita karena sudah berani mencoba untuk membunuhku." Usai memperingatkan Victoria dan sedikit mengeluarkan ancamannya Sungmin keluar dari kamar wanita itu dengan kembali membanting pintunya .

" YA! Berani sekali kau mengancamku." Teriak Victoria marah. Wanita cantik itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Jambakan Sungmin dirambutnya sudah membuat kepalanya hampir terkelupas.

" Apa ini." Victoria mengambil pulpen yang dilemparkan Sungmin tadi padanya.

" Ini bukannya pulpen untuk merekam." Victoria menyalakan rekaman tersebut dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Ia mendengar semua perkataannya dengan Seohyun termasuk rencananya dulu untuk membunuh Sungmin.

Brak—

Victoria melemparkan pulpen tersebut sampai hancur kedinding," Kurang ajar. Awas saja kau Seo joo hyun."

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai meeting dengan beberapa client nya. Sekarang pria tampan itu tengah sibuk membaca kembali isi berkas-berkas hasil meeting mereka tadi didalam ruangannya. Ini sudah beberapa menit lewat dari jam makan siang dan lelaki itu sepertinya tidak berniat untuk mengganjal perutnya dengan makanan apapun. Ia masih setia duduk dikursinya sampai suara sebuah pintu yang terbuka secara kasar dari luar menyentak konsentrasi pria tampan itu.

Kyuhyun hampir melayangkan umpatan kasarnya pada siapapun itu yang sudah membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dahulu sebelum ia melihat sosok Sungmin muncul dengan wajah yang sudah berderai airmata.

" Sayang, kau datang kemari."

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan melupakan beberapa dokumen penting yang harus ia tanda tangani secepatnya dan memilih untuk menghampiri istrinya yang terlihat begitu kacau itu. Sungmin berlari lalu menubruk tubuh tegap Kyuhyun dan menangis semakin keras didada suaminya itu.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu." Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin menggeleng didadanya dan namja manis itu malah semakin menangis hebat saat Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan tubuh mereka.

" Sayang apa yang sudah terjadi. Katakan padaku." Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar sudah diliputi rasa khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya yang tiba-tiba datang kekantornya sambil menangis. Ditambah dengan namja manis itu yang sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya lalu menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya semakin membuat ia frustasi.

" Apa yang terjadi. Katakan padaku. Jangan tambah membuatku khawatir sayang." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu tangannya beralih menangkup wajah sembab Sungmin.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun melayangkan kecupan bertubi-tubi dibibir manis istrinya itu. Mencoba untuk menenangkan Sungmin yang tengah menangis hebat.

" Tadi—tadi." Sungmin mencoba berbicara dengan nafas tersendat-sendat karena namja manis itu masih menangis. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bersabar dan mendengarkan dengan baik.

" Hm, lalu?" Kyuhyun kembali mendekap tubuh istrinya itu dan membawanya untuk duduk disofa. Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin di pangkuannya. Ia mengusap punggung istrinya itu agar Sungmin bisa menjelaskan dengan tenang dan ia pun mudah untuk memahaminya.

" Seseorang hampir menabrakku dengan sepeda sewaktu aku menyebrang hendak kekantormu."

" Mwo. Apa kau terluka sayang." Kyuhyun memeriksa keadaan tubuh Sungmin. meneliti dengan seksama keseluruhan tubuh itu takut ada sedikit goresan disana. Bolamatanya berkabut denga rasa khawatir dan juga rasa marah sekaligus.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu. Sepeda itu tidak sampai menabrakku. Aku hanya terkejut lalu menangis." Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Jarinya terangkat mengusap lembut pipi berisi Sungmin dan tersenyum setelahnya.

" Sungguh. Kau tidak apa-apa." Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

" Aku tidak apa-apa."

" Syukurlah. Aku sangat khawatir dengan mu. Kau datang kemari sendirian. Mengapa tidak meminta Jongwoon untuk mengantarmu." Kyuhyun menghapus lelehan airmata yang sudah membasahi wajah istrinya itu. Dengan mesra ia mengecup bibir Sungmin lalu melepasnya dengan cepat. Sungmin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Lain kali jangan pergi sendirian. Minta Jongwoon untuk mengantarmu atau tidak hubungi aku, arraseo."

" Hm. Arra." Sungmin kembali bergelung dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam merasakan usapan suaminya itu di punggung nya.

" Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Belum."

" Kita makan siang dulu." Kyuhyun melepas dekapannya dan melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

" Waktu makan siang sudah hampir habis. Tidak apa-apa kalau kita hanya makan siang di kantin kantor saja." Sambung Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan istrinya itu.

" Tidak masalah untukku." Kyuhyun tertawa ringan lalu mendaratkan kecupan gemes dikening istrinya itu. Tangannya terulur membantu Sungmin untuk bangun.

" Ayo keluar."

Setelah memperbaiki penampilan Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan, kedua pasangan suami istri itu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berencana untuk makan siang bersama.

 **.**

Kyuhyun selalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin hingga mereka sampai dikantin kantor. Tempat itu sangat luas dan menyediakan beberapa stand-stand menu makanan disana. Sungmin menoleh kesana kemari memperhatikan suasana kantin yang sangat ramai mengingat sekarang masih waktu istirahat kantor. Namja manis itu menarik lengan Kyuhyun sebelum berbisik ditelinganya.

" Aku tidak tahu makanan apa saja yang dihidangkan disini. Kau ada saran."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab," Aku baru kali pertama ini kemari. Aku tidak tahu apapun menu disini."

Wajah Sungmin pongah mendengar penurutan suaminya itu. Bolamata nya bergelirya kebingungan melihat stand-stand makanan yang berjejer rapi disana.

" Lalu, kita makan apa?" Ucap Sungmin terdengar pasrah ditelingan Kyuhyun. pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut sebelum menarik tautan tangan mereka agar namja manis itu mengikutinya.

" Kita memesan semuanya saja." Sahut Kyuhyun entang. Lelaki itu melangkah menuju arah stand yang disana sudah ada beberapa orang yang mengantri untuk mengambil jatah makan siang mereka.

Seorang karyawan laki-laki begitu cepat tersadar begitu Kyuhyun baru beberapa detik berdiri dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun yang memang baru pertama kali ini menginjakkan kaki dikantin kantor tersebut cukup membuat karyawan laki-laki tersebut sedikit terkejut. Lelaki itu lekas memalingkan tubuh menghadap Kyuhyun.

" Presdir Cho. Anda disini." Usai membungkuk memberi salam lelaki itu melirik pada Sungmin yang sedang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Ia cukup mengenal siapa namja manis itu karena memang begitu banyak pemberitaan tentang nya di televisi maupun surat kabar yang selalu menampilkan wajah manis istri presdirnya tersebut.

" Hm. Aku akan makan siang dengan istriku." Kyuhyun melirik tanda penganal yang tergantung dileher karyawan lelaki itu.

" Park Han-ssi." Eja Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama lelaki tersebut.

" Ye presdir."

" Apa kau bisa menolongku." Tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi. Park Han mengangguk cepat dan berujar cukup lantang.

" Tentu saja presdir." Ucapnya kelewat semangat. Kyuhyun mengerut kening tidak suka tapi ia tidak berkata apapun selain menampilkan wajah super datarnya.

" Bisa kau pesankan aku beberapa makanan disini yang paling enak. Aku akan menunggu disana." Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah meja kosong yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan. Park Han mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk mengerti.

" Baik presdir." Ucapnya yang sekarang jauh lebih tenang dari yang tadi.

Lelaki itu membungkuk sekali lagi begitu Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapannya. Park Han lekas pergi untuk memesan beberapa menu makanan yang paling enak disana menurut pesanan presdirnya tersebut.

Hampir keseluruhan karyawan yang berada dikantin sedikit gempar dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun disana bersama dengan istri barunya itu. Mereka hampir tidak mempercayai bahwa Kyuhyun hari itu akan makan disana didalam satu tempat bersama mereka. Sepanjang sejarah, lelaki itu tidak pernah makan dikantin kantor atau memesan makanan disana. Ia selalu memesan makanan dari restoran atau dari hotel berbintang. Dan hari ini sungguh keberuntungan Kyuhyun makan siang disana dan mereka melihatnya.

" Aku merasa mereka tengah memperhatikan kita." Sungmin sedikit maju mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Kyuhyun. Merasa kepergok reaksi si penguping tampak ketakutan lalu serta merta memalingkan wajah kearah lain begitu mata tajam Kyuhyun melirik dingin pada mereka.

" Kau merasa terganggu. Apa sebaiknya kita pindah saja jika kau merasa tidak nyaman." Kyuhyun sudah akan bangkit menarik tangan Sungmin begitu namja manis itu justru menahan lengan pria tampan itu. Kepalanya menggeleng tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

" Kita disini saja. Kau juga belum makan sedangkan waktu istirahatmu sudah hampir habis. Aku tidak apa-apa dengan mereka." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat raut menggemaskan itu. Sungguh ia begitu sangatlah bersyukur karena dirinya telah memiliki Sungmin yang selalu bersikap dewasa dengan pekerjaannya. Wajahnya maju demi mengecup mesra jari-jemari istri manisnya itu.

" Gomawo." Tangannya terulur kedepan mengusap lembut wajah manis itu. Tidak dipedulikannya beberapa wanita sudah ada yang menjerit cukup nyaring melihat secara langsung presdir mereka tengah bermesraan dengan istrinya.

Bisik-bisikan sudah memenuhi seisi kantin yang kebanyakan wanita disana. Mereka menyorot iri pada pasangan pengantin baru disana.

" Aku juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu."

" Presdir Cho benar-benar pria romantis sama seperti type lelaki idamanku."

" Sungguh tidak ada harapan untuk kita. Sudah terlihat presdir Cho memang begitu mencintai istrinya itu."

Sungmin mengulum senyum mendengar pembicaraan terakhir para biang gosip dibelakang meja mereka. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan bisikan iri itu pada dirinya.

" Presdir Cho. Ini pesanan anda."

Prak Han muncul dengan satu koki disampingnya yang turut tengah membawakan beberapa nampan ditangannya. Lelaki yang badannya cukup kecil itu meletakkan pesanan Kyuhyun diatas meja lengkap dengan minumannya.

" Apa presdir ingin memesan menu yang lain?" Tawar lelaki itu kemudian.

Kyuhyun menengok pada Sungmin," Kau ingin pesan yang lain?" Tanya nya penuh perhatian.

Park Han hampir tidak berkedip bagaimana ia melihat didepan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lembut pada istrinya itu.

" Anniya. Kurasa ini sudah cukup." Sahut Sungmin dengan senyum lembut. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu menatap kembali pada Park Han.

" Kurasai ini cukup. Terima kasih Park han-ssi." Perkataan Kyuhyun berhasil menyentak Park Han dari ketakjubannya. Lelaki itu bergerak gugup begitu Kyuhyun menatap tajam padanya.

" Kalau begitu saya pamit presdir." Sungmin terkikik geli setelah Park Han pergi meninggalkan meja mereka. Namja manis itu meneguk air dingin didalam gelasnya.

" Karyawan mu lucu-lucu Kyu. Sikap mereka sungguh aneh."

Sungmin memberikan sepiring daging sapi yang ditumis dengan bumbu hitam kedepan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu lelaki itu maniak daging dan juga tidak menyukai sayuran sedangkan ia hanya memilih nasi kari ayam. Kyuhyun menyuap makanannya dengan lahap. Terlihat jelas lelaki itu memang tengah kelaparan.

" Biarkan saja mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun melahap besar-besar potongan daging sapi didalam piringnya. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi perbincangan diantara keduanya. Mereka hanya menikmati makan siang itu dengan tenang.

Waktu makan siang sudah benar-benar hampir habis dan sebagian karyawan yang masih berada di kantin tersebut bergegas kembali untuk bekerja. Hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disatu meja dan ada juga beberapa karyawan laki-laki baru selesai menghabiskan makan siang mereka.

Sungmin lebih dulu menyelesaikan makan siangnya lalu tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun pun terlihat sudah selesai dengan makanannya. Ia membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan tissue bersih lalu kemudian menatap penuh pada Sungmin.

" Aku akan menelpon Jongwoon untuk menjemputmu kemari."

" Anniya." Cegah Sungmin begitu ia melihat Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan berniat ingin menghubungi Jongwoon.

" Aku disini saja. Aku belum mau ingin pulang. Aku ingin melihatmu bekerja." Tambah Sungmin sedikit gugup. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin curiga tetapi tangannya meletakkan kembali ponsel canggih itu kedalam saku jasnya.

" Apa tidak apa-apa sayang, nanti kau bosan." Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan sedikit ragu. Ia tidak berharap Sungmin kebosanan hanya untuk menunggu ia selesai bekerja yang biasanya baru selesai hampir malam hari.

" Anniya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga masih merindukanmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangannya tanpa permisi langsung mencubit pipi sang istri yang sedikit berisi itu. Sungmin mengatakannya dengan sikap malu-malu,sangat menggemaskan

Tanpa ingin mendengar alasan apapun lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Sungmin untuk tetap tinggal dikantornya. Jika sudah sore, Kyuhyun akan pulang walaupun ia harus membawa pekerjaannya ke mansion. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sungmin terlalu lama menunggunya bekerja.

" Arraseo. Cha, kita kembali keruanganku." Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia meninggalkan kantin tersebut yang sudah tidak ada siapapun selain mereka dan juga karyawan penjaga stand-stand disana.

'Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu aku tidak harus bertemu dengan Victoria kalau dimansion'. Hati Sungmin kembali memanas ketika ia kembali harus mengingat nama wanita yang sudah berniat untuk membunuhnya itu. Belum lagi ia berniat ingin merebut Kyuhyun darinya semakin ia berkali-kali lipat membenci wanita itu.

Bola mata Sungmin bergulir melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah melangkah disampingnya. Senyum sinis tersungging dibibir mungilnya tersebut. 'Tunggu saja pembalasanku Victoria Song' batin Sungmin menyeringai lalu ia mengeratkan tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun dan melangkah tanpa beban memasuki lift yang akan mengantar mereka kelantai dimana ruangan Kyuhyun berada.

 **.**

 **.**

Seohyun yang baru saja sampai berbelanja dikejutkan saat pintu kamarnya didobrak kasar oleh seseorang dari luar. Bola matanya menyipit curiga begitu Victoria melangkah mendekatinya dengan tangan tergenggam sesuatu. Wanita cantik itu melempar pulpen berisi rekaman suara mereka kehadapan Seohyun. Seohyun yang pada dasarnya sudah menebak isi pulpen tersebut mendesah kecil sebelum menyimpan kembali semua belanjaannya kedalam paper bag.

" Apalagi sekarang?" Tanya nya mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja.

" Oh. Ternyata kau merekam pembicaraan kita waktu itu. Apa maksudmu dengan memberikannya pada Sungmin?"

" Tidak ada maksud apapun. Aku hanya ingin agar Sungmin berhati-hati terhadapmu." Victoria tertawa terbahak merasa lucu dengan perkataan Seohyun, tetapi setelahnya ia menatap tajam wanita cantik itu.

" Kata-kata itu harusnya kau tujukan untuk dirimu sendiri." Victoria membentak Seohyun. Ia tidak cukup bersabar untuk menghadapi sikap wanita itu yang terlihat tengah mengejek padanya. Jarinya menuding tepat didepan wajah Seohyun.

" Kita tidak jauh berbeda Soehyun. Kita sama-sama busuk kan." Wanita itu menyeringai sinis pada Seohyun. Tangannya mengepal menahan buncahan kemarahan didalam dadanya.

Wajah Seohyun memerah kesal. Cukup merasa terhina dengan segala tuduhan Victoria terhadapnya.

" Tapi aku tidak selicik dirimu." Seohyun mencoba membela diri. Wanita itu nampak semakin kesal ketika Victoria mendengus jengah padanya.

" Oh begitukah. Lalu apa hasil yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sungmin dengan mengirim seseorang yang hampir menebas kepalanya saat di Mall waktu itu. Kau juga seorang pembunuh sama sepertiku."

" HENTIKAN." Seohyun lalu membentak keras membungkam segala ucapan Victoria yang kembali ingin terlontar keluar dari mulutnya. Keduanya saling menatap penuh permusuhan.

" Tutup mulut kotormu itu nyonya Song atau aku akan merobeknya." Seohyun berkata dengan peringatan keras. Jari-jarinya mengepal siap untuk menghajar wajah Victoria didepannya saat ini.

Victoria maju selangkah untuk semakin dekat dengan Seohyun yang posisinya tengah berdiri diujung ranjangnya. Tatapan nya masih menghunus tajam pada madu keduanya itu.

" Jadi jangan coba-coba bermain-main denganku Seo joo hyun jika kau tidak ingin berakhir menjadi gembel sama seperti sebelum kau datang kemansion ini." Victoria mendengus jijik dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar Seohyun dengan bantingan pintu yang memekakkan telinga.

" Kurang ajar. Kita lihat saja siapa yang lebih dulu yang akan ditendang dari mansion ini. Kau atau aku." Kata Seohyun berapi-api. Wanita itu kembali duduk diatas ranjangnya lalu ia membongkar lagi paper bag nya tadi yang berisi pakaian, sepatu, dan juga peralatan make up barunya itu. Wanita cantik itu menghapus setitik airmata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan pakaian yang sudah ia beli sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin masih berada didalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Menunggui suaminya itu yang masih sibuk berkutat dimeja kerjanya dengan setumpuk dokumen yang beberapa waktu lalu telah diserahkan sekertarisnya untuk segera ditanda tangani olehnya.

Sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari sofa yang terlihat begitu terlarut dalam pekerjaannya. Namja manis itu tidak memungkiri dirinya sekali lagi begitu terpana melihat penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini. Lelaki itu tidak lagi memakai jasnya, ia sudah menanggalkannya dan menggantungnya. Kyuhyun juga menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku dan memasang kacamatanya begitu lelaki itu sudah duduk dimeja kerjanya usai keduanya selesai menyantap makan siang mereka tadi.

Kyuhyun terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan saat pria itu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya seperti saat ini. Iseng ingin menggoda suaminya itu, Sungmin beralih bangun mendekati kursi kerja Kyuhyun. Kedua lengannya mengalun mesra dileher suaminya itu begitu ia sampai dibelakang kursi kerja lelaki tersebut.

" Apa kau bosan? Ingin sesuatu?" Kyuhyun berucap tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Sungmin tidak masalah akan hal itu, ia justru menikmati dengan menggesekkan sebelah pipinya dengan sebelah pipi Kyuhyun.

" Sayang." Kyuhyun merasa terusik dengan kelakuan istrinya itu.

" Hm." Sungmin masih tidak peduli bahwa Kyuhyun tengah terganggu dengan kegiatannya yang sedang menggesek-gegesekkan pipi mereka. Namja manis itu menyeruakkan wajahnya keperpotongan leher Kyuhyun lalu mengecupinya beberapa kali.

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Konsentrasinya sudah pecah semenjak Sungmin mengalungkan manja kedua tangannya dilehernya tersebut.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dokumen yang harus dibacanya itu lalu menarik lembut pinggang Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Sungmin tersenyum begitu Kyuhyun mengunci pinggulnya dengan pelukan erat.

" Sepertinya istri manisku ini tengah ingin bermanja denganku." Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan ringan dibibir mungil itu. Matanya menyorot lembut paras manis sang istri.

" Apa aku mengganggumu." Jemari lentik Sungmin memainkan dasi dileher Kuyhyun. Menggulungnya lalu melepasnya kemudian, terus berulang-ulang seperti itu.

" Anniya. Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku." Kyuhyun beralih menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sungmin serta merta menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar dari kulit lembut itu.

" Kyu, kalau aku meminta sesuatu padamu apa kau akan mengabulkannya." Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi demi menatap lekat bola mata jernih istrinya itu.

" Tentu saja. Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan yang kau inginkan." Kyuhyun dengan tegas menyanggupinya.

" Apapun itu." Ulang Sungmin memastikan lagi yang dijawaba anggukan pasti oleh Kyuhyun.

" Aku ingin—" Sungmin menggantungkan ucapannya merasa tidak yakin untuk meminta hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu melirik suaminya yang masih sabar menunggu sambungan perkataannya itu.

" Aku ingin—kau menceraikan Victoria dan juga Seohyun dan menjadikanku satu-satunya yang kau miliki. Apa kau juga akan mengabulkan permintaanku ini." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang. Ia sebenarnya gugup sekaligus takut untuk menyapaikan permintaannya ini pada Kyuhyun. Dirinya juga tidak terlalu yakin apakah lelaki itu akan mau mengabulkannya.

Lama Sungmin menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Sampai-sampai otaknya sudah berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh tentang ini semua. Akankah setelah ini Kyuhyun akan marah padanya atau yang lebih tidak diinginkan Sungmin suaminya itu akan mengusir dirinya dari hidup pria tampan itu. Sungmin tanpa sadar meremas lengan kemeja Kyuhyun sampai sedikit kusut. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Kyuhyun terlihat membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Sungmin senantiasa terus mengamati bibir itu mengeluarkan kata-katanya sekaligus harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban suaminya tersebut.

" Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu—kecuali yang satu ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Hati Sungmin mencolos getir. Perasaan sesak itu tiba-tiba memenuhi hatinya yang sudah hancur mendapati penolakan Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan kedua istrinya dan memilih dirinya seorang. Pada akhirnya ia akan tetap menjadi yang ketiga dalam hubungan ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu tanpa sama sekali ingin menatapnya. Hancur lebur perasaan nya saat ini mendapati suaminya tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

" Wae?" Tanya Sungmin menahan desak tangis yang ingin segera meluncur keluar dari celah bibir mungilnya itu yang sudah bergetar.

" Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan mu satu ini." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan Sungmin yang sarat akan kepedihan dan keputusasaan itu. Lelaki itu mencoba untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan membiarkan Sungmin masih duduk diatas pangkuannya.

" Waeyo? Setidaknya kau harus memberiku penjelasan apapun itu agar aku bisa mengerti." Sungmin mencoba untuk kembali berbicara walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali meneriaki kekesalan hatinya saat ini. Tetapi yang keluar hanya gumaman kecil yang hampir menyerupai rintihan.

Ya, rintihan hatinya yang tidak rela membagi Kyuhyun dengan kedua madunya itu. Mengapa lelaki itu masih mempertahankan mereka sedangkan ia berkata hanya mencintainya seorang. Bukankah dirinya saja sudah cukup. Kyuhyun menghentikan goresan tangannya diatas lembaran dokumennya. Terlihat lelaki itu tengah menghela nafas cukup lelah.

" Sebelum kau datang, mereka yang lebih dulu menemani hari-hariku Sungmin."

Pupus sudah harapan Sungmin. Sekarang hatinya sudah benar-benar hancur tidak berbentuk lagi. Tangannya gemetar melepaskan lilitan tangan Kyuhyun dipinggulnya. Namja manis itu menguatkan diri untuk berpijak diatas lantai walaupun sebenarnya tulang-tulangnya terasa hancur bersamaan dengan hancur hatinya saat ini.

Sungmin hanya bisa berpegangan pada meja kerja Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk melangkah kan kakinya yang kaku.

" Sayang, apa yang terjadi. Kau tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun bergegas bangun lalu memegangi bahu Sungmin yang hampir tumbang dan jatuh membentur lantai tetapi namja manis itu justru menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk berdiri tegak sendiri tanpa bantuan pria tampan itu.

Sekali lagi Sungmin berpaling menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir akan kondisi namja manis itu.

" Apa aku benar-benar sudah terlambat. Seharusnya aku yang lebih dulu bertemu denganmu. Anniya aku salah—" Sungmin tertawa kecut. Kyuhyun cukup miris melihat keadaan istrinya itu. Ia dasar, dirinya sudah melukai perasaan namja manis itu.

" Seharusnya kita tidak harus bertemu dan menikah seperti ini."

" Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun benar-benar marah dengan perkataan Sungmin hingga tidak sadar kalau ia sudah membentak istrinya itu cukup keras. Lelaki itu menyentak tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan mengunci tubuh itu kuat-kuat begitu ia mendapati namja manis itu hendak melangkah meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun yang semula ingin kembali marah pada Sungmin malah mendadak bungkam begitu cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata istrinya itu. Tangannya bergetar disekeliling tubuh Sungmin. Hatinya mendadak ngilu begitu isakan Sungmin terus meluncur bagaikan tamparan kasat mata yang mengenai ulu hatinya.

" Sayang." Ribuan kata maaf yang ingin Kyuhyun ucapkan hanya berakhir dengan ucapan lirih memanggil nama istrinya tersebut. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun selain hanya diam.

" Aku ingin pulang." Sungmin menyentak tubuhnya dari pelukan Kyuhyun. tubuh ringkihnya yang tidak bertenaga lagi itu berjalan tertatih meninggalkan ruangan megah suaminya yang terasa begitu menyesakkan nafasnya.

Kyuhyun tidak beniat mengejar Sungmin yang sudah keluar dari ruangannya tersebut. Ia hanya menjatuhkan dirinya disofa dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar. Kyuhyun terus mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang sudah melukai perasaan istri manisnya itu.

" Apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Maafkan aku sayang." Kyuhyun menjambak kuat rambut ikalnya yang sudah kusut menjadi semakin berantakan. Ia melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan cara menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun berfikir ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang sudah ia torehkan dihati Sungmin.

 **.**

Begitu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera menghapus lelehan airmatanya yang masih tersisa. Ia mengusap rambutnya agar telihat rapi dan sedikit memperaiki penampilannya. Dengan langkah biasa Sungmin melewati meja sekertaris Kyuhyun yang berada tepat didepan ruangan suaminya tersebut.

" Tuan Lee anda sudah ingin pulang?" Wanita itu melempar pertanyaan dengan senyum ramah begitu Sungmin telah melewati meja kerjanya beberapa langkah didepan dengan terburu-buru. Hanuel bangkit lalu mendekati Sungmin yang berdiri dengan cukup gelisah melihat wanita itu malah mendekat padanya.

Sungmin membalas dengan senyuman kecil yang sedikit dipaksakan lalu mengangguk singkat membenarkan.

" Hm. Aku harus pulang cepat."

" Anda ingin saya memesan taxi. Biar saya hubungi."

" Tidak perlu. Aku sudah ada yang menjemput." Tolak Sungmin tidak enak hati dan sedikit berbohong. Ia pergi sendiri dan tidak akan ada yang menjemputnya pulang.

" Begitu rupanya. Baiklah, berhati-hatilah selama dijalan tuan Lee."

" Permisi." Sekali lagi Sungmin melihat pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan gedung pencakar langit tersebut.

" Mengapa mata tuan Lee terlihat sembab." Gumam Hanuel merasa heran. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin yang sudah masuk kedalam lift.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Annyeong aku kembali lagi. Aku ngetiknya ini kilat lho biar bisa cepat update*nggaAdaYangNanya. Oke abaikan.

Semoga ceritanya nggak tambah ngebosenin ya*NangisDiPojokan. Disini konflik nya udah mulai muncul. Yang berharap Kyu menceraikan keduanya istrinya itu saya mohon maaf tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Jadi dinikmati aja alur yang seperti ini*kabur. Saya pertegas disini. Walaupun Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Sungmin, tetapi seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyu diatas. Kedua istrinya itu sudah lama banget menemani hidupnya jadi tidak mungkin untuk menceraikan keduanya dengan begitu mudah. Intinya Kyuhyun itu menyayangi kedua istrinya walaupun cintanya hanya untuk Sungmin seorang.

Oke itu ajasih cuap-cuap ngeboseninnya. Jadi harap maklum ya para reader. jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya, REVIEW yang banyak oke biar aku semangat ngetiknya. Mian kalau masih ada typo yang nyempil dicerita.

Jumpat chapter selanjutnya. Pai pai muaaaaccchhh...

Salam hangat Hazuki Airin.


	16. Chapter 16

Heart Beat

Chapter 16

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading & Enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedikit banyak aku tahu jika seseorang tengah jatuh cinta jantung mereka akan selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari batas normalnya. Setiap saat dentingan lagu memenuhi pendengaran serta seluruh isi kepala. Nama terkasih akan selalu terucap dalam bait kata yang melantun indah.

Tidak lekang hari tanpa memikirkannya. Selalu teringat bahkan terbayang wajahnya didepan mata. Saat itulah dulu bahkan sekarang masih sangat dalam aku rasakan ketika aku tahu diriku jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Diriku dipenuhi dengannya. Hari-hariku hanya berpusat padanya.

Semua masih terasa indah sebelum beberapa jam yang lalu semua itu sirna bagaimana begitu teganya ia mengatakan hal paling kejam tepat didepanku sendiri.

Dulu aku tidak tahu apa itu rasa sakit. Sebelum aku mengerti setelah perginya seluruh keluargaku, ayah dan ibuku. Dulu aku selalu dilimpahi kasih sayang penuh sampai aku tidak mengenal apa itu rasa sakit. Mereka adalah kumpulan sembilu tajam yang siap mengoyak hati siapapun yang terkecap olehnya. Tidak memandang bulu dan tidak berbelas kasih. Dan aku terkena oleh sayatan tajamnya tanpa sempat aku menghindar. Lebih sakit dari melihat kematian kedua orang tuaku sendiri.

Harapanku pupus. Memudar seperti debu tertiup angin. Apa yang dapat aku harapkan sekarang. Mungkin aku akan menjauh. Menjauhi rasa sakit itu.

 **.**

Sungmin menghapus derai airmata yang masih saja terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sekarang ia sudah berada didalam taxi. Tidak tahu arah dan tujuannya, Sungmin hanya ingin menenangkan diri untuk tidak dulu bertemu Kyuhyun.

Ponsel canggih namja manis itu pun terus berdering dan selalu menampilkan nama yang sama dilayar datar tersebut.

'Kyuhyunie' dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Membiarkan si penelepon diseberang sana gelisah bukan main akan dirinya.

Bosan mendengar dering dari ponselnya yang begitu sangat berisik, Sungmin langsung mencabut batrai ponsel tersebut lalu melempar ponsel malang itu keujung kursi.

" Anda ingin kemana tuan?" Sopir baya yang sejak tadi mengemudi tanpa tahu arah tujuan sang pelanggan menyeru dengan intonasi sedikit tidak sabar.

Mereka sudah berkendara hampir 1 jam lamanya dijalan seoul yang sudah mulai padat ketika pukul 5:00 sore dimana para pekerja pun sudah mulai pulang dari kantor mereka.

" Ke myeongdong ahjussi." Ahjussi itu mengerti dan bergegas memutar arah kemudia menuju myeongdong.

Sungmin memungut ponsel malangnya diujung kursi dan mencari-cari nomor asisten mungilnya, Ryeowook. Sungmin menelponnya dan pada dering ketiga Ryeowook mengkat teleponnya.

" Yeoboseo."

Sungmin menetralkan deru nafasnya yang masih memburu pasca habis menangis hebat tadi. Namja manis itu berdehem lalu menyahut sapaan Ryeowook.

" Ryeowook bisa kau temani aku belanja. Aku menunggumu di myeongdong."

" Tuan Lee mengapa anda tiba-tiba meminta—"

Tut – tut

Sungmin memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Ia tidak dalam suasana hati ingin menjelaskan alasannya pada Ryeowook. Harusnya asistennya itu mengerti jika ia memintanya untuk kesana maka namja manis itu hanya perlu menurutinya saja tanpa banyak bertanya, yang tambah membuat kepalanya pening.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya kekursi. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati udara sore yang masuk dari celah kaca mobil yang sengaja ia buka tadi.

" Begini lebih baik." Gumam Sungmin seorang diri.

 **.**

Kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk terus menghubungi nomor Sungmin tapi tetap tidak diangkat oleh istrinya itu bahkan nomornya tidak aktif. Sungmin pasti sangat marah dan lebih kecewa padanya, Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak hal itu.

Merasa usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menghubungi Ryeowook asisten Sungmin. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada pria mungil itu. Mungkin Sungmin sudah sampai dimansion.

" Yeoboseo tuan Cho."

" Ryeowook, apa Sungmin sudah sampai dirumah?"

" Anniyo tuan Cho. Tuan Lee baru saja menghubungiku dan meminta untuk menemaninya ke myeongdong."

" Myeongdong?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang ingin Sungmin lakukan disana. Ia sudah sore, harusnya ia sudah berada di mansion bukan berkeliaran diluar pengawasannya.

" Arraseo. Biar aku yang kesana."

Sambungan terputus. Kyuhyun bergerak cepat mengambil jas dan juga kunci mobilnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan kantor besarnya. Tujuan Kyuhyun ke myeongdong sekarang. Walau ia tidak yakin bisa cepat sampai disana mengingat jalanan saat ini pasti padat sekali. Kyuhyun harus memutar jalan yang sedikit jauh agar cepat sampai disana menemui Sungmin.

 **.**

Sungmin sudah sampai didepan dapartment store terbesar di myeongdong. Namja manis itu memilih menunggu Ryeowook di toko ice cream tepat berada didepan pusat perbelanjaan besar tersebut. Ia memesan ice cream coklat ukuran kecil. Sungmin berfikir kalau Ryeowook pasti akan cepat sampai jadi ia tidak perlu menunggunya lama disana.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan dapartment store yang sudah Ryeowook beritahukan bahwa Sungmin menunggu disana. Sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya kesekeliling pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Begitu ramai disana. Akan sangat sulit untuk menemukan Sungmin ditengah keramaian yang super padat ini.

Baru menginjak tangga kedua Kyuhyun melihat siluet punggung Sungmin yang tengah membelakangi kaca di belakangnya. Ia masih ingat itu mantel yang dipakai Sungmin saat kekantornya tadi. Dan senyum Kyuhyun tambah merekah begitu Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya sambil terus menikmati ice creamnya.

Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Sungmin yang belum menyadari kedatangnnya.

" Sayang kau menungguku."

" OMO." Sungmin terjengkit kaget begitu tiba-tiba seseorang berbisik sangat dekat dengan telinganya. Namja manis itu mengusap cupingnya lalu berpaling pada sang pelaku yang sedang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

" Kyu—hyun." Sungmin kembali kesal mendapati Kyuhyun muncul didepannya.

" Mau apa kau kemari." Sungmin berbicara ketus sambil kembali memakan ice creamnya yang tersisa sedikit lagi.

Tanpa permisi Kyuhyun duduk dikursi samping Sungmin. Ia bersikap antisipasi takut-takut seseorang mengenali mereka.

" Mengapa kemari tanpa memberitahuku. Aku begitu khawatir padamu."

Sungmin mendesis dengan senyum mengejek. Ia sudah tidak bernafsu lagi untuk menghabiskan ice cream yang menjadi makanan favoritnya itu.

" Aku fikir kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku." Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak peduli dengan Sungmin yang merupakan istrinya itu. Istri yang begitu sangat ia cintai dan tadi sudah ia sakiti dengan kata-kata menyakitkannya. Kyuhyun sungguh menyesalinya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun berniat untuk meminta maaf pada istrinya itu dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

" Kau ingin berbelanja, aku bisa menemanimu."

" Kata siapa aku kemari ingin belanja." Sungmin melepas paksa cekalan tangan Kyuhyun dilengannya. Namja manis itu meletakkan beberapa lembar won dibawah gelas ice creamnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah cengo ditempatnya.

" Aish—" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh istri manisnya itu. Pria tampan itu sedikit berlari untuk mengejar langkah kaki Sungmin yang terburu-buru itu.

" Kyu lepas—" Sungmin berontak begitu Kyuhyun merangkul bahunya. Ia berusaha untuk menjauh dari suaminya itu tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyentak kuat tubuhnya.

" Jangan membuatku marah disini Cho Sungmin." Sungmin diam. Ia tidak berani lagi melawan dan membiarkan saja Kyuhyun menggiringnya kesisi stand pakaian yang sepi.

" Sayang maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud ingin membentak mu."

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Ia berulang kali meminta maaf dengan suara lemah disertai bujukan lembut berharap namja manis itu tidak lagi marah padanya. Tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari Sungmin membuat hati Kyuhyun teremas perih.

" Maafkan aku untuk semuanya Sungmin. Maafkan atas sikapku hari ini padamu. Aku sudah melukai perasaan mu. Maafkan aku masih belum bisa membahagiakan mu. Kau bisa menghukumku sayang, aku terima."

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasa dirinya tidak berdaya. Ia tidak siap dan masih belum terbiasa menghadapi sikap diamnya Sungmin ketika sedang marah padanya. Terlebih ia merasa kemejanya basah oleh airmata yang Kyuhyun yakini Sungmin tengah menangis karenanya. Ia lagi-lagi merasa jantungnya tertikam pisau yang sangat tajam mengoyaknya.

" Sayang jangan menangis, maafkan aku. Ku mohon katakan sesuatu." Kyuhyun memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka. Ia menghapus airmata Sungmin yang mengalir.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun diwajahnya dan berusaha menghapus sendiri airmatanya. Kyuhyun menatap miris tangannya. Sebegitu marahnya kah Sungmin padanya sampai ia menyentuh namja manis itu saja tidak diizinkan.

" Anniya. Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri saja. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang." Sungmin melepaskan rangkulan tangan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya. Ia sedikit menjauh dari pria tampan itu.

" Sungmin kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik." Sungmin menggeleng dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tidak mendekat padanya.

" Aku lelah Kyuhyun. Kita pulang sekarang, kumohon." Bola mata Sungmin begitu sayu menatap Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah terlebih hatinya sangat kacau saat ini.

Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menurutinya," Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang." Pria tampan itu menggiring Sungmin menuju parkiran mobilnya.

Kyuhyun berharap mereka bisa membicarakan masalah pelik ini ketika sampai dirumah nanti. Kyuhyun ingin cepat meluruskan kesalahpahaman mereka yang tidak akan lagi menimbulkan sakit dihati istri manisnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Victoria keluar dari kamarnya sejak satu hari penuh hanya mengurung diri disana. Wanita itu turun kelantai duamendatangi kamar Jongwoon. Victoria mengetuk dua kali pintu kayu didepannya dan menunggu sesaat.

Tok –tok

Sekali lagi Victoria mencoba mengetuk pintunya. Ia berharap Jongwoon masih berada dikamarnya dan belum pergi. Ia butuh bicara dengan pria itu.

" Ne—" Jongwoon menelan ucapannya melihat Victoria lah yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Wanita itu tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Matanya bengkak dan juga wajahnya sedikit pasi.

" Anda baik-baik saja nyonya Song."

Didalam hati Victoria tertawa miris. Bahkan Jongwoon pun tidak pernah menyematkan marga Cho ketika memanggilnya. Apa dirinya sebegitu tidak diinginkan kehadirannya.

" Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu dihalaman belakang, apa bisa?"

Jongwoon menyanggupi dengan memberikan anggukan singkat. Keduanya berjalan turun menuju halaman belakang mansion Cho dengan Victoria yang memimpin langkah mereka didepan.

 **.**

Sudah lebih dari lima menit Victoria diam tanpa berniat membuka suara. Jongwoon pun tidak berfikir untuk memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Ia hanya menunggu sambil sesekali menyesap coklat panas didalam gelasnya. Sesaat mereka terjebak dalam hening yang membosankan.

" Bisakah kau memberitahuku Jongwoon. Bagaimana—bagaimana Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin." Victoria merasa lidahnya pahit ketika menyebutkan nama Sungmin orang yang telah merebut Kyuhyun darinya.

Ketika Jongwoon mengamati ekspresi Victoria, wanita itu sepenuhnya bersikap dingin dan keras tetapi bola matanya penuh diliputi oleh kesedihan yang sangat jelas terbaca.

Pria itu kelu ingin memulai ceritanya darimana. Karena ia tahu, ceritanya ini nanti mungkin akan semakin melukai perasaan wanita itu.

" Aku tidak tahu tepatnya seperti apa nyonya."

" Ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui. Semuanya—aku ingin mendengarnya." Potong Victoria cepat.

" Kenapa nyonya tidak bertanya langsung pada tuan Cho."

" Kau pasti sudah tahu, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau mengatakan seberapa kerasnya aku ingin tahu." Victoria hampir berteriak marah karena kesal.

Ia sudah cukup sabar selama ini. Tidak kah mereka tahu ia juga punya hati yang mudah terluka. Dan saat ini hatinya benar-benar sudah terluka parah.

" Ini benar-benar cerita yang tidak benar untuk didengar."

" Aku akan mendengarnya sampai selesai."

Saat ini Jongwoon tidak ada pilihan lain selain menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang ia ketahui akan pertemuan pertama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan bagaimana laki-laki itu jatuh cinta pada Sungmin remaja saat itu.

 **.**

" Tuan Cho jatuh cinta pada tuan Lee pertama kali saat tuan melihatnya dikantor. Ayah tuan Lee, Lee Yunho ingin meminjam dana yang cukup besar pada tuan Cho. Saat itu pihak bank tidak berani meminjamkannya dana sebanyak itu. Perusahaan mereka hampir brangkrut kalau saja tuan Cho tidak membantu mereka waktu itu." Jongwoon berhenti bicara, ia mencoba mengingat kembali kenangan lima tahun silam.

Victoria mendengarkan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia cukup miris dengan dirinya sekarang. Dari cerita Jongwoon, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu mencintai Sungmin jauh sebelum mereka menikah.

Lalu bagaimana dengannya. Dengan waktu tiga tahun yang sudah ia habiskan bersama Kyuhyun. Adakah sesaat lelaki itu mencoba untuk mencintainya.

" Tidak ada yang istimewa. Tuan Cho bersedia meminjamkan dana tersebut dengan sebuah syarat Sungmin menjadi miliknya. Awalnya Lee Yunho tidak setuju tapi kurasa manusia manapun pasti akan memilih uang dibandingkan keluarganya sendiri."

" Pada awalnya aku mengira tuan Cho ingin memiliki Sungmin-ssi karena sebuah jaminan tetapi aku salah, tuan Cho selalu memintaku mengawasi perkembangan Sungmin-ssi dan saat itulah aku menyadari dari pancarannya menatap Sungmin, tuan Cho memiliki cinta untuk anak itu." Victoria semakin tertohok. Sudah sedalam itukah perasaan cinta Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

" Tuan Cho mengatur segala kehidupan Sungmin setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Setelah tidak sanggup lagi jauh darinya, tuan Cho meminta kami menjemput Sungmin kemansion walau tuan Lee bersikeras menolaknya."

Benar, ia sudah kalah. Dari awal ia tidak pernah memiliki hati Kyuhyun. lalu bagaimana dengan semua perhatian lelaki itu padanya. Tidakkah ada perasaan didalamnya atau semua itu hanya lah belas kasihannya belaka.

" Apa ini sudah memuaskan rasa penasaranmu." Perkataan Jongwoon membuyarkan angan semu dikepala Victoria.

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk linglung. Victoria beralih bangun dan melangkah memasuki mansion. Sebelum pergi Victoria menyempatkan lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jongwoon.

" Gomawo sudah menceritakannya padaku." Setidaknya aku sudah tahu sekarang, batinnya berteriak sakit. Tidak kuat menumpu kakinya untuk terus berpijak diatas tanah berumput halaman belakang mansion besar tersebut, Victoria melangkah kembali masuk dan menghilang cepat dari pandangan.

" Apa aku sudah benar menceritakan semuanya?" Bisik Jongwoon sendiri melihat siluet tubuh Victoria yang sudah menghilang dari ambang pintu.

 **.**

Tok – tok

" Nyonya Song, ini waktunya anda untuk makan malam." Victoria mendengar suara pelayan Park dari luar kamarnya. Diatas meja riasnya wanita itu tengah melihat sebuah map yang tergeletak pasrah disana.

" Aku akan segera turun." Victoria membuka laci meja riasnya lalu menyimpan mapnya disana. Lama Victoria memandang map itu sebelum ia beralih menutup laci mejanya rapat-rapat.

Victoria beralih mengenakan mantel rajutnya yang tergantung dan berlalu keluar kamarnya. Diluar kamar tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Seohyun yang juga berniat untuk kedapur mengantar gelas kosong ditangannya.

Perang dingin terjadi diantara mereka. Keduanya sama-sama melempar tatapan benci satu sama lainnya. Kejadian siang tadi masih menyulut emosi Victoria sampai membuat wanita itu berdecak sinis.

" Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu." Seohyun berucap tidak suka. Bola matanya menyipit karena kesal.

Victoria malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum ia mendekati Seohyun dan berujar datar pada wanita itu.

" Penjilat. Kau memberikan rekaman murahanmu itu agar Sungmin membenciku kan. Taktik yang kuno."

" Sejak awal dia sudah membencimu. Apa yang sedang kau takutkan." Kini giliran Seohyun membalas dengan perkataan tajamnya. Keduanya memang memiliki lidah yang berbisa dan tak mau kalah.

" Kau dan Sungmin sialan itu benar-benar sudah menjadi benalu disini." Victoria meninggalkan Seohyun yang sudah marah karena perkataannya. Ia memberondong wanita cantik itu dengan umpatan kasarnya.

" Kurang ajar. Wanita sialan."

Tidak puas hanya mengumpati wanita itu saja, Seohyun beralih melempar gelas ditangannya kearah tangga yang untung saja tidak mengenai punggung Victoria karena wanita itu sudah menuruni tangga lebih cepat menuju lantai dasar.

Seohyun berdecak lidah. Ia masih belum puas memaki Victoria sebelum ia bisa mencakar-cakar wajah sok wanita itu.

" Dia sudah gila ternyata." Victoria berucap saat ia mendengar pecahan gelas yang membentur tangga terdengar sampai kelantai dasar.

Suara makian Seohyun pun tidak luput ia dengar dari bawah. Menyumpah serapahi dirinya dengan kata-kata kotornya itu. Tapi Victoria tidak dalam suasana hati yang ingin berdebat dengan madunya itu dan dirinya lebih memilih untuk pergi dari pada memperpanjang perdebatan mereka tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan mansion. Setelah perdebatan sengit tadi dan permohonan Sungmin yang tidak mungkin bisa ia tolak mereka benar-benar pulang tanpa sempat masuk kedalam dapartment store tersebut.

Begitu mobil berhenti Sungmin bergerak lebih dulu keluar dari dalam mobil sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mematikan mesin mobilnya yang masih menyala. Namja manis itu masuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berusaha untuk mengejar langkahnya.

" Sungmin berhenti." Sungmin tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

" Berhenti kubilang." Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangan Sungmin demi menghentikan langkah tergesa namja manis itu.

" Kita harus bicara Sungmin. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya sampai kau mengerti." Pinta Kyuhyun lagi berusaha menarik tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap padanya.

" Aku ingin kekamar, besok saja kita bicarakan ini." Sungmin bersikeras hendak menarik tangannya agar terbebas dari cekalan Kyuhyun namun tidak berhasil.

" Aku tahu kau—"

" Kau tidak tahu apapun Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin berteriak dan menyentak tangannya dengan satu kali hentakan kuat. Namja manis itu berpaling dengan tatapan yang menghunus tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan membuatku semakin muak dengan semua bualan omong kosongmu itu tuan Cho." Kyuhyun meradang, tidak terima dengan hinaan Sungmin atas dirinya. Hampir ia terpancing dan memaki namja manis itu jika tidak mengingat dihadapannya ini adalah istri tercintanya maka Kyuhyun berusaha menahan diri.

" Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu Cho Sungmin." Sungmin seolah kebal dengan perkataan sarkatis Kyuhyun yang mencoba memperingatkan dirinya bahwa lelaki itu sudah mulai terpancing emosi.

Sungmin terus menantang sang suami dengan senyum mengejeknya disana," Jangan pernah bicara denganku lagi."

Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian diruang tamu yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya geram. Jika itu bukan Sungmin yang berbicara padanya dengan kata-kata kasarnya tadi sudah Kyuhyun pastikan akan merobek mulut kasar itu karena sudah berani memberinya ancaman.

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar langkah kaki Sungmin yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu saat menaiki tangga.

" Sungmin dengar—"

" DIAM." Sungmin menutup telinganya menegaskan kalau dirinya tidak ingin mendengar apapun itu alasan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sungguh ingin sendirian dan mengapa Kyuhyun sangat bebal untuk mengerti dirinya sendikit saja. Inikah Kyuhyun sebenarnya, keras kepala dan egois.

BRAK –

Sungmin masuk kekamar pertamanya dulu sebelum ia sekarang pindah kekamar Kyuhyun. Ia mengunci pintunya dari dalam supaya Kyuhyun tidak bisa masuk dan mengganggunya.

Ia hanya ingin sendiri. Menenangkan fikirannya yang sangat kacau terlebih hatinya saat ini yang begitu sakit serta hancur lebur. Pilihan menyendiri adalah keputusan tepat. Sementara menjauhi Kyuhyun dan tidak melihatnya sampai hatinya bisa kembali tenang.

Sungmin masih bisa menangkap suara Kyuhyun yang berada diluar kamarnya. Lelaki itu terus menggedor pintu kamarnya meminta ia untuk membuka nya dan membiarkan dirinya masuk. Tapi Sungmin tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun diuar sana.

Sungmin melepaskan mantelnya lalu meletakkannya dilengan sofa. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur tanpa melepas sepatunya. Biarkan suaminya mengamuk sepuasnya diluar kamar ia tidak peduli.

.

" Tuan Cho, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan tuan Lee?. Pelayan Park muncul dari ujung lorong mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menumpu wajahnya bersandar dipintu kamar Sungmin.

" Dia sedang marah padaku dan mengurung diri didalam kamarnya." Sahut Kyuhyun lelah. Ia tidak menutupi apapun dari pelayan Park karena ia sudah menganggap wanita bayu itu seperti ibunya sendiri.

Seharian ini bekerja dikantor dan ditambah dengan kemarahan Sungmin padanya sudah cukup membuat Kyuhyun lelah tidak bertenaga. Semua memang salahnya, ia akui itu. Tetapi Sungmin tidak semestinya menghukum ia dengan cara seperti ini. Haruskah ia mengambil kunci cadangan pintu kamar Sungmin dan menyeret istrinya itu untuk kembali kekamar mereka. Tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya, itu akan menambah kadar kebencian Sungmin untuknya.

" Anda ingin saya mengambilkan kunci pintu kamar ini tuan?" Pelayan Park menunjuk pintu kamar Sungmin yang tertutup rapat itu.

" Tidak perlu Park ahjumma. Biarkan dia didalam sana dan menenangkan fikirannya. Aku akan kembali kekamarku saja."

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Sungmin tempat namja manis itu mengurung dirinya. Pelayan Park sekali lagi menatap pintu kamar Sungmin yang terkunci. Ia mendesah lemah dan ikut berlalu dari depan pintu kamar besar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Clek –

Pada waktu tengah malam tepatnya pukul 2:00 dini hari Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dengan kunci cadangan yang ada. melangkah dengan pelan ia mendekati ranjang Sungmin dimana namja manis itu tengah terlelap nyenyak diranjangnya tanpa mengganti bajunya yang tadi siang ia pakai serta sepatu yang masih terpasang dikakinya.

Hati-hati Kyuhyun melepaskan sepatu dikaki Sungmin berikut kaos kakinya dan meletakkan sepatu itu dibawah ranjang. Ia menyibak selimut lalu memposisikan baik-baik istrinya itu agar hangat dibawah selimutnya. Kyuhyun terus menjaga pergerakannya agar ia tidak sengaja membangunkan Sungmin lalu namja manis itu dengan marah mendapatinya berada didalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun sesaat mendudukkan tubuhnya disisi Sungmin yang sekarang tengah bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum merasa lucu sendiri mengapa dirinya mengendap-endap seperti pencuri hanya demi melihat istri mungilnya itu tidur. Pria tampan itu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Tanpa bosan ia terus mengamati pergerakan Sungmin yang sedang menggeliat lalu menggumamkan namanya dalam tidurnya.

" Kau pasti sedang memimpikanku." Bisik Kyuhyun serta merundukkan wajahnya untuk semakin dekat dengan wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hangat nafas Sungmin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Sebelum keluar dari kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri mengecup mesra kening Sungmin berikut kedua kelopak matanya disusuk pada bibir ranumnya dan sedikit melumatnya disana. Kyuhyun begitu merindukan Sungmin hari ini.

Setelah semua dirasa sudah pria tampan itu bergerak keluar dari kamar Sungmin untuk kembali kekamarnya yang sepi tanpa adanya istri manisnya disana. Sungmin membuka sedikit kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Buram-buram matanya melihat siluet sosok tinggi baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Namja manis itu mengembangkan senyuman manisnya sebelum kembali terlelap lagi.

" Kyuhyunie."

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarahan serta kebencian Sungmin selama ini telah berkumpul dikepala mungilnya itu menciptakan ledakan amarah yang siap meremukkan tubuh Victoria yang Sungmin duga biang pelaku dari teror boneka berdarah dan juga fotonya yang sudah disilang dengan spidol merah membuat potret wajahnya tidak berbentu lagi disana. Kotak berisi benda biadab itu ada didepan pintu kamar Sungmin subuh menjelang pagi tadi. Namja manis itu menemukannya disana dan berhasil membuat ia menjerit takut mendapati isi didalam kotak tersebut.

Otaknya sudah memproses kalau teror murahan ini datangnya dari Victoria, rival setianya yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya.

" Jangan sembarangan menuduhku tanpa bukti Lee." Victoria juga ikut terpancing emosi begitu dituduh telak oleh Sungmin sebagai biang teror boneka berdarah itu.

Begitu datang keruang makan namja manis itu sudah melemparnya dengan kotak berisi boneka dan juga foto Sungmin. Yang tambah membuatnya kesal Sungmin menuding ia sebagai pelakunya.

" Bukti apalagi yang kau minta. Boneka dan juga foto kusaja sudah cukup kuat menjadi bukti kalau kau adalah pelakunya." Sungmin bercakak pinggang menantang Victoria yang juga tengah berdiri saling berhadapan dengannya.

Wanita itu juga sama marahnya dengan Sungmin, dan sepertinya keduanya tidak ada yang mau saling mengalah. Beberapa pelayan berlari demi menemukan pelayan Park yang mungkin bisa melerai kedua majikan mereka yang tengah bersiteru itu. Mereka tidak memiliki cukup nyali untuk berani mendekati keduanya yang sudah diliputi amarah itu dan pasti tidak akan mau mendengarkan mereka.

" Oh astaga. Apa kau melihat aku yang meletakkannya didepan pintu kamarmu. Tidak kan." Ucap Victoria telak.

" Kau menuduhku seperti hanya aku yang benci padamu. Kau fikir Seohyun tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Jangan naif Sungmin-ssi. Asal kau tahu Seohyun lebih membencimu dibanding aku."

" CUKUP – Apa sekarang kau sedang ingin membual. Kau ingin melimpahkan kesalahanmu pada orang lain. Akui saja kau salah, mungkin aku akan berfikir ulang untuk memaafkanmu."

" Kau yang harusnya berfikir Lee Sungmin. Apa aku hidup hanya untuk mengurusi dirimu. Aku juga punya kerjaan yang jauh lebih berharga dibanding menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkanmu."

" Kau sudah melakukannya. Dari dulu kau memang berencana untuk menyingkirkanku."

" Kau benar-benar kurang ajar Lee Sungmin sialan."

Suara-suara teriakan Sungmin dan Victoria yang memekakkan telinga mengundang riuhriak didapur mansion. Seluruh maid semakin kalang kabut mencoba memisahkan keduanya tetapi langsung dihardik oleh mereka untuk tidak ikut campur.

Jongwoon yang mendengar keributan itu bergegas menuju dapur dan menjadi penengah diantara keduanya.

" Ini masih pagi. Apa yang sudah kalian ributkan. Cepat menjauh." Jongwoon berniat menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk membuat jarak antara Namja manis itu dan Victoria tapi Sungmin justru menepis tangannya kasar.

" Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku Jongwoon-ssi."

" Sungmin-ssi mulutmu itu benar-benar kasar." Jongwoon ikut menimpali dengan kata-kata datarnya.

Tapi Sungmin tidak takut sama sekali. 'Geurae, lebih baik menjadi buruk sekalian'

" Kau fikir mulutmu itu tidak berbisa Jongwoon-ssi." Sungmin benar-benar bertekat untuk melawan orang-orang yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

Namja manis itu beralih menatap Jongwoon tajam yang hanya diam ditempatnya.

" Sebelum kesabaranku habis dan berakhir dengan mencakar-cakar wajah munafikmu itu, lebih baik kau cepat mengaku dan minta maaf padaku."

" Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Victoria balas berteriak.

Percuma bicara dengan Sungmin karena memang namja itu tidak pernah berfikir baik tentang nya. Mengapa ia harus mengaku pada sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Apalagi meminta maaf pada Sungmin, pantang baginya melakukan hal itu.

" Dasar wanita ular."

" OMO."

Seluruh maid berteriak takut dan mulai menyingkir ketepi begitu mendapati Sungmin yang merangsak tubuh Victoria sampai wanita itu terhempas kelantai. Wanita malang itu mengaduh sakit ketika kedua pipinya menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan Sungmin. Perih yang ia rasakan begitu pipinya ditampar kuat oleh Sungmin. Mungkin saat ini pipinya sudah memar, ia tidak berani membayangkannya.

Pelayan Park yang baru datang didapur ikut membantu Jongwoon dan beberapa bodyguard yang berusaha memisahkan Victoria dan Sungmin yang saling mencakar dan menjambak rambut masing-masing. Mereka cukup kewalahan memisahkan mereka yang mana keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

" Hentikan Lee Sungmin."

Jongwoon menarik tubuh Sungmin dan tanpa sengaja mendorongnya cukup kuat membuat namja mungil itu terbentur kaki meja makan. Mereka berkerumunan membantu Victoria bangkit.

Sungmin tidak mengaduh sakit padahal telapak tangannya tergores sisi kaki meja yang tajam. Semua tidak menyadari keadaan Sungmin tapi satu orang maid menyadarinya dan memperhatikan namja manis itu yang tengah menyembunyikan luka ditangannya dibalik punggung nya.

Sungmin bangkit lalu menantang Jongwoon yang tengah menarik nafas lelah karena memisahkan keduanya. Namja manis itu meringis sedikit perih saat ia menggenggam tangannya agar tidak terus mengeluarkan darah.

" Berani sekali kau—" Ucapan Sungmni terpotong karena kedatangan Kyuhyun.

" Cho Sungmin apa yang kau perbuat eoh. Kau ingin menjadi jagoan."

Kerumunan maid menyingkir begitu Kyuhyun masuk kedapur. Dibelakangnya ada Ryeowook yang sedang menatap Sungmin khawatir. Pakaian namja manis itu begitu kusut dan kotor oleh tumpahan makanan. Belum lagi rambutnya yang sangat acak-acakan, ia hampir menangis mendapati kondisi Sungmin sekarang. Asisten mungil itu mendekati Sungmin dan berdiri disampingnya.

" Tuan Lee anda tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya cemas tapi tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh yang ditanya.

Kyuhyun mendesis marah mendapati keadaan dapur apalagi meja makan yang begitu sangat berantakan. Ditambah dengan dua orang biang keributan yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan raut bersalah sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun hampir melayangkan tangannya menampar kedua istrinya tersebut. Bagaimana bisa mereka berkelahi didapur seperti berandalan dan menjadi tontonan seluruh maid tanpa rasa malu.

" Apalagi yang kau perbuat." Ucap Kyuhyun tertuju pada Sungmin.

" Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Sahut Sungmin tanpa rasa takut. Kyuhyun mendesis lalu beralih pada Victoria.

" Dia menuduhku mengirimkan nya boneka berdarah dan fotonya untuk mengancamnya. Aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak bersalah tapi ia tidak percaya." Ucap Victoria sedih mencoba menarik simpati Kyuhyun.

" Kau berbohong lagi sialan."

" Cho Sungmin jaga bicaramu itu." Hardik Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin menunduk dengan wajah muram menahan kesal sekaligus rasa sedihnya. Mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat menyalahkannya disini. Padahal nyata-nyatanya Victoria yang bersalah.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia merasa menyesal karena sudah berbicara kasar pada istri mungilnya itu bahkan sampai membentaknya.

Jongwoon mendekati Kyuhyun dan memberikan kotak berisi boneka berdarah itu serta potret Sungmin yang sudah hancur disana. Kyuhyun melihat dengan seksama dan membaca pesan yang ditulis dibelakang foto tersebut.

'Jangan mendekati Kyuhyun atau kau akan mati'. Kyuhyun memberikan kotak itu lagi pada Jongwoon. Ia menatap Sungmin dan mendekati namja mungil itu.

" Minta maaf pada Victoria, Sungmin." Mata Sungmin berkilat marah begitu dengan tenangnya Kyuhyun meminta dirinya untuk meminta maaf pada Victoria.

" Aku tidak sudi." Balas Sungmin sengit.

" Kau harus meminta maaf karena Victoria tidak bersalah." Kyuhyun menekankan kata-katanya agar Sungmin mau menuruti perintahnya. Bola mata pria tampan itu pun berkilat menuntut.

Victoria tertawa didalam hati. Kali ini Sungmin harus meminta maaf padanya. Karena ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak suka perkataannya ditentang.

Sungmin melihat Victoria penuh kebencian. Mengingat baik-baik bagaimana wanita itu tersenyum menyejek padanya dan suatu hari nanti pasti akan ia balas dengan balasan yang setimpal.

" Geurae, aku akan minta maaf. Maaf sudah menuduhnya dan maaf sudah melukai istrimu itu. Kau harus mengobatinya karena kurasa cakaran kuku ku tadi sangat dalam dipipinya." Sungmin melemparkan kata-kata menusuknya.

Senyum mengejek balas terukir dibibirnya begitu dengan gelagapan Victoria menyentuh seluruh bagian wajahnya memeriksa bekas goresakan kuku-kuku Sungmin disana.

Sungmin meninggalkan dapur mansion untuk kembali naik menuju kamarnya. Ryeowook turut mengikuti langkah namja mungil itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia melihat rembesan darah yang mulai mengalir dari sela-sela jari Sungmin.

" Tuan Lee tangan anda berdarah."

" Gwanchana Ryeowook. Aku baik-baik saja. Luka sekecil ini tidak akan membuatku mati." Ucap Sungmin dengan selingan bergurau.

Tapi tidak lucu sama sekali bagi Ryeowook. Perkataan Sungmin justru terdengar miris ditelinganya.

 **.**

Pelayan Park meminta seluruh maid untuk kembali bekerja. Sebagian ditugaskan untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan yang tadi terjadi didapur. Belahan kaca gelas dan piring maupun mangkuk tersebar dimana-mana. Belum lagi tumpahan makanan dan daging-daging mengotori lantai. Salah satu maid mengumpulkan serpihan kaca dibawah kaki meja. Ia merasa aneh melihat noda darah mengotori sudut kaki meja tersebut.

" Ini – noda darah kan."

Jongwoon yang berniat meninggalkan dapur urung melangkah kan kakinya mendengar gumaman maid itu. Ia menengok kembali kebelakang dan melihat maid itu sedang mengelap noda darah tersebut.

" Tapi ini tadi darah siapa. Aku tidak melihat ada yang terluka tadi." Bisiknya lagi tanpa tahu kalau ia sedang diperhatikan oleh Jongwoon.

 **.**

 **.**

Luka ditelapak tangan Sungmin sudah dibersihkan oleh Ryeowook dan sudah diobatinya. Sayatan luka itu cukup dalam dan lebar melintang ditengah-tengah telapak tangan Sungmin. Sang asisten mencoba bertanya mengapa bisa terluka padahal tadi namja mungil itu tidak terkena pecahan kaca yang berhambur dilantai, tapi Sungmin hanya memberinya jawaban dengan sebuah gelengan kepala dan berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Selesai lukanya diobati Sungmin meminta Ryeowook untuk meninggalkan nya sendirian. Ia butuh menyendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Dan disinilah Sungmin, duduk dibalkon kamarnya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut.

Sebuah hubungan dibangun atas dasar cinta dan rasa percaya. Berjanji untuk saling membahagiakan sehidup semati. Menemani dalam suka dan duka. Menerima segala kekurangan pasangan. Tapi Sungmin rasa ia tidak mendapati semua itu dalam pernikahannya.

Ia merasa cinta Kyuhyun itu semu untuknya. Tidak ada kepercayaan diantara mereka karena ia tidak percaya Kyuhyun mencintainya. Bahkan ia ragu apakah Kyuhyun bahagia hidup bersamanya.

Apakah ia kurang memahami Kyuhyun. Atau ia terlalu menuntut atas hak dirinya dalam pernikahan mereka ini. Atau selama ini ia sama sekali tidak berada dihati pria tampan itu.

Ia sudah terlalu banyak memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Bila ia sudah tidak diinginkan lagi maka ia akan menyerah dan pergi. Mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri diluar sana. Itupun jika ia beruntung bisa menemukannya. Karena kebahagiaannya sudah tertinggal disini, bersama Kyuhyun.

" Kau sedang melamun." Sungmin merasa dirinya diterik paksa dari dunia pesakitannya ketika suara Kyuhyun terdengar mengalun lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Mata Sungmin mengedar dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dipintu geser balkon kamarnya. Lelaki itu menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan, Rindu?.

Apa ia sudah salah melihat?

Atau, Kyuhyun memang merindukannya.

" Tidak. Aku hanya sedang menikmati hembusan angin." Sungmin berusaha menarik tangannya untuk menyembunyikan perban yang terbalut tebal disana.

Sungmin berusaha menutupinya dari Kyuhyun agar suaminya itu tidak melihatnya. Kyuhyun menyadarinya hanya saja ia memilih untuk diam dan mengamati dengan rasa sakit dihatinya. Hatinya hancur melihat bagaimana tangan yang selalu ia genggam itu terluka. Dan tambah membuatnya tertikam Sungmin malah menyembunyikannya seperti takut sekali ia melihatnya.

" Bolehkah aku duduk disini." Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada kursi kosong disebelah Sungmin.

" Tentu saja. Kau boleh duduk dimanapun karena semua ini memang milik mu." Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak suka dengan ucapan Sungmin.

Tidakkah ia tahu jika dirinya sudah digerogoti perasaan bersalah tadi karena membentak Sungmin. Dan sekarang istrinya itu bersikap dingin dan menghindarinya yang tambah membuat hatinya sakit.

" Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun sesaat setelah ia duduk dikursinya.

Pria tampan itu memiringkan tubuhnya tepat menghadap Sungmin langsung. Sungmin balas menatap tapi tidak menyahut. Suasana hatinya tidak cukup baik untuk bertemu Kyuhyun sekarang.

" Maafkan aku—"

" Anniya, nan gwanchana." Potong Sungmin cepat. Menghalau Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya.

" Sungmin aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua sikapku yang menyakitimu." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berusaha menjelaskan semuanya. Walau ia lihat ketidaksukaan diwajah Sungmin saat ia mulai menguak masalah mereka tadi.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu."

Kyuhyun marah dengan perkataan Sungmin. Ini seperti namja manis itu sedang merobek jantungnya dengan pisau tajam. Rasanya sakit dan ia sangat tidak menyukainya.

" Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku." Kyuhyun kembali mulai memaksa seperti biasanya.

" Penjelasan yang mana lagi?" Sungmin mendesis marah. Emosinya sudah naik sejak Kyuhyun datang kekamarnya tadi. Dan masalah terbesar ia tidak suka mereka membahas topik ini.

Pria tampan itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia mencoba untuk tidak terpancing amarahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun kemari untuk meminta maaf pada istri manisnya itu dan memperbaiki kesalahannya yang sudah terjadi bukan untuk tambah membuat mereka terus bersiteru tanpa ujung.

" Dengar. Boneka berdarah dan juga fotomu yang sudah rusak itu semua bukan Victoria yang melakukannya. Selama ini aku mengenal betul bagaimana Victoria. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya padamu. Sebenci apapun ia pada seseorang ia tidak pernah melakukan hal sekeji itu. Jadi kau sudah salah—"

Sungmin benar-benar muak ketika lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membelas Victoria dan menyalahkan dirinya. Pesakitan yang ia terima selama disini itu semua bersumber dari istrinya yang ia banggakan itu. Tidakkah Kyuhyun menaruh rasa curiga pada Victoria yang sepertinya sangat ia percayai itu.

Tanpa sadar gorekan luka dihatinya tambah melebar dan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak. Sungmin tidak tahu seperti apa hancurnya hatinya saat ini. suami yang ia cintai menyalahkan dirinya dan tidak mempercayainya.

" Ah, jadi disini aku yang bersalah. Menuduh Victoria tanpa bukti dan sudah salah paham padanya, begitu."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Sungmin. Apa yang keluar dari mulutnya semua itu salah dimata namja manis itu. Satupun tidak ada yang benar. Dan mereka terus saja berakhir dengan kesalahpahaman dan bertengkar lagi.

" Bukan begitu Sungmin—"

" Lalu yang seperti apa maksudmu Kyuhyun. Kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku salah menuduh Victoria yang melakukannya. Dia adalah wanita baik yang tidak mungkin berbuah hal jahat seperti itu. Karena wanita itu sudah hidup lama denganmu dibanding aku. Jadi kau tahu semua tentangnya sedangkan aku tidak. Seperti itu yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan berapi-api. Kyuhyun sampai kelu ingin membantah nya seperti apa.

" Arraseo. Aku bisa mengerti sekarang. Semuanya memang salahku. Keberadaanku disinipun adalah sebuah kesalahan." Sambung Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi berada disana dan berdebat dengan lelaki itu. Mendengar Kyuhyun terus membela Victoria membuat ia semakin muak.

Kyuhyun menyentak tubuh Sungmin ketika namja manis itu berniat untuk pergi dari sana karena masalah mereka belum selesai. Sungmin harus tetap bersamanya dan mendengarkannya agar istri berkepala batu itu tidak terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan membuat ia semakin sakit hati karena spekulasi tak berdasarnya itu.

Sungmin melihat bola mata Kyuhyun berkilat menyeramkan ketika menatapnya. Ia sedikit takut dan sejenak berfikir kalau mungkin saja kata-katanya tadi sudah keterlaluan dan menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun.

" Aku akan mencaritahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Jadi kau cukup menunggu jangan melakukan apapun. Aku sungguh tidak ingin kau terluka Sungmin." Ucapan Kyuhyun melembut ketika kedua tangannya menyentuh pundak Sungmin yang kecil.

Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun akan murka dengan kata-katanya tadi tapi lelaki itu malah mengusap puncak kepalanya dan berkata dengan lembut. Sungmin sempat meluluh tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Namja manis itu malah melangkah mundur lalu serta merta membalikkan tubuhnya bersiap meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap sendu padanya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin yang terbalut perban.

" Apa masih sakit." Tanya nya mengusap telapak tangan Sungmin yang diperban dengan lembut.

Hatinya berdegup kencang karena sakit. Ia melihat betapa banyak balutan putih itu hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan telapak tangan Sungmin yang mungil. Sungguh luka ditangan Sungmin itu tidaklah kecil. Lalu mengapa Sungmin tidak memberitahukan padanya. Apa ia sudah tidak dianggap suami lagi oleh namja manis itu.

Sungmin melihat bola mata Kyuhyun memerah dan berbayang airmata. Ia sangsi apakah Kyuhyun bersedih karena lukanya ini atau hanya karena rasa bersalahnya saja.

" Tidak. Hanya sedikit perih. Sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh." Sungmin berusaha menarik tangannya tapi tidak bisa. Kyuhyun terus menahannya dengan cekalan tangan yang cukup kencang.

" Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku." Pinta Sungmin akhirnya. Ia tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk menatap lantai yang dingin.

Sungmin merasa sedikit kehilangan saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang terjatuh dikedua sisi tubuhnya yang kaku. Namja manis itu berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis dan menjadi lemah dihadapan Kyuhyun. Dan sebelum pertahanannya runtuh alangkah baiknya ia cepat pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar-benar meneteskan airmatanya. Baru kali ini ia menangis semenjak dirinya lahir kedunia. Dan ia menangis karena Sungmin dan karena kebohodannya yang tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin tetap disana bersamanya.

 **.**

Setelah melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin memilih untuk berdiam diri dibelakang mansion Cho sambil mengamati bunga-bunganya yang sudah tumbuh semakin tinggi.

Bunga-bunga yang ditanam Sungmin berkelompok. Mawar dan bunga tulip ia tanam dalam satu daerah yang berbeda. Mereka tidak tercampur dan hidup serta tumbuh dalam habitatnya sendiri. Setidaknya bunga-bunga itu hidup bersama-sama tidak akan sendirian dan merasa kesepian. Bunga-bunga itu terlihat lebih beruntung daripada dirinya.

Ia memiliki suami tapi ia merasa sendirian. Dirinya tidak memiliki keluarga. Orang-orang dirumah besar ini bukan keluarganya. Mereka sangat membencinya dan sangat mustahil menjadikan mereka keluarganya.

" Tuan Lee apa saya mengganggu anda?" Tiba-tiba pelayan Park muncul disamping kursi Sungmin. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin.

" Ahjumma. Tidak, aku hanya bersantai. Ada apa?" Sungmin balas tersenyum dan ia sedikit memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

" Apa boleh saya duduk disini sebentar."

" Tentu. Duduk saja disini ahjumma." Pelayan Park tersenyum lega. Ia duduk pada kursi disebelah Sungmin.

Beberapa waktu keduanya hanya duduk diam tanpa pembicaraan yang berarti. Sungmin yang sibuk sendiri dengan dunia melamunnya dan tanpa sadar sudah mengacuhkan keberadaan pelayan Park disana.

" Anda melamun lagi tuan Lee." Tegur pelayan Park.

Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil," Tidak. Aku hanya melihat bunga-bungaku tumbuh dengan subur."

Pelayan Park turut melihat bunga-bunga yang memang ditanam Sungmin dihalaman belakang tersebut. Bunga disana tumbuh dengan subur dan semakin tinggi. Sungmin sudah merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

" Tangan anda terluka tuan Lee?" Pelayan Park mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu melihat perban yang membalut tangan Sungmin.

" Ah ini, hanya goresan kecil. Tapi sudah Ryeowook obati saat dikamar tadi." Sungmin terlihat mencoba menyembunyikan tangannya. Namja manis itu mengalihkan tatapan pada sekumpulan bunga-bunga indah didepannya.

Pelayan Park mengulum bibirnya yang terasa pahit. Bukan ia tidak tahu luka itu disebabkan oleh benturan kaki meja makan tadi. Salah satu maid yang memberitahukan padanya sehingga membuat ia menyesal pada akhirnya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengelap sudut matanya yang berair. Berusaha ia tidak menangis dihadapan Sungmin dan menahan buncahan sesak didadanya.

" Maafkan saya tuan Lee. Harusnya saya datang lebih cepat sebelum hal itu terjadi. Anda terluka karena kecerobohan saya."

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Tidak patut ia menyalahkan seseorang yang memang tidak bersalah seperti pelayan Park ini. Wanita itu sudah terlalu baik padanya.

" Tidak Ahjumma. Semua ini memang salahku. Aku yang sudah membuat keributan dan mengacaukan semuanya." Namja manis itu menunduk dan terlihat mengusap sudut matanya. Semua pergerakan Sungmin tidak luput dari penglihatan pelayan Park yang turut bersedih atas namja manis itu.

Sungmin terkesiap merasakan pelukan hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia merasakan tepukan tangan pelayan Park dipunggungnya. Seketika hati Sungmin menjadi rapuh dan ingin menangis.

" Tuan Lee tidak bersalah. Apa yang dilakukan tuan Lee semata-mata hanya bentuk perlawanan anda atas ketidakadilan dalam hidup anda selama ini. semua rasa sakit sudah cukup anda tanggung seorang diri. Anda berhak bahagia." Sungmin menitikkan airmatanya mendengar perkataan pelayan Park.

" Aku takut Ahjumma. Aku takut tidak ada yang menginginkanku." Sungmin menangis tergugu dibahu wanita baya itu. Menangis disana tanpa ia tahan-tahan lagi.

Pelayan Park ikut menangis. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh mungil itu.

" Tuan Lee bisa bersandar pada saya. Jika anda merasa sendirian, tuan Lee bisa datang pada saya." Pelayan Park menepuk-nepuk lembut belakang tubuh Sungmin mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Namja manis itu benar-benar rapuh dan butuh penopang. Menyesal ia terlambat datang dan merengkuh tubuh yang menangis hebat dalam pelukannya ini.

Kyuhyun masuk kembali kedalam mansion besarnya. Awalnya ia ingin mendatangi Sungmin yang terlihat duduk sendirian disana tetapi langkahnya terhenti begitu ia mendapati pelayan Park yang sudah lebih dulu menghampiri Sungmin dan bicara padanya.

Kyuhyun memilih menunggu ditepi pintu dan mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya. Dan betapa menyesalnya pria tampan itu setelah ia mendengar dan mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana Sungmin begitu tersiksa hidup dengannya. Menanggung sakit sendirian, dan berpura-pura tegar dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun merasa sudah menjadi suami paling jahat karena telah membuat istri yang paling ia cintai menderita hidup dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin sedang menonton televisi diruang tamu mansion. Rumah terlihat sunyi karena memang sejak sore tadi Victoria pergi keluar dan tidak kembali sampai sekarang. Sedangkan Seohyun sedang bertemu diluar dengan teman-temannya. Sungmin tidak ingin memperdulikan mereka dan menghiraukan keduanya. Keadaan mansion yang sepi Sungmin manfaatkan dengan menikmati serial drama ditemani makanan riangan yang penuh terlihat diatas meja.

" Tuan Lee ini perasan lemon pesanan anda." Ryeowook datang mendekati Sungmin dengan dua gelas minuman ditangannya.

" Hm. Letakkan saja dimeja. Ayo cepat duduk, dramanya sudah mulai." Sungmin menggeser tempatnya agar Ryeowook dapat duduk disampingnya.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mansion. Pertama kali yang pria tampan itu dapati adalah keadaan mansion besar tersebut yang begitu sepi. Kakinya semakin masuk dan berhenti diruang tamu. Suara televisi dibunyikan dengan volume cukup nyaring dan disofa ada Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang menonton serius.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah serius Sungmin yang menggemaskan. Lelaki itu mendekati sofa dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

" Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun pada istri manisnya itu.

" Ne, wae?" Namja manis itu menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Kyuhyun memang masih mau bicara pada Kyuhyun tetapi ia akan menghindar bila suaminya itu akan menyentuhnya. Sungmin masih membuat jarak diantara keduanya. Setidaknya sikap Sungmin tidak terlalu melukai perasaan Kyuhyun karena penolakan namja manis itu.

Dan Kyuhyun bisa memaklumi kalau Sungmin masih butuh waktu untuk kembali dekat padanya. Kyuhyun hanya perlu bersabar dan mencoba menyakinkan Sungmin kalau ia benar-benar mencintai namja manis itu.

" Kau sudah makan malam?"

" Sudah. Baru saja."

" Hm, syukurlah." Kyuhyun akan mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin seperti kebiasaannya tapi beberapa detik tangannya ia tarik kembali kesisi tubuhnya. Pria tampan itu berdehem canggung dan mengangguk singkat.

" Aku akan naik keatas. Nikmatilah waktu kalian." Kyuhyun berlalu dengan jas dan tas kerja dikedua tangannya.

Biasanya dulu Sungmin yang akan menyambut ia pulang dan membawakan tas beserta jas kerjanya. Tapi saat ini Sungmin sedang marah padanya dan hal seperti dulu tidak akan mungkin terjadi ditengah hubungan mereka yang tanpa penyelesainnya ini.

" Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun cepat berbalik begitu Sungmin memanggil namanya. Senyum merekah tanpa bisa pria tampan itu tahan dari sudut bibirnya.

" Ya. kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

" Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan ragu-ragu.

Perut Kyuhyun bergolak dengan rasa bahagia. Hatinya sudah melonjak karena gembira yang berlebihan untuk satu pertanyaan sederhana dari Sungmin.

" Belum. Aku berencana akan mandi dulu dan baru setelah itu makan malam." Dari jauh Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin mengulum bibirnya seperti ragu-ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Kau mandilah dulu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Tidak menyangka Sungmin masih mau memperhatikannya sebagai seorang suami.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan tawaran Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan bergegas naik kekamarnya dengan kiasan kaki seperti akan berlari.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia pembicaraan keduanya tidak mampu menahan senyum bahagianya. Sungmin tidak benar-benar mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Buktinya namja mungil itu masih mau menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya yang masih ia musuhi sampai detik ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin memang mengatakan ia akan menyiapkan Kyuhyun makan malam tetapi tidak untuk menemani suaminya itu dimeja makan untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Kyuhyun harus makan sendirian dan para maid lah yang menungguinya disana.

Melewati makan malam yang membosankan seorang diri, Kyuhyun sedang menuju ruang tamu yang mana disana masih ada Sungmin sedang menonton sendirian tanpa Ryeowook yang menemaninya. Mungkin asistennya itu sudah kembali kekamarnya.

Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan angka 9:00 malam, masih terlalu awal untuk kembali kekamar dan tidur.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk disalah satu sofa tunggal sedangkan Sungmin disofa besar didepan televisi. Namja manis itu melirik Kyuhyun yang mengambil tabletnya diatas meja dan mulai tenggelam didalamnya. Sungmin pun memilih untuk menonton kembali dramanya. Dan keduanya berada ditempat yang sama tanpa saling sapa.

Hampir 15 menit lamanya Kyuhyun tenggelam pada tabletnya mengecek email kantor yang masuk sebelum berhenti dan melihat Sungmin yang sudah tertidur bersandar dilengan sofa. Televisi masih menyala dan mengeluarkan suara berisik yang menganggu.

Kyuhyun selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan memilih mendekati Sungmin. ia tersenyum melihat wajah polos istrinya itu ketika tidur. Pria tampan itu mengambil remote tv dan mematikannya.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun beralih mengangkat bridal tubuh Sungmin menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka, kamar Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya. Karena Kyuhyun tidak akan lagi membiarkan Sungmin tidur terpisah dengannya. Kamar yang harus mereka tempati hanya satu, yaitu dikamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Annyeong. Aku kembali lagi. Mian kalau updatenya lama sekali. Aku sangat sibuk jadi waktu ngetik banyak tersita untuk pekerjaan. Mohon maaf sekali lagi untuk reader tercinta yang udah nunggu lama.

Mian kalau masih ada typo. Ini ngetik kilat biar bisa update cepat.

Untuk chapter ini Kyumin momentnya nyemil sedikit saja. Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan yaa. Selamat menikmati bacaannya, jangan lupa REVIEW.

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya. Salam hangat Hazuki Airin.


	17. Chapter 17

Heart Beat

Chapter 17

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading & Enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini aku seperti tengah berada disebuah ruangan yang luas. Aku tidak tahu ini dimana. Aku melihat ruangan ini begitu sangat mewah dengan dekorasi yang dominan berwarna putih bersih. Tempat ini juga ramai dengan tamu undangan yang hadir. Seperti ada sebuah pesta diadakan disini. Mereka berpakaian formal dan berkelas. Sama seperti pakaian yang selalu Kyuhyun gunakan bila ingin kekantornya. Yang anehnya disini, mengapa orang-orang seperti tidak melihat kehadiranku diruangan ini.

Disaat aku mendekati mereka, semuanya sibuk dengan obrolan mereka sendiri. Menoleh pun tidak padaku. Saat aku mencoba menyapa sebagian orang yang kukenal disana, mereka acuh seperti tidak mendengar suaraku. Aku sampai bingung apa yang terjadi disini. Apa aku sedang bermimpi. Tapi mengapa semuanya terlihat nyata dimataku.

Suara hingar bingar yang terdengar dari pembicaraan dikalangan para pembisnis disana serentak berhenti. Aku cukup terkejut mendapatinya. Kemudian aku melihat pada sudut yang lain dimana para wanita-wanita dari kalangan atas yang selalu hanya membicarakan fashion ternama saja atau emas berlian mereka juga serentak diam dan memfokuskan pandangan mereka kearah panggung kecil didepan sana saat dua orang berjas mewah naik keatasnya. Aku pun ikut memperhatikan pria tersebut yang dapat kutebak dia sudah berumur 40 tahun keatas itu naik kepodium dan berdiri didepan microfon kecil dihadapannya. Lelaki baya itu berpaling dan aku sepenuhnya dapat melihat keseluruhan wajah pria tersebut.

Deg

Aku sampai bisa mendengar detakan jantungku sendiri yang berdetak cukup kencang didalam sana. Pria itu adalah ayahku. Laki-laki didepan sana adalah ayahku. Ayahku tersenyum dengan sangat berwibawa kepada para tamu undangan. Senyumannya begitu sangat menenangkan sama seperti dulu. Ayahku didepan sana mulai berpidato dengan sambutan salam diawal perkataannya.

" Selamat malam. Saya senang sekali semua rekan dapat hadir disini dalam rangka peresmian kantor cabang Lee group yang sekarang berada di Jepang."

Aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan menggema memenuhi seisi ruangan ini. Dan yang paling bersemangat bertepuk tangan itu berasal dari dua orang wanita dan anak remaja ditengah ruangan tersebut. Aku terus memperhatikan keduanya. Mereka hanya terlihat dari belakang sehingga wajah keduanya tidak bisa kulihat. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan ayah berpidato didepan sana yang tidak kusadari ia sedang memanggil kedua orang wanita dan remaja itu untuk naik mendatanginya. Aku selalu memperhatikan wanita dan remaja tadi yang sudah mulai naik keatas panggung dan berdiri disebelah ayahku.

Ibu. Aku melihat wanita itu adalah ibuku. Dan remaja itu adalah aku. Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi disini. Mengapa diriku berdiri disana. Serta ibuku, ayahku juga berada disana dengan senyum yang terus merekah dikedua bibir mereka.

Aku memilih untuk berlari kearah panggung besar didepan sana. Karena posisiku yang sedang berdiri disudut ruangan paling belakang sedikit banyak menyulitkanku untuk bisa cepat sampai kedepan sana karena banyaknya tamu undangan yang menghalangi jalanku.

" Appa, Eomma." Aku memanggil kedua orang tuaku tapi sialnya mereka tidak mendengarku. Aku hampir frustasi karena tamu diruangan itu yang membuat langkahku semakin terhambat untuk bisa cepat sampai kedepan.

Aku tersenyum begitu langkah kakiku hampir mencapai panggung didepan sana. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku sampai didepan mereka. Tapi hal tak terduga sangat mengejutkanku begitu suara tembakan terdengar keseluruh ruangan dan aku melihat ayahku memegang dadanya yang sesaat sudah berlumuran dengan darahnya sendiri. Ayahku ditembak.

" APPA." Aku melihat teriakan hebatku mengejutkan para tamu yang semula seperti tidak melihat kehadiranku dan perlahan kini mereka mengalihkan pandangan padaku. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikan mereka. Aku hanya terus berlari keatas panggung dan mendekati ayahku.

Sungmin pov end.

" Appa." Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang mengucur banyak membasahi dari wajah sampai keseluruh tubuhnya hingga bajunya basah semua.

Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap dengan memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin pun turut terbangun karena terkejut akan teriakan Sungmin yang cukup nyaring itu.

" Sayang ada apa?" Kyuhyun bangkit lalu dengan sigap memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin yang mulai bergetar. Pria tampan itu mencoba untuk menenangkan sang istri yang mulai meracau tidak jelas.

" Appa. Darah. Mereka menembak appa. Appaku ditembak Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tidak mengerti pada apa yang sedang Sungmin coba katakan padanya. Ia menduga namja manis itu sudah bermimpi cukup buruk tentang appanya.

" Sstt—tenanglah sayang. Ada aku disini." Sungmin tidak mendengarkan sama sekali perkataan Kyuhyun.

" Tidak. Mereka sudah menembak appaku." Namja manis itu semakin meracau tak terkendali. Kyuhyun bahkan dibuat kewalahan karena Sungmin terus saja mendorong tubuhnya yang berusaha untuk kembali memeluk namja manis itu.

" Sungmin. Hey tenanglah." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit keras agar Sungmin bisa untuk tenang dan mendengarkan perkataannya.

Sungmin tersentak dan langsung kembali menangis dengan keras. Kyuhyun yang menyesal karena sudah meninggikan suaranya tadi dan membuat keadaan tambah memburuk memilih untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Sungmin mimpikan sampai ia bangun bisa sehisteris ini dan terus mengatakan ayahnya ditembak didalam mimpinya.

" Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Coba katakan dengan pelan, tadi kau sudah bermimpi apa?" Bujuk Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata sangat lembut.

Sungmin masih menangis sesegukan dipelukan Kuyhyun. Namja manis itu terus memeluk tubuh sang suami begitu ia merasakan Kyuhyun yang akan melonggarkan dekapannya.

Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin menggeleng dalam pelukannya. Pria tampan itupun tidak berniat lagi untuk kembali bertanya pada istri manisnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan Sungmin tenang dalam pelukannya.

Sudah lebih dari 10 menit Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berada diposisi yang sama yaitu saling berpelukan ditengah ranjang mereka. Kyuhyun sedikit bergerak melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat Sungmin yang ternyata sudah tertidur dalam dekapannya dengan masih sedikit sesegukan.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan sang istri, Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin dan menyelimutinya. Tangannya terulur dan membersihkan sisa airmata istrinya yang masih basah dipipi lembutnya itu.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun memilih menatap Sungmin dengan penuh cinta sekaligus rasa sedihnya disana. Pria tampan itu berfikir Sungmin sudah banyak menderita karena sikapnya dan dengan kehadiran kedua istrinya yang lain dimansion ini. Ia tahu Sungmin hanya menginginkan dirinya seorang bukan harta yang dimilikinya sekarang. Apakah ia memang harus menceraikan kedua istrinya itu. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin terus tertekan karena keduanya.

Lelah untuk terus berfikir, Kyuhyun memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya mengikuti istri manisnya yang sudah tertidur pulas itu. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan erat dan hidungnya mulai menyesap wangi vanilla yang bercampur dengan harum lavender diceruk leher sang istri dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang.

Jika Kyuhyun memang harus memilih, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sungmin lepas darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin terbangun begitu ia merasakan bias-bias matahari yang mulai mengintip malu-malu dari balik tirai pintu geser yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari kaca bening yang tebal. Sungmin mencoba untuk bangun tapi ia sedikit kesulitan karena lengan Kyuhyun melilit erat pinggangnya.

Sungmin berbalik dan ia sepenuhnya dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Jika boleh jujur, Sungmin ingin sekali balas memeluk Kyuhyun karena beberapa hari ini ia merasa tercekik oleh rasa rindunya sendiri yang semakin menggerogoti jiwanya. Sungmin ingin bersama Kyuhyun tapi hasrat itu terus ia tahan karena rasa kecewanya masih begitu sangat besar pada suaminya itu. Dan pagi ini ia malah tertidur dalam pelukan pria itu. Dan justru dengan cengengnya Sungmin bahkan ingin menangis seperti wanita saja begitu ia menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dan merasakan kulit wajah pria tampan itu ditelapak tangannya.

Tangisan Sungmin sudah berubah menjadi sesegukan. Namja manis itu menutup keseluruhan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan Sungmin berusaha meredakan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia berubah menjadi sangat sensitif seperti wanita.

Kali ini Sungmin tidak memperdulikan kalau Kyuhyun sekarang sudah benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya karena suara isakannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu. Pria tampan itu terbangun dan mendapati kalau istri manisnya sedang menangis terisak disampingnya.

" Sayang kau kenapa. Apa ada yang sakit?" Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar pucat karena khawatir. Istri nya itu juga tidak mengatakan apapun dan malah semakin menangis kencang sambil beralih memeluk tubuhnya.

" Gwanchana. Ada aku disini." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin dengan terus memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Berkali-kali ia juga melayangkan kecupan ringan didahi sang istri. Berharap Sungmin mengerti bahwa ia akan selalu berada disisinya. Kyuhyun fikir Sungmin kembali teringat dengan mimpinya semalam dan kembali menangis lagi pagi ini.

" Kyuhyun—aku merindukanmu." Ucap Sungmin disela isakan tangisannya.

Hati Kyuhyun seperti disiram lelehan madu yang manis. Bagaimana bunga-bunga seperti bermekaran dihatinya begitu ia mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya.

" Katakan lagi sayang." Pinta Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Ia ingin membuktikan kalau ia memang tidak salah mendengar. Dan perkataan Sungmin tadi bukan hanya khayalannya semata.

Sungmin menurut dan mengetakan dengan berulang kali kalau ia merindukan suaminya itu.

" Aku merindukanmu Kyuhyun. sangat, sangat merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lebar," Aku juga sayang. Beberapa hari ini aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Kau bersikap menjaga jarak dan itu hampir membunuhku."

Kyuhyun menciumi keseluruhan wajah Sungmin sampai membuat sang istri terkikik geli. Tawa Sungmin pagi itu seperti lagu bahagia untuk Kyuhyun.

" Sudah. Jangan terus menciumi aku seperti itu." Sungmin menutup bibir Kyuhyun menggunakan telapak tangannya agar lelaki itu berhenti menebar ciuman diseluruh wajahnya.

Sesaat tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis pada Kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya.

" Kemari. Aku ingin memelukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

Namja manis itu dengan senang hati membalas pelukan suaminya itu dan menyandarkan wajahnya kedada Kyuhyun.

" Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk berhenti memasang tembok penghalang untuk kita." Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil menyamankan dagunya yang bertumpu dipuncak kepala Sungmin.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku." Sungmin berkata dengan sangat tenang tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun.

Pria tampan itu menegang kaku dengan senyum yang sudah lenyap dari wajahnya dan Sungmin dapat merasakannya sampai membuat ia melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun diatasnya.

" Kyu, ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin dan menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun yang dingin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dan melihat Sungmin sepenuhnya. Pancaran mata lelaki itu tidak bisa Sungmin baca sama sekali. Apa yang sedang difikirkan Kyuhyun pun Sungmin tidak bisa menebaknya.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian dahi Sungmin. Telapak tangan itu terus menjalar disepanjang garis wajah Sungmin dan berakhir tangannya menangkup wajah manis itu.

" Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu seperti yang lainnya. Aku akan selalu disisimu apapun keadaan kita nantinya." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Lelaki tampan itu tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya dan Sungmin sangat menyadari pancaran keseriusan dari bola mata tajam itu tapi sangat lembut ketika menatapnya. Sungmin tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

" Aku tahu selama ini aku selalu egois padamu Kyuhyun. Aku selalu menekanmu dengan semua keinginanku. Aku tahu sikapku itu sangat salah. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi tapi aku mohon padamu Kyu, jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku seperti perginya orang-orang yang aku cintai selama ini. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun selain dirimu."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya karena ia sudah tidak sanggup melihat airmata Sungmin lagi-lagi jatuh karena menangisinya. Mengapa ia terlambat menyadarinya. Ia terlalu bodoh karena tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin pernah kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya karena keegoisan. Dan istrinya ini tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi oleh orang-orang yang ia cintai.

" Maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah katakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kau harus percaya itu sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menangis terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dan tangisan Sungmin seperti belati tajam yang mengoyak perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

" Jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku Kyuhyun." Suara Sungmin terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa dirinya hancur. Hatinya sekarang mungkin sudah retak karena penyesalannya yang mendalam pada istri manisnya ini.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dan ia sekarang bisa melihat langsung wajah manis istrinya itu sudah basah karena airmatanya. Kyuhyun mengusap airmata Sungmin lalu beralih mengecup puncak hidung namja manis itu. Pria tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan cinta dan penuh kasih sayang.

" Tidak sayang. Kau berhak meminta apapun padaku. Kalau memang menceraikan Victoria dan Seohyun adalah permintaanmu padaku, aku akan melakukannya sayang." Sungmin terpaku. Bahkan airmatanya juga ikut berhenti mengalir. Namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tatapan wajah terkejut istrinya itu. Terlalu menggemaskan dimatanya. Dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat bibir merah yang berkilap karena tadi Sungmin terus menggigitnya sambil menangis itu tanpa peringatan langsung memagut lembut bibir manis Sungmin dan membawa istri manisnya itu pada sebuah ciuman panjang dan sedikit menuntut.

Merasa Sungmin sudah mulai kesulitan bernafas, Kyuhyun dengan tidak rela melepaskan tawanan bibirnya diatas bibir manis sang istri. Kyuhyun tertawa begitu Sungmin memukul dadanya cukup kencang.

" Kebiasaan." Ucap Sungmin dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan beralih menatap Sungmin dalam. Namja manis itu berkedip beberapa kali saat mendapati suaminya itu hanya diam melihat dirinya. Sungmin mengerti arti dari tatapan Kyuhyun tersebut. Itu tatapan bila Kyuhyun tengah menginginkan dirinya.

" Sayang aku berindukanmu. Bolehkah?" Kyuhyun bertanya lebih dulu. Ia tidak akan memaksa Sungmin bila memang istrinya itu tidak ingin melakukannya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengijinkan suaminya itu untuk menyentuhnya. Karena Sungmin juga merindukan sentuhan suaminya itu diseluruh tubuhnya.

 **.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sempurna tanpa busana. Keduanya masih terus berperang lidah diatas ranjang mereka dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu memimpin permainan. Piyama mereka terlihat berceceran diatas lantai berikut pakaian dalam keduanya.

Sungmin hanya mengikuti alur permainan Kyuhyun yang semakin liar. Keduanya kembali saling membelit lidah didalam mulut Sungmin yang dimana saliva mereka sudah tercampur sempurna dan mengalir bebas disepanjang leher putih Sungmin. Sesekali namja manis itu mendesah saat mulut Kyuhyun menghisap kuat lidahnya lalu setelah itu kembali mengulumnya seperti lollipop.

Tangan lentik Sungmin sudah bergelirya disepanjang tulang punggung Kyuhyun untuk ikut menggoda suaminya itu disana. Desahan Sungmin yang halus sudah menjadi lagu penyemangat bagi Kyuhyun untuk terus mendominasi ciuman mereka yang dimana bibir merah Sungmin sudah membengkak sempurna karena hisapan Kyuhyun disana.

Sungmin melenguh begitu Kyuhyun meninggalkan bibirnya dan beralih mencumbu lehernya. Kyuhyun menjilati kulit leher Sungmin yang terasa manis dibibirnya dan memberi leher putih itu kissmark setelahnya.

" Aah Kyuh." Sungmin mendesah begitu Kyuhyun mengulum kulit lehernya yang sudah dihisapnya tadi sampai berubah memerah sempurna.

Puas sudah menebar kissmark yang pasti akan sangat sulit hilang dalam beberapa hari ini disepanjang leher Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun beralih menjelajahi turun disepanjang dada berisi itu.

Bibir Kyuhyun berhenti dinipple berisi Sungmin. Mulut Kyuhyun mengulum benda mungil itu layaknya ia tengah menyusu pada istrinya itu. Dan satu tangannya yang bebas Kyuhyun pakai untuk memelintir nipple istrinya yang satunya lagi.

" Kyuhh—Ah aahh ooh." Tangan Sungmin yang semula meremas selimut mereka yang sudah kusut tidak berbentuk lagi berpindah meremas bahu kokoh Kyuhyun ketika tubuhnya bergetar merasakan lidah Kyuhyun semakin brutal menghisap nipplenya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang satunya lagi memelintir nipplenya yang lain seolah suaminya itu ingin memeras nipple mungil tersebut.

Mata Sungmin terpejam erat dengan bibir yang sesekali mengeluarkan desahan menggoda. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda ujung nipple Sungmin lalu menghisapnya kembali. Lidah panjangnya sesaat terus bermain-main pada benda mungil istrinya itu.

" Aaahh Kyuhh." Sungmin semakin merasakan tegang begitu tangan Kyuhyun memelintir nipplenya dengan ibu jari dan jari kelingkingnya.

" Oohh—aahh aahh." Sungmin menggelepar liar saat kepala Kyuhyun turun dan berhenti dipusarnya. Lidah pria tampan itu terjulur dan menggoda pusar mungil itu.

Sungmin merasa nafasnya mulai terputus-putus. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain sentuhan Kyuhyun diseluruh tubuhnya. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin turun dan kembali berhenti didepan junior mungil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat junior mungil itu sudah menegang sempurna didepan wajahnya. Tidak langsung memasukkan junior mungil itu kedalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun malah hanya menggenggam benda mungil itu lalu mengurutnya pelan. Sungmin menggeram dan sedikit mengumpat begitu Kyuhyun justru menggodanya seperti ini. Namja manis itu melihat kebawah dan saat itu ia mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeringai menatap junior mungilnya itu.

" Jebal. Aahh—hisap Kyuh." Pinta Sungmin sedikit memohon. Ia belum puas hanya dengan urutan tangan besar Kyuhyun dijuniornya itu. Ia membutuhkan mulut Kyuhyun dari hanya sekedar urutan tangan suaminya tersebut.

Kyuhyun menurut. Wajahnya merunduk lalu memasukkan junior istrinya itu kedalam mulut hangatnya. Sungmin menggigil begitu merasakan gigi-gigi Kyuhyun menggesek kulit kejantanannya. Sungmin juga dapat merasakan Kyuhyun yang turut memainkan lidahnya didalam sana diantara hisapannya dijunior Sungmin.

" Oohh—aahh aahh Kyuhh." Tangan Sungmin meremas surai rambut Kyuhyun yang sudah acak-acakan dan juga sudah basah karena keringatnya sendiri.

Mata namja manis itu terpejam dengan pinggul yang ikut maju mundur mengikuti hisapan Kyuhyun dijuniornya didalam sana.

" Oohh—aah aahh ah." Sungmin lagi-lagi mendesah begitu ujung lidah Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil juniornya.

" Kyuhyun oohh aah." Kyuhyun dapat merasakan junior Sungmin yang berkedut kuat didalam mulutnya dan tidak berapa lama aliran panas menyembur cukup banyak didalam mulut pria tampan itu.

" AAHH." Sungmin memekik cukup kuat merasakan orgasmenya telah sampai. Badan namja manis itu melengkung keatas dengan kaki yang melilit kepala Kyuhyun dibawah sana.

Kyuhyun telah selesai menjilati percum Sungmin dijunior mungil itu dan pria tampan itu kembali merangkak naik mendekati wajah Sungmin yang sudah sangat merah dan berkeringat. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sekarang begitu sexy dan menggairahkan sampai membuat kejantanannya dibawah sana sudah kembali tegang sempurna hanya dengan melihat wajah horny istri manisnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin yang sudah basah. Meminta istrinya itu membuka matanya dan melihat padanya.

" Apa kau sudah lelah." Ucap Kyuhyun serak sekaligus lembut terdengar. Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan sayang dan tangannya sesekali mengusap keringat didahi istrinya itu. Namja manis itu masih mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus pasca orgasmenya yang hebat diawal tadi.

Sungmin melemparkan senyum manis pada suaminya itu dan berucap lembut," Sedikit. Tadi itu luar biasa. Dan aku menginginkanmu didalamku Kyuhyun." Perkataan Sungmin dengan tatapan sayu itu seperti undangan bergairah pagi Kyuhyun.

Pria tampan itu mendaratkan bibirnya mencium belahan semerah delima itu yang telah membengkak. Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya keleher Kyuhyun dan menarik suaminya itu untuk semakin dekat padanya.

" Aku tidak ingin pagi ini cepat berlalu."

" Aku mungkin akan langsung memasukimu karena kurasa dibawah sini sudah sangat licin." Sungmin mendesah halus saat tangan Kyuhyun ngusap dan sedikit menusuk lubang analnya yang licin karena cairannya tadi.

" Aku akan memasukkannya. Cakar punggungku bila nanti aku menyakitimu."

Sungmin pasrah begitu Kyuhyun menarik kedua kakinya dan meletakkannya dibahu lelaki tersebut. Sungmin terus menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun dan lelaki tersebut juga tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah manis itu. Kyuhyun kembali merunduk dan memberi ciuman dibibir Sungmin dan bermain disana saat ia mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Sungmin yang sempit.

Kyuhyun sangat berhati-hati saat melakukannya. Pria tampan itu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu memaksa masuk kedalam lubang Sungmin yang semakin ketat. Kyuhyun juga bisa merasakan istrinya itu sudah mulai meringis kesakitan diantara ciuman panas mereka.

Tidak ingin tambah membuat Sungmin kesakitan, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kejantanannya lalu memasukkannya kembali dalam satu kali hentakan hingga juniornya masuk sempurna didalam lubang sempit itu. Sungmin melepaskan ciuman kyuhyun dibibirnya lalu beralih memeluk tubuh suaminya itu.

Sungmin menitikkan airmatanya dibahu Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan itu beralih mengusap punggung kecil Sungmin untuk sedikit menenangkan istrinya itu walau tidak menjamin rasa sakit itu akan hilang. Kyuhyun hanya terus mendiamkan juniornya didalam lubang Sungmin, menunggu istrinya itu siap menerimanya.

" Bergeraklah Kyu." Ucap Sungmin dan namja manis itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap suaminya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening sang istri.

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak pelan dibawah sana. Sungmin masih terlihat meringis tapi ia mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun didalam tubuhnya.

" Aahh." Kyuhyun menyeringai setan begitu ia sudah menemukan titik sensitif Sungmin didalam sana.

" Oohh. Aahh ah ah Kyuh. Pelan—pelan." Desah Sungmin dengan nafas terputus-putus saat Kyuhyun mulai menyentak kuat lubang analnya.

" Ah sayang." Kyuhyun ikut menggeram ditengah tusukan juniornya dibawah sana begitu Sungmin dengan nakal malah mengetatkan lubang holenya dan menjepit kuat kejantanannya.

" Aaahh oohh aah Kyuhh. Yaa disana ooh." Sungmin turut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan tusukan Kyuhyun. Kakinya mengetat dipinggul sang suami begitu Kyuhyun lebih mempercepat gerakannya.

" Aaahh. Oohh. Disana Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin meminta agar Kyuhyun menusuknya semakin dalam.

" Seperti ini sayang."

" OOH. Aah ah ah Kyuhh." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengamati wajah terpejam Sungmin yang menahan nikamat dengan gerakannya yang cukup liar.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun memang bermain cukup kasar dari biasanya tapi itu tidak masalah untuk Sungmin karena ia juga menikmati bagaimanan Kyuhyun membawanya terbang dengan gerakan brutalnya tersebut.

" Menungging sayang." Pinta Kyuhyun dan membantu Sungmin agar membalikkan tubuhnya. Sungmin telungkup dengan pantat yang menungging tinggi.

Posisi seperti ini semakin memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk semakin hebat menumbuk hole ketat itu dengan juniornya.

" Oohh Kyuh—aahh aahh."

" Kyuhh aah ah ah ooh oh."

Suara desahan Sungmin mengisi kesunyian ruangan itu yang terasa semakin panas. Sungmin tidak tahu lagi kemana perginya semua guling dan bantal mereka. Selimut mereka pun sudah tergeletak manis diujung ranjang mereka yang berantakan. Keduanya berada ditengah ranjang dengan posisi Sungmin yang masih menungging dan Kyuhyun berada dibelakangnya dengan junior yang keluar masuk mengisi hole sempit itu.

" AAHH OOHH." Sungmin orgasme dengan cairan yang memuncerat mengotori bedvocer ranjang mereka. Tubuh Sungmin terkulai lemas dengan bagian belakangnya yang masih terus ditumbuk kuat oleh Kyuhyun.

" Aahh Kyuhh. Ah ah ah. Lelah." Suara Sungmin benar-benar hampir habis karena sejak tadi ia terus mendesah tanpa henti.

" Sebentar lagi sayang." Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tusukannya saat ia merasakan orgasmenya semakin dekat.

Beberapa kali tusukan kuat Kyuhyun orgasme didalam tubuh Sungmin dengan cairan percum yang sangat banyak memenuhi perut Sungmin bahkan ada yang meleleh kebelahan pahanya.

" Aahh. Tubuhku penuh sekali." Sungmin benar-benar ambruk ditengah kasur mereka. Nafas namja manis itu memburu karena kegiatan panjang mereka pagi ini.

Kyuhyun ikut berbaring disamping Sungmin lalu beralih mengecup bahu putih itu yang sudah penuh dengan kissmark nya disana.

" Kita mandi sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari berbaringnya dan mendekati Sungmin. Namja manis itu hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya digendong Kyuhyun kekamar mandi mereka.

Sungmin sudah benar-benar tidak memiliki tenaga hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat tangannya apalagi ia sampai harus bangun dan berjalan sendiri kekamar mandi. Mungkin ia akan jatuh kelantai sebelum sampai kedepan pintu kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Sungmin turun kedapur dalam keadaan sudah segar. Namja manis itu memakai kemeja softpink dengan celana bahan berwarna abu-abu. Sungmin datang dan menyapa pelayan Park yang terlihat sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi dengan beberapa maid yang membantunya.

" Selama pagi ahjumma." Sapa Sungmin dengan senyum cerah yang tertular pada mereka yang melihatnya.

" Selamat pagi tuan Lee. Anda terlihat berbeda." Sahut pelayan Park membuat Sungmin kembali melihat penampilannya sekarang.

" Apa aku salah memilih pakaian?" Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Kerah kemeja Sungmin yang saat itu sedikit terbuka membuat pelayan Park bisa melihat kissmark tersebar disepanjang leher namja manis itu.

" Tidak tuan Lee. Anda hanya terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya." Perkataan pelayan Park menghasilkan kikikan geli dari beberepa maid disana. Sungmin melihat mereka dengan alis berkerut curiga.

" Apa yang kalian tertawakan." Seru Sungmin tidak suka.

Melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya akan marah, pelayan Park berinisiatif melangkah maju mendekati namja manis itu.

" Pagi ini anda terlihat sangat manis." Bisik pelayan Park dengan satu kerlingan nakal untuk namja manis itu.

" Sudah, jangan menggodaku lagi." Balas Sungmin yang berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

Pelayan Park ikut tersenyum bahagia. Ia merasa pagi ini Sungmin sudah mulai kembali seperti Sungmin yang ia kenal dulu, banyak tertawa dan tidak murung lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

" Tunggulah sebentar tuan Lee. Saya akan menyiapkan beberapa hidangan lagi."

Sungmin memilih menunggu dan duduk dikursinya. Hanya ada ia sendirian dimeja besar itu, karena Kyuhyun dan kedua istrinya belum terlihat datang bergabung dimeja makan. Dari kejauhan Sungmin melihat kedatangan Victoria dan Seohyun. Keduanya saling berbicara dan tidak menghiraukan Sungmin yang sedang duduk dikursinya melihat keduanya dengan alis berkerut tidak suka. Tidak lama setelah kedua wanita itu datang, muncul Kyuhyun setelahnya dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Pria tampan itu tersenyum manis melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya.

" Pagi sayang." Pria tampan itu mencium pipi Sungmin tanpa sungkan dengan istrinya yang lain yang juga sedang melihat keduanya.

" Pagi Kyuhyun." Balas Sungmin.

Seperti pagi biasanya ketiga istri Kyuhyun tersebut tidak pernah saling menyapa. Dan Sungmin tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan keadaan ini.

" Kyuhyun, apa kau akan kekantor. Bukankah ini hari minggu." Tanya Sungmin bingung ketika ia melihat sang suami yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja biru tuanya berikut jasnya dengan celana hitam yang ia kenakan. Lelaki itu juga membawa tas kerjanya.

" Aku kekantor hanya sebentar sayang. Aku akan mengambil beberapa dokumen lalu setelah itu bertemu dengan presdir Kim dan setelahnya aku akan langsung pulang." Sahut Kyuhyun lalu mulai menyuap makanannya.

Sungmin bisa mengerti kalau Kyuhyun adalah salah satu orang yang selalu sibuk bahkan diakhir pekan sekalipun seperti ini. Ia bisa memahaminya dengan sangat baik.

" Hem, baiklah."

 **.**

" Seohyun, ikut denganku sebentar keruanganku." Kyuhyun berbicara pada istri keduanya itu saat ia tadi sudah meminta Sungmin naik kekamar mereka dan mengambilkannya dokumen yang tadi tidak sengaja tertinggal dimeja kerjanya.

" Ada apa Kyu." Tanya Seohyun begitu mereka sudah masuk kedalam ruangan kerja pria tampan itu.

" Aku tahu kau juga selama ini yang mempermainkan Sungmin. Membuatnya selalu ketakutan dan tidak nyaman tinggal dimansion ini." Kyuhyun jelas melihat bagaimana wajah cantik itu menegang shock dalam beberapa menit. Tapi kemudian Seohyun kembali bersikap biasa saja dan tanpa dosa menebar senyum manisnya.

" Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu Kyuhyun." Ucap Seohyun terdengar sedih.

Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya saat menatap istri keduanya itu," Karena aku tahu selama ini kau juga ikut andil dalam menghasut Sungmin. Aku diam saja bukan berarti aku membiarkan sikap kalian ini terus menerus dilakukan. Aku mengharapkan kalian bisa menerima Sungmin dengan baik disini tapi ternyata manusia itu tidak pernah bisa berubah. Kalian terus mengulanginya sampai membuatku kesal." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada tajam yang menusuk. Seohyun sempat menciut dalam duduknya tapi ia hanya memilih untuk diam.

" Aku tidak akan memaafkan kau dan Victoria bila kalian kembali mengulanginya lagi. Karena kau pasti tahu apa akibat dari melalaikan perintahku. Ini peringatan pertama dan terakhirku untuk kalian." Sambung Kyuhyun dengan ancaman yang mengerikan.

Wanita cantik itu tidak bersuara sama sekali. Ia hanya diam dengan kepala yang mengangguk beberapa kali.

" Kyu, kau ada disini."

Kyuhyun menoleh begitu kepala Sungmin menyembul dari balik pintu ruangannya dan melihatnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meminta namja manis itu untuk masuk.

Begitu masuk Sungmin bisa melihat Seohyun yang juga berada didalam ruangan itu. Sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Wajah cantik itu terlihat cukup pucat saat ia sudah dekat pada kursi dimana Kyuhyun tengah duduk.

" Ini dokumen yang kau minta tadi." Sungmin meletakkan dokumen yang dibawanya tadi kehadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil dokumen tersebut dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

" Apa aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Lebih baik aku keluar saja dulu." Sungmin berniat untuk keluar tapi tangan Kyuhyun menahannya untuk tetap tinggal disana. Pria tampan itu sekali lagi melihat kearah Seohyun dan kembali menatap Sungmin.

" Tidak, aku juga sudah selesai bicara dengan Seo. Ayo antar aku kedepan." Sungmin hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Seohyun masih disana sampai keduanya benar-benar keluar dari sana.

" Kenapa kau hanya melarangku Kyuhyun. Tapi kau terus membiarkan Sungmin bersamamu." Ucap Seohyun setelah menghapus kasar airmatanya yang mengalir.

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap pagi seperti halnya pagi-pagi biasanya, Sungmin akan terlihat menyiram bunga-bunganya dihalaman belakang mansion Cho. Namja manis itu kali ini dibantu oleh asistennya Ryeowook. Mereka membersihkan daun-daun kering yang sudah mati didahan bunga-bunga tersebut dan mereka juga membersihkan rumput liar yang memang beberapa tumbuh disana.

Sungmin tidak pernah memupuk bunga-bunga yang ia taman disana, Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkannya dan ia meminta tukang kebun mereka yang melakukannya. Dan Sungmin hanya menurut tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk membantah.

Ryeowook terlihat mengambil selang air dan mulai menyiram bunga diwadah paling ujung, sementara Sungmin masih membersihkan rumput liar diwadah bunganya yang lain.

" Ryeowook tolong ambilkan pemotong rumput disana." Pinta Sungmin menunjuk gunting rumput yang tadi ia letakkan dimeja bundar ditengah halaman.

Ryeowook mematikan selang airnya dan mengambil gunting yang diminta Sungmin," Ini gunting anda tuan Lee."

" Gomawo." Kata Sungmin menerima gunting dari asistennya tersebut.

Ryeowook kembali lagi pada kegiatannya menyiram bunga-unga disana.

" Ryeowook, apa kau pernah bermimpi dengan jenis mimpi menakutkan?" Sungmin tiba-tiba bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit ganjil menurut Ryeowook.

Pria mungil yang menjabat sebagai asisten Sungmin itu melihat pada sang tuan dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

" Mengerikan? Seperti apa misalnya tuan Lee." Tanya Ryeowook ingin Sungmin lebih memperjelas perkataannya.

" Aku pernah mengalami mimpi yang buruk. Dalam mimpiku aku melihat appaku sedang berpidato pada sebuah acara peresmian perusahaan cabangnya yang dibuka dijepang. Tiba-tiba ditengah acara seseorang menembak appaku sampai meninggal." Ucap Sungmin mencoba mengingat kembali mimpi mengerikannya tadi malam.

Ryeowook sampai berhenti menyiram bunga-bunga disana begitu Sungmin bercerita tentang mimpinya. Mimpi Sungmin terdengar cukup menakutkan.

" Bukankah anda pernah bercerita pada saya kalau ayah tuan Lee meninggal karena serangan jantung."

" Itu benar Ryeowook." Sahut Sungmin membenarkan.

Ryeowook terlihat tengah berfikir cukup lama sebelum ia bersiap membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang ia pun ragu untuk mengatakannya.

" Mungkin mimpi buruk yang tuan Lee alami itu terjadi karena tuan Lee terus memikirkan keluarga anda."

" Benarkan seperti itu Ryeowook." Sahut Sungmin terdengar tidak yakin.

Ryeowook juga hanya diam. Ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan arti mimpi yang terjadi pada setiap orang. Dan mimpi Sungmin salah satu dari sekian mimpi yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan dengan kata-kata.

" Atau mimpi itu juga bisa terjadi karena wujud dari rasa ketakutan anda tuan Lee."

Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Perkataan Ryeowook sedikit banyak ada benarnya. Mimpi itu hadir karena rasa ketakutannya akan kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai, seperti ia takut kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menatap tidak mengerti Sungmin yang hanya terdiam dengan gunting pemotong rumput tergeletak pasrah diatas tanah dengan sang pemilik yang sedang menatap kosong tembok besar halaman mansion Cho.

 **.**

Setelah berkebun tadi bersama Ryeowook, Sungmin memilih untuk beristirahat dikursi yang masih berada dihalaman tersebut. Namja manis itu sudah meminta Ryeowook untuk lebih dulu mandi dan meninggalkannya disana. Sungmin masih memikirkan perkataan Ryeowook tadi tentang mimpinya yang mengerikan itu. Apakah ia memang sudah separah itu mendambakan Kyuhyun dalam kehidupannya. Apa yang selama ini sudah terjadi pada hidupnya. Mengapa ia bisa tidak terkendali seperti ini.

Sungmin merasa nafasnya sesak dan namja manis itu memilih untuk menangkupkan wajah lelahnya diantara kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin. Ia membiarkan saja semilir angin berhembus lembut membelai rambutnya yang tertiup. Sungmin merasa ia sedikit nyaman sekarang.

" Tuan Lee apa saya mengganggu waktu anda."

Sungmin tersentak dan hampir jatuh dari kursinya begitu dengan tiba-tiba Jongwoon datang dan mengejutkannya disana.

" Jongwoon-ssi." Ucap Sungmin tidak menutupi sama sekali ketidaksukaannya akan pria itu.

Jongwoon memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan tatapan benci itu padanya," Boleh saya duduk sebentar disini. Ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan tuan Lee." Ucap Jongwoon terdengar serius ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan membiarkan saja lelaki itu mengambil tempat duduk didepannya.

" Apa yang ingin kau katakan Jongwoon-ssi." Sungmin bertanya tanpa basa basi begitu Jongwoon sudah duduk dikursinya.

Jongwoon hanya menanggapi perkataan sinis Sungmin dengan satu senyum simpul yang sangat tipis.

" Bagaimana dengan luka ditelapak tangan anda tuan Lee. Apakah sudah mulai membaik."

" Seperti yang kau lihat. Lukaku sudah mulai kering." Sahut Sungmin cepat lalu menunjukkan tangannya yang diplaster.

" Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf atas luka ditangan tuan Lee karena semua itu perbuatan saya. Jika tuan Cho tahu mungkin kepalaku sekarang sudah dipenggal."

" Aku tidak suka kau membahas lukaku lagi. Dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk mengadukan masalah ini pada Kyuhyun." Keduanya sama-sama diam dengan Jongwoon yang memilih untuk menunduk dan bergumam terima kasih hampir tidak terdengar.

" Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jangan berbelit-belit. Kau tidak datang hanya untuk menanyakan lukaku saja kan." Jongwoon lagi-lagi memilih untuk tersenyum singkat melihat betapa Sungmin tidak suka dengan kehadirannya disana. Mungkin karena kekesalan namja mungil itu padanya membuat Sungmin selalu merasa marah bila dekat dengannya.

" Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu cerita yang belum anda ketahui. Mungkin tuan Cho tidak akan pernah membicarakannya pada anda melihat bagaimana selama ini tuan Cho hanya diam saja dan berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan rapat dari anda."

Sungmin menatap Jongwoon lekat-lekat, merasa tertarik akan perkataan pria itu. Sasuatu yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Kyuhyun. Dan Jongwoon sekarang terlihat akan membicarakan masalah ini.

" Apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin tidak sabaran.

Sekarang Jongwoon yang terlihat diam dengan kepala yang masih berfikir mempertimbangkan untuk menceritakannya atau tidak.

" Apa ini tentang masalah istrinya yang lain. Seohyun dan Victoria." Tebak Sungmin yang tepat sasaran.

Jongwoon bungkam sambil melihat Sungmin," Ya, tentang hal itu." Ucapnya kemudian.

Jongwoon mendesah. Mungkin ini adalah pilihan terbaik dengan memberitahukan semuanya pada Sungmin. Walau taruhannya adalah nyawanya sendiri. Itu resiko terbesar yang akan ia hadapi nanti.

" Apa tuan Lee bisa berjanji pada saya."

" Tentang apa?"

" Setelah mendengar cerita saya ini jangan pernah menanyakan apapun pada tuan Cho dan tolong jaga rapat-rapat cerita ini. Saya bertaruh berani mengatakan ini agar tuan Cho dan tuan Lee tidak terus bersiteru karena kesalahpahaman." Sungmin memicingkan matanya curiga. Tapi namja manis itu tetap mengangguk menyanggupinya.

" Baiklah." Kata Sungmin pada akhirnya.

" Nyonya Victoria sebenarnya adalah teman masa kecil tuan Cho. Ayah mereka merupakan sahabat dan juga rekan kerja. Keduanya dijodohkan pada saat nyonya Victoria kembali dari wisudanya di London dan pada waktu itupun tuan Cho sudah mengambil alih perusahaan Cho group. Bisa dikatakan keduanya menikah karena perjodohan. Dan nyonya Seohyun, mereka menikah karena sebuah perjanjian."

Sungmin terdiam dengan wajah mengernyit kebingungan," Bisa kau jelaskan lebih spesifik Jongwoon-ssi. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau katakan."

Jongwoon melihat Sungmin dengan aneh. Ia merasa penjelasannya sudah cukup mudah untuk dipahami oleh seseorang. Lelaki itu tidak terlalu berfikir banyak, ia kembali menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang cukup mudah untuk Sungmin pahami.

" Tuan Cho dan nyonya Victoria dulunya adalah teman dekat saat mereka masih disenior high school. Keduanya berpisah pada saat nyonya Victoria memilih melanjutkan studinya ke London. Dan tuan Cho waktu itu melanjutkan studinya ke Kanada. Kedua orang tua mereka juga adalah rekan kerja. Mereka bisa dikatakan bersahabat cukup baik. Tuan Cho lebih dulu menyelesaikan studinya dan kembali kekorea untuk menggantikan ayahnya yang ingin pensiun dimasa tuanya tersebut. Setelah nyonya Victoria kembali kekorea mereka langsung dijodohkan oleh keluarga masing-masing. Tuan Cho tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak perjodohan itu. Selama hampir satu minggu tuan Cho tidak menegur ayahnya sama sekali sebagai bentuk protesnya. Ia tidak ingin dijodohkan meskipun ia dan Victoria dulunya adalah teman dekat."

" Hampir satu bulan lamanya pada akhirnya tuan Cho mau menyetujui perjodohan itu. Pada saat itu tuan Cho memberikan syarat pada nyonya Victoria untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadinya, dan nyonya Victoria pun menyetujuinya. Pernikahan pun dilangsungkan dengan sangat meriah." Sungmin mendengarkan penjelasan Jongwoon dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda yang terkesan lucu.

" Permintaan Kyuhyun pasti menyakiti perasaan Victoria." Ucap Sungmin dengan pendapatnya dan Jongwoon mengangguk membenarkan.

" Nyonya Victoria menyetujui pernikahan itu kerena ia memang mencintai tuan Cho sudah sejak lama." Sungmin membisu setelah Jongwoon menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ada rasa cemburu mengusik perasaannya sekarang.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun sendiri. Apa ia selama ini juga mencintai Victoria?" Tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya setelah cukup lama terdiam dan setelah sedikit berperang batin dengan perasaannya.

" Tuan Cho sangat mencintai anda tuan Lee, maka dari itu tuan Cho begitu gigih menolak perjodohan dari keluarganya waktu itu. Tuan Cho mencintai anda lebih dulu dari penikahannya dengan nyonya Victoria." Sambung Jongwoon yang terasa menohok perasaan Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa sangat menyesal. Mengapa selama ini ia selalu meragukan cinta Kyuhyun padanya dan tidak mendengarkan semua perkataan suaminya itu. Sikapnya selama ini yang menjadi bumerang dalam pernikahan mereka. Ketidakpercayaannya pada Kyuhyun yang membuat tembok pembatas diantara mereka. Menutup mata dari melihat bagaimana selama ini bola mata Kyuhyun hanya melihat dirinya dengan penuh rasa cinta. Namja manis itu merutuki bagaimana bodohnya ia selama ini.

Jongwoon mendapati Sungmin yang hanya diam memilih untuk melambaikan tangannya," Anda baik-baik saja tuan Lee?" Ucap Jongwoon mencoba menarik perhatian Sungmin.

Namja manis itu sedikit tersentak dan kembali melihat pada Jongwoon yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

" Tentu saja Jongwoon-ssi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Seohyun." Sahut Sungmin mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja.

Jongwoon terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Raut wajah Sungmin sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang tengah tertekan batinnya. Jongwoon cukup mengerti Sungmin pasti terkejut dengan semua ini yang terasa tiba-tiba baginya.

Jongwoon mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sedikit menyesakkan dadanya. Ia menjadi saksi bagaimana Kyuhyun selama ia menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali. Dan itu cukup miris baginya. Kyuhyun memang memiliki segalanya tapi ia tidak pernah memiliki kebahagiaannya sendiri.

" Ayah nyonya Seohyun dulunya adalah sopir keluarga Cho." Sungmin menutup mulutnya terlalu kaget. Ia hampir tidak mempercayai perkataan Jongwoon sekarang.

" Itu terdengar tidak masuk akal." Ucap Sungmin saat ia kembali mengingat dulunya ia pernah berfikir kedua istri Kyuhyun itu semuanya pasti berasal dari keluarga konglomerat dan bukan wanita sembarangan. Tapi semua dugaannya itu hari ini tidak sepenuhnya benar.

" Lalu setelah itu." Kata Sungmin setelah ia berhasil menguasai rasa keterkejutannya. Fakta kehidupan Seohyun sebenarnya membuat namja manis itu bereaksi sedikit berlebihan.

" Pada suatu kejadian yang tidak terduga ayah nyonya Seohyun menyelamatkan hidup tuan Cho. Seorang penembak handal dibayar untuk membunuh tuan Cho pada sebuah perjamuan bisnis dihotel berbintang lima didaerah gangnam. Ia berada diatas atap gedung yang lain dan bersiap untuk menembak tuan Cho dan entah bagaimana ayah nyonya Seohyun melihatnya dan ia bergegas berlari kearah tuan Cho lalu melindungi tuan Cho dengan punggungnya. Ayah nyonya Seohyun terkena tembakan tersebut, dua kali dipunggungnya dan ketiga kalinya tepat dikepalanya." Sungmin mengusap dadanya merasa ngeri sendiri. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan saat kejadian itu terjadi bagaimana ayah Seohyun membiarkan dirinya yang tertembak dan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

" Ayah nyonya Seohyun sempat dilarikan kerumah sakit tapi tim dokter tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena ia sudah banyak kehilangan darah. Sebelum nafas terakhirnya tuan Cho Yeong hwa meminta permintaan terakhir pada ayah Seohyun sebagai ucapan terima kasih keluarga Cho karena telah menyelamatkan tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Lalu ayah Seohyun meminta agar keluarga Cho menjamin kehidupan keluarganya. Dan tuan Cho Yeong hwa menyetujuinya sebagai balas budi mereka. Pada masa itulah penikahan kedua tuan Cho dan nyonya Seohyun terjadi kerena sebuah perjanjian hutang budi." Jongwoon mengambil nafas panjang begitu ia mengakhiri ceritanya. Pria itu melihat kearah Sungmin yang masih terpaku mendengarkan keseluruhan ceritanya yang cukup panjang itu.

" Lalu Kyuhyun langsung menyetujui pernikahan itu." Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Sungmin melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jongwoon yang tersenyum dengan sangat dipaksakan.

" Mendengar keputusan ayahnya yang ingin menikahkan nya dengan nyonya Seohyun, tuan Cho tidak terima. Ia tidak ingin menikah lagi dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak ia kenali sama sekali, seperti itu yang dikatakan tuan Cho pada saat itu. Tuan Cho Yeong hwa marah dan mengungkit budi ayah nyonya Seohyun yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa tuan Cho. Aku melihat dengan jelas kesedihan dimata tuan Cho saat hari pemberkatan itu berlangsung. Sampai sekarang tuan Cho sudah sangat berubah. Ia sudah tidak sehangat dulu lagi. Sisi bahagianya terenggut beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang hanya tertinggal sisi gelap dalam diri tuan Cho."

Sungmin tertunduk dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir dipipinya. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana sulitnya Kyuhyun menghadapi tekanan dari keluarganya selama ini. Suaminya itu sudah banyak menderita daripada dirinya.

" Tapi setelah bersama tuan Lee, tuan Cho terlihat bahagia dan mulai kembali tersenyum." Sambung Jongwoon sesaat setelah ia mengusap sudut matanya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah berair.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongwoon dengan mata basahnya. Namja manis itu menangis sambil sedikit sesegukan.

" Aku berharap anda selalu berada disisi tuan Cho dan bahagia bersamanya." Satu perkataan sederhana dari Jongwoon membuat Sungmin mengembangkan senyumannya. Namja manis itu mengangguk yakin pada lelaki tersebut.

Cukup lama keduanya saling menatap sebelum suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari pintu besar dibelakang mereka. Suara pria tampan itu terdengar tidak suka ketika ia mendapati Jongwoon dan Sungmin yang hanya saling bicara berdua dihalaman belakang mansion. Kyuhyun mendekat pada keduanya yang masih memilih duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap Jongwoon dan Sungmin bergantian. Jongwoon yang lebih dulu bangkit lalu membungkuk sedikit pada Kyuhyun.

" Maafkan saya tuan Cho. Saya hanya sedikit berbicara dengan tuan Lee tidak lebih dari itu." Perkataan Jongwoon sama sekali tidak menurunkan perasaan marah dalam diri Kyuhyun.

Pria tampan itu beralih menatap Sungmin yang sejak tadi terus menunduk dan tidak melihatnya.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kalian bicarakan tapi tidak seharusnya kalian berada disini hanya berduaan." Ucap Kyuhyun terdengar sarkatis.

" Maafkan saya tuan Cho. Hal seperti ini tidak akan saya ulangi lagi."

" Kembalilah bekerja." Kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

" Baik tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun terus melihat punggung Jongwoon sampai lelaki itu menghilang dari balik pintu besar disana. Lalu pria tampan itu kembali berpaling menatap Sungmin yang ternyata masih terus menundukkan kepalanya.

" Sungmin."

" Ne." Kyuhyun gemes sendiri melihat Sungmin menyahuti panggilannya tapi namja manis itu tidak kunjung melihat kearahnya.

" Angkat kepalamu dan lihat aku." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tidak ingin dibantah. Dan Sungmin suka tidak suka mengangkat kepalanya dan terpaksa memperlihatkan wajah sembabnya sehabis menangis tadi pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menangkup wajah manis itu dan memperhatikan foxy indah itu memerah dan ada sedikit sisa airmatanya dipipi putih istrinya itu.

" Apa yang sudah Jongwoon katakan padamu." Kyuhyun berkata dengan geraman marah disana. Kecurigaannya semakin besar jika Jongwoon memang sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin cepat-cepat menggeleng dan mencegah Kyuhyun yang terlihat akan memanggil bawahannya tersebut. Jongwoon bisa berada dalam masalah besar jika Kyuhyun memanggilnya kemari.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

" Lalu kenapa kau menangis." Ucap Kyuhyun masih terus dengan suara marahnya.

" Aku tidak menangis. Ini tadi hanya kelilipan debu." Kata Sungmin berkilah.

" Jangan berani mencoba membodohiku Cho Sungmin."

Sungmin meneguk salivanya lamat-lamat. Alasan apa yang bisa ia gunakan pada Kyuhyun yang dasarnya lelaki itu memiliki insting tajam dan tidak mudah dikelabuhi dengan perkataan bohong. Sungmin tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk dikatakannya sekarang.

" Apa kau sedang mencurigaiku sekarang." Sekarang Sungmin balik mendelik tidak suka pada Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun sengit bercampur rasa sedih yang terlihat dimata foxy indahnya yang membuat pria tampan itu memilih diam dan menahan kata-katanya.

" Aku tidak mengatakan aku sedang mencurigaimu." Sanggah Kyuhyun tenang.

" Tapi kata-katamu sudah mengarah kesana." Balas Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

" Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menanyakan apapun lagi." Sahut Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengalah dan tidak memperpanjang perdebatan mereka.

Sungmin tertawa dalam hati. Ternyata taktik marah seperti ini, cukup ampuh untuk membuat Kyuhyun tidak bertanya lagi padanya. Sungmin merasa sedikit aman sekarang.

" Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

" Belum. Aku ingin makan diluar bersamamu." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum lebar yang ia lemparkan pada Kyuhyun.

" Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

" Ne. Aku sedang ingin makan Galbi dan Haejangguk." Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah berbinar.

Kyuhyun ikut tertular senyum diwajah Sungmin. Dengan cepat pria tampan itu melupakan kejadian barusan tadi dengan hanya melihat wajah bahagia Sungmin.

" Mau pergi sekarang." Ajak Kyuhyun lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Sungmin berdiri.

Sungmin dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun," Aku ingin ganti baju dulu." Ucap Sungmin sedikit manja. Kepalanya dengan sengaja ia letakkan dibahu Kyuhyun.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum mendapati sifat manja Sungmin yang mulai muncul padanya. Tapi ia tidak keberatan sama sekali selama itu Sungmin yang melakukannya.

" Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu diruang tamu."

" Aku akan berganti dengan cepat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Annyeong haseyo readerku tercinta. Aku muncul lagi bawa Heart Beat. Disini sudah ngebahas alasan Kyuhyun menikahi kedua istrinya. Sudah kejawab kan pertanyaannya.

Sekali lagi saya mau ucapin terima kasih buat Reader setiaku atas Review kalian selama ini. Review kalian semakin membuatku semangat. Review yang banyak yaa. Mian, kalau masih ada Typo.

Buat masukan dan saran saya terima dengan baik. Salam hangat Hazuki Airin.


	18. Chapter 18

Heart Beat

Chapter 18

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading & Enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu matahari tenggelam di ufuk Timur, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru menyelesaikan permainan mereka di Lotte world dan beberapa menit kemudian keluar dari wahana tempat bermain tersebut.

Keduanya pergi mencari Restoran di dekat Lotte world untuk mengisi perut sekaligus makan malam.

Dia awal rencana mereka memang hanya ingin pergi memenuhi keinginan Sungmin makan haejangguk dan galgi, tetapi mereka justru berakhir di taman hiburan sebab Sungmin terus merengek padanya minta untuk ke sana.

Sungmin terlihat sedang memilih makanan didaftar menu yang sudah ada di atas meja. Dan Kyuhyun juga terlihat menutup buku menunya begitu ia sudah putuskan akan memilih yang mana.

Pria tampan itu memanggil waitress yang akan mencatat pesanan mereka. Kyuhyun menyebutkan pesanannya, kimichi jjigae dan Samgyaetang, dan untuk minumannya Kyuhyun memesan ice lemon dengan daun mint. Berikutnya Sungmin menyebutkan pesanannya, Dalkddongjib, galbitang dan seolleotang. Dan untuk minumannya Sungmin sama dengan Kyuhyun ice lemon dengan daun mint. Namja manis itu juga tidak lupa memesan Tiramisu sebagai makanan penutup.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, waktu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin habiskan hanya untuk saling diam. Sungmin yang sibuk melihat taplak meja yang rupanya lebih menarik perhatiannya dibanding suaminya sendiri, dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih melihat keadaan restoran yang tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung.

" Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Kyuhyun bertanya sesaat ia merasa lelah dengan keterdiaman mereka.

Sungmin terlihat sedang berfikir, tampak jelas dilihat dari wajah manis itu mengerucut lucu sampai kedua alisnya menyatu.

" Namsan tower. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana, terakhir kali pergi bersama dengan eomma. Itu pun sudah sangat lama." Saat menyebut nama eommanya, namja manis itu tidak sedikit pun terlihat sedih.

Kyuhyun fikir mungkin jika namja manis itu sudah mulai merelakan kematian orang tuanya.

" Kita akan kesana setelah makan." Kyuhyun tertawa begitu Sungmin membalasnya dengan satu anggukan kecil terkesan bersemangat itu.

Begitu mereka selesai bicara, waitress yang seorang wanita itu pun datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Hidangan diletakkan dengan cara melingkar agar mudah dinikmati. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menunggu sampai waitress itu pergi dan setelahnya mereka menyantap makan malam tersebut dalam diam.

 **.**

Tidak langsung pergi ke Namsan tower, kedua suami istri itu terlebih dulu singgah di mini market yang berada di pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mini market tersebut dan Sungmin menunggunya di dalam mobil.

Sekitar 10 menit lamanya menunggu, Kyuhyun keluar dengan menenteng satu kantung plastik sedang. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan meletakkan kantong plastik tersebut di atas pangkuan Sungmin.

" Kita tadi sudah makan, tapi kau justru ingin makan lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang sibuk membongkar isi dalam plastik itu.

Di dalam nya ada beberapa cemilan seperti, dua bungkus keripik kentang beda rasa dan satu botol air mineral. Sungmin membuka bungkus keripik kentang itu dan mulai memakannya.

" Aku masih lapar. Tiga mangkuk makanan tadi tidak bisa membuatku kenyang." Sungmin berkilah dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Kyuhyun mendesah tidak habis fikir," Jangan makan sambil bicara." Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya dan membersihkan beberapa remahan keripik disekitar bibir Sungmin.

" Kita jadi ke Namsan tower nya?" Kyuhyun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai mengendarainya membelah jalanan Seoul yang ramai.

" Hem." Terlalu sibuk dengan keripiknya, Sungmin hanya menjawab pertanyaan sang suami dengan anggukan ringan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng maklum dengan sifat sang istri yang sedikit fanatik bila menyangkut makanan dan akan melupakan keadaan disekeliling nya termasuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar mereka bisa cepat sampai ke Namsan tower seperti keinginan Sungmin.

 **.**

Seperti kebanyakan pasangan yang saling bergandengan tangan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun turut melakukannya. Mereka bergandengan tangan dengan tangan Sungmin mengait lengan kokoh Kyuhyun. Udara yang sedikit dingin itu membuat Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel yang ia pakai.

" Kita akan naik sampai ke puncak, setelah itu pulang. Kita tidak akan pergi kemana pun sehabis ini." Ucap Kyuhyun setengah jengkel.

Udara malam ini lumayan dingin dan mereka justru berkeliaran di luar tanpa cukup memakai pakaian tebal. Bibir Sungmin malah sudah membiru.

Kyuhyun memperbaiki mantel yang dipakai Sungmin. Ia juga memperbaiki syal yang melilit rapi dileher namja manis itu. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu namun kepalanya mengangguk menurut.

" Baik tuan pemaksa." Sahut Sungmin pasrah.

 **.**

Sebuah lift yang membawa mereka ke puncak namsan tower tersebut mulai naik perlahan. Sungmin memilih berdiri dihadapan kaca pembatas untuk bisa melihat pemandangan kota seoul yang indah bila malam hari. Senyum manis merekah dibibit mungil itu saat manik matanya melihat gemerlap lampu-lampu kota dari atas sana.

Jari telunjuk Sungmin menyentuh lapisan kaca tebal itu seakan ia sedang menyetuh langsung keindahan yang tersaji di depannya tersebut.

" Indah sekali." Ucap Sungmin yang nafasnya berhembus dan menjadi uap pada kaca itu.

" Sangat indah." Sungmin bergidik geli saat Kyuhyun bicara tepat di samping cuping telinganya. Bahkan lelaki itu sengaja menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sana untuk sedikit menggoda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengurung tubuh mungil Sungmin diantara kedua lengannya. Mereka sama-sama melihat keindahan kota seoul dari atas sana.

" Kyuhyun." Sungmin mulai bicara lagi diantara desau nafas hangatnya.

" Hem, wae?" Sungmin memilih berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun langsung. Kedua lengannya beralih mengaluh ke leher sang suami.

Kyuhyun yang mendapati Sungmin tengah tersenyum manis, mengulurkan tangannya dan merengkuh pinggang ramping itu.

" Apa kau senang jika aku mengandung?" Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat persimpangan di kepala Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya membiarkan Sungmin untuk kembali bicara.

" Aku ingin sekali bisa mengandung anakmu." Kalimat Sungmin terdengar sedih dan Kyuhyun tidak menyukai itu.

" Kau akan mengandung anakku sayang." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Apakah aku bisa?" Sungmin mengatakannya tidak yakin. Fakta yang mereka hadapi adalah ia yang seorang lelaki tidak akan bisa mengandung apalagi melahirkan seorang anak.

" Kita akan mengusahakannya."Kyuhyun menyentuh perut Sungmin dan mengusapnya lembut.

" Di dalam sini akan tumbuh benihku. Buah cinta kita." Sungmin ingin sekali menangis setelah mendengarnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan sangat lembut. Lelaki itu juga beberapa kali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

" Aku pun mengharapkan dia ada di dalam sini." Keinginan yang mungkin hanya sebagai angan-angan semu untuknya.

" Kita sama-sama menginginkannya sayang." Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh Kyuhyun. Wajahnya bersembunyi di balik dada bidang sang suami.

Lift yang membawa mereka semakin naik dan beberapa saat lagi akan mencapai puncak namsam tower, dan mereka bisa lebih leluasa melihat pemandangan indah kota seoul.

 **.**

Tepat pukul 10:00 malam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru pulang ke mansion. Satu hari penuh keduanya habiskan hanya untuk berkencan dibeberapa tempat di seoul. Semua atas keinginan Sungmin untuk berduaan saja dengan suaminya itu, begitu tadi yang namja manis itu katakan saat membujuk kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menyanggupinya dengan senang hati.

Mereka memilih untuk langsung tidur, tidak mengobrol seperti biasanya. Menghabiskan hari yang panjang bersama sang terkasih membuat keduanya tidak memiliki tenaga lagi hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala.

Kyuhyun terbangun di tengah malam karena merasa haus. Lelaki itu meraih gelas berisi air putih di atas meja nakas, meneguknya beberapa kali dan di letakkannya kembali gelas tersebut di tempat yang sama.

Kyuhyun beralih melihat Sungmin yang tidur begitu pulas di sampingnya. Tangan kokoh itu terangat untuk memperbaiki selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil istrinya. Selesai dengan memberikan kecupan di kening sang istri, pria tampan itu keluar dari kamar mereka. Begitu melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu, Kyuhyun tahu sekarang sudah pukul 2:00 dini hari. Saat tadi terbangun, Kyuhyun belum merasakan mengantuk lagi, jadi ia memilih untuk menonton televisi yang saat ini sedang menyiarkan berita sepak bola.

Suara detak jarum di dinding menemani Kyuhyun dikeheningan malam yang sunyi, sampai beberapa saat lelaki itu harus dikejutkan dengan bahunya yang ditepuk oleh seseorang. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan ia mendapati Victoria sudah berdiri di balik sofa.

" Belum tidur Kyu." Tanya wanita cantik itu yang memakai piyama warna biru dan mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada istri pertamanya itu," Tadi aku terbangun karena haus dan sampai sekarang belum merasa mengantuk lagi. Apa kau juga terbangun vict." Balas pria itu yang kembali menyaksikan siaran di depannya.

Victoria mengangguk tapi Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya," Aku ingin ke dapur, tapi begitu turun aku melihatmu di sini." Sahut wanita itu.

Victoria menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyuhyun dan ikut memperhatikan acara bola yang sedang di tonton suaminya itu.

Niatan awal Victoria yang ingin pergi ke dapur, berganti dengan keinginannya untuk bersama Kyuhyun lebih lama. Sudah hampir tiga bulan, terhitung sejak Sungmin datang ke mansion besar itu, Kyuhyun jarang sekali membagi waktunya bersama dengannya dan hal itu menjadi faktor utama Victoria selalu mengharapkan kebersamaan mereka seperti saat ini. Dan Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan istrinya itu bergelung manja padanya.

Dari ujung tangga Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sedang bersama Victoria. Namja manis itu berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia turun berniat untuk mencari Kyuhyun yang tidak ada di kamar mereka, dan benar saja lelaki itu berada di sana bersama dengan istri pertamanya. Keputusan yang salah bila Sungmin nekat mendatangi Kyuhyun dan mengganggu kebersamaan keduanya. Lebih baik ia kembali ke kamar dan menunggu suaminya di sana saja.

 **.**

Sungmin benar-benar belum pergi tidur sampai Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar mereka. Namja manis itu memperhatikan suaminya yang mendekat padanya yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Saat sudah dekat, pria tampan itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping tubuh istrinya.

" Kau terbangun sayang. Maaf, tadi aku turun ke bawah sebentar, takut mengganggumu tidur kalau aku berisik." Kyuhyun melempar senyum untuknya. Tangan besarnya terulur merapikan anak rambut istri manisnya itu yang sedikit berantakan.

" Aku tadi mencarimu. Saat aku terbangun kau tidak ada di kamar." Pria tampan itu kembali mengukir senyum mendengar rengekan istrinya.

" Aku sudah di sini kan. Jadi sekarang kita tidur lagi." Sungmin sedikit menggeser badannya agar Kyuhyun bisa ikut berbaring bersamanya.

Namja manis itu dengan manja meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun dan mulai lagi memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun juga menepuk-nepuk ringan bahu Sungmin agar istrinya itu lebih cepat terlelap kealam mimpinya.

 **.**

Pagi sudah datang. Matahari bersinar dan mengintip malu-malu dari balik gorden kamar besar Kyuhyun. Terlihat sang empu kamar masih sibuk berkelana dalam mimpi mereka yang sepertinya belum berakhir.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil di sana menggeliat merasakan bias-bias matahari menusuk kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Namja manis itu melenguh lalu menguap kecil. Kepala mungilnya sedikit terangkat hanya untuk mendapati keadaan kamar yang sepi.

" Kyuhyun sudah pergi bekerja tanpa membangunkanku." Terdengar nada kecewa dari suara namja manis itu.

Lapisan bening sudah terlihat mengembun di sudut bola mata foxy indah itu. Sungmin sudah akan bangun tetapi sebuah tangan menahan gerakannya. Bola mata namja manis itu bergerak ke bawah dan ia mendapati lengan Kyuhyun tersamping di pinggangnya.

Sungmin berbalik dengan perasaan membuncah bahagia. Ia bangun tidur dengan suaminya masih berada di kamar mereka dan bersamnya di atas ranjang.

" Kau masih di sini." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Sungmin tidak berhenti tersenyum pagi itu.

" Kyu bangun." Sungmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan suaminya.

" Kyuhyun bangun." Seruan Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bangun. Lelaki itu menguap dengan menutup mulutnya.

" Pagi sayang." Sapa Kyuhyun begitu matanya sudah terbuka sempurna.

" Pagi Kyu." Jawab sang istri sambil terus menebar senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun tertawa mendapati Sungmin yang menatapnya kelewat bahagia.

" Sekarang sudah pukul 7:00 pagi. Kalau terus berbaring, Kau akan terlambat ke kantor, Kyu." Sungmin mengatakan semua itu tapi dirinya sendiri justru belum beranjak seinci pun dari acara berbaringnya di atas kasur mereka.

" Arra. Aku akan mandi sekarang."

" Hem, aku akan ke dapur membuatkan mu segelas kopi."

Sungmin ikut bangun begitu Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri kembali memanggil istrinya.

" Sayang." Sungmin yang semula sudah akan keluar dari kamar, kembali menyembulkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

" Ne, wae?"

" Kalau kau tidak marah seperti sekarang, wajahmu tambah cantik. Dan aku semakin mencintaimu." Begitu selesai mengatakannya, Kyuhyun secepat kilat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan wajah melongo sekaligus meronanya.

" Aish— sekarang masih pagi, tapi dia sudah menggombal." Sembur Sungmin kesal tapi juga merasa senang.

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu akan melewati ruang tamu, Sungmin berpapasan dengan Soehyun. Wajah wanita itu terlihat tidak bersahabat begitu memandang pada Sungmin. Bola matanya berkilat kental akan permusuhan. Sungmin hanya mengacuhkannya dan memilih melanjutkan tujuannya pergi ke dapur.

" Sungmin." Sungmin mendengar Seohyun memanggil namanya dan ia berbalik melihat wanita itu.

" Kali ini aku tidak akan berbuat baik lagi padamu." Usai melemparkan ancaman untuk namja manis itu, Seohyun kembali ke kamarnya.

Sungmin menyorot dengan mata tajamnya punggung wanita itu sampai menghilang pada tangga paling atas.

" Dia tidak masuk akal, memang kapan dia pernah berbuat baik padaku." Sungmin memilih untuk tidak peduli dan mengabaikan begitu saja perkataan Seohyun tadi.

" Dia ular betina yang licik." Ejek Sungmin disela kaisan langkahnya menuju dapur.

Sempat tertipu dengan kedok Seohyun berpura-pura baik padanya, membuat Sungmin semakin waspada pada kedua istri Kyuhyun tersebut. Di luar mereka memang terlihat baik, tapi di dalamnya siapa yang tahu kalau mereka itu dua rubah betina licik. Wajah lugu Seohyun tidak membuat ia berempati pada wanita itu. Terlebih untuk Victoria, dengan mulut beracunnya itu tidak akan membuat Sungmin kasihan sama sekali.

Sampai di dapur, Sungmin mendekati rak tempat penyimpanan kopi berikut gulanya di sana. Dengan cekatan namja manis itu mengambil gelas dan mulai membuat kopi untuk Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin berada di dapur, pelayan Park tergopoh-gopoh mendekati namja manis itu," Tuan Lee, anda tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya. Biar maid yang mengerjakannya tuan."

Pelayan Park sudah akan mengambil alih tugas di tangan Sungmin tetapi namja manis itu melarangnya dengan cepat.

" Aku sendiri yang akan membuatnya ahjumma." Ucap Sungmin lembut, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan raut cemas di wajah tua itu.

Namja manis itu sudah selesai dengan acara membuat kopinya," kalian siapkan saja sarapan pagi untuk kami." Ucapnya lalu membawa gelas kopi tersebut ke ruang makan.

" Baik tuan Lee."

Tidak memiliki kegiatan yang berarti, namja manis itu ikut membantu menyusun hidangan untuk sarapan mereka di atas meja. Sungmin juga menyusun peralatan makan seperti piring, sendok, gelas dan teko air di sana.

Pintu ruang makan terbuka dan masuk lah Kyuhyun yang di belakangnya juga ada Victoria beserta Seohyun bersamanya. Sungmin melempar senyum manis pada suaminya itu tapi tidak untuk kedua wanita di belakangnya. Namja manis itu membantu mengambil kan makanan ke dalam piring Kyuhyun tanpa peduli akan tatapan maut dari madunya lainnya.

" Kau ingin yang lain Kyu." Tanya Sungmin saat sudah mengambilkan satu potong daging ayam untuk suaminya itu.

" Kurasa ini sudah cukup." Sahut pria tampan itu lalu mulai menyantap makanannya.

Sarapan pagi itu, keempat penghuni meja makan habiskan dengan saling diam. Tidak ada yang membuka suara atau berniat untuk memulai percakapan ringan. Semuanya hikmat menyantap sarapan mereka sendiri sampai Seohyun terlihat selesai lebih cepat dan meninggalkan meja makan lebih dulu, di susuk oleh Victoria kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

Masih terlalu pagi saat Kyuhyun sudah merasa lelah berada di kantornya. Satu kejadian terbilang mustahil terjadi pada lelaki yang menyandang gelar pria gila kerja. Satu penyebab keanehan seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah Cho Sungmin, istrinya yang masih berada di mansion.

Pria tampan itu sudah merasa rindu dan ingin cepat pulang bertemu sang istri. Tetapi satu rapat penting membuat lelaki itu tertahan di kantornya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak sibuk. Ia hanya perlu menandatangani dua dokumen di mejanya dan setelah itu pekerjaannya selesai. Sudah beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya dengan jari sekedar untuk mengalihkan rasa bosan menunggu jam menunjukkan pukul 10:00 tepat.

Pintu ruangan besar itu diketuk beberapa kali dari luar. Kyuhyun mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk yang ternyata adalah sekertarisnya sendiri. Sang sekertaris mendekat pada meja Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan sebuah map hitam di sana.

" Ini berkas meeting hari ini yang presdir minta." Kyuhyun meraih map tersebut dan membukanya.

" Hem. Kau boleh kembali." Pinta pria itu.

" Baik presdir."

Sebelum lebih jauh mempelajari berkas tersebut, Kyuhyun terlebih dulu memasang kaca matanya. Setelah nya pria tampan itu kembali fokus pada berkas di tangannya.

 **.**

" Selamat siang presdir Cho."

Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan presdir Joo begitu ia masuk dalam ruangan yang beberapa jam kedepan akan mereka gunakan untuk meeting.

" Selama siang juga presdir Joo." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa senyum. Sebuah hal biasa yang tentu tidak akan membuat orang heran karenanya, begitupun dengan presdir Joo.

Keduanya duduk dengan saling berhadapan. Mereka datang ditemani sekertaris masing-masing. Kyuhyun menatap dingin pada sekertaris Joo yang mencoba mencuri pandang genit padanya.

" Mari kita mulai meetingnya." Kyuhyun menerima beberapa berkas yang diberikan sekertarisnya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbasa-basi lebih dulu pada rekan kerjanya, sekadar untuk bertanya keadaan.

" Presdir Cho rupanya orang yang spontak. Tidak suka berbasa-basi dan membuang banyak waktu." Kyuhyun membalas perkataan presdir Joo dengan kerlingan mata tidak suka.

" Kurasa begitu." Sahut pria itu seadanya.

 **.**

Dua jam lamanya mereka baru mengakhiri meeting tersebut. Dari pukul 10:00 pagi sampai pukul 12:00 siang, menjelang makan siang. Presdir Joo dengan ramah tamah mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan siang bersama, dan Kyuhyun menerimanya sebagai bentuk sopan santun pada rekan bisnisnya.

Menunggu pesanan mereka datang, presdir Joo mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol seputar bisnis mereka. Kyuhyun yang tidak berselera bicara hanya membalas sepatah dua patah kata. Rasa bosan pria tampan itu bertambah berkali lipat saat ia juga harus duduk semeja dengan sekertaris presdir Joo yang terus bersikap genit agar menarik perhatiannya.

" Anda baik-baik saja presdir Joo." Presdir Joo menegur Kyuhyun yang terlihat melamun.

" Tentu, saya baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun berkilah dengan mencoba tersenyum kecil.

" Anda terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Sambung presdir Joo sangat ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati. Pria tua itu sepertinya sangat berusaha keras agar bisa dekat dengannya.

" Aku memikirkan istriku." Kyuhyun menekankan kata ' istriku' sambil melirik sinis pada sekertaris presdir Joo yang memilih untuk menunduk.

Iblis jahat dalam diri Kuyhyun tertawa girang saat ia berhasil membuat wanita di samping pria baya itu tidak berani lagi mengangkat kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya melihat presdir Joo yang tertawa.

" Aku baru ingat kalau anda masih dalam masa pengantin baru." Kyuhyun tidak menyukai tawa presdir Joo yang terkesan mengejeknya.

" Dan pengantin baru tidak bisa jauh dari pasangannya." Jawabnya menambah kelekar tawa presdir Joo. Dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

 **.**

Sampai di parkiran mobil, presdir Joo pamit lebih dulu. Pria baya itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih ingin membeli ice cream untuk Sungmin sebelum pulang. baru beberapa langkah, Kyuhyun harus dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda.

" Kyuhyun hyung." Lelaki itu menyapa Kyuhyun seperti ia memang sudah mengenalnya. Kyuhyun masih berusah mengenali wajah pria itu.

" Aku Minho, hyung melupakanku." Ucap lelaki itu lelah yang hanya melihat Kyuhyun terus diam memperhatikannya.

" Tadianya iya. Tapi karena kau sudah menyebut namamu, jadi aku tahu." Sambung Kyuhyun yang memilih melanjutkan langkahnya. Minho pun mengikuti pria tampan itu.

" Setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu, hyung tidak berniat ingin memelukku." Perkataan Minho membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli.

" Aku memang merindukanmu bocah, tapi itu tidak bisa membuatku lupa untuk tidak memelukmu di tempat umum." Kyuhyun memesan dua cup besar ice cream cokelat begitu ia sampai di toko ice cream. Minho memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu.

" Hyung sekarang suka makan ice cream?" Minho bertanya bingung, pasalnya selama ini Kyuhyun tidak menyukai makanan dingin itu.

" Untuk Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat karena pria itu sibuk membayar pesanannya. Bola mata Minho berbinar terang.

" Ajak aku bertemu dengan istri Hyung itu." Minho meminta setengah merengek. Sangat tidak sesuai dengan keadaannya sekarang yang memakai jas rapi.

" Kau bekerja di perusahaan besar, tapi kelakukanmu mencerminkan tingkah anak kecil." Minho meringis mendengar sindiran sarkatis Kyuhyun yang tepat sasaran.

" Kau bisa ikut ke mansion. Aku akan mengenalkan Sungmin padamu." Lelah melihat Minho penjadi pengikut dadakannya, Kyuhyun pun menyetujui lelaki itu bertemu dengan Sungmin.

" Baik hyung." Minho berlari ke arah mobilnya lalu mengikuti mobil Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan di depannya.

Choi minho, laki-laki yang berbicara pada Kyuhyun itu adalah sepupu dari Seohyun. Ia memang dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak heran saat bertemu pria tampan itu sifat kekanakannya akan muncul.

Minho pun bekerja di perusahaan di negara Jepang. Anak cabang perusahaan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu akan pulang ke korea beberapa bulan sekali seperti saat ini. tujuan kedatangannya kali ini adalah untuk bertemu langsung dengan Cho Sungmin.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah cukup lama membersihkan kebun bunganya, Sungmin kembali ke kamar. Namja manis itu menggerutu saat ia tidak mendapati Ryeowook di mana pun. Pria mungil itu pergi tanpa pamit padanya.

Sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, namja manis itu keheranan ketika mendapati pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Merasa tidak ada hal patut untuk dicurigai, Sungmin membuka pintu dan akan masuk tapi belum sempat ia masuk, ia harus dikejutkan akan keberadaan Victoria di kamarnya. Wanita itu terlihat sedang membuka laci meja rias dengan sebuah map di tangannya.

" YA! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku." Sungmin beralih mendekati Victoria yang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

" Itu apa yang berusaha kau sembunyikan dariku. Cepat berikan." Sungmin semakin curiga begitu melihat Victoria terus menyembunyikan tangannya .

" Aku tidak mengambil apapun di sini." Kilah wanita itu.

Sungmin mendesis kesal. Sudah ada bukti, tapi wanita itu tetap keras kepala menolak mengembalikan barang yang diambil nya itu.

" Cepat berikan." Sungmin sudah akan meraih tangan Victoria tetapi ia kalah cepat dari wanita itu yang sudah berlari keluar kamarnya.

" Mau pergi kemana hah. Kau tidak akan bisa kabur setelah mengambil sesuatu dari kamarku."

Sungmin juga ikut mengejar Victoria. Jadilah mereka saling mengejar dari kamar namja manis itu sampai ke lantai dua mansion tersebut. Sungmin meneriaki Victoria agar berhenti, tapi bukannya berhenti wanita itu malah makin mempercepat kayuhan kakinya menjauhinya.

" Berhenti ku bilang." Sungmin sudah mulai kelelahan. Namja manis itu berhenti berlari dan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak.

Sungmin terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Victoria dari arah tangga. Cepat-cepat namja manis itu mendatanginya. Ia melihat dengan jelas tubuh Victoria berguling-guling sepanjang tangga mansion dan tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah.

" Oh Tuhan." Kaki Sungmin melemah seperti jeli. Ia hanya mampu terduduk di lantai dengan tangan menutup mulutnya.

Belum hilang rasa keterkejutannya, Sungmin kembali harus dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun bersama satu orang pria asing bersamanya.

" Victoria." Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berlari mendekati tubuh Victoria lalu merengkuhnya di atas pangkuannya. Darah sudah banyak keluar dari hidung, mulut dan juga telinganya.

Sungmin ikut turun mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi ia terhalang beberapa bodyguard yang mengelilingi pria itu.

" Kyuhyun." Sungmin mencoba memanggil pria itu.

" Jangan mendekat." Sungmin terpaku diposisi berdirinya begitu Kyuhyun melempar kata peringatan untuknya.

" Ye?"

" Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Victoria, Sungmin. Kau mendorongnya." Tuduh Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sakit hati.

Sungmin sudah akan menjelaskan duduk perkara yang terjadi, tapi Kyuhyun keburu pergi sambil menggendong Victoria.

" Jongwoon siapkan mobil, kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Sungmin berlari di belakang mengikuti Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu juga ikut cemas melihat darah tidak berhenti keluar dari mulut Victoria.

 **.**

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit. Beberapa dokter dan perawat sudah menunggu di sana. Kyuhyun meletakkan Victoria di ranjang dorong dibantu oleh perawat laki-laki. Mereka membawa masuk Victoria ke ruang ICU.

Sungmin berdiri cukup jauh dari Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan suaminya itu yang tengah melihat pintu kaca ruang ICU yang sudah tertutup. Sungmin ragu untuk mendekat, jadi ia memilih menunggu di kursi paling pojok.

Terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sampai Sungmin tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu mendongak dan melihat suaminya itu.

" Kyuhyun." Sungmin sudah akan menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun tetapi lelaki itu justru menepisnya.

" Kembali ke mansion dan renungkan kesalahan yang sudah kau perbuat ini." Sungmin hampir menangis begitu Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

" Aku tidak mendorong Victoria, Kyu." Kyuhyun berpaling lagi melihat Sungmin.

" Hanya kau orang yang satu-satunya berada di sana Sungmin."

" Tapi aku tidak melakukannya." Sungmin terus membantah, ia tidak mau di tuduh penyebab jatuhnya Victoria dari tangga, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau di tuduh seorang pembunuh.

" Jongwoon, bawa Sungmin kembali ke mansion, dan pastikan ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya kemari." Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin. Andai pria itu berbalik lagi, ia pasti sudah melihat bagaimana hancurnya perasaan istri manisnya itu dengan bukti airmata yang menetes menganak sungai di wajahnya.

" Mari tuan Lee, saya akan mengantar anda kembali ke mansion."

Sungmin tidak menolak ketika Jongwoon memapah tubuhnya pergi dari rumah sakit. Menuntunnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak sudi melihat ke arahnya.

 **.**

Hampir lima jam lamanya Kyuhyun menunggu operasi Victoria berlangsung, dan baru beberapa menit yang lalu lampu ruang operasi itu mati. Kyuhyun mendekat pada seorang dokter yang baru ke luar dari ruang operasi.

" Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dokter Kim?"

" Operasinya berjalan lancar tuan Cho. Suster akan memindahkan istri anda ke kamar rawat dan anda bisa melihatnya di sana. Tapi sebelum itu saya ingin menyampaikan keadaan nyonya Cho sekarang. Bisa ikut ke ruangan saya sebentar."

" Tentu Dokter."

 **.**

" Akibat benturan keras yang terjadi, nyonya Cho mengalami cedera pada saraf tulang belakangnya."

" Apakah serius dokter?" Kyuhyun bertanya tidak sabaran tapi dari nada suaranya masih terkesan normal.

Dokter yang terbilang sudah berumur itu memperbaiki letak kaca matanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

" Cendera safat tulang belakang kemungkinan besar akan membuat pasien mengalami kelumpuhan. Tahap lebih serius, pada indera perasa pasien akan terganggu. Pasien juga akan kesulitan bernafas nantinya." Dokter itu mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan memberikan hasil CT scan bagian tubuh Victoria yang patah agar lelaki itu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan tangan gemetar. Penjelasan panjang dokter itu hampir tidak bisa ia percayai. Ditambah dengan melihat hasil CT scan tersebut membut Kuyhyun semakin jatuh.

" Apa sama sekali tidak bisa dilakukan terapi dokter, agar membuat kaki istri saya bisa kembali berfungsi." Kyuhyun berharap masih ada jalan keluar untuk Victoria bisa berjalan kembali.

" Kemungkinan hasilnya akan sangat kecil tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun merasa tulang-tulangnya dicabut paksa dari tubuhnya. Pria tampan itu hanya mampu bersandar pada kursinya. Ia tidak cukup jelas melihat wajah dokter di sana yang menatapnya dengan raut kecewa, Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan rasa penyesalannya yang tambah menumpuk.

" Terima kasih dokter Kim."

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan dokter Kim diiringi tatapan prihatin lelaki paruh baya di sana. Dokter itu cukup merasa bersalah karena ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

Dilain tempat, Sungmin masih menunggu Kyuhyun dengan gelisah di mansion. Namja manis itu tidak beranjak dari ruang tamu menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dari beberapa jam setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit.

Sekarang sudah menjelang pagi hari, di mana sejak satu malam penuh Sungmin tidak bisa tidur nyenyak di kamarnya. Fikirannya melangla buana pada kejadian naas Victoria yang melibatkan dirinya sebagai tersangka oleh Kyuhyun. Kembali mengingat nama Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan selalu diingatkan pada saat lelaki itu mengusirnya dari rumah sakit. Suaminya itu mengatakan untuk tidak datang ke sana lagi dan merenungi semua kesalahannya. Sampai saat ini, Sungmin bahkan tidak dapat menemukan di mana letak kesalahannya.

Apakah dengan ia mengejar Victoria itu bisa di sebut kesalahan. Padahal saat kejadian itu terjadi, ia sudah tidak bersama dengan Victoria. Wanita itu tiba-tiba berteriak dan ketika ia datang, Victoria sudah berguling-guling di tangga. Muastahil ada benda di tangga dan membuat Victoria terpeleset begitu saja.

" Tunggu, apa memang ada sesuatu di tangga waktu itu." Sungmin melihat tangga yang menjadi tempat kejadian tragis kemarin, lalu beralih pada beberapa maid yang sudah terlihat membersihkan mansion di jam pagi seperti ini.

Sungmin berlari ke dapur dan mencari pelayan Park," Apa kau melihat pelayan Park?" Ia bertanya pada salah satu maid yang ditemuinya.

" Pelayan Park ada di ruang makan tuan Lee." Sungmin sekarang kembali berlari ke ruang makan dan ia mendapati pelayan Park sedang membersihkan meja di sana.

" Pelayan Park, kemarin saat maid membersihkan tangga apa mereka menemukan sesuatu di sana?" Pelayan Park dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sungmin.

Wanita baya itu menjawabnya kebingungan," Seperti apa tuan Lee?"

" Air, minyak atau semacamnya mungkin." Sahut Sungmin tidak yakin.

" Tidak ada tuan Lee. Maid membersihkan mansion tanpa ada yang tertinggal di sana."

" Benar tidak ada apapun di sana." Kurang yakin, Sungmin menanyakannya sekali lagi dan pelayan Park pun sekali lagi mengatakan tidak sebagai jawabannya.

" Apa sesuatu terjadi tuan Lee." Pelayan Park keheranan mendapati Sungmin hanya berlalu dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sungmin masih terus berfikir sampai tidak menyadari ada Minho yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan dirinya.

" Sungmin-ssi." Sapanya mengejutkan namja manis itu.

" Ye?" Sungmin melihat Minho berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar.

" Nugu-ya?" Sungmin tahu kalau lelaki di depannya ini adalah orang yang kemarin bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Minho mengulurkan tangannya," Choi Minho." Ucapnya.

" Ah ne, Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin menjabat tangan Minho lalu melepaskannya. Namja manis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" Kau adiknya Kyuhyun?" Ucap Sungmin melempar pertanyaan.

" Anniyo, aku sepupunya Seohyun." Wajah Sungmin mengerut tidak suka. Seohyun memiliki saudara, dan saudaranya sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia merasa kalau mereka selalu berputar dilingkaran yang sama.

" Ternyata Seohyun memiliki 'keluarga' juga." Dari ekspresi wajah itu ketika menyebutkan nama Seohyun, Minho bisa menebak kalau pria itu salah satu orang yang membenci sepupunya itu.

" Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman." Mengabaikan raut tidak suka dari Sungmin, Minho mengatakan keinginannya dengan tawa bahagia.

'Aku tidak akan pernah mau berteman dengan keluarga ular licik itu'

" Tentu saja." Sahut Sungmin yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan hatinya.

Minho sekali lagi menjabat tangan Sungmin tanpa menyadari tatapan permusuhan namja manis itu juga sekarang ia dapatkan.

Sungmin melihat pada pintu begitu ia mendengar suara mobil Kyuhyun di halaman mansion. Namja manis itu berpamitan pada Minho dan bergegas pergi menemui suaminya. Sungmin membuka pintu mansion lalu mendekati Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana keadaan Victoria, Kyu. dia tidak terluka parah kan." Sungmin langsung bertanya begitu ia sudah berada dihadapan Kyuhyun.

" Dia baik-baik saja kan." Sungmin tidak menyerah walau Kyuhyun terlihat mengabaikannya. Ia terus mengikuti pria itu sampai masuk ke mansion.

Namja manis itu berhenti melangkah saat Kyuhyun juga menghentikan langkah kakinya. Pria tampan itu berbalik menatap Sungmin.

" Bisa kau bayangkan seseorang jatuh dari 50 anak tangga, dan kau masih dapat katakan dia baik-baik saja." Sungmin sewot ketika lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" Dia marah seperti itu padahal aku hanya bertanya." Sungmin juga mengikuti Kyuhyun ke ruang kerjanya sambil menggerutu.

" Kyu, tunggu sebentar." Sungmin beralih menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang akan masuk ke ruangannya.

" Kau masih merasa aku penyebab jatuhnya Victoria." Sungmin tidak ingin terlihat lemah baik itu hidapan suaminya sendiri, tapi mendapati Kyuhyun acuh seperti ini membuat guncangan hebat pada perasaannya.

" Haruskah aku menyalahkan tangga mati itu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang berada di sana." Kyuhyun buta dengan mulut tajamnya yang berhasil kembali melukai perasaan istrinya.

Kyuhyun membuang muka dari Sungmin yang sedang menghapus satu tetes airmatanya. Namja manis itu mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya agar ia bisa bicara lagi pada Kyuhyun.

" Waktu itu aku dan Victoria saling kejar." Sungmin menciut begitu Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Tetapi ia rasa ini bukan waktunya untuk takut. Ia harus menjelaskan awal mula kejadian itu terjadi. Kyuhyun bisa merubah pandangannya kalau ia tahu kebenarannya, setidaknya itu yang difikirkan nya sekarang.

" Aku mengejar Victoria karena ia membawa sesuatu dari kamar kita. Aku hanya ingin tahu, tapi ia malah berlari menghindariku. Aku kelelahan lalu aku berhenti mengejarnya, tapi tidak berapa aku mendengar Victoria berteriak. Aku bergegas menyusulnya dan kejadian yang terjadi seperti apa yang kau lihat waktu itu. Aku datang saat Victoria sudah terguling di tangga." Sungmin menyelesaikannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Ia berharap Kyuhyun mempercayainya, dan bukan menjadikan ini hanya sebuah alasan darinya.

Ketika Kyuhyun hanya diam, Sungmin menduga suaminya itu tidak mempercayai apa yang sudah didengarnya. Melihat Kyuhyun sekarang, ia tidak terkejut. Karena memang waktu itu tidak ada siapapun di sana yang menjadi saksi mata kalau ia bukanlah pelakunya.

" Kyu, katakan sesuatu." Sungmin menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun supaya lelaki itu mau sedikit memberi respon padanya.

" Kembalilah ke kamarmu Sungmin. Aku akan memikirkannya lagi nanti."

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangannya dan menutup rapat-rapat pintunya. Namja manis itu menutup semua wajahnya dan kembali menangis. Kyuhyun tidak mempercayainya.

 **.**

" Saya tidak bisa menemukan bukti apapun karena rekaman CCTV dibagian tangga mati tuan Cho." Jongoon membawa laporan hasil penyelidikannya kemarin.

" Apakah rusak?"

" CCTV itu rusak dan baru akan diganti hari ini tuan." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil memijit dahinya.

" Jangan biarkan masalah ini keluar sampai ke media. Tutup semua mulut yang sudah melihat kejadian ini."

" Baik tuan Cho."

 **.**

setelah bertemu Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya. Di sana sudah ada Ryeowook sang asisten yang menunggunya. Pria mungil itu mendekati Sungmin dan membantu tuannya itu duduk di sofa.

" Anda terlihat kurang sehat tuan Lee." Ryeowook bersimpuh dan mulai memijat kaki Sungmin.

" Baru saja aku berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang ada lagi masalah yang membuat hubungan kami kembali renggang. Kejadian Victoria kemarin akan membuat Kyuhyun marah besar padaku."

" Tuan Lee tidak boleh mengatakan itu. Tuan Cho tidak mungkin marah pada anda."

Sungmin berharap pun Kyuhyun tidak marah padanya. Tapi itu mustahil mengingat tadi saja suaminya itu tidak mau memandangnya.

" Tapi sayang sekarang Kyuhyun sangat marah padaku." Sungmin membaringkan dirinya di sofa. Tubuh mungil itu meringkuk di sana.

" Ryeowook. Apa aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku tidak bersalah. Aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun membenciku lagi."

Sungmin mengatakannya dengan rasa putus asa yang menumpuk. Saat ini ia tidak punya cara apapun untuk membuktikan dirinya tidak bersalah. Dalam beberapa hari ke depan, ia pasti akan dipandang sebagai seorang pembunuh. Hanya memikirkannya membuat Sungmin merasa ia sebaiknya menghilang saja. Ryeowook hampir menangis melihat betapa rapuhnya Sungmin sekarang.

" Bantu aku berbaring di kasur. Aku ingin istirahat." Pinta Sungmin pada sang asisten. Untuk saat ini ia ingin beristirahat dan tidak dulu memikirkan masalahnya sekarang.

" Baik tuan Lee."

Ryeowook memapah tubuh lemas Sungmin ke ranjang. Ia juga membantu mengatur posisi namja manis itu agar tidurnya nyaman nantinya.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Ryeowook meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di kamar agar namja manis itu bisa tidur dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Annyeong, aku kembali lagi. Heart beat update lama sekali, terima kasih sudah menunggu.

Seharusnya Heart beat bisa update cepat setelah LOTUS, tapi karena mood aku hampir satu bulan ini berantakan membuat ff ini sedikit terbengkalai.

Dukung selalu ff ku dengan cara terus REVIEW agar aku semakin semangat updatenya.

Mian, kalau masih ada typo yang menyempil. Saran dan masukan diterima untuk peningkatan kualitas ff saya. Terima kasih untuk REVIEW kalian.

Salam hangat Hazuki Airin.


	19. Chapter 19

Heart Beat

Chapter 19

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Happy Reading & Enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu di seoul sangat cerah seperti biasanya. Tetapi hal sebaliknya terjadi pada Sungmin. Namja manis itu dari pukul 6:00 pagi sudah uring-uringan seorang diri, menggerutu dengan mulut komat kamit sebab Kyuhyun seperti masih marah padanya. Terbukti dengan suaminya itu masih saja mendiamkannya walaupun tidak benar-benar mendiaminya. Lelaki itu masih bicara meskipun sekedarnya saja seperti menjawabnya apabila ia bertanya.

"Kyu, pakai baju yang ini atau yang ini." Sungmin melihatkan dua style kemeja yang baru ia ambil dari lemari.

Kemeja di tangan kanannya berwarna hitam dan kemeja di tangan kirinya berwarna biru. Persimpangan sudah muncul di kepala Sungmin ketika lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak memerdulikannya.

"Kyuhyun, aku bertanya padamu." Seruan keduanya berhasil menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya sehabis mandi.

"Kenapa masih bertanya. Aku selalu memakai apa saja yang sudah kau pilihkan untukku." Semburat merah jambu bersinar dikedua pipi bulat Sungmin tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan rasa kesal di hatinya sekarang ini.

Bermaksud untuk membangun pembicaraan dengan suaminya, justru pria itu tambah bersikap acuh padanya.

Sungmin meletakkan kemeja hitam berdampingan dengan jas hitam untuk dipakai Kyuhyun keatas kasur.

"Ya. Kau masih marah padaku." Ucap Sungmin sambil bercakak pinggang memerhatikan Kyuhyun sedang memasang kemejanya.

Kyuhyun melihat sebentar ke arah Sungmin dan berucap,"Aku tidak marah. Hanya kecewa dengan sikapmu saja." Sambung pria itu yang selanjutnya memasang dasi kekerah kemejanya.

"Aku tidak bersalah. Kau tahu itu kan. Jangan seperti ini Kyu." Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan memberanikan diri memegang lengannya.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang sudah berwajah siap akan menangis, cukup membuat hatinya miris akan keadaan istrinya itu. Kantung mata yang membesar dan sedikit lingkaran hitam di sana tanda kalau tadi malam istrinya itu kembali menangis seorang dan berakhir kurang tidur.

Kyuhyun beralih memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dan berucap lembut di cuping telinganya.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Lebih baik kita turun. Kau harus makan dan aku juga harus cepat ke kantor."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mulai menggiring Sungmin meninggalkan kamar. Mereka turun ke ruang makan dengan Sungmin yang masih memasang wajah sedihnya.

Sungmin sudah benar-benar kehabisan cara menyakinkan Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu memang masih memperlakukannya seperti biasa tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya percaya padanya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Sungmin lebih sedih dari ini saat Kyuhyun tidak mempercayainya.

 **.**

Keadaan meja makan masih sama seperti biasa, sepi. Bahkan keadaan itu lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Pemilik dari raga di sana memilih bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Pelayan Park, aku minta susu coklat."

"Baik tuan Lee."

Srett—

Sungmin beralih melihat Kyuhyun yang bangun dari kursinya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Hem, hati-hati di jalan." Sungmin memerhatikan punggung Kyuhyun sampai keluar dari ruang makan.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sungmin berseru pada Seohyun yang juga berniat pergi dari sana.

Namja manis itu mengamati penampilan Seohyun dari atas kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Pertama kali ia melihat wanita itu memakai rok satin sebatas lutut dengan kemeja putih yang di lapisi blazer warna merah muda, tidak seperti pakaian biasanya ia pakai seperti dress setiap harinya.

"Ke kantor." Sahut wanita itu singkat dan padat.

"Huh. Kantor mana yang kau maksud." Ucap Sungmin lengkap dengan ejekannya.

"Kyuhyun memintaku untuk membantunya di kantor. Aku ini wanita cerdas yang tidak hanya berpangku tangan di rumah."

Batin Sungmin mengutuk Seohyun yang sedang melempar senyum kemenangan padanya. Jangan berfikir ia akan mudah terpancing emosi.

"Baguslah. Tidak baik wanita sepertimu diam terlalu lama di rumah, itu akan cepat membuat keriput karena kurang olah raga."

"Bicaramu bagus sekali tuan Lee. Seperti sekarang kau tidak sedang melakukannya saja."

Mereka justru berakhir dengan saling menghina. Dimulai dari Sungmin dan berlanjut pada Seohyun yang tidak mau kalah.

"Pergi sana. Kau membuat mataku sakit. Apa-apaan itu blazer dengan warna pink."

 _Itukan warna kesukaanku._

Sungmin hanya mampu menggerutu dalam hati.

Seohyun mengambil tas, berikutnya mengambil langkah besar-besar meninggalkan Sungmin yang melihatnya dengan tampang permusuhan.

"Bagus sekali, mereka meninggalkanku sendirian di mansion ini."

"Sungmin-ssi." Minho tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sungmin dan mengagetkannya.

"Pagi-pagi sekali apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini." Ucap Sungmin tidak berselera karena sekarang ada Minho si mulut cerewet menurut namja manis itu datang mengganggunya.

"Ingin menumpang makan setelah itu mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun hari ini."

"Pagi ini sangat cerah, sayang kalau kita hanya berdiam diri di rumah." Sungmin mendengus ketika Minho mengedip genit padanya.

Tidak ingin terlalu jauh menanggapi lelaki itu, Sungmin kembali menyuap makanan yang masih tersisa di dalam piringnya. Memaksa makanan itu masuk walaupun perutnya sudah meronta kekenyangan.

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan."

Ini pertanyaan sudah yang kesekian kalinya Sungmin katakan pagi itu. Minho terus mengikutinya seperti lalat pengganggu, ke mana Sungmin pergi ia akan mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar Sungmin-ssi."

"Jangan mengatakan apapun seakan kita ini dekat Minho-ssi."

"Aku sekarang sedang mencoba dekat denganmu Sungmin-ssi." Minho tersenyum memuakkan ke arah Sungmin. Mengocok isi perutnya dan hampir mengeluarkannya di sana. Sungmin simpulkan kalau sikap Minho sama persis seperti Seohyun, sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Ryeowook." Sungmin memanggil asisten mungilnya itu saat mereka berpapasan di ruang tamu. Ryeowook memalingkan kaki dan mendekati Sungmin.

"Ada apa tuan Lee."

"Kau melihat Jongwoon. Sejak tadi aku sedang mencarinya."

"Jongwoon-ssi ditugaskan tuan Cho menjaga nyonya Victoria di rumah sakit." Sahut Ryeowook.

Sungmin bergumam menyerupai suara lalat.

 _Kyuhyun tidak ada. Aku bisa ke rumah sakit dan menjenguk Victoria._

Tapi sayang pendengaran Minho sangat tajam dan bisa mendengar gumaman namja manis itu.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit. Aku akan mengantarmu, bagaimana." Ternyata Minho benar-benar berniat untuk dekat dengan Sungmin. Berbagai cara ia lakukan agar dapat dekat dengan Sungmin termasuk mau menjadi supir dadakan pagi itu.

Sungmin melihat Minho menilai. Tidak buruk juga ia pergi dengan pria aneh ini yang selalu ingin mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan.

"Oke, kita pergi sekarang." Sungmin menyeret Minho yang sekarang sedang terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"Tapi tuan Cho melarang anda pergi ke mana pun, tuan Lee—tuan Lee." Dan perkataan Ryeowook hanya bagaikan angin lalu untuk Sungmin. Namja manis itu sudah menghilang bersama Minho dari balik pintu mansion.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin mengamati keadaan sekitar kamar Victoria yang dijaga ketata oleh bodyguard, di sana juga ada Jongwoon yang ikut berjaga di luar kamar. Sungmin menarik kepalanya dan kembali bersembunyi. Ada Minho di sampingnya.

"Kamar Victoria dijaga ketat. Apa yang harus kita lakukan." Sungmin bertanya pada Minho bermasud meminta pendapatnya.

Raut wajah Minho menggambarkan kebingungan,"Kita tinggal berjalan ke sana dan masuk. Mengapa hal seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu."

Sungmin yang kesal memukul setiap bagian tubuh Minho membabi buta. Ternyata lelaki itu sangat bodoh berbanding terbalik dari penampilannya.

"Kyuhyun melarangku kemari. Tidak mungkin aku bisa bebas ke luar masuk ke sana." Minho menutup mulutnya melebih-lebihkan situasi.

"Kenapa tidak katakan dari tadi. Jadi kita harus bagaimana."

Sungmin menutup wajahnya menahan kesal. Benar-benar keputusan yang salah mengajak lelaki itu kemari. Bukannya membantu, Minho justru tambah membuatnya kesulitan dengan mulut berisiknya itu.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini."

"OMO." Sungmin dan Minho kaget bersamaan ketika seseorang berbicara tepat di belakang mereka dan tanpa sadar keduanya malah berpelukan erat.

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah berlipat tujuh mendapati tontonan memuakkan di hadapannya sekarang. Berani sekali mereka berpelukan tepat di depannya.

"Sungmin, kau kusuruh untuk tidak ke mana pun, apa Ryeowook tidak memberitahumu." Ucap Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke sisinya.

Minho tertawa salah tingkah begitu ia ikut ditatap tajam oleh Seohyun. Sungmin tergagap hendak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku—aku hanya ingin menjenguk Victoria, itu saja Kyu."

"Kalian berdua." Kata Kyuhyun bertambah ketidaksukaan nya.

"Aku hanya mengantar Sungmin-ssi kemari Kyuhyun hyung." Minho ikut menyela pembicaraan dua sejoli yang melupakan keberadaannya.

Sungmin cepat-cepat mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau juga ingin melihat Victoria kan. Izinkan aku ikut denganmu juga Kyu."

"Aku hanya sebentar di sini. Aku ada meeting satu jam lagi."

"Nanti aku bisa pulang dengan Minho-ssi." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum lebar. Kyuhyun memicingkannya matanya kearah Minho.

"Kau akan ikut meeting denganku nanti." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merubah keputusannya.

"Mwo/Mwo." Sungmin dan Seohyun berseru bersamaan sedangkan Minho tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Masih dalam keadaan setengah tidak percaya bola mata Sungmin hampir menggelinding dari tempatnya.

"Kita akan meeting Kyu, bukan sedang ingin makan siang. Kau tidak bisa mengajak Sungmin ikut." Ucap Seohyun setelah menguasai keadaan.

"Sungmin akan ikut dengan kita Seohyun. Minho bisa pulang sendiri." Minho tersenyum kecil, cukup mengerti kalau Kyuhyun sekarang sedang cemburu dengannya.

"Lebih baik kita masuk, tidak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama di sini."

Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin masuk ke kamar Victoria. Seohyun mengekor di belakang keduanya dengan bola mata menyorot tajam pada punggung Sungmin, sementara Minho melihat pasangan suami-isti di sana dengan senyum geli. Ia merasa terhibur dengan aksi cemburu Kyuhyun yang jarang ia lihat atau mungkin tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sedang meeting bersama presdir Kim dan juga sekertarisnya yang seksi, Hyuna. Sungmin tidak mengerti sama sekali bahasa yang mereka gunakan sekarang apa itu bursa saham atau apalah yang mereka sebutkan dan lebih memilih berbaring nyaman kelengan sofa dan mengabaikan sopan santunya.

"Bangun, jangan tidur di sini." Bisik Seohyun yang kebetulan duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Aku hanya berbaring tidak tidur."

"Itu sama saja, cepat bangun." Mau tidak mau Sungmin bangun dan duduk kembali dengan tampang malas-malasan.

Sudah satu jam lebih dan mendekati dua jam mereka di sana dan sejak satu jam terakhir ia tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya duduk dan sudah beberapa kali memesan makanan ringan.

"Apa kita masih lama." Sungmin berbisik ke cuping Seohyun.

"Aku sudah katakan untuk kau tidak usah ikut tadi." Bukannya memberi jawaban wanita cantik itu justru membalasnya dengan sinis.

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya dan lebih memilih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas sebuah kertas perjanjian. Bola mata Sungmin terbakar api kemarahan begitu ia melihat tangan Hyuna dengan disengajanya menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun saat mengambil surat perjanjian dari suaminya itu. Jiwa Sungmin sudah siap bertabuh gendang peperangan sebelum suara Kyuhyun mengambil alih semuanya.

"Sungmin, ayo bangun."

"Eoh?" Sungmin melihat orang-orang sudah bangun dari duduk mereka kecuali dirinya. Namja manis itu melihat Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Kita akan makan siang dengan presdir Kim, ayo bangun." Ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Ah, ne." Sungmin bangun selanjutnya ia mengait lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kita makan siang di restoran langganan saya, bagaimana tuan Cho." Tawar presdir Kim dalam perjalanan mereka menuju mobil masing-masing.

"Makanan di sana enak-enak, anda pasti akan menyukainya." Sambungnya kemudian.

"Ne, kita bisa makan di sana." Sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

 **.**

 _mereka terlihat begitu enak._

Air liur Sungmin seperti akan menetes dari mulutnya melihat banyak hidangan di atas meja yang keseluruhannya adalah makanan kesukaannya, suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan. Dengan antusias melebihi seorang atlet memenangkan pertandingan, Sungmin berbisik pada Kyuhyun untuk bisa mulai mencicipi satu hidangan di sana.

"Nanti sayang." Sahut Kyuhyun balas berbisik. Sungmin menggaruk wajahnya mengalihkan rasa kesal di hati. Ia mulai menggerutu tanpa di dengar siapapun.

Sungmin berlalih menyindir pelayan-pelayan itu yang sangat lamban menyusun hidangan di meja makan mereka membuat niatnya juga harus tertunda beberapa menit. Satu hari ini Sungmin dipenuhi dengan kata menyebalkan dalam kamus hidupnya.

Pertama dengan Kyuhyun, berlanjut dengan perdebatannya di meja makan tadi dengan Seohyun, setelah itu Minho yang datang mengganggunya dan sekarang seorang wanita terus-menerus melihat pada Kyuhyun dengan mata genitnya itu. Sungmin ingin sekali mencungkil bola mata wanita itu agar ia tidak dapat melihat lagi.

"Ehem." Tiba-tiba Sungmin berdehem cukup nyaring yang mengambil alih suasana tadi yang sempat hening sampai semua orang di sana melihat kearahnya.

Sungmin dan Hyuna saling Memandang sengit. Namja manis itu melihat dengan mata penuh permusuhan di sana dan wanita itu balas menatap Sungmin dengan senyum tanpa dosanya yang terkesan mengejek itu.

"Silahkan presdir Cho dinikmati hidangannya." Suara sirin tak kasat mata berteriak nyaring di kepala Sungmin.

Namja manis itu sudah menyiapkan tangan akan mengambil satu hidangan yang memanggilnya sejak tadi, janjang gejang. Kepiting dengan kuah kecap.

Sungmin menyendok satu kepiting paling besar dalam mangkuk lalu memindahkannya ke dalam piringnya. Tanpa risih namja manis itu mulai menguliti kepiting dan memakan isinya menggunakan tangan tanpa sendok. Hyuna menahan nafas mendapati cara makan Sungmin yang seperti orang tiga hari tidak makan.

Wanita cantik itu beralih pada Kyuhyun yang makan dengan sikap coolnya. Oh Sungguh, ia berkali-kali lipat tambah menyukai lelaki itu.

"Presdir Cho, anda harus mencoba samgyaetang ini. Samyaetang di sini sangat enak." Ucap Hyuna memberikan satu mangkuk samgyaetang untuk Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Hyuna-ssi."

Seohyun yang rupanya tadi sibuk menerima telepon di luar, masuk kembali lalu mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyuh, aku harus pergi melihat butik Victoria. Tidak apa-apa kalian aku tinggal." Ucap wanita itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Hem, pergilah." Seohyun beralih pada presdir Kim dengan wajah sungkannya.

"Presdir Kim mohon maaf aku harus pergi mengurus sesuatu."

"Tentu, tidak apa-apa nyonya Cho."

Sebelum pergi Seohyun menyempatkan diri menepuk punggung Sungmin sampai namja manis itu tidak jadi menelan makanannya.

"Apa-apaan dia." Kesal Sungmin yang sekarang kembali fokus pada makanannya.

Setelah Seohyun pergi mereka sibuk kembalu mengisi perut. Tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun menyela keadaan yang sunyi,"Sayang coba ini." Sungmin membuka mulut menerima satu suapan besar dari Kyuhyun.

"Waah enak. Aku ingin punyamu Kyu." Kyuhyun memberikan mangkuk samgyaetang nya pada istri manisnya itu dan lelaki itu mengambil makanan yang lain.

Hyuna menjadi gemes sendiri pada interaksi keduanya yang menebar romansa romantis di sana dan membuatnya sedikit cemburu dan iri.

Hyuna mendekat tanpa keduanya sadari. Wanita cantik itu ternyata mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdiri di sisinya.

"Presdir Cho ada sesuatu di rambut anda." Aura Sungmin berubah menyeramkan begitu tangan Hyuna terangkat ingin menyentuh helaian rambut Kyuhyun.

Sedikit lagi, dan

Plak—

Seluruhnya menatap Sungmin dengan raut tidak percaya. Tapi hal berbeda terlihat pada Kyuhyun, pria tampan itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya menyeringai.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Hanya cukup katakan dan aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Sungmin melupakan sopan santunnya di hadapan presdir Kim yang menontonnya setengah tidak percaya.

Wajah Hyuna berubah memerah malu dan setengah marah. Wanita cantik itu memilih mundur dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan kotoran tersangkut di rambut presdir Cho, tetapi kau justru bereaksi berlebihan seperti aku ingin mengambilnya darimu." Hyuna berani menentang Sungmin.

"Tanganmu justru tambah membuat rambut Kyuhyun kotor." Sahut Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak berniat untuk melerai keduanya. Ia malah terfokus menatap Sungmin yang sedang marah sekarang. Baginya wajah Sungmin sekarang sangat menggemaskan dengan bibirnya maju mundur memarahi Hyuna.

"Lancang sekali mulutmu tuan Lee."

Perdebatan itu semakin memanas. Suara-suara bernada sengit memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Mereka bahkan melupakan keberadaan dua orang penting di sana.

"Hyuna, jaga sikapmu itu." Presdir Kim angkat bicara begitu melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam menonton perdebatan keduanya.

Hyuna beringsut menarik tangannya ke bawah meja. Nafasnya juga memburu sebab ia masih mencoba mengotrol emosinya agar tidak semakin mengutuki Sungmin.

"Maafkan sekertaris saya presdir Cho, tuan Lee." Presdir Kim meminta maaf mewakili sekertarisnya.

Sungmin mendengus tidak mau menerima maaf dari presdir Kim. Ia ingin Hyuna sendiri yang meminta maaf padanya.

"Tunjukkan rasa hormat mu itu sayang." Kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Presdir Kim menarik nafas lega karena sepertinya Sungmin mau meluluh pada suaminya.

"Kau harus menjaga sikapmu itu Hyuna-ssi." Ucap Sungmin sinis dan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

Hyuna sudah akan angkat bicara tapi dihalangi oleh delikan mata sadis presdir Kim. Pria baya itu tidak ingin perdebatan keduanya makin berlanjut.

"Sepertinya kami harus kembali sekarang presdir Kim." Kyuhyun berdiri diikuti presdir Kim kemudian.

Satu senyum kecil terukis di bibir Kyuhyun seperti sapuan debu.

"Tidak masalah presdir Kim. Istriku hanya terlalu mencintaiku." Sungmin mendelik sinis pada suaminya itu akan tetapi hanya beberapa detik sebelum kembali menatap tajam Hyuna.

Perang sepertinya belum berakhir karena Sungmin sekarang mulai berbicara lewat tatapannya yang tajam untuk memperingatkan Hyuna.

"Ayo Sungmin." Sungmin membungkuk sekilas pada presdir Kim tapi tidak pada Hyuna. Namja manis itu hanya berlalu begitu saja mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Begitu mereka keluar ruangan presdir Kim menghembuskan nafas cukup keras. Ia melihat Hyuna yang kembali duduk dan mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau harusnya tidak bersikap terlalu berlebihan Hyuna."

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil kotoran di rambut Kyuhyun-ssi tapi dasarnya saja namja itu yang pecemburuan." Hyuna menjawab cuek tanpa mengidahkan presdir Kim yang sudah kehabisan kata-katanya.

Fenomena yang terjadi sekarang bagaimana seorang sekertaris bisa bersikap sangat tidak sopan seperti itu pada atasannya sendiri. Mungkin karena presdir Kim sendiri adalah pamannya yang bisa membuat Hyuna dapat bertingkah semau hatinya.

 **.**

Sebuah mobil mewah melaju tenang di jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat itu, terlihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di dalamnya. Seorang sopir mengendarai mobil itu dengan tenang akan tertapi sepasang suami istri di kursi penumpang justru tengah perang dingin bahkan di saat mobil tersebut baru saja meninggalkan area restoran.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau bicara padaku." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada tidak habis fikir. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bertengkar hanya karena sebuah kotoran di rambutnya tadi.

"..."

"Sayang, hei." Kyuhyun ingin mencoba meraih bahu Sungmin tetapi ditepis cepat oleh istrinya itu.

Sungmin berbalik badan lalu menatap Kyuhyun sengit.

"Menyesal aku ikut denganmu tadi kalau pada akhirnya aku harus melihat suamiku sendiri digoda tepat di depanku. Apa-apaan wanita itu, tidak punya malu sama sekali. Dan kenapa juga kau hanya diam saja dia berani menyentuhmu." Kekesalan Sungmin nyatanya belum padam, sekarang pun namja manis itu terus mengumpat pada Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk diam tanpa menanggapi.

"Wanita tidak tahu diri. Tidak malu sama sekali menggoda lelaki yang sudah beristri." Sambungnya kemudian.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau bicara lagi, apa mendadak menjadi bisu. Harusnya kau marah tadi saat orang lain dengan beraninya menyentuhmu sembarangan tuan Cho." Lelah hanya mengumpat pada Hyuna yang raganya tidak berada di sana, Sungmin beralih menyembur Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata super pedasnya itu.

"Kau kan melihat sendiri aku tidak memperdulikan wanita itu tadi sayang."

"Tapi kau diam saja saat ia pegang-pegang tubuhmu. Apa kau patung tidak bisa menolak sentuhannya." Sembur Sungmin tanpa ampun.

Cuping Kyuhyun bahkan sudah panas mendengar ocehan istri manisnya itu yang lebih cerewet dari biasanya.

"Kau cemburu." Sahut Kyuhyun berbeda topik.

"Siapa yang cemburu, aku tidak. Kau harusnya bisa membedakan mana marah karena cemburu dengan marah karena kesal tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun meledakkan tawanya. Adakah kata-kata lebih tidak masuk akal daripada perkataan istrinya barusan.

Kyuhyun menarik tiba-tiba tubuh Sungmin sampai jatuh menimpat dadanya. Namja manis itu membulatkan mata shock lalu ia meletakkan tangannya ke dada Kyuhyun saat wajah pria itu makin mendekat padanya.

"Kyu, jangan seperti ini. Ada sopir di depan."

"Lalu kenapa juga kau marah-marah padahal tidak hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Lagi pula aku tidak peduli dengan sopir di depan sana." Ucap Kyuhyun semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka bahkan sekarang hidung keduanya sudah bersentuhan.

"Kau cemburu." Ulang pria itu sekali lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Katakan kalau kau cemburu Cho Sungmin."

Sekali lagi Sungmin menggeleng, bersikeras. Sikap namja manis yang seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun gemes sendiri jadinya.

"Katakan iya atau kau ingin aku menciumu di sini."

"YA. Jangan bicara sembarangan Cho." Ujar Sungmin gelagapan begitu bibir Kyuhyun maju ingin menyentuh bibirnya. Namja manis itu menahan bibir Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tertawa keras sampai tulang pipinya terasa sakit.

"Aigoo. Istriku hari ini benar-benar menggemaskan."

Kyuhyun beralih memeluk Sungmin setelah ia puas mengecupi seluruh wajahnya. Namja manis itu pun ikut tersenyum dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Kyu."

"Hem."

Kyuhyun menunduk begitu Sungmin tidak bersuara lagi.

"Ada apa sayang." Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin lalu mendongakkannya.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu." Sambung pria itu lagi.

"Aku mengantuk." Adu Sungmin sedikit manja.

"Ini baru pukul 7:00 malam sayang."

"Ne, tapi aku sudah mengantuk."

"Arra, tidurlah. Saat sudah sampai di mansion aku akan membangunkanmu."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya seperti orang yang bersiap tidur tetapi sesungguhnya batin namja manis itu sedang berperang liar di dalam sana.

 _Aku akan mencaritahu sendiri siapa dalang kecelakaan Victoria tempo hari dan secepatnya membersihkan nama baikku. Bisa saja ini perbuatan Seohyun mengingat ia tidak hanya membenciku tapi juga Victoria. Kalau terbukti ia pelakunya, habis sudah ia ditanganku nantinya._

 **.**

Seohyun sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia baru saja kembali dari memantau perkembangan butik Victoria. Sekarang wanita itu yang mengambil alih tugas mengurus butik sementara sampai sang empunya sehat kembali, itu pun jika ia dapat bangun dari komanya.

"Semua harta Kyuhyun atas nama Sungmin." Kata wanita itu setelah melempar beberapa lembaran kertas di tangannya tadi sampai berhamburan di lantai.

Itu kertas yang ia ambil pada saat insiden jatuhnya Victoria dari tangga waktu itu. Dan rupanya kertas itu adalah salinan dari kertas pengalihan harta Cho Kyuhyun kepada istrinya Lee Sungmin. Tidak ada se-persen pun harta lelaki itu yang diberikan untuk dirinya maupun Victoria.

"Nyonya ini minuman anda." Ha Ra, asisten Seohyun datang dengan segelas jus di atas nampan. Gadis itu sesaat melirik hamburan kertas di atas lantai.

"Kyuhyun memberikan semua hartanya untuk Lee Sungmin." Kata Seohyun tiba-tiba. Ha Ra mengamati Seohyun yang terlihat dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

"Dia tidak memberi sepeser pun untukku."

"Bukankah nyonya sudah memiliki butik dan toko berlian." Sahut Ha Ra belum mengerti situasi. Seohyun menatap tajam asistennya itu.

"Semua itu belum cukup Ha Ra. Aku menginginkan semua harta Kyuhyun jatuh padaku. Aku berhak untuk semua kekayaan ini."

Kesunyian mengambil alih keadaan. Terlihat Seohyun meneguk jus dalam gelasnya sampai habis.

"Buatkan lagi aku jus nya."

"Baik nyonya."

Ha Ra bergegas keluar dari kamar Seohyun. Begitu mencapai tangga, Kyuhyun juga sedang berjalan menaiki tangga sambil menggendong Sungmin yang tidur.

"Selama malam tuan Cho." Ucap gadis itu begitu Kyuhyun dekat dengannya.

"Apa Seohyun sudah pulang?"

"Sudah tuan. Nyonya sedang beristirahat di kamarnya." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan kayuhan kakinya ke kamar.

Ha Ra memperhatika punggung Kyuhyun sampai menghilang dari lorong baru ia kembali menuruni tangga ke dapur.

 **.**

Sampai di kamar Kyuhyun membaringkan dengan hati-hati tubuh Sungmin di tengah ranjang mereka. Selanjutnya pria itu mulai melepaskan mantel Sungmin berikut sepatunya. Pria itu juga melepaskan ikat pinggang istrinya itu.

Beberapa saat Sungmin berguling membelakangi Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan memeluk bantal guling. Pria itu menarik selimut sebatas pinggan Sungmin. Melihat istrinya sudah kembali tidur nyenyak, Kyuhyun memilih masuk ke kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya.

Hampir lima belas menit lamanya dalam kamar mandi karena Kyuhyun sedikit berendam dengan air hangat, lelaki itu keluar sudah lengkap memakai piyama warna hitam. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah ranjang dan mendapati Sungmin sudah bangun dan namja manis itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Cup

Sungmin mendongak merasakan kecupan di puncak kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mandi sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping istrinya itu.

"Aku akan mandi sekarang. Badanku sangat lengket sampai membuatku tadi terbangun." Sahut namja manis itu yang berhasil membuat Kuyhyun tertawa tanpa suara.

Lelaki tampan itu mengambil tabletnya dan selanjutnya ia mulai sibuk dengan benda kotak itu.

Sungmin yang mulanya ingin masuk ke kamar mandi justru mengurungkan niatnya dan berganti mendekati Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping suaminya yang sedang sibuk.

"Kyu."

"Hem, wae?"

"Apa kau pernah menyimpan sesuatu di dalam laci sana." Kyuhyun mendongak lalu mengikuti arah jari Sungmin.

Laci yang di maksud Sungmin adalah laci di mana ia melihat Victoria mengambil sesuatu di sana seperti sebuah map penting.

"Laci itu tidak terpakai sayang."

"Mungkin baru-baru ini kau pernah meletakkan sesuatu di sana, coba ingat-ingat lagi Kyu." Pertanyaan aneh Sungmin sedikit membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Tidak ada." Ucapnya setelah lama berfikir. Ia memang tidak pernah meletakkan apapun ke dalam laci itu apalagi menyimpan hal penting di sana.

"Bukankah kau ingin mandi sayang. Mandi terlalu makan tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Ne,ne. Aku juga ini baru akan mandi."

Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Di dalam sana Sungmin berdiri menghadap cermin.

"Kemarin aku sudah mengeceknya, memang tidak ada apapun di sana. Tapi di mana Victoria mendapatkan benda itu. Aish, itu sebenarnya sebuah map atau apa. Saat itu aku tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya sampai berantakan. Ia kemudian kembali memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin.

"Lebih baik aku mandi sekarang." Ucap Sungmin lalu menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam bathup.

 **.**

Pagi itu di seoul terlihat mataharinya sangat cerah, tapi Sungmin justru terlambat bangun tidak seperti biasanya. Ia baru bangun pukul 9:00 pagi dan baru selesai mandi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Namja manis itu mendesah panjang begitu membaca pesan Kyuhyun di sebuah kertas kecil.

'Selamat pagi sayang' ulang Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hanya itu kata-kata dalam kertas tersebut yang di tinggalkan suaminya dengan bentuk hati di buat melingkar besar hampir memenuhi kertas itu.

"Kyuhyun sudah ke kantor. Aku makan sendiri lagi." Sungmin terlihat tengah berfikir keras.

"Ryeowook. Aku bisa meminta ia untuk menemaniku makan pagi ini." Namja manis itu buru-buru keluar kamar untuk mencari keberadaan Ryeowook.

Sungmin mencari asistennya itu sampai ke taman berlakang dan masih tidak menemukannya. Kemana perginya pria mungil itu.

Sepanjang mencari keberadaan Ryeowook, Sungmin terus mendumal dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Jongwoon-ssi."

Sungmin berhenti begitu ia mendengar suara Ryeowook. Ia berbalik dan segera setelah itu ia melihat sang asisten sedang berbincang hanya berdua dengan Jongwoon di sudut taman.

Mereka tidak akan terlihat kalau kau hanya sepintas melihat pada tempat itu. Untuk sampai ke sana Sungmin mengendap-endap lalu mulai mencuri dengar pembicaraan keduanya. ia tidak langsung mendatangi mereka dan lebih memilih bersembunyi saja karena Sungmin fikir keduanya sedang membicarakan masalah serius yang pasti tidak boleh didengar siapa pun.

Sungmin mulai memasang telinganya tajam-tajam.

"Jangan mengatakan masalah ini pada siapa pun Ryeowook-ssi. Atau kau bisa mendapat masalah dengan tuan Cho."

Sungmin makin penasaran begitu nama Kyuhyun disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menemukan pelakunya. Ini bukan kebetulan sebuah kecelakaan tapi ini di sengaja. Ada seseorang yang membenci nyonya Victoria."

Dari balik pintu Sungmin sedang menutup mulutnya. Ia mengerti sekarang, mereka sedang membicarakan perihal kecelakaan Victoria. Ia sekarang makin yakin kalau pelakunya memang orang dalam.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin Ryeowook-ssi. Kita tidak bisa menuduh tanpa bukti."

Sungmin pelan-pelan pergi dari sana dan kembali ke ruang makan.

"Apa mungkin kecurigaanku selama ini benar." Gumam Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan fikirannya dan tidak melihat Minho ternyata sedang berada di ruang makan.

Pria itu tersenyum melihat Sungmin bergerak masuk ke sana.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin tentu saja kaget bukan main. Pria aneh itu datang lagi ke sana.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini." Sungguh respon sangat tidak sopan dari Sungmin untuk seorang tamu.

Sungmin mendekati Minho dengan kaki di hentak-hentak kuat seperti anak kecil yang lagi merajuk.

"Kau ingin menumpang makan lagi di sini". Ucapnya dengan menunjuk-nunjuk pria itu.

Minho mengusap dadanya bersabar. Mulut Sungmin sangat terlatih dalam hal memaki orang lain.

"Kau tidak bekerja. Apa kau pengangguran eoh." Sambung nya lagi dengan mulut pedasnya itu.

"Aku datang ke Korea untuk berlibur tuan Lee. Minggu depan aku sudah kembali ke Jepang karena pekerjaanku di perusaan IT tidak bisa terlalu lama di tinggalkan." Sungmin mencibir lelaki itu dan Minho memilih untuk bersikap acuh.

Sungmin diam-diam memperhatikan Minho yang sedang makan sup. Di kepalanya sudah tersusun rencana yang cemerlang. Minho adalah sepupu dari Seohyun, pasti ia sedikit banyak mengetahui bagaimana Seohyun sebelum ini. Sungmin akan memanfaatkan Minho yang sedang tahap melakukan pendekatan dengannya.

Sungmin sedikit berdehem singkat menarik perhatian Minho.

"Kau benar sepupu Seohyun. Kalian tidak mirip sedikit pun." Sungmin mulai memancing pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Tentu saja. Aku tampan dan Seohyun noona itu buruk rupa." Sungmin takjub dalam hati. Ia diam-diam memuji lelaki itu yang sangat berani mencemooh Seohyun selaku sepupunya sendiri.

"Sekarang aku yakin. Kalian memang benar-benar sepupu. Lihatlah tabiat kalian itu sama persis."

"Aku hanya anak angkat keluarga Seo. Tabiat kami sama karena kami tumbuh bersama sejak kecil."

"Jadi kau hanya anak angkat."

"Seohyun noona itu sangat mencintai Kyuhyun hyung." Sungmin mengalihkan pandang pada Minho.

"Kyuhyun itu tampan tidak ada wanita yang tidak terpesona dengannya." Sahut Sungmin mengalihkan rasa tidak suka di hatinya.

"Seohyun noona itu wanita yang memiliki ambisi kuat. Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya." Minho terus saja bercerita tanpa beban. Lelaki itu sudah hampir menghabiskan semangkuk supnya.

Sungmin mulai memproses kata-kata Minho berusan. Dan ia sedikit memiliki titik terang akan siapa Seohyun itu.

"Kenapa sekarang kita malah membicarakan Seohyun." Sungmin berseru seakan ia tidak suka dengan topik pembahasan mereka sekarang. Akan gawat kalau sampai ia terus mengorek sisi lain dari Seohyun melalui Minho. Lelaki itu pasti akan menaruh curiga padanya.

"Aku kenyang sekali." Minho bersandar sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya kekenyangan. Lelaki itu beralih melihat Sungmin di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan." Usulnya kemudian.

"Dasar maniak jalan-jalan." Sungmin beralih pergi meninggalkan Minho yang semakin gencar mengajaknya pergi bersama.

Minho terus melihat Sungmin dari lantai dasar. Namja manis itu begitu terburu-buru demi menghindarinya. Satu garis senyum miring mengembang dari bibir Minho. Lelaki itu berbalik dan kembali lagi ke ruang makan.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai mengorek informasi dari Minho yang tidak membuahkan hasil memuaskan, Sungmin mencari bukti lain dan sasarannya adalah kamar Seohyun. Namja manis itu mengendap masuk dalam kamar wanita itu. Di mulai dari laci, Sungmin membongkar semua isi-isi di dalamnya.

"Orang rumit seperti dirinya mustahil menyembunyikan sesuatu di tempat yang mudah." Umpat Sungmin ketika tidak menemukan apapun di sana.

Namja manis itu kembali mencari lagi yang kali ini di dalam ruangan pakaian serta perhiasan Seohyun.

"Tidak ada petunjuk apapun di sini." Sungmin bersandar pada dinding lemari. Ia cukup merasa lelah terus berputar-putar mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Ini sama saja membuang-buang waktunya.

"Nyonya sudah kembali."

Itu suara Ha ra asisten Seohyun. Bola mata Sungmin membulat melihat gagang pintu mulai di tekan dari luar.

Sambil mencari persembunyiannya, namja manis itu juga sibuk mengomel sana-sini.

"Ini masih pagi kenapa wanita ular itu sudah pulang."

Sungmin memilih bersembunyi dalam lemari pada bagian bawah. Ia berbaring telentang untuk mencukupkan badannya di dalam sana. Suara langkah kaki mendekat pada lemari tempat Sungmin bersembunyi.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit menjenguk Victoria."

"Nyonya akan pergi menjenguk nyonya Victoria."

Sungmin mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan keduanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu. Kau fikri aku sedang membual."

"Bukan begitu nyonya." Suara tawa Seohyun membuat Sungmin meringis ngeri.

"Setelah membuat Victoria koma, kau fikir aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Itu tidak benar Ha Ra."

Sungmin menutup mulutnya mengantisipasi agar teriakannya tidak keluar. Namja manis itu menganga shock pada fakta baru saja ia dengar barusan.

"Ini gila." Bisik Sungmin lirih.

"Aku ingin melihat maduku itu sebelum aku menghabisinya."

 _Jadi dugaanku benar. Seohyun yang membuat Victoria kecelakaan dan mengambinghitamkan aku. Dasar ular._

Sungmin mendengar lagi suara langkah kaki menjauhi lemari dan selanjutnya menghilang bersamaan dengan katupan pintu kamar.

Terlihat Sungmin masih belum beranjak dari sana. Posisinya masih berbaring sama seperti tadi. Tetapi fikirannya menerawang pada perkataan Seohyun waktu itu. Cukup lama Sungmin berfikir sebelum ia memekik dan dengan cepat keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Aku harus mencegah Seohyun membunuh Victoria." Serunya kalut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

ANNYEONG. Aku kembali lagi.

Rindu banget yaa sama aku, sama aku juga. Jangan tabok saya karena terlalu lama ngilang. Ini faktor kesibukan mencekik sampai nggak punya waktu buat ngetik.

Kritik dan saran di terima baik.

Salam hangat hazuki airin.


End file.
